Skylanders Imaginators
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Kaos has unleashed the power of Mind Magic with Malefor's Help and with the JTeens having been eliminated under Malefor's orders by a dangerous enemy A new Portal Master must step up to the plate, create a team of Imaginators and team up with a new group of Skylanders called the Senseis to stop them and save Skylands from the wrath of Kaos, Malefor and the Doomlanders
1. Cradle of Creation

Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders. That's owned by Activision. I only own my own twists on the plot and the Imaginators that you are about to see. Thank you that is all. Let us begin.

 **Skylanders: Imaginators**

 **Cradle of Creation**

In the magical world of Skylands, excitement was brewing at Skylander Academy.

Gill Grunt ran down the Academy stairs as fast as his webbed feet could carry him. "Hurry up, Keith! You don't want to miss this!"

Behind him, a young man in his early 20s was struggling to keep up. "Wait up, Gill!"

Soon they reached the spot where other Skylanders had gathered. Eruptor and Jet-Vac waved them over.

"Hey, guys," Keith panted.

"You look exhausted, Keith" Jet-Vac noted. "It wasn't that far from the Academy."

"I was resting from my training earlier," Keith argued, glaring at Gill Grunt. "Then Captain Haddock over here told me something about a race and left me in the dust."

"It's not my fault you're such a slowpoke," Gill Grunt retorted. "I didn't even use my water jets."

"That's enough!" Jet-Vac snapped. "Keith, you're a Portal Master now. That means that-"

"I'm the only hope for Skylands ever since the JTeens' deaths," Keith sighed, having heard the speech many times before. "I know, I know."

"And that's why you need to be at your fighting best," Jet-Vac replied. "So you must always expect to be pulled into action at a moment's notice."

"Hey, guys, it's starting!" Eruptor called.

Keith looked up and saw Spyro and Stealth Elf approaching the starting line where Pop Fizz was waiting.

"Alright, Stealth Elf," Spyro chuckled, landing next to Pop Fizz. "Try to keep up with me this time."

"Don't get too confident, Spyro," Stealth Elf responded. "I've got a new strategy this time."

Pop Fizz raised his arm. "On your mark... Get Set..." Grabbing a gulp of his potion, he transformed into his beast form before finishing, "GO!"

With that, the race began!

Spyro took to the air and flew after Stealth Elf, who was running down the street.

"Go, Spyro, go!" Gill Grunt cheered.

"Five hundred gold says that Stealth Elf will get there first," Keith said.

"Really, Keith, I'm so confident that Spyro will win this," Jet-Vac scoffed. "It's hardly worth gambling on that fact."

Keith turned to the Sky Baron with a smirk. "Six hundred then."

"You're on," Jet-Vac said without hesitation.

Further down the street, Spyro and Stealth Elf kept on racing. Ahead of them, Hugo was crossing the road, carrying books in each arm. Stealth Elf zipped past him, throwing him into a spin. As Spyro zoomed past, the Mabu collapsed in a heap, dropping the books.

Soon, they reached the flag that marked the halfway point of the race. Stealth Elf jumped onto the pole, spun around it and ran back up the road, while Spyro soared past it and turned to pursue her.

On the way back, they saw Flynn walking out a store with a pile of sandwiches, followed by Reina and Rita. Just as Flynn was about to dig in, he turned and saw the Skylanders running towards him. "Holy smokes, not my sandwiches!"

Without slowing down, Spyro and Stealth Elf raced past him, knocking the sandwiches out of his hands. Reina and Rita waved their hands and caught the sandwiches before they hit the ground. With a sigh of relief, Flynn grabbed one and held it close to his chest. "Easy there. Daddy's got you."

The Arkeyan twins sighed and shook their heads before running after the Skylanders.

"Look, here they come!" Eruptor called, pointing down the street.

Keith turned and saw Spyro sliding down the banister just ahead of Stealth Elf.

"Looks like I'm about to get richer," Jet-Vac cheered.

Keith was silently smiling to himself.

"Come on, Stealth Elf!" Spyro soared over the finish line then turned to the panting Life Skylander. "You can't win if you don't try."

"Who says I didn't try?"

"Huh?" Spyro turned around to see another Stealth Elf already at the finish line. He then turned back just in time to see the first Stealth Elf vanish with a laugh.

"You owe me six hundred gold, Jet-Vac," Keith smirked.

"Oh, dash it all!" Jet-Vac sighed, pulling out some jewels and handing them to Keith. "And I was saving that to upgrade to a Vac Blaster 9000 from Persephone."

Keith laughed as he ran up to Spyro. "Good try there, buddy. You almost had her there."

"Don't patronize me, Keith," Spyro scowled.

Suddenly with a crash of thunder, the clouds turned dark and a stream of dark magic shot into the Academy.

"What the...?" Keith gasped, watching the magic stream shooting towards him.

"Look out!" Stealth Elf cried, pushing Keith and Spyro aside before jumping out of the way.

The magical stream shot past them and disappeared into a nearby building.

Reina and Rita came running up at that moment. "What's going on?" Reina asked.

"Some dark magic just appeared out of nowhere," Keith replied.

"It went right into the library," Spyro added.

At that moment, the library doors shook like something was pounding them from the inside. Spyro and Stealth Elf braced themselves while Keith, Reina, and Rita raised their hands, ready to cast their spells.

Seconds later, the doors burst open and out jumped a huge purple Biclops creature wearing a spiky winged helmet and old armor and carrying a book in one hand.

"Whoa!" the twin Arkeyans gasped.

"What's that?" Spyro cried.

"I don't know," Stealth Elf replied, narrowing her eyes and drawing her daggers. "But I bet it doesn't have a library card."

"Let's burn that book-thief!" Keith yelled.

With a nod, Spyro took flight and flew around the Biclops, launching a fireball at him. The fireball struck the monster, but it didn't seem to burn him. With a laugh, the Biclops swung out at Spyro, narrowly missing the dragon.

"What?" Keith gasped.

Undaunted, Stealth Elf jumped in and swiped the Biclops with her daggers, teleporting around him to strike at all sides. But again, the Biclops was unharmed and with a stomp, he sent Stealth Elf flying.

Reina, Rita, and Keith each summoned a magic spell in their hands and threw them at the Biclops, but once more, the spells just bounced off him.

"Nothing's working!" Reina cried.

"What do we do now?" Keith yelled.

Just then, the dark clouds parted and three figures dropped out of the sky and landed in front of them. One was a wooden knight wearing a sleeveless vest and holding a glowing green sword. The second was a short ghoul with a pink ponytail holding a giant silver ax. And the third was a penguin with silver blades covering his flippers. All three figures wore black and gold armor or accessories and had golden karate belts tied around their waists.

Upon seeing the figures, the Biclops recoiled in terror, turned back into dark magic and disappeared into the sky.

As Keith turned to look at the newcomers, Stealth Elf's eyes lit up brighter than normal. "Masters, you've returned."

"Whoa, you know these guys?" Spyro breathed.

Ignoring him, Stealth Elf bowed to the three figures who bowed back in response.

"Okay," Keith said slowly. "What the heck is going on here?"

Just then, the world around him seemed to fade and he heard a familiar voice in his head. "Greetings, Portal Master Keith."

"Master Eon!" Keith gasped.

"Welcome back to Skylands, Keith," Eon said. "As you know by now, it is a magical land full of wonder and adventure. Long ago, the Ancients used the power of Mind Magic to create everything in our world."

Keith gasped in amazement as he saw a vision of the world of Skylands appearing out of nowhere. "Cool!"

"Indeed," Eon chuckled before his voice became serious. "But somehow, that power has been reawakened. As you have already seen, someone is using Mind Magic to create monsters, the likes of which have never been seen."

"So what am I supposed to do about it?" Keith asked.

"As a Portal Master, you must now use Mind Magic to create heroes of your own, to combat these unstoppable foes." Keith saw outlines for various Skylander heroes then he saw the three figures who'd chased off the Biclops. "And to help train them, I am sending you the greatest Skylander Senseis of all time. A great adventure awaits you, Keith. Good luck."

With that, the vision ended and Keith found himself back at the Academy.

"Are you alright?" Rita asked.

"Did Eon speak with you again?" Reina added.

"Yes, he said something about using Mind Magic to fight that monster," Keith replied confused. "But how am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll figure it out as you go," Reina replied. "But right now, you need to follow that creature."

Rita then handed him a bag. "Here. You'll need these on your quest."

Keith opened the bag to find it was full of crystals of different colors and shapes. "What am I supposed to do with these?" he asked.

"Those are your Creation Crystals," Reina said. "When the time is right, you will know what to do. Now go. Quintessa will help you get there."

Keith looked up and saw a yellow dragon flying towards the Academy, landing next to him. "Greetings, Portal Master. Spyro has already chased after that creature. He will soon reach the land known as the Cradle of Creation. Are you ready to meet him?"

"Let's do it," Keith replied, climbing onto Quintessa's back.

"Hold on tight!" Quintessa took to the air and flew away from the Academy, towards the start of Keith's adventure...

* * *

Meanwhile, Spyro had arrived at a mountain surrounded by a misty jungle and was now soaring around the perimeter.

"Okay, I've tracked that mysterious book stealing bad guy to this equally mysterious place," he said to himself. "Master Eon said that Keith would meet me here so that we could stop him."

He then spotted the Biclops standing by the base of the mountain. "Fat chance, Spyro," the monster yelled. "I'm totally invincible!" And with an evil laugh, he disappeared into a doorway in the mountainside.

"Strange that we can hear each other from this distance," Spyro chuckled before landing in a clearing in the forest.

"Hey there, Spyro!"

At that call, Spyro turned and saw a yellow dragon flying towards him, carrying Keith on her back. "Hey, Quintessa! What brings you to Skylands?"

"The Arkeyans sent me to bring Keith over here," she replied, landing next to Spyro. "And to lend my assistance in stopping that monster."

"Great," Spyro said. "So Keith, you ready to protect Skylands once again?"

"You bet!" Keith replied.

"Then summon a Skylander so we can get this show on the road."

Keith nodded then he focused his powers, creating four beams of light in front of him, out of which his chosen Skylanders emerged.

First to appear was the penguin that he had seen earlier, who raised his armored flippers. "Stay Frosty!"

Next came a short blue creature wearing gold lined black armor, who raised his arm for a magnificent blue falcon to land on. "Fight and Flight!"

The third Skylander appeared as a spinning orange tornado, before stopping to reveal an orange bandicoot wearing fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and red sneakers, and giving a double thumbs-up. "Yahoo!"

Finally, there came a giant, dripping wet, living mummy with a blue stone head, arms, and legs. "A Watery Grave Awaits!"

"Whoa!" Spyro gasped. "Good choice!"

"Thanks," Keith replied uncertainly. "So, um, who are these guys?"

The penguin spoke up first. "My name is King Pen. As you know, Keith, I am a Sensei which is A; awesome, and B; means I can train your Imaginators. And as for Brawlers like me, I can teach them a special secret technique."

"Nice to meet you, King Pen," Keith said.

Then the smaller creature with the falcon said, "Hello Keith, I'm Air Strike. Do you wanna give your Imaginators a shot at the title? Well, let me at 'em, I'll make them tough. And to be even tougher, they need to learn this secret technique for Brawlers. Just thought you should know if King Pen didn't explain that bit the first time."

Keith looked at the bandicoot briefly before turning to the mummy. "You must be Grave Clobber. The Trap Masters told me about you."

"Yes," Grave Clobber replied. "I have risen from the grave, Keith, and I am ready to teach your Imaginators how to clobber. And if you've got a Brawler for me, I can help King Pen and Air Strike teach them this Secret Technique that will lift their spirits."

Keith then turned back to the bandicoot. "So, what's your name them?

The bandicoot tried to speak, but everyone could only hear gibberish.

"Uh, does anyone know what he's saying?" Keith asked.

Spyro, Quintessa, and the other Senseis shrugged.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," came a new voice, but not from the bandicoot.

"Who said that?" Keith asked.

In response, a magical voodoo mask with colorful feathers on its head appeared. "Fear not, Portal Master Keith. I, the wise Aku Aku, will act as translator for Crash Bandicoot, and assist in making your Imaginators more powerful than ever! If you have Imaginators from the Brawler Class, Crash would like to help King Pen, Air Strike and Grave Clobber train them in a secret technique. I'm sure it is quite amazing."

"Okay, nice to meet you, Crash and Aku Aku," Keith replied, shaking the bandicoot's hand. "Now let's go find that Biclops."

"Good luck, guys," Quintessa told them. "I'll be waiting for you when you're done."

"See you later," Keith replied as he led the Skylanders into the jungle.

"So what is this place anyway?" Spyro asked, flying over Keith and the Senseis.

"This is the Primordial Plateau," King Pen explained. "We must pass through it and into the jungle if we are to reach the Cradle of Creation."

So Keith and the Skylanders made their way through the jungle. Along the way, they cleared some obstacles, collected some gold and fought off some wild Chompies before they reached a clearing.

"We've arrived at the Voracious Clearing," King Pen said.

"Careful, guys," Air Strike warned. "There's a Chomp Pod nearby."

While the Senseis dealt with the Pod and any Chompies that it spat out, Keith approached a door at the back of the clearing, noting the lock on it. "Looks like we can't go in just yet. Perhaps we'll find the key in that cave over there."

With the Pod gone, the team headed into the cave where they found a huge wheel and Spyro holding a key in his hand. "Check it out," he cried, pointing to a purple chest on a platform. "It's an Imaginite chest."

"Imaginite chest?" Keith asked.

"Imaginite chests contain Mind Magic that can be used to create amazing Imaginators," Spyro explained. "See if you can find a way to lower the platform."

Crash Bandicoot jumped onto the wheel and ran like a giant orange hamster, lowering the platform down. Keith opened the chest and pulled out a glowing blue crystal the size of a baseball. "What now?"

"Break it open and see," Grave Clobber replied.

Keith dropped the crystal on the ground and smashed it with his foot. Suddenly, he saw a vision of a huge metal Roman Sword floating before him. "Neat!"

"Sweet Weapon," Spyro cheered, handing him the key. "Time to head back to the door."

Once outside, Keith opened the gate and the team took the bounce pad up to the next area, the Cliffs of Emergence. After collecting more treasure, finding the Soul Gem of the Life Knight, Ambush, and pushing some stone blocks to cross, the team set off into the next area, pushing a stone ball to clear the way to Stone Hollow.

"Water Skylanders are stronger here," Eon's voice announced.

"Okay," Keith said. "King Pen, Grave Clobber, you take the lead."

"Right-o," King Pen replied, charging at the Chompies and Top-Chops that had appeared.

"I shall bury you!" Grave Clobber yelled, grabbing a Top-Chop and drop-kicking it away.

Once the enemies were gone, Air Strike and Crash pushed the ball into a nearby hole, creating a bridge.

On the other side of the bridge, they discovered a floating pair of hands surrounding a metal sphere in the middle of the room.

"Whoa, a Brawler Shrine!" Spyro breathed in awe.

"What does it do?" Keith asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate," King Pen replied, stepping forward.

"You might wanna give him some space," Spyro warned.

Keith stood back with the other Skylanders to watch.

As King Pen drew closer, the hands around the ball floated forward and clenched into a fist pounding an open palm. King Pen raised his flippers in a combat pose. "Enter the Penguin!"

In response, the Shrine sent the hands out to attack King Pen, one in a jab and one in a karate chop. The Sensei leader blocked the jab with his flipper and jumped past the chop then he charged at the orb and uppercut it into the sky.

Keith heard a beep on his wrist communicator and looked at the message. "'King Pen's Sky-Chi unlocked.' What's Sky-Chi?"

"It's a Sensei's ultimate attack," King Pen replied, stepping away from the Shrine. "It allows us to do massive damage on multiple enemy waves."

"Does that mean all the Senseis can do that?" Keith asked.

"Yes, but only after we unlock our Sky-Chi powers at the Shrines like I did at this Brawler Shrine."

"So if those guys are also Brawlers, does that mean that all of you have your powers?"

"I'm afraid not," Spyro replied. "Each of the Brawler Senseis has to open the shrine and it's just regenerated."

Keith turned and saw that the orb had returned behind the hands. "Alright, who's up next?"

"I shall go next," Air Strike said, taking his place.

As the hands clenched into its challenging pose again, Air Strike and his bird seemed to doubt the Shrine's message, but then they stood ready to attack. The first fist swung forward to attack, but the Sensei jumped aside, causing it to get stuck in the ground.

"Alright, Birdie," Air Strike cried. "Let's finish it!"

Air Strike ran over the trapped fist while Birdie flew around it. As the Second fist attacked, Air Strike deflected it with an air kick before landing on Birdie and striking the orb together.

"Air Strike's Sky-Chi unlocked," Keith announced. "You're up, Crash!"

As the Shrine regenerated, Crash took Air Strike's place. When the gesture came up again, the bandicoot smiled then spun around and jumped into a dramatic pose. And the hands chose that moment to attack.

"Look out!" Keith yelled.

"Ooga Booga!" Aku Aku appeared in front of Crash, blocking the attack. As the other fist came down, Crash rolled under it and kicked the artifact up into the sky.

"Crash Bandicoot's Sky-Chi unlocked," Keith said. "That was way too close, by the way, Crash."

Crash gibbered seemingly in protest.

"Keith's got a point, Crash," Aku Aku argued. "Still you did manage to pull it together."

"Now it's my turn," Grave Clobber declared, stepping up.

As the newly regenerated Shrine did its pose for the last time, Grave Clobber spotted a blue glowing beetle at his feet. The Shrine then delivered its first attack on the mummy, with little effect, except that the bug flew away. Suddenly, Grave Clobber flew into a frustrated rampage and grabbed the Shrine's own fist, using it to push the other one away and slam the device into the air.

"Wow!" Keith gasped. "I always thought Grave Clobber was a fighter, not a lover."

"True," Grave Clobber replied. "But I have great respect for small creatures like the beetle you saw earlier."

"No kidding," Keith said. "Anyway, everyone's Sky-Chi is unlocked. Let's keep going."

With that, the team set off to the Balcony of Formation where they fought off more Chompies and Chompy Pods. As soon as the enemies were defeated, the ground suddenly began to shake.

"Are you feeling this?" Spyro asked.

The ground shook a bit more before it finally gave way.

"Yikes!" Keith gasped as they landed in front of a glowing purple door that opened before them.

"Whoa," Spyro breathed as he flew down to join them. "This is it, guys. The Entrance to that super-ancient place."

"In we go," King Pen announced, leading the way.

They entered a vast chamber where they found four level star orbs that gave enough energy for all four Brawler Senseis to level up. Then they entered the next area, the Maze of the Mind, and began to navigate it.

"Whoa, who puts a big maze right in the middle of their fortress?" Spyro asked, flying over their heads. "Oh yeah, I guess the Ancients did. Maybe as a way to confuse solicitors or something?"

"How do we get out of this?" Keith asked.

"Those buttons over there seem to be important," Aku Aku replied, hovering over one on the ground. "Step on that one."

Keith did so and the wall in front of him spun around, revealing the way forward.

"Wow, you are a-maze-ing at this!" Spyro laughed. "I'm sorry, I had to."

"You're lucky that you can fly over it or I'd kill you for that joke," Keith snapped. "Now shut up and let us work."

After a few more twists and turns, they finally escaped the maze and entered the Circle of Ascension.

"Senseis are stronger here," Eon announced as they approached a glowing gold gong.

"Whoa, here's an ancient Battle Gong!" Spyro cried, hovering over it. "Senseis bang these magical gongs to summon intense fights. I've heard the rewards are sweet, but you have to be a Sensei."

"King Pen, perhaps you would like to show Keith why you're the leader of the Senseis?" Aku Aku asked.

"I'd be honored," King Pen replied, stepping up to the Gong.

"Stand back, Keith," Grave Clobber said, pushing Keith aside. "This is about to be cool."

With a swing of his armored flipper, King Pen struck the gong, making it ring. "Gong Battle, begin!"

Beams of red light shot up around the arena, cutting King Pen off from Keith and the other Senseis. The first waves consisted of Chompies and Top-Chops, which fell easily to King Pen's attacks. Then came several Missile Guardians, giant robots that shot rockets at the Sensei.

"Watch out!" Keith called.

King Pen jumped around the missiles then turned to the Guardians. "Let's finish this quick! Sensei power! Sky-Chi: Ice to Meet You and You!"

The Sensei leader's body began to glow blue and he zoomed across the arena, smashing the robots into scrap and ending the battle.

"Fortune favors the cold!" King Pen cheered.

"That was incredible!" Keith cried.

The red lights faded and a huge pile of gold appeared, topped with another Imaginite Chest. While King Pen took the treasure, Keith opened the chest, smashed the Imaginite and gained a new piece; a pair of Diver Legs. "Hmm..."

"What are you thinking, Keith?" Air Strike asked.

"I think I know what I'm supposed to do with these pieces," Keith replied. "I'm going to need some more Imaginite, though."

"We might find some on the way," Aku Aku said. "Let's go."

As the team approached the three doors by the edge of the circle, one of them slid open.

"Legend has it that there's an Imaginite Chest at the end of each of these paths," Spyro explained.

"How could you know that if you'd never heard of this place before now?" Keith asked.

"Oh, I read it on one of the signs back there," Spyro admitted, making the Portal Master face-palm.

The team entered the first cavern, the Puzzle of the Id, where they found a row of floating bounce pads, above which floated three green disks. "I think we need to grab those disks to escape this room," Keith guessed. "Crash, Air Strike, go for it!"

The chosen Senseis leapt onto the bounce pads and were launched up towards the disks. Crash and Air Strike each grabbed one and Birdie swooped higher to catch the last one, which opened the exit door.

As they passed through the door, they found another Imaginite Chest, from which Keith unlocked some Driftwood Arm Guards, before taking the teleporter back to the Circle of Ascension.

The second door opened which led the team to the Path of Adaptation. This path had a series of moving platforms which the team crossed with great care. Along the way, they collected more treasure and Keith found another Soul Gem for an Earth Sensei named Barbella. At the end of the path, they found yet another Imaginite Chest which held a pair of Squire's Leg Greaves.

"One more piece to go," Keith announced as they teleported back to the Circle.

The final door opened and the team set off into the next area, the Bridge of Regression. Here, they found a series of bridges each with two platforms rising up and down between the gaps. On the first bridge, Keith and Grave Clobber took the closest platforms down where Keith picked up a Selfie Frame while Grave Clobber cleared away some Chompies. Crash meanwhile went down the furthest platform and picked up a Soul Gem for the Sorcerer Imaginators.

The team continued along the Bridge, picking up gold and fighting off Chompies as they went until they dropped down to where an Imaginite Chest waited, this one containing a pair of Driftwood Pauldrons Shoulder Guards. As Keith received that piece, a purple Imaginite Crystal appeared in his hand and he broke it to reveal an Ornate Shield.

"Looks like you found a complete set of parts," King Pen observed. "Every time a set is finished, you'll gain an extra rare part to build your Imaginator."

"And we finished all the paths," Air Strike added. "Let's head back to the Circle."

When they teleported back, they found a bounce pad which lifted them up to a new area, the Visualization Chamber.

"Imaginators are stronger here," Eon's voice announced.

"Imaginators, huh?" Keith asked. "So that's what those parts are for."

"So, Keith, ready to make your first Imaginator?" King Pen asked.

"I guess so," Keith replied. "But how do I do that?"

"That bag Rita gave you," King Pen said. "It should have what you need to start."

Keith reached into the bag and took out a red Creation Gem. "I'm guessing this represents the Fire Element. So what next?"

"Just think about the parts you collected," Aku Aku advised. "Then let your imagination do the rest."

Keith stepped back, closed his eyes and focused with all his might. In his mind, he could see the part he'd found, plus several more. 'So much to choose from,' he thought. 'Here goes nothing...'

Opening his eyes, he threw out the Creation Crystal and cast his spell. The Crystal flashed white and formed into a humanoid shape, holding a Trusty Sword. Keith raised his hands and summoned a Hooded Mystery head, a Buckles and Belts chest, two Shell Arms and a pair of Deep Sea Legs to form the body. Then with a wave of his left hand, he attached the Driftwood Pauldrons, the Driftwood Arm Guards, and the Squire's Leg Greeves to create the armor. Finally, with a swing of his right hand, he removed the Trusty Sword and replaced it with the Roman Sword he'd found outside.

"Fire Knight Imaginator created!" Keith called, ending the spell.

"Can't stop my sword!" the new Skylander announced in a warrior's voice, raising his weapon above his head.

"Congratulations, Keith!" King Pen cheered. "You've just created your very own Skylander."

Keith nodded and approached the Imaginator. "I am Keith, your creator. Please identify yourself."

"I am Sir Hoodington," the Imaginator replied. "And I am ready to battle."

"Glad to hear it, Sir Hoodington," Keith said. "You can take the lead for this area."

With a nod, Sir Hoodington charged into the enemies that appeared in the room, fighting them off with sword attacks and fireballs.

"The Mind Magic is especially powerful in this ancient place," Spyro noted once the enemies were defeated. "Guess that's 'cuz the Ancients invented it, huh? But, if you can focus that power, you might just be able to make a bridge with it."

Keith and Sir Hoodington looked at each other and nodded. Then they raised their hands and summoned four floating slabs towards the edge of the Chamber, forming a bridge to the next area where Sir Hoodington opened the next treasure chest.

After crossing another bridge, they found another Imaginite chest. But when Keith opened this one, a snail emerged and started crawling around the area, dropping glowing crystal shards.

"Quickly, Keith!" Grave Clobber shouted. "Collect all those Imaginite shards before the snail disappears!"

"I'll get them!" Sir Hoodington ran after the snail, collecting all the shards as he did. By the time he'd gotten them all, he had caught up to the snail, who turned back into the chest.

"That snail was pretty fast, ironically," Keith panted, having caught up to the Imaginator. He then opened the chest and collected the shelled tail inside the Crystal.

"Looks like we've reached the end of the Cradle," King Pen announced, pointing to a platform on the other side of the gap.

Once Keith and Sir Hoodington created another bridge with their Mind Magic, the team ran across to the final area, the Eye of Mastery. Just then, they heard a familiar evil laughter and they turned to see a platform rising up in the middle of the Eye, on which stood a certain Evil Portal Master.

"Ah, what do you know? It's Kaos," Spyro said nonchalantly.

"Oh, you better believe it, stupids," Kaos retorted. "And this time, I've got something up my sleeve that not even you fools can stop. Doomlanders!"

Right on cue, the Biclops creature stomped into view.

"You!" Keith yelled as the Senseis raised their fists.

Ignoring them, the Biclops bowed down to Kaos and handed him the book he'd stolen from the Academy library. "Here is the book, master."

"Awesome," Kaos said, taking it.

"What are you up to, Kaos?" Keith demanded. "Why did you send your goon to take that book?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," Kaos retorted. "And now that I have it, I will use its knowledge to make you even stronger than before, to defeat our uninvited guests."

So saying, Kaos fired a beam of light from his head at the Biclops. Keith gasped as pieces of armor formed on the Biclops' arms, shoulders, and feet and a staff made of bones appeared in his left hand.

"Sorcerer Doomlander," Kaos cried. "Let those Skylosers know who's boss! Speak the words that will bring fear into their hearts, before their DOOM!"

The Sorcerer Doomlander hovered into the air and clenched his fist. "Be afraid of the Bananas."

Crash and Air Strike burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Kaos looked confused then shook his head. "Whatever, kill them!"

"Keith, against that Doomlander, we are no match, even with our Sky-Chi," Aku Aku told him. "You and Sir Hoodington are the only ones who can stop Kaos' evil Mind Magic."

"We're counting on you, guys," Air Strike called as more red lights appeared, locking the Senseis out. "Now kick that Biclops' butt!"

Keith nodded and turned to Sir Hoodington. "Attack!"

"For Skylands!" Sir Hoodington cried, charging towards the Doomlander.

"Oh no, not an Imaginator! They're so strong against my Doomlanders!" Kaos quickly cleared his throat. "Uh, I mean, never mind."

The Doomlander raised his wand and fired some electric orbs, driving Sir Hoodington back. Keith quickly fired a spell at the Doomlander, catching his attention. Sir Hoodington chose that moment to swing his sword out, dealing some huge amount of damage. After a few hits, the shoulder pauldrons broke off from the Doomlander's armor.

"Nice one, Keith!" King Pen cheered. "You've knocked off one of his pieces. Keep it up!"

At that moment, Kaos looked up from the book he'd been reading. "Hmm, according to this, I can use Mind Magic to make this Doomlander stronger by giving him a new Secret Technique. Think I'll do that."

With that, Kaos fired another beam at the Doomlander, who then shot out a larger, slower moving orb. Keith and Sir Hoodington dodged aside just before the orb exploded. The Doomlander then went back to shooting his earlier attack. Keith fired his pistol at the orbs to prevent serious damage then Sir Hoodington summoned meteors to crash down on the Doomlander, knocking off his leg armor.

"Yes!" Grave Clobber shouted. "You're almost there, Keith!"

"Hmm," Kaos scowled, flicking through the pages. "Whoever wrote this Book clearly had no idea how stupid and annoying you stupid, annoying Skylanders can be. But maybe THIS will be enough to deal with your stupidity!"

After the Doomlander received another empowerment, he slammed his staff into the ground, summoning some Top-Chops to attack.

"I'll hold them off," Keith ordered, drawing his twin swords. "You just take out the Doomlander."

Keith charged at the Top-Chops, blocking their attacks before cutting them down. Sir Hoodington meanwhile ran towards the Doomlander, dodging his other attacks. As he drew closer, the Doomlander threw his hand out, knocking the Imaginator back with a wave of psychic energy.

"Now I've got you, Skylander!" the Doomlander laughed, raising his staff to finish him off.

But at the last second, Keith jumped onto his arm and grabbed the staff, pulling it away from Sir Hoodington.

"Get off me, you little pest!" the Doomlander snapped, reaching up to yank at Keith.

While he was distracted, Sir Hoodington raised his sword, channeling his energy into it, then slammed it onto the ground, sending out a powerful shockwave. Quickly, Keith dived out of the way, just before the Doomlander was hit by the shockwave, exploding in a burst of light.

"We did it!" Keith cheered.

Kaos gasped in horror as the forcefield around him disappeared. "My beautiful Doomlander!" He then turned to Keith and Sir Hoodington with an angry scowl. "No matter. Now that I have this book, I will learn how to make awesomely perfect Doomlanders which will surely spell doom for you Skylanders. D-O-O-M! See I just spelled it. Kaos Away!"

With a burst of magic and another round of nasty laughter, Kaos flew out of the Cradle.

Spyro sighed and shook his head. "Classic Kaos."

"All the same, he now has the ability to create evil monsters with that book," Aku Aku pointed out. "We should prepare ourselves for his next move, whatever that may be."

"In the meantime, we've managed to collect the pieces we knocked off the Doomlander, plus a couple of other little tricks," Air Strike said, holding up a handful of Imaginite Crystals. "Keith could use those for his next Imaginator."

"Thanks, guys," Keith told the Senseis. "I couldn't have done this mission without you."

"Most of that was on you, Keith," King Pen replied. "You were the one who created Sir Hoodington. All we did was show you the way."

"That reminds me, nice job out there, buddies," Spyro said to Sir Hoodington. "You and Keith were pretty good at defeating those Doomlander, so in my book, that makes you pretty cool."

"Speaking of books, we'd better get back to Quintessa and then meet up with Stealth Elf back at the Academy," Keith replied, leading the team back the way they'd come. "Whatever Kaos is up to with all that mind magic, it's probably not good for Skylands."

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think? Please read and review. by the way this was edited by BentleyGirl and she's a talented author.


	2. The Academy and the MAP

**The Academy and the M.A.P.**

Once outside the Cradle, Keith used his magic to send the Senseis back to the Skylander Academy. Then he and Sir Hoodington climbed onto Quintessa's back and she followed Spyro back the way they'd come. As they got near the Academy, Keith saw something completely new.

"What is this place?" Keith asked, pointing to a series of islands floating around the Academy.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," Spyro replied. "Let's land over there and I'll tell you more."

Quintessa followed Spyro down to the grassy path in the middle of a series of floating islands.

Spyro landed next to Keith and Sir Hoodington as they climbed off Quintessa. "So this is called the Mysterious Ancient Place or M.A.P. for short, kinda coincidentally."

"I never saw this place before," Keith said, looking around. "Everything is new and strange."

"It is indeed a mysterious place with many areas for you to check out," Spyro agreed. "It's also where those Ancients used to live and where all creation was created. How did the Ancients even create creation?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Keith replied, throwing his hands up.

"Exactly," Spyro chuckled. "Because it's mysterious."

Just then, Stealth Elf appeared next to Spyro, startling him. "You know what else is a mystery? What that creep Kaos is up to with all that mind magic."

"She's right," Spyro agreed. "We're going to need some help. Hey, Keith, you and Sir Hoodington can explore this place if you want, or you head back to the academy. What do you say?"

"I think we'll explore for a little bit," Keith decided. "And see what kind of secrets we come across."

"Fair enough," Spyro replied. "When you're ready, you'll know where to find us."

"Don't take too long," Quintessa added, before going with Stealth Elf to the Academy.

Keith and Sir Hoodington set off down the path and soon came across an entrance leading into an erupting volcano. "Sensei Fire Realm discovered," said a mysterious voice.

Keith then saw three faces appearing by the entrance; a wolf made of fire holding a firework rocket launcher, an orange woman with fire in place of legs dressed in black armor and wielding a dual-blade, and a crow in red ninja attire holding a shuriken in each hand. "That looks interesting, but we don't have time for that. Let's come back to it later."

After a bit more walking, they could soon see the entrance to the Academy where Spyro was waiting.

"Check it out, Keith," Spyro said, pointing to a pedestal. "That right there's an Imaginite vault, a veritable treasure trove of special Imaginite chests that you can't just find laying around. Sound intriguing? It is."

"Look," Sir Hoodington proclaimed. "Some chests are already waiting for you."

"Whoa, what a coincidence!" Spyro gasped.

Keith opened the vault and examined each of the chests. The first one contained a full Fire Dancer set; arms, legs, a torso and a head, as well as some feathers. Then he saw that the other chests had pictures of the Brawler Senseis. "Huh, looks like they left me some gifts to build my Imaginators. Thanks, guys."

He opened King Pen's chests first which each held a warrior's ponytail and copies of his Blade fists. The next chests, from Air Strike, contained a pair of Air Strike Wings and a set of Falcon Fists. The ones from Crash Bandicoot had a pair of Crash Arms and some Crash Fists, and Grave Clobber's chest contained some Ancient Arm Guards and a pair of Stone Fists.

The remaining chests respectively held a rare Imaginite containing some leather pauldrons and a Samurai sword, with which Keith replaced Sir Hoodington's current sword.

With the vault empty, Keith and Sir Hoodington entered the Academy and found Hugo waiting for them.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Hugo moaned. "The Doomlander attack left the library in complete Shambles! Oh and Flynn's trapped too."

"Think you're up for a little rescue Mission, Keith?" Stealth Elf asked.

"Who is this Flynn guy?" Sir Hoodington asked.

"You're about to meet him," Keith replied with heavy resignation. "And it's quite an honor… at least, according to him."

With that, Keith and Sir Hoodington unlocked the library and stepped inside.

They quickly saw how much damage the Doomlander had caused in his short visit. Several books had been pulled from the shelves and dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. Some were even floating around the platforms.

Keith let out a whistle. "Hugo wasn't kidding. This place is a mess."

"Indeed," Sir Hoodington agreed. "Nonetheless, we don't have time to clean up. We gotta find Flynn."

So Keith and Sir Hoodington made their way through the library. On the way, they found an Imaginite chest with another snail challenge, the reward for which was a rare Imaginite containing paneled leg armor. Then they unlocked the gate and entered a balcony overlooking a row of platforms piled high with books.

"Flynn, where are you?" Keith called.

"Hey, Keith! Skylander! Over here!" Keith turned at the shout and saw Flynn peeking out from behind the furthest pile of books. "Can't seem to get out from all of these books. Who knew they'd be so heavy?!"

"How do we get you out there then?" Sir Hoodington asked.

Flynn pointed to a gadget on the balcony. "Just use that convenient book-stacking doohickey to build a bridge over to me. Who knew books could do that too?"

Keith looked over the strange gadget. "Hmm, let's see how this goes..."

As he grabbed the handle, the two antennae began to spark. He then took aim at the closest platform to him and pressed the trigger. As he did, a burst of air shot out of the gadget, knocking some books into neat stacks. "I think I got the hang of this."

"Looks like we're cleaning the library after all," Sir Hoodington replied.

After a few minutes, Keith managed to create a bridge out of the stacks of books and cleared the way to Flynn. "You okay?" he asked as he and Sir Hoodington met up with the Mabu pilot.

"Wowsers, you rescued me!" Flynn cried. "Now let's go out there and make sure everybody knows all about my heroic and awesome deeds. And that I'm okay. But mostly, the deeds."

"Is he always like this?" Sir Hoodington hissed to Keith.

"You have no idea," Keith replied before saying aloud, "Come on, Flynn. Let's get going."

"Uh, before we do all that, how about taking a quick selfie with yours truly?" the pilot asked. "You know, so the new guy could prove to all his friends that he's actually met Captain Flynn himself, the Man, the Myth, the boom?"

"But I don't have any friends, except for Keith," Sir Hoodington replied.

"Just go with it," Keith sighed, taking out his phone. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave."

So Keith and Sir Hoodington stood on opposite sides of Flynn and Keith took a picture.

"Well, Keith and Mr. Hoodie Guy," Flynn said. "I know you may not have words to properly express just how awesome it was to capture this moment in time together. But don't worry, your awestruck expression says it all."

Keith sighed and face-palmed. "Can we just get out of here now?"

* * *

Once they were outside, Keith, Sir Hoodington, Flynn met up with Spyro, Stealth Elf, Quintessa, and Hugo to discuss their next moves.

"So Flynn, did you happen to see which book that Doomlander stole from our library?" Hugo asked.

"Indeed I did, and when that Doomthingie got one look at this big bad hombre," Flynn replied, flexing his arms, you'd better believe he high-tailed it out of there!"

Keith and Sir Hoodington rolled their eyes.

"So… what was the book?" Stealth Elf asked.

"Uh, something about Imaginite shards indigenous to the Mushroom River," Flynn said dismissively. "But let's get back to how awesome and heroic I was back there."

"Imaginite?" Spyro gasped. "The building blocks of Creation used by the Ancients?"

"The very same," Hugo replied. "Now if Kaos-"

"And the Mushroom River?" Spyro continued, interrupting Hugo. "I think Gill Grunt and his team are patrolling that area right now."

"Then that's where we're going too!" Stealth Elf decided. "C'mon!"

With that, Keith, Stealth Elf, Spyro, and Sir Hoodington left the Academy and returned to the M.A.P.

* * *

"Alright, Keith and Sir Hoodington, you ready to do this thing?" Spyro asked.

"And by that, we mean, head over to the Mushroom River?" Stealth Elf clarified.

"You guys go on ahead," Keith replied. "We'll catch up later."

Keith saw there was a new chest in the vault and opened it to find a shark-tooth sword. Storing the weapon away for later, he and Sir Hoodington decided to check back at the entrance to the volcano realm.

"Why are we back here?" Sir Hoodington asked. "We should be meeting up with Spyro and Stealth Elf at the Mushroom River."

"I know, but there's something about this place," Keith said. "I think we should check it out at least."

But when he approached the entrance, the transport portal didn't activate. "We can't get in. What the heck is this place anyway?

"That, young Keith, is a Sensei Realm," came a familiar voice behind him. "The Fire Sensei Realm, to be precise."

Keith and Sir Hoodington turned and saw Emperor Drake coming towards them, followed by his sisters, Reina, Rita, Sara, and Rose.

"Your Highness," Keith gasped, bowing down. "I didn't expect to see you at the M.A.P." He nodded to Sir Hoodington, signaling him to follow his lead. The Imaginator quickly knelt down next to Keith

"Rise, both of you," Drake told them. "Reina and Rita have informed me of Kaos' latest scheme, so I have come to offer my assistance in any way I can.

Keith stood up and pointed to the volcano entrance. "You said that this was a Sensei Realm. Can you guys tell me about that?"

"Certainly, Keith," Reina replied. "There are ten of these Realms all across the M.A.P., one for each Element. And each of them contains some special Imaginator parts that can't be found during your main quest."

"All of which are ultimate level," Rita added. "In this case, the Fire Sensei Realm contains the Fire Stars for Ninja Class Imaginators. However, I can see that your Imaginator is a Knight Class."

"But I'm a Skylander of the Fire Element," Sir Hoodington argued. "Surely I could open the portal for Keith."

Rose and Sara looked to their older siblings, who nodded that they could speak.

"Only a Sensei would be able to unlock the Realm," Rose explained. "Then you can come back to train your Fire Skylanders whenever you want."

"Well, in that case, we'll go talk to King Pen," Sir Hoodington replied. "Maybe he could open it for us."

"Wait a minute," Keith said, putting a hand on Sir Hoodington's arm. "When I first saw the Sensei Realm, I saw the images of three Skylanders appearing before me. One of them looked like Tai Kwon Crow, and the other two were new to me, but I'm pretty sure none of them were King Pen."

"Keith is correct," Sara agreed. "Just because this is a Sensei Realm doesn't mean any random sensei can open it. You will need the Senseis of the Fire Element to open this one. You haven't met those Senseis yet, have you?"

"No," Keith replied. "I don't even know what their respective Battle Classes are, nor the whereabouts of their Shrines. So, for now, we'll leave this place."

"Good idea," Rose said with a smile. "Why don't you explore more of the M.A.P. You might find some other secrets lying around."

"Sounds good," Keith replied.

"Before you go, you better take this." Reina handed Keith a headset. "This is a Sensei Reader. It'll activate when you discover a Sensei Shrine or Sensei Realms, and give you a readout of which Senseis you will need for them. It'll also allow you to contact Master Eon if you need some help."

"Thanks," Keith said, putting the headset on. "This will come in handy on our adventure."

"If you need anything more, we'll be waiting," Drake told them. "Good luck on your travels."

Keith and Sir Hoodington did a quick look around the M.A.P., seeing all that could be seen. They found a cottage where some Mabus were playing a Skystones game, and they also saw another Sensei Realm, this one leading into an underground lake.

"You need a Water Sensei to open this realm," came Eon's voice over the headset. Keith also saw the images of King Pen and Grave Clobber, as well as a picture of a blue-skinned creature with seaweed hair, dressed in chainmail made of fish scales under a black chest plate and the traditional Sensei gold belt, and wielding two pistols shaped like squids.

"Interesting, but we'll come back later," Keith decided. "Let's head to the Mushroom River. We've kept Spyro and Stealth Elf waiting long enough."

Sir Hoodington nodded in agreement and they set off down the path towards their next adventure...

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think? Please leave a review thank you that is all? And you're welcome to make suggestions for Imaginators.


	3. Mushroom River

**The Mushroom River**

On the way to the Mushroom River, Keith and Sir Hoodington heard a voice calling out to them. "Hey, Portal Master, over here!"

They turned and saw a Mabu in a green outfit waving at them outside the inn they'd passed earlier.

"Oh, hiya, Snuckles," Keith called, walking up to the inn. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a new job at this place," Snuckles replied. "I'm calling up people to play the latest-yet-slightly familiar Skystones game to sweep the nation - Creation Clash!"

"Skystones? I love that game!" Keith cried with joy. "Is this anything like Skystones Smash or Skystones Overdrive?"

"Why don't you go inside and see for yourself?" Snuckles said, pushing the door open. "Courage, Portal Master, courage!"

Stepping into the inn, Keith and Sir Hoodington saw the place packed with competitors of every species, each sitting in pairs on several tables. As they were looking round, another Mabu, who Keith recognized as Nort, approached them.

"Hey, guys, you look a little lost," Nort said "Want to learn how to play Creation Clash? I sure recommend it."

"Definitely," Keith replied eagerly.

"Well, you're in luck." Nort pointed to a table where a female fox sat on her own, shuffling Skystones. "Madame Weebleton over there is looking for someone to teach. Just head right over there!"

"Shall I have a look around in the meantime?" Sir Hoodington asked. "There's another chest in the corner, and there might be some gold too."

"Go ahead, buddy," Keith replied, sitting on the chair opposite Madame Weebleton.

"So, you are here to play creation clash, are you?" Madame Weebleton asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to play," Keith answered.

"I see. Lucky for you, Madame Weebleton can teach. Let us begin."

Keith nodded. "Let's do it."

So Keith and Madame Weebleton played a quick round, pausing at times so that Madame Weebleton could teach him the basics. Luckily, Keith's previous experience at Skystones meant that he caught on quickly, and soon he gained an easy win.

"Oh, my!" Madame Weebleton gasped. "You learn quick! Or perhaps you have played before under different name."

As Keith got off the chair, Sir Hoodington came up to him, holding a piece of Imaginite. "Here, that chest had another snail challenge and this was what I picked up."

Keith smashed it and unlocked a Pumpkin Head to join the Pumpkin Chest he found earlier. Then he entered the Clashing Card hall to play two more games of Creation Clash, one against Mags and another against a young fox, which he won before deciding to come back later.

Paying another visit to the Imaginite vault, they found three chests as their prizes. The first common Imaginite held a Sentinel weapon called the Dual Naginata. The second Imaginite was a Rare piece that held a Barrel Back backpack while the third piece, another Common, had a pair of Earmuffs ears.

"You know, Sir Hoodington," Keith said, examining the pieces he'd found. "This new weapon is giving me ideas for another Imaginator."

"Are you gonna create a new one?" Sir Hoodington asked.

"I guess I could," Keith replied. "I mean, I did unlock a Fire Dancer Set when I created you, but it's not really as easy as it appears."

"So what are you thinking?"

"First, I'll need to decide on a Battle Class. With you as a Knight and the four Brawler Senseis, we're covered for short range. But later on, we need to consider a Class with a longer range, like a Bazooker, a Quick Shot, a Swashbuckler, or a Bowslinger."

"Good thinking."

"Then I need to consider the right element to go with the Class. For example, once I get a complete swashbuckler set, I could pair it with a Water Creation Crystal."

"Wait a second," Sir Hoodington interrupted. "You said that you unlocked the Fire Dancer Set when you created me, right?"

"Yeah." Keith raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"Perhaps you could use that set and the weapon to create a Sentinel?"

"Great idea!" Keith cried. "I think I could use a Life Crystal to make it. Here goes..."

Taking a green Creation Crystal out his bag, he focused his magic into it then threw it out. A humanoid shape formed around the Crystal, holding a Sentinel weapon. Keith summoned the Fire Dancer set to create the Imaginator, then covered him in the same armor as Sir Hoodington, and finally armed it with the Dual Naginata.

"Life Sentinel Imaginator created!" Keith called, bringing him to existence.

"Be Afraid Of My Staff!" the new Imaginator cried in a deep voice, swinging his weapon around.

"So that's how you did it," Sir Hoodington breathed in awe.

"Greetings, Portal Master," the Life Sentinel said, bowing his head. "My name is Sala. How may I assist you?"

"We're heading off to the Mushroom River," Keith replied. "Are you willing to join us on our adventure?

"Where you go, Keith, I will follow," Sala answered. "Lead the way."

* * *

In the middle of a toadstool village, on the borders of a fetid swamp, Gill Grunt lay fast asleep on a log, having dozed off while waiting for Keith and the others. A fly landed on his head, but he waved it away in his sleep.

"Gill, what's up?"

Jolting awake at the shout, Gill Grunt turned and saw Spyro, Stealth Elf, Keith, and two Skylanders he hadn't seen before standing behind him.

"Uh, yeah," he muttered, getting to his feet. "I've been doing a little recon here, Spyro. This place is teeming with that newfangled Imaginite."

"Its rivers are also teeming with toxins," Stealth Elf added, walking to the edge of the dock. "They're poisonous to the touch."

The others followed her and saw the fly hovering over the water. But the moment it touched the surface of the river, it vaporized in a burst of light.

Keith gulped nervously. "Mental note, don't drink the water."

"Reminds me of the Ancient Grove at the end of the Silver River back home." Spyro turned to Stealth Elf with a wry smile. "So I'm guessing that 'teeming' is the word of the day or something?"

Stealth Elf rolled her eyes, not that Spyro could tell. "Let's just find as many creation items while staying out of that normal-looking-yet-totally-poisonous water."

"Agreed," Sir Hoodington said.

"I also got word that ole Kaos himself may be nearby," Gill Grunt added, "looking for Imaginite, same as us, but being a lot more evil about it."

"Naturally," Keith said.

"Well, I'm 'teeming' with anticipation. Let's go, Team!" As Spyro laughed at his joke, Gill Grunt and Stealth Elf shook their heads and walked away. "See what I did there, Keith?"

"I hate you," Keith sighed. "Now go scout on ahead."

As Spyro flew off, Keith and his Imaginators set off into the Mushroom Hollow.

"Air Skylanders are stronger here," said Eon over the headset.

"Better get Air Strike down here then," Keith said. "Hope you guys don't mind sitting this one out for a bit."

"Not at all," Sir Hoodington replied.

"We'll be waiting," Sala added.

Keith focused his magic to send the Imaginators away then called out Air Strike. "Let's check out this place before we catch up with the others."

Entering the first mushroom house, Keith and Air Strike discovered a Selfie Spot in front of a portrait of a creature that looked like Shroom Boom.

"Hmm, Flynn said that these spots give out rewards if we get our pictures taken there," Keith said.

"Might as well do it," Air Strike replied, standing in front of the picture.

Keith stood next to him and held out his phone, but Birdie spotted a bug and flew after it, flying in front of them just as Keith took the picture. "Hey!"

"At least you got his good side," Air Strike laughed before pointing to something in the corner. "What's that?"

"It looks like some sort of game," Keith said, examining the booth. "Egg Rescue, huh? Let's try it out."

The game consisted of rescuing three purple eggs with a grabbing claw while shooting shield generators with a cannon. It didn't take long for Keith to rescue them all.

"Nicely done, Keith!" Air Strike cheered.

"Thanks," Keith said. "Now let's get going."

Stepping out of the Mushroom Room, they were suddenly attacked by swarms of Zapper Bugs. Air Strike and Keith fought them off, but more bugs joined the fray.

"Where are they all coming from?" Keith asked, swatting three Bugs away with his swords.

Air Strike looked around and spotted some hives just as a new swarm flew out. "There! We gotta destroy those hives!"

"I'm on it!" As Keith ran towards the hives, he felt a new magic in his body so he closed his eyes to channel it. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his swords had been replaced by boxing gloves. "What the...?"

"I'll explain later!" Air Strike shouted. "Just use them on the hives!"

Keith swung his fists out, smashing the hives with his new weapons. As the remaining bugs flew away, his boxing gloves faded and his swords reappeared. "Whoa..."

"Well done, Keith," Air Strike said, coming to his side. "You've just learned the Ancient Sensei Weapon Spell."

"Sensei Weapon Spell?" Keith asked, still bemused.

"It's one of the most powerful spells of the Portal Masters," Air Strike explained. "When fighting alongside a Sensei, you have the ability to summon a weapon based on their specific Battle Class. In this case, your weapons were based on the Brawler Class."

"It's a lot to take in," Keith sighed. "I'll learn as I go."

Just then, several blue mushrooms erupted out of the swamp, leading out of the village. "Looks like we can bounce on these things," Air Strike guessed.

"Let's check out this place first," Keith said, entering a house built into a tree.

Air Strike picked up a Legendary Selfie Frame for the Brawlers then followed Keith into the Old Mill. Inside, they found a Troll Radio puzzle and a Gillman sitting at a Creation Clash table. This time, Keith went about solving the Troll Radio while Air Strike played Creation Clash, both winning Imaginite Chests to the Vault.

Leaving the Mill, they bounced upon the mushrooms and crossed the platforms to reach the next area, the River Raft Junction. Upon hearing that Water Skylanders were stronger there, Keith switched out Air Strike for King Pen who helped him fight off a few Glob Goblins.

Further down the path, they met up with a rather sickly Eruptor waiting by a raft in the river. "Aw man," he groaned, clutching his stomach. "I don't know if Stealth Elf already talked to you about it, but DO NOT DRINK THIS WATER! I had some, and now I don't feel so good. LAVA BARF!" He vomited a mouthful of lava at his feet.

"Nice," King Pen deadpanned.

"I kinda figured the not drinking part myself," Keith replied with a grimace. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Anyway, I am a professional and here to escort you down the river" Eruptor went on. "Just don't - uurgh - rock the boat too much, okay?"

"We won't," Keith replied. "Now let's get that Imaginite before Kaos does."

Before they set off, Keith picked up a Soul Gem for an Undead Sensei named Chopscotch. His Sensei Reader showed him a preview of the ghoul that appeared with King Pen when the Doomlander first invaded. "She's pretty impressive," he said, watching her in battle.

"I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough," King Pen replied. "Now let's go."

The two jumped onto a raft to cross the river, fighting off Zapper Bugs and Frightning Bugs on the way. Upon reaching the River Mist Apartments, Keith received another call from Eon. "Undead Skylanders are stronger here."

"Got it," Keith said. "I'll see you back at the Academy, King Pen."

After transporting King Pen back to the M.A.P., Keith looked over the Undead Senseis on his Reader then focused his summoning magic. Out of the beam of light, there emerged a green snake person dressed in black robes held up by the Sensei gold belt and holding a golden staff with a green jewel in the middle. "The Ssscales of Jussstice!"

The snake man turned and bowed to Keith. "Greetingsss, Portal Massster Keith, are your Imaginators ready to ssstudy the ways of the sssnake?"

"They are indeed," Keith replied. "But how did you know my name?

"King Pen and the other Brawlersss told me about you," the snake said. "Asss for me, I am Pit Boss, and for the Sssorcerer classs, I will teach them the most awesome Sssecret Technique!

"Glad to hear that," Keith said. "Lead the way."

Hopping onto the next boat, they drove away more bugs then entered the Pirate's Hideout. While Pit Boss unlocked a treasure chest, Keith discovered another Soul Gem, which happened to be for Pit Boss. The headset played another preview, showing the snake's attacks. "Wow, looks like I picked a good Sensei."

"I'm flattered," Pit Boss hissed in delight. "Now let'sss keep moving."

They left the hideout and continued down across the river. At the next boat, two Glob Goblins jumped out and started dancing and chanting. Before Keith or Pit Boss could attack, they heard a strange grumbling sound and looked up, just as a giant blue caterpillar with glowing pink horns leapt off a mushroom tree and landed between the Goblins. It then struggled to its feet and gave an angry roar, flinging nasty slobber across the boat.

"What is that thing?" Keith gasped.

"A Sssplatterpillar," Pit Boss replied. "Watch yourssself, Portal Massster!"

Keith watched as the Splatterpillar crawled towards them. "He doesn't look so tough."

Just then, the Splatterpillar jumped up and slammed into the ground, throwing energy balls in all directions. One struck Keith in the chest and threw him back across the deck. "Owww," he grunted, shaking his head. "Me and my big mouth."

"This enemy's about to be hissstory!" Pit Boss raised his staff and launched ghostly snakes at the Splatterpillar's face, jumping out of the energy balls' range. He then finished it off with a Slithering Soul Snake attack before checking on Keith. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Keith replied, getting to his feet. "Good work out there, buddy."

"Thanksss," Pit Boss replied with a flick of his tongue.

Keith opened the Imaginite chest that appeared after the battle, unlocking a slouchy beanie. They then entered the Forger's Retreat where Keith and Pit Boss took a selfie together on a Selfie Spot then found the Soul Gem for Brawler Imaginators.

They then left the Retreat and set off into the next area, the Rolling Barrel Bay, where Keith received another message on his headset. "Eon says that Light Skylanders are stronger here. I'll have to change you over."

"I'm happy to have fought at your ssside. Ssseee you later, Keith," Pit Boss said before being sent away.

Keith then focused his magic to summon a Light Sensei. The one that appeared was a human female wearing white robes similar to Master Eon's and the Sensei golden belt, holding a golden sword in each hand. "The Speed of Light!"

"So what's your story?" Keith asked.

"I'm Aurora," she replied. "A great adventure awaits us, Portal Master Keith, and your Imaginators will benefit from my teachings! I have much to show Swashbucklers, like this secret technique."

"Oh, so you're a Swashbuckler Sensei?"

"Yep," Aurora replied. "Now let's go fight some bugs!"

Keith and Aurora jumped onto a raft that led them past a docked boat. At three different points, a hatch would open, dropping barrels out. Keith and Aurora dodged the barrels and fought off any bugs that attacked them until they reached the other side, where they found another treasure chest and a Level Star for Aurora. They also spotted another metal sphere similar to the one at the Cradle of Creation, but with two giant shurikens instead of hands protecting it.

"Only Senseis of the Ninja Class can unlock this shrine," said Eon's voice, while the headset showed images of three Skylanders' faces.

"You're going to need those Senseis to activate their Sky-Chi," Aurora explained. "Fortunately, in this area, you can summon all three of them at once. This applies to every Sensei of each Shrine. However, before you can summon them, you'll have to send me away for a while."

"Okay. I'll see you when I'm done." Keith said, sending off Aurora.

Once again, he focused his powers and summoned the Senseis he needed. The first to appear was a humanoid Crow wearing a red mask over his eyes and a red martial arts outfit, holding throwing stars in each hand. "Who Dares Face Me?"

Next to appear was a black alien with four arms each holding a star, wearing a gold helmet and the Sensei gold belt. "A Shot in the Dark!"

The last Sensei looked like a mutated plant with leafy pigtails, wearing a black gi with the Sensei gold belt, holding a thorny vine whip. "Rooting Out Evil!"

"Okay," Keith addressed the Senseis. "King Pen would have told you about me, so I don't need to introduce myself." He turned to the Crow first. "I already know you from the Trap Masters. You were once known as the Great Hawkmongous, now you call yourself-"

"Tae Kwon Crow is here to steal the show!" the Crow interrupted. "And train Imaginators, make them tough, like me! And what is this? A secret technique for Ninjas? Booya!"

"Right," Keith muttered, turning to the alien. "So what's your name?"

"I am Starcast," the alien answered. "I have fallen from the sky to make your Imaginators stronger. Together, our powers will be astronomical. And for those who have chosen the path of Ninja, Tae Kwon Crow and I shall bestow upon them a secret technique."

"Nice to meet you," Keith said before looking at the plant. "And you are...?"

"I'm Boom Bloom," the plant replied. "Hear my voice, Portal Master Keith, for it is the voice of someone who will make your Imaginators grow strong. And if they want to really blossom, give your Ninjas plenty of sunlight, water, and this Secret Technique."

"Very impressive," Keith smiled. "Now what better way to show off your abilities than by unlocking your Sky-Chi at this Shrine? So, who wants to go first?"

"Allow me," Starcast replied, stepping towards the Shrine. Keith, Tae Kwon Crow, and Boom Bloom stepped back to give the alien plenty of room.

The Shrine, sensing Starcast's approach, raised its shurikens and hurled them out. Acting quickly, Starcast ducked under the first shuriken then did a backflip over the second, time seeming to slow down as he did. Landing on his feet, Starcast threw four shurikens at the shrine; two hit the button at the base of the Shrine and the other two struck the sphere itself, destroying it.

Keith's wrist communicator beeped at that moment. "Starcast's Sky Chi power unlocked," he read as the Shrine regenerated itself. "Okay, Boom Bloom, you're up."

The Mutant Plant switched places with Starcast and stood before the Shrine. As soon as the Shrine started shooting its stars, Boom Bloom dodged them at the last second. Then she cracked out her whip, catching a star in mid-flight and flinging it back at the Shrine.

"Nice moves!" Keith cried as his watch beeped again, telling him that Boom Bloom's Sky Chi Power had been unlocked. "Alright, Tae Kwon Crow, think you can handle this?"

"No barrier can stop Tae Kwon Crow," the former Sky Pirate replied, stepping up to the newly-regenerated Shrine. "Except maybe emotional barriers, but I'm working on it."

The Shrine attacked for the last time, throwing its shurikens. Tae Kwon Crow dodged the attacks with short movements then drew out his own stars and hurled them at the Shrine, destroying the artifact.

Keith's watch beeped to inform him that Tae Kwon Crow's Sky-Chi was unlocked. "Okay, guys, now you've got your Sky-Chi, I'll have to send you back and bring out Aurora again. If I ever need your help, I'll summon you."

The three Ninja Senseis nodded in understanding, so Keith sent them back to the M.A.P. and resummoned Aurora. "Ready to continue?"

"Always," Aurora replied.

The two jumped onto a raft and surfed down some rapids towards the next dock, where they fought more enemies Aurora leveled up. They then took a bounce pad up to some rocking boats in the Lilypad Lagoon.

"Watch your step, Keith," Aurora warned. "These boats are more dangerous than they look."

"I'll be careful," said Keith.

They made their way across the boats, dodging the rolling masts and soon reached the other side. As they boarded a larger boat, they were locked in and another Splatterpillar crawled over the side, followed by Frightning Bugs. Keith drew out his weapons. "We got a fight on our hands!"

"Yes," Aurora agreed, taking out her own swords. "But together, Portal Master, we can't be stopped!"

Keith ran at the Splatterpillar, slashing at its face while dodging the electric orbs. Aurora meanwhile held nothing back as she fought the Frightning Bugs, taking them out with Double Sword Strikes then finishing off the Splatterpillar with a Flash Dash.

"Well done, Portal Master!" Aurora cheered as the gates opened.

"You sound a lot like Master Eon," Keith laughed. "You're not related to him, are you?"

"He's actually my uncle," Aurora replied. "I owe quite a lot to him, you know."

Keith nodded then opened an Imaginite Chest that held a Swashbuckler weapon known as the Steel Sai.

"This could be useful to make a Swashbuckler Imaginator," Keith said. "I just need a complete set. Let's keep going for now."

They left the boat and entered the next area, the Sunken Schooner Docks. The first section had a gong waiting to be rung.

"Another Gong Battle," Keith noted. "Aurora, not that I doubt your abilities, but I need to get someone whose Sky-Chi has been unlocked."

"I understand perfectly," Aurora replied. "I'll be ready if you need me."

Keith sent Aurora back and called in Tae Kwon Crow again. "Who dares to call me so soon?"

"We got a Gong Battle up ahead," Keith replied. "Show me what you got!"

With a nod, Tae Kwon Crow threw a shuriken at the gong, starting the battle. Waves of bugs appeared to attack and he got straight to business. He threw shurikens at the distant enemies and used Flame Kicks on the ones that got closer. Halfway through, Glob Goblins appeared, followed by a Splatterpillar.

"Who dares to soon be defeated by me?" Tae Kwon Crow cried. "Junbi! Begin! Sky-Chi: Final Fire Flurry!"

A giant shuriken appeared above his head and he hurled it out at his enemies, taking them out to end the battle.

"Awesome!" Keith cheered.

"Ho ho, I know!" the Crow replied. "That was, like, Tae Kwon Whoa!"

The Fire Ninja received a lot of experience and treasure for his win, and Keith opened another Imaginite chest which held a Furry Naga.

"Another good piece for later," Keith said. "But no set pieces. Let's keep going."

The two made their way to the next boat where they found sections of pipes leading to a waterwheel. "Looks like we've got a puzzle here," Keith noted.

Tae Kwon Crow set to work immediately, pushing the pipes into position. Once in place, the waterwheel began to turn and lowered the bridge.

Just then, another army of bugs swarmed over the bridge towards them. "We got company!" Keith cried.

"Into battle we go!" Tae Kwon Crow leaped off the pipe and started throwing shurikens at the Splatterpillar, dealing greater damage than last time.

A quartet of Frightning Bugs flew towards Keith, buzzing menacingly. Keith swiped his swords at them, but the bugs zipped out of his reach. "Only one thing for it," he muttered, focusing his magic. "Summon Sensei Weapons!"

His swords disappeared and were replaced by two glowing ninja stars. "Here goes..."

Keith flung the stars out, striking two Bugs. He then realized that the stars were still flying away. "Uh oh."

The last two Bugs turned to zap him... only to get sliced down by the stars flying back. Keith raised his hands in alarm, catching the stars by accident. "Whoa!"

Tae Kwon Crow finished off the bugs before turning to Keith. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Keith sighed, watching his stars changing back into swords. "Man, I'll never get used to that."

Keith opened the Imaginite Chest that appeared after the battle and smashed the Epic Imaginite to gain a Turtle Shellmet. "That's the fourth part of my Turtle Armor set. I think I'll give it to Sir Hoodington sometime."

They crossed the bridge and passed through to the next area, the Bugwood Banks. Keith learned that Life Skylanders was stronger here, so he switched out Tae Kwon Crow for Boom Bloom. "Let's go."

Keith and Boom Bloom made their way through the Bugwood Banks. On the way, they ran into more Zapper Bugs and Frightning Bugs. Boom Bloom kept the bugs at bay with her whip while Keith smashed the Zapper Bug hives.

At last, they reached the other side and met up with Eruptor, who looked even greener around the gills than before. "Hey, guys," he called with a cough. "Oh man, I think I might have drank more of the water after falling in all those times."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out," Keith sighed, shaking his head.

"But the good news is, I was able to figure out a way to open the gate so we can sail down the river again," Eruptor added. "BUT It means putting something heavy onto this pulley I'm standing on. Heavier than me apparently."

Keith looked around until he saw two cannonballs on either side of the room, held in place by crates and barrels. "Maybe those could help us."

"Good thinking," Boom Bloom noted. "You take the one on the left, I'll get the one on the right."

After clearing away the clutter, Keith pushed his cannonball onto the pulley. Boom Bloom wrapped her whip around the other cannonball and pulled it into place. The added weight lowered the pulley while raising the gate open.

"Hey, ya did it!" Eruptor cheered. "And I might even be starting to feel a little bit better too."

"Just don't fall into the river again," Keith called, jumping onto the raft with Boom Bloom. "See you round!"

The raft led them down into the Whitewater Plunge where they somehow collected gold to upgrade Boom Bloom's attacks. After much surfing, they managed to get to the end of the river at the Toadstool Landing.

"Imaginators are stronger here," Eon announced.

"Looks like I'll have to send you back," Keith told Boom Bloom

"I understand," the mutant plant replied. "Good luck, Keith."

Keith sent Boom Bloom back then summoned Sir Hoodington and Sala. "You ready, guys?"

"Ready," they replied

Keith and the Imaginators found an Imaginite Chest which turned into a snail challenge. Upon completing the challenge, they won an Epic Imaginite piece which contained Pumpkin Pauldrons, a set of epic level Shoulder Guards.

With that done, they bounced up the mushrooms and reached the hollow at the top, only to find a familiar holographic floating head waiting for them. "Well, hello again, Sky Suckers!"

"You're too late, Kaos!" Keith shouted. "We already collected the Imaginite in this area."

"That may be the case," Kaos retorted. "But it will hardly do you any good when I summon my newest Doomlander!"

With that, Kaos conjured a magic light from his forehead. Keith and his Imaginators raised their weapons as a new monster formed in the light. The new Doomlander looked like a giant brain with five eyes, two muscular arms and two stubby legs. Kaos then summoned shoulder guards and arm guards on the monster's arms, as well as steel knuckles shaped like skulls on his fists. "Doomlander, Brawler Class!"

The Doomlander landed on the floor, clenching his fists as he faced his opponents. "Unleash the Monkeys!"

"Eh?" Kaos asked confused. "Whatever... ATTACK!"

"Let's pound that brainless brainstorm!" Keith shouted.

"Charge!" the Imaginators yelled, running into battle.

The Doomlander charged his attack and swung out his fist, knocking Sir Hoodington back. Sala jumped to one side then swung his Naga round, swiping the Doomlander in the face. Keith ran in to attack from the other side, but he ended up getting hit by the Doomlander's uppercut.

"Meteor Shower!" Sir Hoodington threw out his hands, dropping fiery rocks onto the Doomlander, knocking off his arm guards.

"We've knocked off one of his parts!" Keith cheered, getting to his feet.

"Why isn't my Doomlander winning? Why?!" Kaos bellowed. "No matter, I shall make him more powerful, nonetheless, by way of this awesome technique that you totally don't have, Skylame-os!"

With that, Kaos hit the Doomlander with a magic beam. The Doomlander let out a roar and then threw out both fists, sending a punch-shaped shockwave at Keith.

"Look out!" Sala pulled Keith aside at the last second then raised his weapon. "Vine Bloom!"

A row of vines grew around him and Keith, before exploding and dealing lots of damage to the Doomlander. Sir Hoodington then began to spin around, striking the Doomlander with his sword many times. As the monstrous brain turned to Sir Hoodington, Sala held out his Naga and charged forward, clotheslining the monster and breaking off his shoulder guards.

"Way to go, guys!" Keith shouted.

"You may think you're winning, Skylosers, but this is merely a diversion!" Kaos snapped. "So consider yourself diverted and enjoy this swarm of bugs as my way of saying 'thanks'! Buh-bye!"

After another blast of magic from Kaos, the Doomlander summoned some hives that spewed out swarms of Zapper Bugs. Keith attacked the bugs, allowing Sala to destroy the hives, while Sir Hoodington focused his attacks on the Doomlander, striking him with meteors while dodging his fists and energy punches.

"Sir Hoodington can't hold him off for long," Sala realized.

Keith saw more hives appearing then smiled. "I have an idea. When I give the word, hit one of the hives with a Clothesline."

"Huh?"

"Trust me." Keith looked to see the Doomlander approaching Sir Hoodington. "Now!"

Sala charged at the closest hive, knocking it towards the brain beast. Sir Hoodington saw this and dived out of the way, moments before the hive smashed onto the Doomlander, coating him with sticky honey.

"Ha! You think that could defeat me?" The Doomlander turned to stomp towards Keith and Sala... but found that his feet were glued to the floor. "What the...? I'm stuck!"

"Alright, guys, let's attack together!" Keith yelled.

He, Sala, and Sir Hoodington charged in at the same time, stabbing the Doomlander with their weapons. With a painful cry, the monster exploded in a cloud of light.

"Got him!" Keith cheered while Sir Hoodington and Sala raised their weapons in a pose of victory.

Kaos, however, was greatly displeased. "You are so annoying, Portal Master, did anyone ever tell you that? And your Imaginators are twice, no, three times as annoying!"

With that, Kaos' hologram disappeared, leaving an Imaginite chest in his wake. After Keith opened it and collected the gear and extra items from the Doomlander they'd defeated, they left the hollow and found Stealth Elf and Eruptor waiting for them by the river.

"LAVA BARF!" Eruptor groaned, vomiting another magma puddle at his feet.

"Aw jeez," Stealth Elf sighed. "Eruptor, you drank some of the water here, didn't you?"

"Only a little. At first. Then much more later."

"I told him not to," Keith muttered.

"Well, at least Keith and his new Imaginator buddies took care of Kaos' latest goon, right?" Eruptor added.

"The ultimate goon got away though," Stealth Elf argued. "I'm not sure where Kaos is headed next, but he can't be far. So let's go after him!"

"Sounds great! For you guys, I mean," Eruptor replied. "I need to go back to the Academy and rest my tummy some more."

"Good idea," Keith said. "And we need to head back to the M.A.P. to rest and upgrade our weapons. We have to be prepared for what Kaos is planning next!"

* * *

Far, far away from the Mushroom River, there was a dark dingy castle perched on the back of a giant turtle resting in a dark dingy swamp. In one room of the castle, Kaos sat at his table, examining the book he'd stolen. His trusty troll butler, Glumshanks, was sorting out some other books in a corner and a purple cyclops vulture was perched by the fireplace.

"I don't understand it, Glumshanks," Kaos grumbled. "I have everything I need to make the perfect Doomlander, but they're still coming out all wrong. Stupid Ancients and their stupid, stupid Mind Magic!"

"Well, it sounds like you got the magic part down," Glumshanks replied, choosing his words carefully. "You're just missing the mind part."

Kaos spun around in his chair. "What do you mean, fool?" he yelled, causing Glumshanks to stumble.

"Yeah, fool!" squawked his bird.

Glumshanks was about to reply when a warped, evil voice answered for him. "What he means is that you don't have enough wisdom to use Mind Magic properly."

Kaos and Glumshanks gasped as a giant purple dragon with three horns and massive wings stepped into the room. At his side was a sky blue dragoness.

"Malefor! Avarona!" Kaos cried. "How did you find my super-secret lair of super secretness so quickly?"

"Nothing escapes the watchful eye of the Dark Master or the Shadowkhan," Malefor chuckled. "I'll come straight to the point, Kaos. I happen to know how to get you the wisdom you need to create the Doomlanders. And to help you out, I will create the next Doomlander to face the Portal Master and his Imaginators."

Kaos raised an eyebrow. "And why should I trust you?"

"Don't forget that Malefor is the reason you're no longer facing the JTeens," Avarona pointed out. "It was his assassin from another dimension that dealt with them permanently."

Kaos thought for a moment then nodded. "Very well, Malefor. You may create the next Doomlander, but I decide where we're going next."

"And where would that be?" Malefor asked.

"Well, uh..." Kaos floundered for a moment before turning to his butler. "Glumshanks, didn't you have an idea about what to do?"

"Um, n-not exactly," Glumshanks stuttered. "B-but we are dealing with the Ancients, so th-they may have a lot of, uh, secrets!"

"Brawk, secrets!" Kaos' bird repeated.

Kaos' eyes lit up at that moment. "That's it! You're right, Glumshanks!"

"I am?" the troll asked.

"He is?" Avarona and Kaos' bird added though the latter ended his reply with a squawk.

"I may not have the incomprehensible genius to create the perfect Doomlander, but the true problem is those Ancients and their miserable secrets!" Kaos clenched his fist in anger. "And if you want to know the most secret of secrets, there's only one place to go!"

"And that would be...?" Malefor prompted, though he knew the answer already.

"We're going to the Super Secret Society of Super Secrets!" Kaos finished, before bursting into his signature evil laughter...

* * *

Back at the M.A.P., Keith, Sala, and Sir Hoodington met up with Spyro.

"We just got wind that Kaos is on his way to a place called Scholarville!" Spyro explained. "Stealth Elf and I are gonna head over there right now."

He turned to go but spotted something in the distance. "Ookay it looks like Stealth Elf is already there. Grr, I wish she'd tell me before taking off like that! We better catch up with her!"

Just then. Rose and Sara came running up to them. "Hi, girls," Spyro said. "What's up?"

"We just found out that Blobbers has found something of great importance," Rose replied. "But we need Keith and his Imaginators to come with us."

"What's going on?" Keith asked.

"It's the Lost Imaginite Mines," Sara explained. "It's where the Ancients found the Imaginite to create all of Skylands. We have to go find it and quickly. Kaos cannot get his hands on it, and we especially can't let Malefor find it should he ever resurface."

"That sounds serious," Keith agreed. "Looks like Scholarville will have to wait for a bit."

"Don't worry," Spyro assured him. "This is definitely more important. Just come and meet us when you're ready."

Keith set off after Rose and Sara to the Mines, pausing only to collect a pair of Frosty Legs from an Imaginite chest he found in a rat hole...


	4. The Lost Imaginite Mines

**The Lost Imaginite Mines**

"So what are you two doing here?" Keith asked Rose and Sara as they walked. "I thought you were banished to the Radiant Isles?"

"We were," Rose replied. "But when the Emperor heard of Kaos' latest schemes with Mind Magic, and the rumors of Malefor's attacks, he temporarily revoked our banishment."

"The Arkeyans don't respect us though," Sara sighed. "We're not as powerful as our older brother and sisters. Hopefully, helping you out will change that."

"Well, I'd say you're off to a good start," Keith assured them.

"So besides Sir Hoodington, have you created any other Imaginators?" Rose asked.

"Just one more," Keith answered. "Finding complete sets of Imaginite parts have not been as easy as I thought it would be."

"Well, we happen to know where a complete set is," Sara said. "It won't be in the Vault though. Follow us."

As they set off, Keith quickly glanced in the Vault, seeing eight chests stacked inside, but he ignored it for now.

As they headed across the M.A.P., they found a desert-like area that had a race track and Pandergast's podium. But that wasn't all they spotted. They also spotted an Incan style temple structure and some crates that suddenly appeared before them.

"What is that?" Keith asked, pointing to an ancient temple entrance.

"That leads to the Thumpin' Wumpa Islands, Crash Bandicoot's home," Rose answered.

"Oh, cool! I'd like to go there sometime."

"We'll come back when we have some spare time," Sara promised.

Next to the Islands' entrance was a giant tree with a teleport pad. "What's in there?" Keith asked.

"That's the Enchanted Elven Forest," Rose replied.

Keith pointed to an observatory nearby. "And this one?"

"That's the Gryphon Park Observatory," Sara answered. "Cali's exploring that area right now."

"We can check out both of those places later," Rose added. "For now, we need to find that Imaginite Chest. Come on."

So the three set off further along the M.A.P., picking up gold as they went, until they reached a new area where there were two entrances; a dragon-shaped island and one that looked like three castle turrets.

"Is this the area you were talking about?" Keith asked.

"Yes, it is," Sara replied. "There are a number of complete Imaginite Sets waiting to be collected. And there's a Chest right now."

Keith opened it up and found a complete Imaginite set: the Shield Queen Head, the Shield Maiden Torso, the Shield Maiden Arms, the Shield Maiden Legs and an Ultimate Part, the Ornate Not Shoulder Pads.

"Awesome!" Keith cried in delight. "Thank you so much."

"Any time," Rose replied.

"We're not done yet," Sara said. "Let's head over to the Lost Imaginite Mines now."

Keith nodded and looked at the entrances. "So which one will take us there?"

Sara pointed to the castle towers. "This one will. Just follow us."

* * *

They soon appeared at the entrance to the Wandering Ramparts where they found a Mabu in a blue and green outfit waiting for them.

"Hi ho, Keith, Rose, and Sara," the Mabu called when he saw them. "It's me, Blobbers. Thank goodness you've come."

"Hey, Blobbers," Keith replied with a wave. "So what are you doing here?"

"And why did you ask that Sara and I should join him?" Rose asked.

"Let him speak," Sara said. "Go ahead, Blobbers."

"Well, while I was studying in the Academy's library, I discovered the location of the Lost Imaginite Mines," Blobbers explained. "The Ancients harness the awesome power of the pure Imaginite within to create all of Skylands. With a deposit of this magnitude, a stray bad idea could unleash unspeakable nightmares. Frankly, I'm surprised it hasn't happened already."

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" Keith asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Blobbers cried. "We must get it to Master Eon for safekeeping. Let's go."

As Blobbers ran off into the Wandering Ramparts, Keith received a new message from Eon which made him a bit worried.

"What's up, Keith?" Rose asked.

"Eon just told me that Tech Skylanders are stronger here," Keith said, "but I don't have a Tech Skylander on hand."

"You could always create a new Imaginator from a Tech Creation Crystal," Sara offered.

"Have you seen some of the Tech Skylanders back at the Academy? They're robots, and I don't have any robotic Imaginator parts to make something like them."

"True," Sara admitted, "but there are a few Skylanders that aren't completely robotic; Drobot, Chopper, Trigger Happy, Boomer. Think about that when you create your Tech Imaginator. Besides, you also have the Senseis on your side, remember?"

"You're right." Keith looked up the Tech Senseis on his headset. "Ah, this one could be helpful. Stand back."

As Rose and Sara took a few steps back, Keith focused his magic and summoned his chosen Sensei. The one that appeared, with a maniacal laughter, was a man with a black goatee wearing a white lab coat, yellow gloves, and black boots. A large black capital 'N' was printed on his large forehead, and in one hand he held a laser blaster.

"Alright," Keith said. "You're clearly a Tech Skylander, but who are you?"

"Portal Master Keith, I am Dr. Neo Cortex," the man replied. "Let's get those Imaginators ready for total world domi- I mean, awesomely heroic do-gooding! And stuff."

"I'm guessing the other Senseis told you about me? Or did you just figure out yourself?"

"I'm an evil scientist, what did you expect?" Cortex retorted. "And when you want to put your mind to learning some Secret Sorcerer Techniques, you just say so."

"I'll remember that when I create a Sorcerer Imaginator," Keith replied. "Now come on, Blobbers is expecting us."

They set off across the Wandering Ramparts, being careful not to fall off.

At the end of the Ramparts, they reached a platform overlooking a misty village. Keith looked out and just spotted Blobbers on the other side. "How do we get across to him?"

"We ride on this," Rose replied, leading him to a large chain.

"I love this part!" Sara cheered.

"Oh dear, this is not bringing up good memories," Cortex moaned.

Ignoring him, Rose and Sara jumped on to the chain and skidded across it, like skateboarders riding a giant rail. "Come on, Keith!"

With a laugh, Keith grabbed Cortex's arm and pulled him onto the chain, despite his protests. "This is SO COOL!" he yelled in delight while Cortex just screamed behind him.

As they neared the end, Keith leaped off and landed on his feet while Cortex stumbled and fell flat on his feet. "Ow, I've never felt this humiliated since Crash used me as a snowboard to ride to N. Gin's ship."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Blobbers asked in concern.

"Yeah, I think so," Keith replied dismissively. "So what's up?"

"Oh yeah, look what I found!" Blobbers held up a ray-gun device with two horseshoe appendages on the end. "Excelsior, it's a magnet!"

"What's so great about a magnet?" Rose asked.

"Imaginite, as you may know, is inherently magnetic," Blobbers explained. "And since this area is chock-full of Imaginite, it's bound to come in handy! Let's test it out on that bridge over there."

By then, Cortex was on his feet again, somewhat recovered. "Allow me."

The evil scientist picked up the magnet, attracting some chests with gold in the process. He then pointed it at the bridge, pulling it towards him.

"Alfred's wingnuts, you did it," Blobbers cheered. "Keep experimenting with that magnet as we make our way forward."

The team crossed the bridge and entered the Polarity, where they were attacked by Top-Chops. Cortex kept them back with shots from his Blaster Beam, Rose and Sara helped by casting spells, and Keith finished them off with his swords. They then followed Blobbers to a series of metal lifts and Cortex used the magnet to raise and lower the lifts up to the Claims Office.

Inside the office, they found a robot near a Creation Clash Table and an Imaginite Chest. Keith opened the chest first, unlocking the Blue Plate Special Set which consisted of two common parts: a Double Bacon Body Chest, a Diner Head, and three ultimate parts: the Hot Dawg Arm Guards, the Patty Pauldrons Shoulder Guards, and the Tasty Topper headgear. He also unlocked another Ultimate part that held the Fries Back Backpack.

He then went up to the Card-Bot at the Creation Clash table. "Before every robot gets decommissioned, they tell you one thing – get a hobby," the bot explained. "Mine happens to be Creation Clash! Are you game, Portal Master?"

"Bring it," Keith replied.

So the two played Creation Clash, which proved a lot harder against a robot with a calculating mind, but Keith managed to win with a bit of good planning and a considerable amount of luck.

"You won, Portal Master!" the Card-Bot cheered. "Heh, guess I AM getting a little rusty, probably on account of the moisture and years of non-operation."

With that, the team exited the Claims Office and returned continued their journey on the lifts until they reached the top of the platform. Just then, more Top-Chops appeared to attack, this time aided by a Missile Guardian.

Cortex, Rose and Sara focused their attacks on the Top-Chops, blasting them with laser fire and magic attacks.

Keith turned his attention on the Missile Guardian, dodging its missiles. "This guy means business, but I'm not worried. Summon Sensei Weapons!"

In the blink of an eye, his swords changed into a golden staff topped with a glowing ruby. "Let's see what this one can do."

Keith pointed the staff at the Guardian and began to charge an attack. When it was ready, he fired a beam of magic, taking out the Guardian in one fell swoop. "Awesome!"

"Nicely done, Keith!" Cortex called.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this spell," Keith agreed as his swords reappeared.

With the enemies defeated, the gang used the bounce pad to reach the higher platform then dropped down to another building and entered the Magnetic Hideaway.

Inside, they found a Troll Radio and Keith solved the puzzle, earning an Imaginite chest that appeared before him. "Well, this could come in handy, I guess," he sighed, retrieving the 8BIT Skylands music from within.

"You seem a little irritated," Rose noted. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that I've been collecting a lot of chests over the course of this adventure," Keith explained. "I wish this was an easier way to access the Vault so I can open them without waiting 'till I return to the M.A.P."

"I'm sure Reina or Rita can work something out," Sara replied. "But until then, we need to finish this mission. You do have a lot of treasure though. Why don't you use it to upgrade Cortex?"

"Good idea. He'll certainly need it."

After a while, Cortex now had the ability to throw mines and ride a hoverboard. With that done, they left the area and climbed the hill to the Lost Mine Access where Eon told them that Sensei Skylanders were stronger.

The area was comprised of floating islands hovering over a massive chasm. Cortex, Keith, Rose, and Sara used the magnet to pull the islands closer to them, allowing them to cross to the other side while fighting off Top-Chops.

One of the islands had another Imaginite Chest which held the Special Delivery set: Cardboard Ears, Boxy Torso chest, and Box Top head which were common parts; and the Ultimate parts, Packaged Leg Armor, and Shipping Shoulder Pads. Afterwards, they slid across a chain and fought off a Bad Bouncer, before they met up with Blobbers.

"Leaping Lunchbox," Blobbers exclaimed, pointing to a door on the side of the cliff. "This must be the entrance to the mine."

As they drew closer, the magnet started to shake in Cortex's hands. "What's it doing that for?"

Before anyone could reply, the magnet shot out of his grip and flew towards the door, lining itself up with the intricate pattern. It then spun around and opened the door, causing another gong to appear.

"Look, another Sensei Gong," Rose said.

"Better take five, Cortex," Keith said. "You don't have your Sky Chi active at the moment."

"Not a problem," Cortex replied. "I'm always there when you need me."

With that, Keith sent Cortex back to the Academy and summoned Air Strike. "We got a gong battle up ahead. You ready?"

"Birdie and I are always ready," Air Strike replied.

As Keith, Rose, and Sara stepped to a safe distance, Air Strike walked up to the gong, allowing Birdie to peck it and start the battle. "Ring-a-ding-ding!"

The first enemies to appear were a wave of Top-Chops and Missile Guardians, which Air Strike and Birdie easily took out. But then halfway through the battle, another Bad Bouncer appeared and knocked them back with a powerful charge.

"Air Strike, use your Sky Chi!" Keith called.

"Oh yeah," Air Strike cried. "Time for a Sky-Chi smackdown! Sky-Chi: Fight and Flight!"

With a screech, Birdie took to the air and Air Strike jumped onto his back, riding him like a skateboard. Together, they swooped through the robots and quickly took them out, ending the battle. "Who wants some more of that, huh?"

While Air Strike collected the treasure and experience to level him up, Keith opened the Imaginite Chest and gained a new piece of Ultimate gear: Radioactive Arm Armor. "Alright," he said to Blobbers. "Let's see what awaits us in the mines."

* * *

When they got inside, they saw how big the Lost Imaginite Mine really was and how elaborate it was built.

"Whoaaa, look at this place!" Blobbers gasped, glancing around the cavern. "My research has clearly paid off! Something this elaborate could only have been built by the Ancients."

"Hey, look over there!" Sara pointed further into the cave. Keith looked and in the distance, he saw a floating platform, on which sat an enormous slab of glowing blue crystal.

"Say, could that be the pure Imaginite? Fascinating…" Blobbers rubbed his chin in thought. "C'mon, guys, let's get a closer look!"

The group set off into the mines until they reached a series of glowing green crystal barricades.

"Nothing says "barrier-be-gone" like a magnetic mine," Blobbers declared before nodding to a second magnet device nearby. "Use the magnet to roll the mine into those crystallized barriers!"

Air Strike took control of the magnet and quickly doubled back to use it on a series of platforms, allowing him to reach a treasure chest. He then came back and used the magnet on the mine, rolling it into the barriers and clearing the way.

As they entered the next area, the Crystal Approach, Eon's Voice spoke again. "Earth Skylanders are Stronger here."

"You know what," Keith thought aloud. "All those sets I've found are enough to create an Earth Imaginator."

"Go for it," Sara encouraged.

After sending Air Strike back, Keith took out an Earth Crystal and began his creation spell again. As a humanoid shape formed from the crystal, he summoned the Shield Queen set, covered it in the same armor as Sir Hoodington and armed it with the three Steel Ball punch weapons.

"Earth Brawler Imaginator created!" Keith announced, finishing the spell.

"I am Terra Fist," the Imaginator called in a strong feminine voice. "Unleash the Earth!"

"Well done, Keith," Rose said. "Terra Fist looks like a worthy ally for your adventures."

"Then let's see what she's capable of," Keith replied, handing the magnet to Terra Fist. "Let's go."

So the team continued through the Crystal Approach, Terra Fist helping by using the magnet to herd the mines and destroy the crystal barriers. They had a few run-ins with some enemies, but Terra Fist took care of them with Boxer punches and Earth Shakers.

Further on, they solved a puzzle by dragging mines onto two buttons, which lowered a platform to the next section. After Terra Fist defeated the enemies there, Keith scanned her stats. "Nice. You've leveled up enough to use Epic Gear. Time for an upgrade…" With a wave of his hand, Keith replaced her knuckles with the Skullclap Fists from the Brawler Doomlander.

With that done, they entered the next area, the Magnetic Pylon Field, where Blobbers pointed to a control panel overlooking the mines. "Get to those controls, guys, we're almost there."

On the way up the moving platforms, Keith found another Imaginite Chest which held the Night Owl Armor set: the Night Owl Mask, Night Owl Legs, Night Owl Armor Torso and the Ultimate Level Night Owl Arm Guards. "These could be useful if I make an Air Imaginator."

"There'll be time for that later," Rose said. "Let's go."

After a lot of trial and error, Keith, Terra Fist, Rose, and Sara got to the controls and made a bridge to the pure Imaginite cache.

"YES! This is it!" Blobbers cheered, running across the bridge in excitement. "I was right! I was actually right!"

"Hey, wait for us!" Keith called, taking off after him.

By the time he and the others had reached the Crystal Storage, Blobbers had climbed up the platform and was staring intently at the pure Imaginite. "I know I said Master Eon should safeguard the Imaginite but imagine all we could accomplish if we put it to use."

"Blobbers… what are you talking about?" Rose asked slowly.

"I see it all now," Blobbers breathed, his eyes firmly fixed on the crystals. "Naturally we can't have the Imaginite bringing just anyone's dreams to life. But I'm not just anyone. I could use my brains to right the wrongs of Skylands." He spun around to face Keith and the Arkeyans. "Don't you guys see? I can make a difference!"

Keith, Rose, and Sara swapped worried looks.

"My whole life, I felt helpless, underappreciated and even ignored. But with the power of this Imaginite, I'll do more than the Ancients ever did. We stand on the verge of a new age of Skylands." The Mabu turned back to the Imaginite, flexing his fingers in anticipation. "I, Blobbers, give you Skylands 2.0."

At that moment, Sara suddenly realized what the Mabu was intending. "No, Blobbers, don't!"

But it was too late. The instant Blobbers laid his hands on the pure Imaginite, an alarm blared out around the room.

"What's happening?" Keith yelled.

"Defensive Systems Activated," announced a female computer voice.

"Aw nuts," Blobbers muttered.

And then, faster than anybody could blink, the Imaginite flipped around on a hidden axis, catapulting Blobbers into the air, and slammed down into its container.

"FOOOORRRR SCIIEEEEENNNCCCEEE!" Blobbers yelled, disappearing into the depths of the cavern.

"We got trouble!" Keith cried. "Can't you deactivate the defenses?"

"The Ancients created this place," Rose replied. "Their technology is much older than ours."

"Even if we could, our people stripped us of much of our power when they exiled us," Sara added.

"Guess we'll have to fight our way out," Keith sighed, drawing his swords. "Terra Fist, are you ready?"

Terra Fist raised her fists for battle. "Bring it!"

"Use the magnet on that control panel, quickly!" Rose commanded.

Terra Fist flung the magnet towards the nearby control, activating a lift that raised the Imaginite, and the team up to Escape Path Alpha.

"Light Skylanders are stronger here," Eon's voice announced.

Keith switched out Terra Fist for Aurora. "Lead the way out of here!"

"Sara and I will stay with the Imaginite," Rose said as the Arkeyan siblings leapt onto the slab. "You two fight off anyone trying to stop us."

"We shall bring light to this darkened territory!" Aurora declared.

Keith and Aurora led the Imaginite down the passage, fighting off every robot that came to defend the mine. Rose and Sara helped out by casting spells from their position on the slab.

"There's a gate up ahead," Keith called. "Rose, Sara, stay here and guard the Imaginite. We'll find a switch around here."

"Wait, I can see an Imaginite Chest and a Legendary Selfie Spot over there," Rose said.

"Well spotted," Keith said. "Come on, Aurora, let's take a look."

The Imaginite chest turned into a Snail Challenge, and Keith and Aurora completed it, albeit with some difficulty, earning the Insect Wings backpack.

They then headed back to the Imaginite cache and opened the gate to proceed on their journey. On the way, they found another Imaginite Chest that held the Scuba set: the Scuba Head, Snorkel, the Diver Torso, Diver Arms and Diver Legs and the Ultimate Scuba Tank backpack.

"I think I have an idea for a Water Imaginator or two," Keith said as he rejoined the group.

"Save it until we get out of here," Sara replied.

The team continued onwards to Escape Path Beta, battling enemies in their wake.

At the next gate, the enemies were stronger but Keith and Aurora fought them off quickly.

"Push that crate onto the Imaginite," Rose ordered. "I think this will help us out."

Keith and Aurora shoved the crate next to the siblings and it opened up into a cannon. The journey onwards become harder as the enemies were stronger, but the cannon helped out enormously and before long, they reached the last area of the mine.

"Well, here we are," Keith said. "This is the Final Extraction."

"Be careful, Keith," Rose warned. "Getting the Imaginite out will not be easy. The Ancients would have left something incredibly powerful to stop us."

"The question is, what did they leave?" Sara finished.

"Paitence depleted," the robotic voice spoke. "Initiating Rubble Maker…"

Suddenly, a massive golden fist burst out of the ground in front of them and slammed onto the platform, pulling up a giant robotic creature with a row of blue crystals on its head. Upon seeing the gang, the robot raised its fists and let out a mechanical roar.

"That's what they left behind!" Keith yelled.

"The battle begins!" Aurora cried, raising her swords.

With another bellow, the Rubble Maker raised its fists to crush the team. The Arkeyan sisters dodged to one side while Keith and Aurora jumped to avoid the shockwaves. Rose and Sara launched their spells at the robot, dealing some damage to it.

After a while, the magnet appeared before Keith and Aurora, while mines began to drop onto the platform. "Come on, Aurora, we have to help them!" Keith cried.

Aurora snatched the magnet up and started pulling the mines towards her. She ran towards the robot and changed the frequency, sending the mines hurtling into it and damaging it further. Keith did his best to assist, but the battle was long and hard. The robot increased the danger by launching blue crystals from its head and summoning Top-Chops to fight back.

Eventually, they managed to weaken the Rubble Maker. But before they could finish it off, the robot sent them back with another fist strike. "Systems critical," the voice announced. "Emergency power restoration, engaged."

The group watched in horror as the robot began to glow green, its body repairing itself from the battle.

"This isn't good," Rose panted. "The robot's getting back to full strength."

"We can't hold off forever," Keith groaned, struggling to stay upright. "This battle's draining every ounce of our power."

"I'm sorry, Keith," Aurora sighed. "I failed you, and I failed Eon…"

"Wait," Sara cried, pointing away from the robot. "What's that coming towards us?"

Keith, Rose and Aurora spun around and their eyes widened in amazement. "It's Blobbers!" Keith gasped.

"Forgive me, guys!" Blobbers called as he fell towards them. "I got a little carried away back there. Blobbers coming in hot!"

Clenching his hand into a fist, Blobbers plummeted from the air and punched the Rubble Maker right in its face, canceling out its glow. With a mechanical groan, the robot spun around and landed on its back, exposing its crystals to the group.

"Core vulnerable," the voice announced. "Defensive systems, offline."

"Now's our chance!" Rose cried. "Attack the core!"

"Let's go, Portal Master!" Aurora shouted.

Raising their dual swords, Keith and Aurora ran at the robot, screaming at the top of their lungs, and slashed away at the crystals until the Rubble Maker let out a final cry and collapsed before them, shutting down at last.

"Alright!" Sara cheered.

"Haha, we sure lit it up, didn't we, Keith?" Aurora laughed.

"Yeah," Keith panted. "We certainly did…"

Just then, Blobbers emerged from the top of the robot's head. "We did it, guys!" he yelled, jumping down to join them. "Let's get the Imaginite back to the Academy. Oh, and when we get there, maybe let's leave out the whole Skylands 2.0 bit."

"Good idea," Aurora deadpanned.

Keith, Rose, and Sara were too exhausted to say anything else.

* * *

Upon returning to the M.A.P., Blobbers rounded up the other Mabu and escorted the Imaginite to the Academy, leaving Keith, Aurora, Rose, and Sara by the entrance.

"Hey, look at this," Keith said, wearily pointing to a blue Imaginite Chest. "I wonder what that this?"

"Perhaps it contains a complete set of parts for your Imaginators," Sara replied, barely stifling a yawn.

"I'd love to check it out, but I'm just too tired…"

"Same here," Rose agreed, her eyes drooping. "I've got just enough power to do this…"

She waved her hand and summoned three beds in front of them. Then she and Sara climbed into their beds to rest while Keith just slumped on to his bed and fell asleep right then and there.

Aurora watched it all with a wry smile. "Sleep well, Keith, Rose, and Sara. You've all earned it."

* * *

Author's Note: Don't forget to leave a review thank you that is all.


	5. Scholarville

**Scholarville**

Leaving Keith, Rose and Sara fast asleep by the Mines, Aurora went back to the Academy to rest and recuperate. Inside the Academy, she found Cortex and Sir Hoodington waiting by the training arena.

"Hello, Aurora," Cortex said. "Back from the mission, I see. And where is Keith and the girls?"

"Sleeping," Aurora sighed, sitting on the wall. "That Rubble Maker was the toughest boss I faced so far, plus we were practically overrun by enemies. What's happening here?"

"Air Strike is teaching Terra Fist the Secret Technique for Brawlers," Sir Hoodington replied.

Aurora watched as Air Strike charged towards a training dummy and delivered an uppercut, knocking it back. "See? Now you try."

Taking a breath, Terra Fist raised her arm, ran at the dummy and punched as hard as she could, making the dummy sway slightly.

"Not bad," Air Strike smiled. "Just keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it."

"Our battle in the Mines was tough, but Keith had plenty of help from us and his Imaginators," Aurora said. "However, we need to find our Sky Chi powers and soon."

"True," Cortex agreed. "But I know we will find them. It's only a matter of time."

"Nonetheless, Keith needs his rest and so do we," Sir Hoodington said.

"I couldn't agree more," Cortex replied. "Let's go."

While Sir Hoodington went down to Air Strike and Terra Fist, and Cortex set off for the castle, Aurora looked up at the starry night with concern. Her kinship with Eon had given her enough foresight to know that something bad was about to happen. "I don't know what's coming in our next mission, but we'll need to be fully prepared…"

* * *

The next morning, Keith and the twins met Sir Hoodington outside the Imaginite Chest Vault.

"Man, that was a good night's sleep," Keith yawned, stretching his arms up. "We're refreshed and ready for anything. Heck, I'm ready to create some new Imaginators to add to the team."

"Before you do, Emperor Drake and his other sisters left a note for you." Sir Hoodington handed Keith an envelope. "They also left a blue chest in the Vault that they said could be useful on your adventure.

Keith took the note out and read it aloud to the twins. "Dear Keith, nice job retrieving the Pure Imaginite. Since you're probably wondering how we knew, let's just say that Blobbers needs to do a better job keeping his files secret. Anyway, we've given you a collection of Imaginite Parts as a reward. Don't you worry about getting overwhelmed; we took the liberty of grouping them into their respective sets. You have been our greatest ally thus far; the other Arkeyans have been saying that they like working with you better than the JTeens. Good luck on the rest of your adventure. Signed, Emperor Drake, Princess Reina, and Princess Rita. P.S. We've also adjusted your Sensei Reader so that you'll be able to access the vault regardless of where you are."

"At least you're in our older siblings' good graces," Rose noted.

"There's more." Keith turned the note over and read further, "P.P.S., To Rose and Sara, well done for helping Keith out in the Lost Imaginite Mines. However, don't think that you're off the hook just yet. The Governors still despise you for the Tenderloins incident, Shasta still hasn't forgiven you for stopping her quest to restore honor to our people, not to mention the fiasco with the Kings Vault. While your exile on the Radiant Isles has been repealed, you're still banished from New Camelot until further notice and you're now tasked with keeping the M.A.P. in check. Quintessa will be the only help you'll be getting. And remember, if either of you screw this up, then you'll both be paying the ultimate price along with Quintessa. End of discussion."

"Seems the Governors all hate us," Sara sighed.

"Yeah, you really pissed them off ever since Froggo tried to steal the keys," Keith agreed. "Even the Imaginators and the Senseis barely talk to you. At least Spyro gets along with Quintessa, since they're both dragons. But at least you're no longer stuck on the Radiant Isles anymore."

"I guess that's true," Rose muttered, "but we can't return to New Camelot anytime soon."

"And we're pretty much stuck on the M.A.P. in the meantime," Sara agreed.

"Well, I'm sure they'll change their minds once you two and Quintessa help us defeat Malefor," Keith declared. "Although it might be extremely difficult to convince Governess Kira; I've heard that she's the most bloodthirsty and gung-ho Arkeyan Governors of them all."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Rose decided. "For now, let's take a look at your chests."

The first six chests, from the Ninja Senseis, had been sorted into three groups of two and each held very valuable pieces of gear: a Bloom Helmet and the Leaf Stars ninja weapon from Boom Bloom; Star Shoulder Armor and the Starcast Ninja Stars from Starcast; and a Ninja Pack backpack and the Crow Stars ninja weapon from Tae Kwon Crow.

"These could be handy when you make a Ninja Imaginator," Sir Hoodington said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Keith replied. "Now let's look at this blue chest that the emperor sent."

"Don't forget the ones you got from clearing the Mushroom River and the Lost Imaginite Mines," Sir Hoodington added. "Not to mention the one from the Earth Creation Crystal."

"Good point, I'll check them first."

Keith opened the chests from the Mushroom River and acquired a Brutebot Head and a rare Brawler Weapon called the Knuckle Bones. The chests in the Lost Imaginite Mines both held common pieces: a Metal Skull Head and a Neon Breast Plate Torso.

The blue chest from Emperor Drake were all ultimate weapon pieces: a Regal Bat Bow for Bowslingers, a Robotzooka for Bazookers, a Ghostly Mace for Smashers, a Double Volcano staff for Sentinels, a pair of Patty Pummelers for Brawlers, a Golden Crystal Staff for Sorcerers, a pair of Space Blasters for Quickshots, a From the Deep Sword for Knights, Golden Wheels for Ninjas, and two Lava Blades for Swashbucklers.

The Earth Creation Crystal's chest contained the full Construction Bot Set: a Conbot Torso, Arms, Legs, Ears and the final piece for unlocking it, the Conbot Helmet.

"Alright, time to make a new Imaginator," Keith decided.

By then, Terra Fist and Sala had joined Sir Hoodington outside the Vault. "What Imaginator will you make this time?" Sala asked.

"Well, I'm fine with close combat Skylanders for now. I'll make one that's good for long range… A Bazooker would do nicely. Let's make this a Tech Imaginator."

Keith pulled out a Tech Crystal, focusing his magic, and threw it out. Once again, a humanoid shape formed from the Crystal, this one slightly taller than the other Imaginators and holding a bazooka. Keith summoned the Construction-Bot Set to make the body and topped it off with the IMAGIN-TRON 3000 head then he covered him in the same armor as the others and armed him with the Downhome Bazooka.

"Tech Bazooker Imaginator created," Keith announced, finishing his spell.

"Be afraid of my missiles," the robot declared in a robotic voice.

"State your name," Keith commanded.

"I am Tech Blast," the new Imaginator replied. "It is a privilege to serve you, Portal Master Keith."

"Glad to have you on the team, Tech Blast," Keith said.

Before they left, Keith opened the chest that came with the Tech Crystal. This one held the Tech Adventurer Set consisting of the Rockets Head, Dustered Chest, Adventurer's Arms and the Electrons Aura, plus the Rocket Man's Ridge headgear.

"Okay, guys, let's get going to Scholarville," Keith told the Imaginators. "We've kept Spyro and Stealth Elf waiting long enough…"

* * *

Upon reaching their destination, Keith and the Imaginators quickly saw that Kaos had gotten there first. Dozens of Air Viking longships were firing their cannons at the village. Mabu fled the streets as a windmill was razed to the ground, only to get attacked by giant shadowy bat-like monsters.

"The Shadowkhan?" Spyro gasped. "They're here too?"

"I was afraid of that," Stealth Elf sighed. "All the terror and panic they're causing is creating dark magic for Malefor."

"Then we'll have to put a stop to it," Keith declared. "Let's go!"

As they entered the Scholar Town Square, the group was approached by an elder Mabu in a blue robe and hat. "Oh, Skylanders, Portal Master, despite being sworn to secrecy, I must tell you something. Our fair city is under attack!"

Right on cue, a Mabu scholar ran behind him, pursued by a cannonball.

"Uh, yeah, we kinda gathered that," Stealth Elf replied. "So any sign of Kaos or Malefor?"

"Well, being sworn to secrecy as I am, I can neither confirm nor deny the existence of Kaos or Malefor," the scholar replied. "But if they did exist, they'd be inside that castle right there…" He pointed towards a massive building on the other side of town. "And I'm pretty sure that they'd be searching for the Everlasting Thinking Cap… if that existed too."

"Then that's where we're heading," Stealth Elf said before turning to the purple dragon. "Although, Spyro, can you do anything about these ships blasting the town?"

"Of course I can," Spyro replied. Then after a few beats, he realized, "Oh, you want me to do it right now? Gotcha."

As Spyro took off, Keith sighed and shook his head. "Better get going."

"Air Skylanders are stronger here," Eon announced.

"Alright, I'm gonna get Air Strike over to help me fight," Keith told the Imaginators. "If I need you again, I'll let you know."

With that, he sent them away and brought out Air Strike. "Shall we take flight and bring the fight to our enemies?"

"Not yet," Keith replied, taking out an Air Creation Crystal. "Let's bring in a new member to the party…"

Once again, Keith focused his magic then threw the crystal out, summoning another humanoid shape. The body was formed with the Tech Adventurer Set with the Adventurer's Legs, covered in the Apprentice Set Armor, and Keith armed it with the Quad Cannons to finish it off.

"Air Quickshot Imaginator created!" Keith announced, ending the spell.

"I am Wind Shot," the Imaginator declared, twirling his guns in his hands. "I'm ready to soar!"

"Welcome aboard, Wind Shot," Keith said. "Let's get to work."

They began their quest by entering a nearby building, the Scholarville Library, and found a chest full of treasure for Wind Shot. They then left the library, and Keith and Wind Shot took a picture on a Selfie Spot in front of Eon's Statue. As they set off again, a longship pulled up by the square, dropping off some Air Viking Warcrafters.

"Here they come!" Keith yelled, drawing his swords. "Let's go!"

"C'mon, put up your dukes!" Air Strike cried.

"Storm Cloud, go!" Wind Shot sent out a dark cloud that zapped some enemies with lightning.

Air Strike sent Birdie into the fray while Keith ran in to attack. The falcon dive-bombed the Air Vikings, leaving a trail of feathers that exploded upon impact. Keith cut through the other enemies quickly, but he didn't notice the last one climbing the box behind him, until the very last second. Just as the Air Viking jumped to attack, Wind Shot fired his pistols, knocking the enemy over the edge.

"Whoa!" Keith gasped. "Good shot, Wind Shot. Looks like I made the right choice creating you."

"Thank you, Portal Master," Wind Shot replied as the way opened behind them.

Further into the Square, they entered another building, the Aquatic Studies, where they found another Selfie Spot and the Troll Radio. Keith and Wind Shot took a picture on the Selfie Spot while Air Strike solved the Radio puzzle and earned an Imaginite Chest for the Vault. After leaving the building, they ran across some waterwheels and met up with Stealth Elf just as a cannonball was shot right through a tree.

"Ugh!" Stealth Elf groaned. "I don't know about you guys but I'm already sick of cannonballs."

"Tell me about it," Keith sighed.

"It does give me an idea though." Stealth Elf pointed to a cannon on the opposite platform. "If we can get to that cannon, we can launch ourselves over to the castle. What could go wrong?"

"Oh, don't say that," Keith moaned. "That's one of those famous last words, like 'It can't get any worse than this', or 'What dragon?'"

"It's still worth a try," Air Strike replied. "Let's go."

They made their way across the bridge, dodging cannonballs and clearing away explosive crates until they reached the Philosopher's Fort. Eon informed Keith that Fire Skylanders were stronger here, so he switched out Air Strike and Wind Shot for Tae Kwon Crow and Sir Hoodington.

Keith found a Lock puzzle and quickly unlocked it, earning another Imaginite Chest by joining up three Imaginite shards in it. Behind the door, they found a treasure chest that Tae Kwon Crow opened then left the room.

"Look, there's the cannon up ahead," Keith said. "Come on."

But as they started to cross the bridge, a trio of Bat Khan swooped out of the sky towards them.

"Incoming!" Sir Hoodington yelled.

Tae Kwon Crow hurled a shuriken at the Bat Khan while Keith summoned a spell and launched it out. The shuriken struck one Bat Khan, destroying its physical form, but the others blocked the spell with their wings. Before the group could prepare another attack, the Bat Khan fired lasers from their hands and blasted the bridge apart, sending the group tumbling.

"Whoaaa!" Keith gasped as they disappeared into the dust. The Bat Khan flew back towards the castle, believing them to be dead.

Fortunately, Keith and the Skylanders had landed on some crates on the floor below which broke their fall. "Phew, that was close," Keith sighed. "But the bridge is completely destroyed."

"Look, there's a ship over here," Sir Hoodington said, pointing to it. "We can ride that back up to the cannon."

"Wait, there's a Soul Gem over here, for… Tri-Tip, I think it says." As Keith picked it up, his reader showed him a video of the Skylander attacking some enemies. "Wow, he looks pretty cool. And he's from the Smasher Class; he could be quite useful."

"I'm sure you'll like him a lot," Tae Kwon Crow replied. "But later, though. Let's get going."

The group jumped onto the ship which lifted them up to the top floor, right next to the cannon. "Alright, let's head to that island," Keith said.

They jumped into the cannon and took aim at the Island behind the ship then they launched themselves over the attacking ship and landed on the Hermit's Hideaway. Though Eon informed him that Magic Skylanders were stronger here, Keith decided not to change them.

They searched the island and discovered another treasure chest. Tae Kwon Crow opened it and collected the treasure, and Keith took this moment to upgrade the Fire Ninja Sensei, increasing his shurikens' strength and giving him the ability to spawn Buzzer Beaks. Once that was done, they jumped onto the nearby anchor and slid down the chain to Command Ship A. "Senseis are stronger here," Eon announced.

"Alright, guys, I'm gonna send you back to the Academy," Keith said. "I'll get Starcast and Boom Bloom out to see their attacks."

"We understand," Sir Hoodington replied. "Everybody needs their exercise."

With that, Keith sent them back to the M.A.P. and summoned Starcast and Boom Bloom. "Let's go, guys."

The Air Vikings on board spotted them at that moment and yelled a battle cry. The Warcrafters drew out their axes and charged into the fray while the Sun Summoners launched glowing red orbs at the group. Dodging the orbs, Boom Bloom jumped in and attacked the Sun Summoners with her whip while Keith and Starcast dealt with the Warcrafters with their swords and Interdimensional Shurikens respectively.

"Is that all of them?" Keith asked.

Before the Senseis could reply, an Air Viking jumped onto some crates, stuck his fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle. Just then, a strange new creature swooped around the ship's chimney then leapt out of the smoke. The creature looked like a blue reptilian dog wearing a horned helmet and goggles, and wielding two cannons on the end of its tail. With an angry snarl, the dog shot blasts of fire from its cannons then jumped onto the deck to face them.

"Watch out! We've got an Air Burn!" Starcast warned.

Keith dived to one side, narrowly avoiding the Air Burn's pounce. "Time to show that old dog some new tricks. Summon Sensei Weapons!"

His swords disappeared and were replaced by throwing stars which he hurled at the Air Burn, dealing some serious damage. "Ha! This beats a rolled-up newspaper any day!"

"Nice one, Keith. Now it's time to put him on a leash!" Boom Bloom knelt down and summoned some vines out of the floor. The vines wrapped around the Air Burn's legs and pulled it away from Keith. Growling furiously, the Air Burn raised its tail and launched cannon fire at Boom Bloom, forcing her to release it.

"Alright, you wanna play fetch? Let's play fetch!" Starcast summoned a giant Megastar and jumped on top of it, just before it zoomed out and slammed into the Air Burn, knocking it off the ship. "An all-star performance."

With the battle finished, the deck dropped down to a lower level and Keith found a new Imaginite Chest appeared which held the Mummy's Revenge sword. Then another Gong Battle appeared. "Alright, you guys ready to do this?"

Boom Bloom lashed her whip against the Gong, starting the battle. "Dear enemies, your doom is in bloom!"

As Keith took cover, the first waves of enemies appeared; Chompies and Warcrafters. Working together, Starcast and Boom Bloom took on the waves before a group of Arrowheads appeared.

"Okay, one of you should use your Sky-Chi to clear them out," Keith called.

"Leave this one to me, Starcast," Boom Bloom said. "Nature calls! Sky-Chi: Whipper Snapper!"

While Starcast jumped aside to join Keith, Boom Bloom send out an extra-long vine and began to spin in place, lashing away at the enemies and quickly ending the battle. "Blessed be!"

"Nicely done, you two," Keith commented. "I definitely made the right choice to summon you."

"Yes, I am pretty good," Starcast replied. "But I think you know that already."

While Boom Bloom and Starcast collected the treasure and experience, Keith opened the newest Imaginite Chest and found a pair of Ape Arms. "Ah, another part for the Yeti Set. Excellent."

The team then entered the cabin to their right where they found the Legendary Selfie Frame for Bazooker Class Skylanders, and a citizen named Hanks who challenged them to a game of Creation Clash. After a few good moves, Keith won the game and earned another chest. They then entered the other doorway and found themselves in the Engine Room.

Eon told Keith that Tech Skylanders were stronger here, so he switched Boom Bloom and Starcast for Cortex and Tech Blast. They then pushed some blocks around until a bounce pad was activated and they used it to jump out of the room and onto the stern of the ship.

"You made it!" Stealth Elf called, appearing before them. "And I think I've found a less dangerous method of travel here." She pointed to another anchor chain that led to another island. "Provided of course you don't fall. So jump on and don't fall!"

"That does not sound reassuring at all," Cortex moaned.

"Oh, chillax, Doc," Keith laughed. "We'll be careful. Now let's go."

With that, they jumped onto the chain and slid down to the next area, the Academic Islands.

"Look, there's another Imaginite chest on those TNT crates," Tech Blast pointed out.

"Allow me." Cortex blasted the TNT with his laser, exploding the crates and letting the chest drop. Keith opened the chest and received a Scaly Tail. "Ah, I was hoping I could get a new Bazooker Weapon or something."

"I'm sure we'll find one soon enough," Cortex replied.

Tech Blast pulled a lever to lower a platform down and the group used it to jump onto a higher ledge where they found another Sensei Shrine, this one protected by a giant floating staff.

As they approached the Shrine, Eon spoke. "Only a Sensei from the Sorcerer Class can activate this shrine."

At the same time, Keith saw images of the four Senseis he needed. He quickly recognized Cortex and Pit Boss, and he instantly knew the golden figure, but the last one was new to him. "Alright, Tech Blast, I'll have to send you off. I need to get Pit Boss and the other Sorcerer Senseis to unlock this Shrine."

"Understood," Tech Blast replied.

Keith sent Tech Blast away then called in Pit Boss. "Alright, Pit Boss, I've found your Sensei Shrine. Now you wait here with Cortex while I get the other Sorcerer Senseis."

Pit Boss and Cortex stood back and watched as Keith focused his powers and summoned the two remaining Skylanders. The first to appear was a purple Sphinx that ran on four hind legs wearing black robes with gold lining and tied with the golden Sensei belt and carrying a golden paw-shaped staff with a purple gem set in it. "The Master of Mystery!"

The second Sensei was a living golden statue with rubies for eyes, holding a winged staff also made of gold. "I Reign Supreme!"

"Alright, you two," Keith said. "We have a Sensei Shrine to open, but first, what are your names? You should know mine from King Pen and the other Senseis."

The purple Sphinx spoke first. "My name is Mysticat, and here's a riddle - who can make all of your Imaginators stronger? Me! And I've got another one for you - who's got a secret technique to teach the Sorcerer Class? Me, again!"

"Nice to meet you, Mysticat. I look forward to seeing you teach my Imaginators." Keith then turned to the golden statue. "As for you, your infamy certainly precedes you, Golden Queen, former leader of the Doom Raiders."

"So the Trap Masters have told you about me," the Golden Queen replied. "Behold, as I make all of your Imaginators more powerful than before! And if anyone from the Sorcerer class wants to be the gold standard, they'll need this secret technique."

"Okay then," Keith said. "So who wants to open the shrine first?"

"As royalty, I believe I shall go first," the Golden Queen answered, stepping towards the shrine.

Keith and the others jumped down to the lower island, giving her space.

Sensing the approaching statue, the staff around the shrine floated up and prepared itself to attack. The Golden Queen gave a wry smile. "All hail the queen!"

The staff pointed itself at the Queen and began to charge its attack, but it didn't get its chance. In a matter of seconds, the statue began to grow and grow until she towered over the Shrine. With a single slap, she sent the staff flying then she fired her eye lasers at the artifact, activating it.

"Sky-Chi Power unlocked," Keith read on his Sensei Reader while the Queen shrunk back to her regular size. "Impressive display, your Highness. So who's next?"

"I'll do it," Cortex replied, taking the Queen's place in front of the newly regenerated Shrine.

As the staff floated up again, Uka Uka appeared next to Cortex, ready for battle. This time, the staff didn't hesitate, but fired an orb at Cortex's feet, startling him badly and sending Uka Uka fleeing. Seeing his mask floating away, Cortex gritted his teeth in anger then fired a blast of his own, shooting the staff away. Then with a few taps on the settings, he turned his blaster into a staff and fired a more powerful attack to destroy the artifact.

"Well done, Doctor," Keith cheered. "You know, when I first saw you, I figured they should have put you in the Quickshot Class, considering you use blasters. But after that display, I can definitely see why you're a Sorcerer."

"Why, thank you," Cortex replied. "N. Gin always said that my scientific mind was pretty wizardly in its own way."

"How right he was," Keith chuckled as the shrine regenerated. "So who's next?"

"I'll go," Mysticat replied, switching places with Cortex. "Prepare to see some Paw Power."

Again the staff floated up to fight back, but Mysticat didn't look nervous at all. As the staff fired a beam of light, he raised his staff and fired his own beam, locking the attacks in place. Taking advantage of the impasse, Mysticat summoned a ball of yarn in his free paw and hurled it at the staff, deactivating it and leaving the artifact open for a final blast from his staff.

"Sky-Chi unlocked," Keith announced. "Nicely done, Mysticat."

"A spellbinding display, right?" Mysticat purred while the shrine regenerated for the last time.

"Indeed. Okay, Pit Boss, you're up."

"Your Paw Power wasss impressive," Pit Boss told the Sphinx as he took his position. "But now, it's time for sssome Python Power!"

For the last time, the staff floated up to face its opponent. Pit Boss flicked out his tongue and gripped his staff tight. "Watch thisss!"

As the staff fired its first attack, Pit Boss created a small wall of snake skins to block the beam. Then bounding over the barricade, he fired two snakes at the Shrine, one to knock the staff off the island and the other to activate the artifact in the center.

"Alright, everyone's Sky-Chi is unlocked," Keith said. "Cortex, stay with me. I'll send the rest of you back to the Academy so you can practice your Sky-Chi."

With that, he sent the other Sorcerers back to the M.A.P. and brought out Tech Blast again.

They then entered a building next to the Sorcerer Shrine which led to the Insect Studies and they found another Soul Gem. Keith examined the face of this one closely. "I think I saw her face when I tried to enter the Fire Realm. Now I know that her name is Ember, let's see what she can do."

He scanned the Soul Gem with his Reader and was soon treated to a display of the fiery figure in battle.

"So what did you find out?" Tech Blast asked.

"Apparently, Ember is one of the Sentinel Class Senseis," Keith replied. "My reader tells me that the Sentinel Sensei Shrine is also on this land."

"Then let's not waste any more time here," Cortex decided. "Come on."

They left the building and took the moving platform all the way up to the highest part of the island. As they arrived, they were attacked by Grinnades, but Cortex and Tech Blast quickly dealt with them. One Grinnade exploded by a pile of rocks, opening a cavern that the team decided to explore. Inside the Mine, they found the Soul Gem for Bazooker Imaginators and another Egg Rescue Game which Keith easily beat, earning another chest for the Vault. They then left the Mine and took another lift up to another cannon, which they used to launch themselves to the Forgotten Islands.

Once they landed, Eon told Keith that Light Skylanders were stronger here, so he switched Cortex out for Aurora and they continued their journey. They went up another lift and fought off more Air Vikings. During the fight, Tech Blast shot some crates blocking a tower entrance, revealing a level star that helped him level up. With that done, they slid down the chain to Command Ship B.

"Imaginators are stronger here," Eon told Keith.

"If I need my Imaginators, it's about to get tough," Keith muttered, before switching Aurora out for Sir Hoodington. "Alright, guys, let's get going."

With that, they ran onto the deck of the ship and confronted the Air Vikings. Keith fought off the Sun Summoners with his spells, Tech Blast blew away the Warcrafters with her rockets, and Sir Hoodington cut down the Arrowheads. Towards the end of the battle, another Air Burn attacked them, but they quickly defeated it.

"That's all of them," Keith said. "Let's get going."

But just as they turned to go, they heard a nasty, familiar laughter. They spun round to see a glowing red circle appearing on the deck. Then in a flash of light, a huge purple dragon appeared before them.

"Who is that?" Sir Hoodington asked apprehensively.

"It's Malefor!" Keith gasped, raising his swords.

"So, you must be the new Portal Master that Kaos told me about," Malefor growled, looking Keith up and down with narrowed eyes. "No doubt the Arkeyans were the ones who sent you on this mission. Interesting, but somehow unsurprising, considering that they were the ones who betrayed your predecessors, the JTeens."

"How do you know that?" Keith asked puzzled.

"You mean Eon didn't tell you?" Malefor chuckled nastily. "The rise of the Shadow Dragons was all part of my scheme to dispose of them. And that's not all; it was I who summoned the assassin from another dimension to finish them off. I who sent Shadowkhan after Alexandra Ting to end it once and for all! And it was I who hunted down every last one of their relatives and handed them to the Arkeyans, dooming them to an everlasting torture by the entire history of the Arkeyan Empire for all eternity!"

"You monster!" Keith bellowed.

"Monster, villain, future ruler of all dimensions… What does it matter really?" Malefor laughed. "In a few moments, you will soon be joining them."

"Not if we have any say in the matter," Tech Blast retorted, running in front of Keith.

"Stay away from him!" Sir Hoodington yelled, raising his sword.

"Ah yes, the precious Imaginators, created to protect their Portal Master," Malefor scoffed. "However, he and Kaos are not the only ones to harness the powers of Mind Magic. Kaos's Doomlanders will seem like featherweights compared to this!"

With that, Malefor opened his wings and let out a roar before firing a beam of light from his middle horn. The light struck the deck in front of Keith and his Imaginators, creating a monster out of nothing. The Doomlander looked similar to the Fire Skylander Fryno, only twice as big. Two spiky arm guards formed on its wrists, a skull-shaped metal pauldron appeared on its shoulder, and to finish off, it grabbed hold of a Bazooka built into a sinister skull.

"Doomlander, Bazooker Class!" Malefor yelled, finishing the spell.

The Bazooker Doomlander landed on the deck and aimed its cannon at the group. "Nothing better than blasting my enemies!" it yelled in a deep feminine voice.

"Heh, I'd like to see Kaos create something like this," Malefor muttered then he turned to the Doomlander. "Now, destroy Kaos' enemies!"

As Malefor took to the air to observe the fight, the Bazooker Doomlander fired at the deck floor, sending a wave of rockets out.

"Look out!" Keith and the Imaginators jumped over the rockets, narrowly avoiding damage.

"Let's give her a taste of her own medicine!" Tech Blast cried, raising her bazooka and firing rockets at the Doomlander.

"Summon Sensei Weapons!" Keith yelled. His swords faded and were replaced by a gun-metal green bazooka.

"Shadowkhan, assemble!" Malefor cried.

At his command, an army of Bat Khan melded out of the shadows to attack. "I'll hold them off," Keith cried. "You guys just take on the Doomlander!"

Keith turned and fired a volley of rockets at the approaching Shadowkhan, reducing their numbers. Sir Hoodington and Tech Blast fought the Bazooker Doomlander with everything they had until they shot off her arm guards.

Malefor scowled in thought. "Hmm… Obviously, Kaos' Doomlander needs a bit of refinement. Might as well give it a boost with this Secret Technique he taught me."

With that, Malefor zapped the Doomlander with another beam. Raising her cannon, she fired a volley of rockets into the air. Sir Hoodington and Tech Blast dived aside before the shells hit the deck. Keith also avoided the rockets, but some of the Shadowkhan weren't so lucky.

Sir Hoodington took over the attacks on the Shadowkhan, keeping them at bay with a Spinning Slash. Keith and Tech Blast opened fire on the Doomlander, doing a lot of damage before knocking off her shoulder guard.

"Almost there," Keith cheered.

"I can certainly see why Kaos needed my help," Malefor admitted. "But the Doomlander's not the only arsenal I have against you. Ready the cannons!"

At his command, the whole deck dropped down to a lower level, where two cannons floated up and fired at the group. The Doomlander also stepped up her game, firing her bazooka with greater gusto.

Keith summoned a shield to block the rockets. "We have to defeat her quick! I can't hold out forever."

Tech Blast looked over at the cannons then back at the Doomlander. "I have an idea. I'll send it through the Mind Magic…"

Keith and Sir Hoodington received the message at the same time. "It sounds risky," Sir Hoodington said.

"At this point, it's worth a try," Keith replied. "Tell us when, Tech Blast."

The Tech Imaginator turned back to the nearest cannon and waited until it fired again. "Now!"

Sir Hoodington raised his sword and struck the cannonball like a baseball player hitting a home run. At the same time, Keith dispelled his shield and ducked to one side. Undaunted, the Doomlander raised her bazooka again but just as she pulled the trigger, the cannonball struck the bazooka's muzzle and lodged it closed, causing it to glow as the firepower began to build.

"Take cover!" Keith yelled, diving behind some crates with his Imaginators.

The Doomlander glanced at her glowing hot bazooka and realized what was about to happen. "Oh, cr-"

Instantly, the bazooka exploded, engulfing the Doomlander in a massive ball of flame.

"Yeah, we did it!" Keith cheered.

"Good thinking, Tech Blast," Sir Hoodington said, patting the robot's shoulder.

"Yes, very impressive," Malefor agreed derisively. "But don't get too confident; the Doomlander was simply a test to show your strengths in battle. With all that in mind, I can plan my next attacks accordingly."

Keith narrowed his eyes in anger.

"What's more, while you've been fighting, Kaos will have already reached the castle. Soon, the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom will be in our possession, and Skylands will be closer to conquest!" With a final laugh, Malefor flew away from the ship, vanishing into the clouds.

Keith quickly opened the chest left from the battle and gained the Doomlander's Secret Technique, catchphrase, armor, and weapon. "Alright, Tech Blast, time for an upgrade."

Casting his spell on Tech Blast, he equipped him with the Horned Arm Guards and Horn Skull Shoulder armor then he switched his starting weapon for the Fossil Fury Bazooker Weapon and gave him the Artillery Strike Secret Technique.

"Very impressive, Keith," Tech Blast said. "I feel stronger already."

"No problem," Keith replied. "Now let's get moving. If what Malefor said is true, Kaos would have made it to the castle."

"Then let's make sure he doesn't get his hands on that Helm," Sir Hoodington agreed.

With that, they ran through the door on the right and found themselves in the Cannon Maze. Passing quickly and carefully through the maze, they reached the exit to the ship and slid down a chain to the next area, the Cloud Shroud Lookout. Immediately, they found an Imaginite Chest that had a Snail Challenge which they easily completed.

Keith received the Paneled Leg Armor from the Imaginite inside, which completed the Sun Hardened Set and unlocked the Adventurer's Satchel Backpack. "Your turn to get upgraded, Sir Hoodington."

Casting his Mind Magic spell again, he switched out Sir Hoodington's armor and replaced it with the Sun Hardened Set, including the new backpack. "There we go."

Sir Hoodington glanced down at his new armor. "This feels good, Keith, but my sword also needs replacing."

"I could also do with a stronger cannon," Tech Blast added.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll get you new weapons when we're done here," Keith assured them. "And the same goes for Sala and Terra Fist, but we have to keep going."

As they entered the next area, the Vine Grind Gulf, Eon informed Keith that Dark Skylanders were stronger, so he switched out his Imaginators for Starcast.

"This vine should take us directly to the castle," Starcast said. "I can also see some treasure and Imaginite pieces on the way down."

"Then let's get going," Keith said.

With that, they leapt onto the vines and slid all the way down, grabbing any treasure they could reach, dodging mines and obstacles, and collecting the three Imaginite shards before arriving at the next area, the Vine Down Landing. There, they found another Selfie Spot and took a picture, and Keith used the treasure they collected to upgrade Starcast.

They then crossed a vine bridge that led to another glowing orb protected by a double-bladed scythe. "Look, another Sensei Shrine," Starcast said.

"Only a Sensei of the Sentinel Class can open this shrine," Eon announced, while Keith received the images of the Senseis in question.

"The Fire one I recognize, but I don't know the others," Keith said. "Might as well get to know them, if it's alright with you, Starcast?"

"Perfectly okay with me," Starcast answered. "I'll be waiting."

With that, Keith sent Starcast away then summoned the Sentinel Senseis to his side.

The first to appear was the Fire Sensei, an orange woman with fire in place of legs wearing black and gold traditional samurai armor and the golden sensei belt, and wielding a dual-bladed red-hot katana. "Fan the Flames!"

The second Sensei was a crystalline, muscular woman wearing what looked like a black skintight jumpsuit with gold trim, stony armbands, and leg-warmers, as well as the golden sensei belt. Coupled with the boulder barbell she carried, she looked more like a fitness trainer than a Skylander. "It's Crunch Time!"

The last one to arrive was a figure dressed like a medieval executioner, its robes held up by a gold belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and carrying a double-headed scythe. "Any Last Words?"

"Okay, guys, you should know who I am from the other Senseis, so let's get the intros done." Keith turned to the Fire Sensei first. "Let's start with you. Ember, wasn't it?"

"Correct," she replied. "It is wise, Portal Master Keith, to allow me to train ALL of your Imaginators, and make them stronger. And it is wiser still to allow me to show those of the Sentinel Class, a secret technique of great power."

"Look forward to it," Keith said, before turning to the Earth Sentinel.

"Greetings, Portal Master Keith. I'm Barbella, and I'll whip all your Imaginators into shape with my workout program!" Barbella flexed her arm to show off her muscles. "And I can train all of your Sentinel Imaginators in this awesome secret technique."

"Alright, now let's find out about this guy," Keith said, turning to the hooded figure. "The Trap Masters said he was a reaper, but that's all they told me. Apparently, they're terrified of him to the point where they'd never have to see him ever again."

"Portal Master Keith, my name is Hood Sickle," the reaper replied. "If you wanna give your Imaginators power that is truly a cut above, I am the Sensei for the job. And I have a Secret Technique that will no doubt give your Sentinels the edge."

"Very well, just watch where you were holding your blade, alright?" Keith said. "Now who'll go first against this Shrine?"

"I'll go first," Ember replied, stepping towards the Shrine. "I will win this battle in the mind, then the body."

Keith and the other Sentinel Senseis moved back onto the vine bridge, giving her space.

Sensing her presence, the scythe spun around and prepared for the attack, but Ember didn't attack. Instead, she pointed her weapon, summoning fire behind them, then she spun it around above her head and hurled it at the button, activating the orb.

"Sky-Chi unlocked," Keith announced. "That was a perfect attack."

Ember recovered her weapon and floated back to the others. "Remember, Keith, when you aim for perfection, you discover it is a moving target."

"Sage advice," Keith said. "Who's next?"

"Bring it on, I'm always up for a challenge," Barbella declared, stepping up to the regenerated Shrine.

Again, the Shrine's weapon swung forward in warning, and Barbella swung her weapon round in retaliation. As the scythe flew in to attack, Barbella jumped up and slammed her barbell down, pushing the scythe to the ground, and smashed the other end onto the button, activating the device.

"Nicely done, Barbella," Keith called. "Your Sky-Chi is unlocked now."

"Oh yeah, feel that burn!" Barbella cheered.

"Get going, Hood Sickle," Keith said as the Shrine regenerated once more. "You ready for this?"

Seeing the Shrine raising its weapon, Hood Sickle braced himself for battle. "I'm hood to go!"

With that, he charged at the Shrine and went on the attack, trading blows with the weapon. The Shrine retaliated with a swing of its scythe, which Hood Sickle dodged with ease before knocking it away. With that done, he stomped on the button to activate the shrine.

"Well done, Hood Sickle," Keith said. "That means both Dark Element Senseis have their Sky-Chi unlocked. That's one less concern at any rate. Now it's time to send you back."

The Senseis nodded in understanding before Keith sent them away and called in Tech Blast. "Alright, I have a feeling we're about to face Kaos in that castle, so get ready for a fight."

"I was made to fight," Tech Blast replied.

Keith solved the lock puzzle on the castle doors, earning an Imaginite chest in the process, and he and Tech Blast entered the castle.

As they approached the stairs, they heard Kaos' voice up ahead. "Where is that stupid Helm?"

"Sounds like Kaos hasn't found it yet," Keith said. "There's still time to get it first."

But as they started to run, the stairs broke under their weight. "Uh-oh," Tech Blast gulped, just before the stairs gave way and sent them plummeting.

"AAAHHH!" Keith cried, landing with a splash in a dark smelly tunnel. "Ow… That's what I get for jinxing us…" He stood up and looked around the tunnel, faintly aware of Eon telling him that Imaginators were stronger in that area. "Where are we?"

"Looks like we might be in the Castle Sewer, judging by the smell," Tech Blast noted. "I have a feeling that Kaos is probably expecting us."

"Then we'd better watch ourselves," Keith replied, leading the way into the sewer.

Before they got any further, Kaos' holographic head appeared before them. "Oh please. Are you still here? I thought Malefor actually took care of you."

"You thought wrong, Kaos," Keith retorted.

"No matter," Kaos said dismissively. "At least he gave me time to look for the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom. Have fun dealing with the evil sea monster that guards it."

"What evil sea monster?" Keith asked, but Kaos disappeared with a reply. "Hey, get back here!"

"Uh, Keith?" Tech Blast cut in, pointing to the putrid water. "We've got company…"

Keith spun around as a giant one-eyed creature lurched out of the water, clinging to the edge of the walkway with long spindly legs. "Oh, that evil sea monster."

The evil sea monster let out an angry roar then dived back into the water. Keith and Tech Blast glanced at each other then ran along the path, dodging the monster's bite attacks.

"He-elm, where are you?" they heard Kaos call as they went.

As they ran along the bridge, the monster's tail popped out and whipped Keith, almost knocking him into the water. Tech Blast quickly grabbed him at the last second and pulled him back.

"Here, Helm of Ultimate Wisdom! Here, boy! Come to Kaos!"

"Why is Kaos calling this Helm like it's a dog?" Tech Blast asked as they hurried up some stairs.

"Don't question this guy's methods, Tech Blast," Keith replied, before coming to a stop at the path's end. "Uh-oh, nowhere else to go!"

At that exact moment, the evil sea monster popped its head out of the water in front of them and gave a nasty laugh before diving back in. Keith and Tech Blast braced themselves for battle. The monster jumped out of the water and landed back in with a big splash, sending a wave towards them.

"Quickly, run to the gap where the monster landed," Keith yelled.

He and Tech Blast barely made it to the gap, avoiding the attack. The monster splashed its waves two more times before pulling itself onto the platform, panting in exhaustion.

"Now's our chance!" Tech Blast cried.

Keith drew out his swords, ran in and started slashing at the monster's face while Tech Blast dealt extra damage with his rockets until the monster slid back into the water and a bridge rose up to the platform.

"Let's keep going," Keith said. "We're not done here yet."

"Why can't I find it?" Kaos yelled.

Keith and Tech Blast paid him no mind as they went further into the sewer, dodging more of the monster's attacks. During one such attack, Keith raised his pistol and fired a shot, driving the monster back. On the next bridge, they waited until the monster's tail passed before running across.

"Well, at least maybe that sea monster has eaten that Portal Master and his stupid Skylander by now."

"Wrong again, Kaos," Keith scoffed as they arrived on another platform. "Alright, round two."

Once again, the monster began its attack, but this time, after its first splash, it jumped again and did a bellyflop, sending a second wave directly after the first one. Again, Keith and Tech Blast avoided getting drenched three times, again the monster emerged from the water and again they attacked it until it had enough for the moment. When the next bridge emerged, they wasted no time in crossing it to the next part of the sewer.

"Grr!" they heard Kaos growl in frustration. "If I don't find the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom soon, I am going to scream!"

"I think he's starting to lose his patience," Keith noted. "Come on!"

"Even so, I somehow get the feeling things are gonna get even tougher," Tech Blast replied.

And indeed it did. As they ran across the bridge, the monster tried again to knock them off with its tail. Keith and Tech Blast had a few narrow escapes, and when the monster emerged again to bite them, they quickly fired at it to deal extra damage.

"Phew, we made it to the end," Tech Blast sighed as they reached the stairs. "Do you think Kaos has found the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That answer your question?" Keith chuckled.

The two ran up the stairs and reached the last platform. The waters began to churn ahead of them and they braced themselves to attack. But instead of the monster, a small platform rose out of the water, on which sat a golden hat shaped like an obelisk, patterned with four red eyes.

Keith gasped and his eyes widened. "Is that…?"

But at that moment, Kaos' holographic head appeared once again. "Oh, there it is! The Helm of Ultimate Wisdom! Thank you so much for leading me right to it, fools!"

"Oh no!" Keith yelled as Kaos gave his evil laugh.

"Now I can make the most awesome Doomlanders ever and finally destroy you stupid Skylanders once and for all. Sound good? Well, too bad!" With that, Kaos fired a spell at the Helm, teleporting them both away.

"No! He got away with the Helm!" Keith shouted. "Damn it!"

Just then, the monster appeared once again, snapping at the two. It then went back to its wave attacks, sending out a third wave after the first and second one.

"We have to end this fight now!" Tech Blast cried.

"Summon Sensei Weapon!" Keith commanded, switching his swords for the bazooka.

At the exact moment that the monster emerged to rest, Keith and Tech Blast fired everything they had. The twin explosions were enough to defeat the monster, throwing it back into the sewer water.

"We did it!" Tech Blast cheered.

Keith opened the chest that appeared and received the Cyglobe head. "Well, that was a bust."

"Cheer up, Keith," Tech Blast reassured him. "We may not have gotten the Helm, but we still got some Imaginite, and I leveled up, along with some of the other Imaginators."

"Maybe so," Keith sighed. "But now that Kaos has the Helm, and Malefor is helping him out, Skylands is in even worse trouble than we thought. Emperor Drake will not be happy about this…"

* * *

Upon returning to his Lair, Kaos wasted no time in showing off his prize. "This is it! The Helm of Ultimate Wisdom and it's mine!"

Glumshanks clapped politely while Avarona just nodded once. Malefor entered the room at that moment. "Bravo, Kaos. I can see that my assistance wasn't in vain after all."

"Yes indeed," Kaos replied. "And once I put on this Helm, all of the super-ancient secrets of the super-secret Ancients shall reveal themselves to me. Observe!"

So saying, he placed the Helm on top of his head, and…

Nothing happened.

"Um, did you break it on the way back?" Avarona asked.

Kaos was about to retort angrily when the Helm suddenly began to glow, sending sparks flying around the room.

"Brawk, duck and cover!" his pet cried, dodging a bolt.

Malefor quickly raised an energy shield in front of him and Avarona.

"What's happening?" Kaos gasped as he levitated above the floor, books flying off the shelves and spinning around the Helm like a flock of vultures. "Get this thing off me!"

Glumshanks jumped up and grabbed onto Kaos' legs, but the Helm's magic was so strong that it pulled him up too. Just as he lost his grip and fell back to the floor, Kaos floated out of his lair and into a swirling vortex in the sky.

Then everything stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Malefor and Avarona stepped closer to the spot where Kaos had stood moments ago.

"Well, I stand completely corrected," Avarona stated.

"It seems you underestimated the powers of the Ancients," Malefor replied. "All the same, such incredible power in the hands of the incompetent Kaos could be dangerous. We need to prepare a backup plan just in case…"

"Understood, my Lord," Avarona said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaos opened his eyes and found himself floating in the middle of a strange unknown void. "Where am I? Did it work?" He turned and saw a massive brain floating in front of him. "It's incredible."

"Kaos, my man," said a very distinguished voice from somewhere near the brain. "About time you got here."

"Huh?" Kaos asked, looking around in confusion. "Who said that?"

"You're looking at him, bucko."

Kaos turned back and gasped. The brain had turned around to reveal a face with one giant yellow eye and a tentacle on each side. "What? A talking brain? This doesn't make any sense."

"Oh yes it does," the brain creature chuckled, "and I would know because I just happen to be the smartest, most powerful brain in the known universe. Here, I will even say a big word to prove my intelligence: Antidisestablishmentarianism."

"I don't understand what's happening!" Kaos shouted.

"Well, you put on the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom, you lucky duck. That entitles you to ask me, the last of the Ancients, at least one question."

"Wait," Kaos gasped. "You're really an Ancient?"

"Is that really your question?"

"Eh? Wait, no!" Kaos cleared his throat and started again. "Very well, Brain, if you are what you say you are, then tell me how to create the ultimate Doomlander."

"I could tell you anything, even what antidisestablishmentarianism means," the brain being replied. "But you just want to make a better bad guy, huh? Well, you're the helmet head. Presto Braino!"

As he spoke, Brain shot a beam of mind magic from his eye, zapping Kaos in his own eyes. "AHH, MY EYES!" Kaos screamed before his word descended into painful garbles…

* * *

Back at the M.A.P., Keith, Tech Blast, Stealth Elf, and Spyro had just returned from Scholarville, when Jet Vac flew in with some dire news. "Fellow Skylanders, a giant vortex has appeared directly over the popular tourist destination known as Shellmont Shores."

"Yikes!" Stealth Elf gasped. "It must have been caused by Kaos acquiring the Everlasting Thinking Cap!"

Jet-Vac's beak fell open in shock. "Kaos acquired the Everlasting Thinking Cap?"

"Yeah, it's been a rough day," Keith muttered.

"Well, I have an idea on how to turn things around," Jet Vac reassured them. "But I need your help back at the Academy."

"We'll meet you there," Keith replied. "Let's go, Tech Blast."

On the way back, Keith and Tech Blast ran into a pack of vultures and had to fight them off. Luckily, the battle was over quickly and Keith earned a new Brawler weapon known as the Iron Uppercut.

When they, at last, reached the Academy, they bumped into Flynn. "Hey, Keith and Skylander buddy, you just missed Jet Vac."

"Where is he?" Tech Blast asked.

"He said to meet him in the library, something about a Vortex Destroyer. Is that a thing?" Flynn asked.

"I think so," Keith replied, looking over at another room. "What's over there?"

"Let's have a look," Tech Blast said.

They entered the room to find ten blank spaces on the wall. "Welcome to the Hall of Selfies, Portal Master," Eon spoke.

"So what is this place?" Keith asked.

"It's where you can store all the Selfies of your Senseis and Imaginators that you took on your journey," Eon explained. "Just place each of them in their correct frames, and all your Skylanders of the specified Battle Class will get stronger! There is one frame for each Battle Class. Plus, legend has it that there are legendary selfie frames that make all Skylanders of that class even stronger!"

"Oh, cool," Keith breathed. "Well, let's put up the ones I took so far."

Keith and Tech Blast spent a good while going over the pictures before hanging them on the wall in their correct spots. They then attached the Selfie Frames to the corresponding picture.

With that done, they headed to the Library and found Jet Vac waiting for them. "Sorry for the delay," Keith said.

"No need for apologies," Jet Vac replied. "So, here's the sitrep, Keith: The parts we need to assemble my Vortex Destroyer are scattered throughout this area. You only need to retrieve them and we can go shut down that vortex brainstorm once and for all."

"Alright," Keith said. "And what are you gonna do?"

"Me? I shall be preparing a healthy supply of trail mix to take along with us. Don't want to get hungry while dealing with extreme calamities such as this." With that, Jet Vac rocketed away into the library.

Keith and Tech Blast set off into the library, pushing through puzzles to find two of the parts for the Vortex Destroyer. Along the way, Keith played another Egg Rescue game and won another Imaginite Chest for the Vault, and they also found another Snail Challenge which they won, earning another common Imaginite piece, the Derby Hat headgear.

"I'm getting a bit tired of these common parts," Keith sighed. "For once, can we get something that actually part of a set?"

"Maybe there's one in this chest," Tech Blast said, pulling a lever that lowered a platform down.

Keith opened the chest and unlocked the Ballerina Torso. "Ha, perfect! That adds to the Ballerina set. Thanks, Tech Blast."

They found the last part behind a locked gate. Keith unlocked it with a simple unlocking spell and grabbed it just as Jet Vac arrived.

"Capital!" Jet Vac cheered. "We now have a functioning Vortex Destroyer, which is just the perfect thing to destroy a vortex! Now let us reconnoiter on the M.A.P. and then off to Shellmont Shores to save the day!"

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Keith and Tech Blast met up with Jet Vac by the Imaginite Vault.

"Okay, we now have a way to take care of that vortex" Jet Vac said. "Plus I packed plenty of trail mix for the trip."

"Rose and Sara were also kind enough to give me some sandwiches," Keith added.

"Good thinking, but how are we going to get over there?" Jet Vac pondered.

"Yo, guys. This way!"

The gang turned and saw Stealth Elf standing next to a cannon. "Where did you get that?" Tech Blast asked.

"Borrowed it from Scholarville," Stealth Elf replied. "I figured I could just shoot you guys out of it."

Jet-Vac raised a feathery eyebrow. "How do you know that will get us to the vortex?"

"The Vortex?" Stealth Elf asked in mock confusion. "I hadn't even thought of that but yeah, sure, that could work too. Head on over."

Jet Vac didn't look convinced as he, Keith and Tech Blast walked over to her.

"C'mon, Jet Vac, I was just pulling your leg," Stealth Elf chuckled. "Of course I got it to send you over there! Now one of you hop inside this thing and let's shut down this vortex."

"Before we do that, I'm gonna explore the M.A.P. for a bit," Keith said. "I've still got some chests to open in my Vault, and I really need to power up my Imaginators."

"Not a problem," Stealth Elf said. "Just come back when you're ready."

With a nod, Keith headed to the Imaginite Vault and set to work on the chests inside.

The first chest, which he got from the Egg Rescue, held the Turtle Arm Armor which completed the Turtle Armor set and unlocked the Turtle Shell Backpack. Keith quickly set about equipping the armor on Sir Hoodington, except for the Turtle Torso.

The next four chests awarded him the Boater Hat, a Smasher Weapon called the Great Hammer, the Pumpkin Leg armor which completed the Pumpkin set unlocking the Pumpkin Stem, and a Bird Chest.

The next batch of chests came from the Sentinel Senseis. From Ember, he got a Samurai Helmet and her Fire Samurai Doubler weapon; from Barbella, Earth Leg Armor and her Barbella Dumbell; and from Hood Sickle, a Hood Sickle Backpack and his Double Scythe.

He then unlocked animal sound effects and radio voice effect from the Troll Radio, tentacle ears from the lock puzzle unification reward, a set of Batty Greaves leg guards from the Creation Clash game, and the Monkey King Head from the Egg Rescue game in the library.

Next, he unlocked the full Birdman Set from the Air Creation Crystal: Bird Arms, Feathered Legs, a Birdman Tail and a Cawesome Head, as well as the Adventurer's hat for completing the Birdman Set.

After that, he gained a Brawler Weapon called Roman Fists for completing the Grind Challenge, then the Webbed Greaves Leg Guards, Ape Legs that completed the Yeti Set, earning the Goin' Bananas Chest, and the Burrbearian Legs from another Egg Rescue.

"So many new Imaginator pieces," Keith sighed. "And there's still eight chests left."

Those last chests contained gifts from the four Sorcerer Skylanders: From Dr. Neo Cortex, he gained the Neo Cortex Ears and the Neo Cortex Pistols which were Quickshot weapons; from the Golden Queen, the Pharoah's Pride headgear and the Golden Queen Staff; from Mysticat, the King's Tail and the Mysticat Staff; and from Pit Boss, the All-Seeing Eye Arm Guards and the Viper Staff.

By then, Sir Hoodington, Sala, Terra Fist, and Wind Shot had joined Tech Blast outside the Vault. "Phew," Keith panted, wiping his brow. "That's a lot of parts."

"I can certainly see that," Sir Hoodington agreed. "So what do we do?"

"Well, I've been thinking," Keith said. "Now that Ember and Tae Kwon Crow have their Sky Chi, maybe we can head back to explore the Fire Sensei realm. I think we have enough Fire Elemental Sensei Power to open it."

"Not so fast, Portal Master."

Keith gulped and turned to see Emperor Drake striding towards him. "Uh oh, he does not look pleased," Sala muttered.

"Uh, greetings, your highness," Keith said weakly.

"Judging from the Vortex hovering around, I'm guessing that you failed to stop Kaos from getting the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom," Drake said, going straight to the point. "This is not looking good for us all."

"I'm sorry, your highness," Keith sighed. "But Malefor was also in the area, and so was the Shadowkhan."

"I see," Drake replied, before shaking his head. "The Arkeyan Empire will have your hide for this setback."

"No offense, but why would they be so worried about it?" Keith asked. "I mean, didn't they betray the JTeens to Malefor?"

"It seems you still have a lot to learn about the Arkeyan Empire," Drake replied. "Well, I suppose we have some time, considering I rule the Arkeyan Empire, so let me tell you all about my people on the way to the Fire Realm…"


	6. Fire Sensei Realm

**Fire Sensei Realm**

When Emperor Drake had finished with Keith, he left him to his duties. Keith's mind was still reeling from the visions that Drake showed him of the Arkeyan Empire; the return of Froggo's Goblin minions, the fall of Avalon, and the Arkeyans victory over Froggo. He also witnessed the memories of the Arkeyan Empire's universal conquest, Malefor's plans in the other dimensions and the final punishments of all who opposed the Arkeyan Empire.

When Keith met up with his Imaginators, Sir Hoodington walked up to him. "Keith, are you alright? You look like you just saw Malefor in the flesh fighting alongside the worst dictators of Earth's history."

"I just can't believe the Arkeyans enslaved the universe so quickly." Keith scowled angrily and clenched his fists. "And it's all thanks to that idiot lizard Shendu. If you ask me, they should've just sent him to the underworld years ago, but the Arkeyans took advantage of that situation for conquest. And because they didn't intervene in time, they allowed Malefor to set Froggo's army on Avalon and destroy it. The only comfort I can take is that Tchang Zu fell to Malefor too, and the enemies of the Arkeyan Empire are paying the ultimate price until the end of time."

To say that the Imaginators were shocked at Keith's speech would be the understatement of the century. They were aware of what the Arkeyan Empire was capable of, from stories told from the early Skylanders, including former Arkeyan members Chop Chop and Drill Sargent. However, they knew that Malefor's return and alliance with Kaos would mean that their mission would be a lot harder, based on their battle with the Dark Master's Doomlander.

Tech Blast was the one who voiced their concern. "Keith, we understand your concern, but we can't worry about the Arkeyans just yet. Now that Malefor's fighting alongside Kaos, we need to prepare ourselves for the fights ahead."

"Correct," Wind Shot agreed. "Our weapons have been good so far, but we need stronger gear if we're to face whatever Malefor throws at us next."

Keith took in a breath to calm down. "You're right, guys. Our best bet would be in the Sensei Realms, that's what Drake said we should do. We'll start with the Realms of Fire and Water."

"Good idea," Terra Fist replied. "And we'll all come with you."

"While I appreciate you having my back, I don't think the Realms work that way," Keith said. "I'll take Sir Hoodington with me for now; I wanted to go to the Fire Realm first anyway, and he's the only Imaginator of the Fire Element."

"We understand," Sala said. "We'll head back to the Academy to train ourselves."

Before the other Imaginators left, Keith got a message from his Sensei Reader. "Oh, looks like I missed a chest in the Vault. Let's put this new feature to the test…"

As he entered the Vault, Keith tapped the Sensei Reader, activating a HUD in front of his face. He scanned the Chest and saw what the Imaginite within contained. "Oh, this was from the Life Creation Crystal. Okay, let's see what we got."

He opened the Chest and unlocked the Tree Set, consisting of a Merry Mischief Chest, Vine Arms, Viney Legs, and a Sylvan head, plus the Moose Antlers Ears as a bonus. "This set, plus the remaining Pumpkin pieces, are enough to create an Undead Skylander, and maybe another Life Skylander."

"Why do you need another Life Imaginator?" Sala asked. "You've already got me."

"True, but a Life Skylander of a different battle class would be helpful in the long run," Tech Blast replied. "We could use a Bowslinger Imaginator to fill out the long-range group."

"I'll think about it," Keith said. "But for now, let's head to the Fire Realm. Come along, Sir Hoodington."

"See you soon," Wind Shot called, waving Keith and Sir Hoodington off with the others.

* * *

Once they arrived at the entrance to the Fire Realm, the faces of Ember and Tae Kwon Crow appeared on Keith's Reader, as well as the face of a fiery wolf. "Okay," Keith said. "We've met two of the Fire Senseis; let's meet the last one."

After summoning Ember and Tae Kwon Crow, Keith called in the next Sensei. The wolf that appeared had a fiery Mohawk and tail, and he wore black armor similar to Ember's armor, plus armbands and leggings, and the golden Sensei belt tied around his waist. In one hand, he carried a golden bazooka patterned with a Chinese dragon and housing a giant red firework. "Ready to Rocket!"

"Alright, according to the Sensei Reader, you're one of the Bazooker Senseis," Keith said. "And you should know who I am, right?"

"Woah, Portal Master Keith! That is so cool," the Fire Wolf breathed. "Nice to meet ya! My name's Flare Wolf and I look forward to training your Imaginators! Oh yeah, and I've got this Bazooker Class Secret Technique that is absolutely smoking hot!"

"Okay, then," Keith said with a smile. "You guys ready to enter the Fire Realm?"

"Tae Kwon Crow is ready!"

"We'll follow you wherever you go," Ember added.

"I'm gonna work with you!" Flare Wolf gasped. "This is so cool, I mean, hot!"

The three Fire Senseis walked up to the entrance and opened it for Keith. "Nice!" he cheered. "Let's go, Sir Hoodington, and see what this Realm has to offer us."

* * *

Keith, Sir Hoodington, and the Fire Senseis arrived at the base of a volcano. At the edge of a lava lake, they met up with Eruptor and Avril, a Frost Elf from the Winter Keep in the Cloudbreak Isles.

"Hey, Keith, Skylanders!" Eruptor called. "Mt. Killamanblowa is totally gonna blow! Isn't that great?"

"Ach! I keep tellin ya, man," Avril argued. "If this volcano blows, we all blow up with it. We have to stop it from erupting!"

"Stop a volcano from erupting?" Eruptor scoffed. "You must be crazy. Everybody knows you can't stop fire."

"First of all, stopping fire is something that can be done if you have a team of firefighters," Keith pointed out. "However, Eruptor may have a point. How on Skylands can we stop Mt. Killa-ma-whatsit from blowing its lid?"

"Well, Keith…" Avril pointed to some vents, where a few boulders were held aloft by the spewing lava. "I'm pretty sure that if somebody were to plug up these vents, we could at least prevent a massive eruption." She then handed Keith a weapon filled with glowing blue liquid. "All you need is my freeze cannon to walk across the lava."

Eruptor's eyes were almost on stalks at this point. "Plugging vents? Freezing Lava? I won't hear any more of this crazy talk!" And with a final scream, he ran off, flailing his arms.

"Guess I should go talk to him," Avril sighed. "In the meantime, whaddya say, guys? Wanna help save the world?"

"Sure," Keith replied. "I mean, I'm already trying to save the world. This would just be part of my mission."

"Let's just get this over with," Tae Kwon Crow snapped, pushing past Ember. "We don't want to keep the Arkeyans waiting, do we?"

"Okay then," Keith said as they followed him into the Archipelago of Flames. "Flare Wolf, would you care to take the lead on this one?"

"Uh, sure thing," Flare Wolf replied, glancing at Tae Kwon Crow. He raised the freeze cannon and shot at the lava pool, creating icy platforms for them to cross.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool, literally," Keith chuckled.

"Watch your step though," Ember warned. "Those platforms won't last long."

Flare Wolf, Sir Hoodington, and Tae Kwon Crow had already crossed the ice to the next island. As Ember and Keith ran after them, the ice started to steam and melt, evaporating just as they reached the other side.

At the next island, they ran into a Splatterpillar and a group of Potion Punks. "We got a battle on our hands," Ember called. "Sir Hoodington, Tae Kwon Crow, we'll take on the Punks. Keith, help Flare Wolf take out the Splatterpillar."

"Summon Sensei Weapons!" Keith cried, replacing his swords with the bazooka. "Alright, Flare Wolf, show me what you can do!"

"Rockets Away!" Flare Wolf fired a rocket from his cannon, at the same time as Keith fired his bazooka, causing a powerful explosion. Angered at the attack, the Splatterpillar lowered its head and charged, knocking Keith back towards the edge of the lava.

"Hang in there, Keith," Flare Wolf cried, leaping onto his cannon. "Kids, do NOT try this at home!"

With a cheer, Flare Wolf rocketed to the rescue, colliding with the Splatterpillar and pushing it away from Keith and into the lava. "Excellent!"

Ember and Sir Hoodington ran to Keith's side and helped him up. "Are you alright?" Ember asked.

"I think so," Keith replied. "Thanks for the help, Flare Wolf."

"Not a problem," Flare Wolf said.

"Come on, let's keep going," Tae Kwon Crow cut in. "The sooner we get this done, the less likely I get turned into crow chowder by the Arkeyans."

Flare Wolf frowned in concern as they set off again. "Hmm…"

The team made their way through the Pyroxene Pools, crossing the lava with the freeze cannon and fighting Top-Chops on the way until they finally reached the first lava geyser.

"Alright, let's see what this freeze cannon can do," Keith said. "Go ahead, Ember."

The Fire Sentinel raised the cannon and fired a shot at the vent. Instantly, the lava froze up and the boulder fell through the ice and slammed into the hole.

"That's done it," Keith cheered. "The vent's sealed." At that moment, something shook on the ledge on the volcano. "What was that?"

"Doesn't matter, let's go," Tae Kwon Crow cried. "We've got two more vents to seal up."

As the team set off for their next objective, Flare Wolf walked up to Ember and Sir Hoodington. "What's with Tae Kwon Crow? He's been acting very tense this whole trip."

"He's probably concerned about Malefor's return," Sir Hoodington guessed.

"It's not just him," Ember said. "All the former villains, including the newest Senseis, are on edge. When we talked to them, they explained that they've heard about Malefor's alliance with Kaos. And they're scared of what the Arkeyans might do to them should they fail to stop him."

"Why?" Flare Wolf asked. "What could the Arkeyans possibly do to them?"

"Trust me, Flare Wolf, you do not want to know," Sir Hoodington warned.

Needless to say, Flare Wolf was rather horrified by that statement so he decided to say nothing more about it.

By then, they had reached the next vent, and Ember chose to freeze up that one, sealing it up. Again, the ground shook and Keith looked around, seeing a giant door in the side of the volcano. "That's what's causing the shaking earlier. But what's in there?"

"We'll worry about that later," Sir Hoodington said. "We've still got one more vent to seal."

"And then we can go back to fighting Malefor," Ember agreed. "And hopefully get back in the Arkeyan Empire's good books."

With that in mind, they crossed the second set of lava pools and Tae Kwon Crow used the cannon to freeze the last of the boulders. The instant the vent was sealed, the boulder blocking the door exploded, revealing a massive treasure chest. They quickly climbed back up to the Cavernous Cache.

"Flare Wolf, I think this one should go to you," Keith decided.

"Thank you, Portal Master." Flare Wolf opened the chest and received a huge amount of gold, which he used to purchase some upgrades.

"Hey, there's a cannon over here," Ember pointed out. "Let's head back to Avril and Eruptor."

They climbed inside and were shot back to the entrance of the Realm. "Mission accomplished," Keith told Avril and Eruptor.

"See, Eruptor?" Avril declared. "Keith and the Skylanders did it. Totally stopped Mt. Killamanblowa from erupting."

"So it would appear, frost face," Eruptor muttered. "But for how long? FOR HOW LONG?"

Avril shrugged. "Um, I dunno. At least for today. And that's positive, right?"

"That's right," said a new voice.

Keith turned around and saw two new figures approaching them. One of them was a Skylander that Keith recognized, a creature with the body of a dragon and the beak, wings, and feathers of a phoenix. The other was an Arkeyan figure wearing red and yellow robes, marked with the symbol of the Eternal Fire Source. "Sunburn, Princess Flannery. What are you two doing here?"

"We heard the news that Mt. Killamanblowa was about to erupt," Sunburn explained. "We came to try and stop it, but it looks like you and the Senseis have beaten us to it. Nicely done, Keith."

"But there is still more to do," Flannery continued. "In this area, there is a special weapon for your Imaginators. Head back down the path and make a left. The Vault will be at the end of the route."

"Sounds good to me," Keith replied. "Let's go, guys."

After following Flannery's instructions, they soon reached the Rimstone Rise. "I think I can see a Soul Gem up there," Keith said.

"There are also a Sun Summoner and more Top-Chops," Ember added.

"Tae Kwon Crow and I will hold them off," Sir Hoodington said, drawing his sword. "You guys just get the Soul Gem."

Tae Kwon Crow summoned a Buzzer Beak to his side, battling the Top-Chops. Sir Hoodington ran past him and used an Upper-Cutting Sword attack to defeat the Sun Summoner.

Ember used the freeze cannon to activate some platforms, allowing Keith and Flare Wolf to run to the ledge and collect the Soul Gem.

"Hey, Tae Kwon Crow, this Gem belongs to you," Keith called, watching the video of the former pirate in battle. "I like what I'm seeing."

"Impressive! …Is probably what you're thinking right now?" Tae Kwon Crow replied.

"You got that right," Keith agreed. "Now let's head for that Vault."

The team continued their journey, pausing to fight Potion Punks and Top-Chops. They also found a Troll Radio and solved its puzzle, earning an Imaginite Chest. After fighting more enemies, they came across a Selfie Spot by a giant statue wearing yellow sunglasses and Keith took a picture of him and Flare Wolf to earn a bonus.

After another long trek, they finally reached the vault, only to find an army waiting for them; three Sun Summoners leading a gathering of Potion Punks and Top-Chops.

"Okay, everyone, we'll have to clear them out if we're to reach the Vault," Keith said. "You ready for this?"

The Senseis and Sir Hoodington drew out their weapons and nodded.

"Let's go!" Keith yelled.

Flare Wolf started the battle with his Ride the Rocket attack. "Heat wave blowin' through!" he yelled as he coasted through a line of Potion Punks.

When the other enemies turned to watch him, Tae Kwon Crow charged in and Flame Kicked a row of Top-Chops then threw his Shurikens through the fire to deal extra damage.

"Summon Sensei Weapon!" Keith yelled as he ran into battle. In an instant, his swords transformed into a bo staff with blades on the end, and he helped Ember fight off the Sun Summoners. Sir Hoodington helped by summoning a Meteor Shower.

As the enemy numbers began to thin out, a Splatterpillar dropped in, followed by more Top-Chops. "We got company!" Keith called.

"Let me deal with them," Ember cried. "Burn, Sky-Chi, burn! Sky-Chi: Supernova Storm!"

She raised her weapon over her head and her lower armor opened out into a shuriken shape, as she started to spin like a top. As she sliced through the enemies, fireballs dropped down around her and exploded, finishing them off.

"Nice one, Ember!" Keith cheered.

"My Sky-Chi is strong, my enemies are not," Ember laughed.

A small door opened up next to them, revealing a button. Flare Wolf fired a shot from the freeze cannon at the button, and the larger door exploded open so they could see the Vault of Variables that held an Imaginite Chest among the piles of treasure.

While the Senseis and Sir Hoodington divvied up the treasure between them, Keith opened the Chest and earned the Fire Aura as well as the Ultimate Ninja Weapons, the Fire Stars. "Alright, we got what we came for and finished our mission here. Let's head back to the M.A.P."

* * *

Once they left the Fire Realm, Tae Kwon Crow stretched his arms with a sigh. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

"It's been great fighting alongside you, Keith," Flare Wolf said. "I could help out more once I get my Sky-Chi."

"And I'll let you know when I find your Shrine so you and the other Bazookers can get it," Keith promised. "Anyway, let's check out the Vault. Hopefully, I'll have enough parts to make two or three new Imaginators."

"It is wise to get your priorities clear first," Ember replied.

"Understood." Keith entered the Vault and found four Chests waiting for him. The first chest, from the Troll Radio, contained the Wacky Voice. The other Chests gave him a pair of Woodsy Legs, Skeleton Arms, and another Ninja Weapon, the Spider Web Stars.

"And that's all she wrote," Keith said, leaving the Vault. "Anything to report, guys?"

"Sir Hoodington said he's leveled up during our last fight so he can use Epic Gear," Flare Wolf replied.

"Good to hear," Keith said. "In the meantime, I'm ready to make some new Imaginators."

"Whatever you create, I'm sure they'll be a big help," Ember said.

With a nod, Keith pulled out two Creation Crystals, one purple, and one blue. "Let's start with the Magic Crystal. I think I'll make this one a Ninja Imaginator…"

Focusing his magic, he threw out the Magic Crystal, creating a humanoid shape. Keith quickly noticed that the shape's head filled up its body, but he pushed that thought aside. With a wave of his hands, he called out the Doe Head, Crash's Arms, and Hoof Legs to form the body, covered it in the Apprentice Armor minus the backpack, placed the Pharaoh's Pride headpiece on its head, and armed it with the Steel Sunstars.

"Magic Ninja Imaginator created!" Keith declared, ending the spell. "Tell us your name and catchphrase!"

"I'm Spell Strike!" the Imaginator announced in a mystic female voice. "All Hail my Throwing Stars!"

"Nice to meet you," Keith said. "Now let's make a Water Imaginator. I think a Swashbuckler would be appropriate…"

Again, Keith channeled his magic into the Water Creation Crystal and threw it out, forming a humanoid shape, but with a tail in place of legs. He created the body with the Lion Fish set plus a pair of Bare arms, covered it in the same armor as Spell Strike, and replaced its weapons with the Steel Sai.

"Water Swashbuckler Imaginator created!" Keith cried, bringing it to life.

"I'm Aquos," the newest Imaginator announced. "Be afraid of my blades."

"Okay, then," Keith said. "Tae Kwon Crow, take Spell Strike to the Academy and see what she can do. Flare Wolf, go with him; I need you to teach Tech Blast your Special Technique. Ember, you can do the same with Sala. Sir Hoodington, you go back too; I need you to train yourself up."

"Should I go too?" Aquos asked as the other Skylanders left for the Academy.

"No, I need you to come with me," Keith replied. "I'm going to give the Water Sensei Realm a try, and you can help me. But first, let's have another look in the Vault."

Keith found two Chests waiting for him, each from their respective Creation Crystals. In the Magic Chest, he unlocked the Witch Set; a Witchy Chest, Witchy Arms, Witchy Legs, a Witchy Ways head, and the Ultimate part, the Witchy Hat. And the Water Chest held the Pirate Set; the Aye Aye! Arms, the Ahoy! Chest, the Shiver Me Ears, the Argh! Me Legs!, and the Pirate Head.

"Okay, that's it for now," Keith said. "Now come on, Aquos, let's head to the next Realm!"


	7. Water Sensei Realm

**Water Sensei Realm**

Keith and Aquos walked in silence towards the Water Sensei Realm. Keith knew that while he was on his mission, the Arkeyans would be training their armies for the upcoming war against Malefor. He knew that if he and his Imaginators were to stand any chance against Malefor, Kaos, and their respective armies, they needed to be fully equipped for battle. That meant finding Ultimate weapons and armor and finding the Senseis' Sky-Chi.

With that in mind, he turned to his newest Imaginator. "So, Aquos, I assume you understand who we're up against?"

"I don't know much, Keith," Aquos replied honestly. "I've only existed for about five minutes, so I still have much to learn."

"All I can tell you is that our enemy, Kaos, has teamed up with the worst creature in the entire history of the universe, Malefor. Against an awful alliance like that, we have little to no chance of beating them as we are. The Arkeyans might hold him off for a while, but we need to be ready to make our move soon."

"That I understand," Aquos replied. "All the more reason why we should do this mission in the Water Realm, plus we can get back on the Arkeyans' side. It's a pity there aren't any Swashbucklers in the Water Element."

"I know," Keith sighed. "We'll just have to make do with what we got. Here we are…" By then, they had reached the Water Sensei Realm. "Now, let's get this show on the road."

So saying, he focused his power to summon the Water Senseis. King Pen and Grave Clobber were at his side in seconds, followed by the blue-skinned female creature wearing fish scale chainmail, black armor, and the golden Sensei belt, and holding two squids made to look like pistols. "In a League of My Own!"

"Alright, King Pen should have told you about me," Keith addressed the female. "So tell me who you are."

"The name is Tidepool," she replied in a British accent, "and along with my own unique set of skills I offer training to all of your Imaginators, Portal Master Keith."

"Good to meet you," Keith said. "And judging by your pistols, I'm guessing you're a Quickshot Sensei?"

"That's right," Tidepool replied. "And for those of your Imaginators that are fortunate enough to be a Quickshot like myself, I can show them a secret Technique that is really quite brilliant."

"Alright, everyone," Keith announced. "As you should know by now, the Arkeyans are furious at my failure in Scholarville, and Malefor has now joined forces with Kaos, again. Our closest allies, Rose and Sara, are still in exile following-"

"No need to tell us the full story," Tidepool interrupted. "Zap and the other Water Skylanders brought us up to speed on what's happening. Our main priority is to help you out in any way possible."

"Because if we don't, Malefor and Kaos will conquer the universe," Keith continued grimly. "Then Kaos will rule over Skylands, Malefor will wipe out the Arkeyan race just to make an example to all who would oppose him, and that's after the Arkeyan Rulers have eliminated the Villain Senseis for their failure."

Aquos, King Pen, and Tidepool were horrified at the threat, but Grave Clobber was especially frightened. "W-We can't let Malefor succeed. The Arkeyans will g-grind my body to dust and use my bandages as kindling!"

"Cheer up, Grave Clobber," King Pen reassured him. "We won't let Keith or the Arkeyans down. Now let's clear out this mission in the Sensei Realm so we can get back to fighting Doomlanders!"

* * *

The group soon found themselves in a vast underground cavern, by the edge of a lake. Awaiting them by the water were Gill Grunt, Zap, and Echo, as well as an Arkeyan wearing blue robes with the symbol of the Eternal Water Source on it.

"Hello, Marlon," Keith said. "Somehow I had a feeling that one of the Aquatic Arkeyans would be here."

"My cousin, Governess Aqua sent me here to guide you through this realm," Marlon explained. "Zap and Echo are my bodyguards; they will protect me from any trouble."

"We'll do our part," Echo added. "All you need to do is to listen to what Gill Grunt has to say."

"And don't botch this, you guys," Zap warned.

Gill Grunt then stepped up to them. "Pop Quiz, Keith, and Skylanders – Did you know that all water in Skylands originates from this very spot? Although I guess that's not much of a quiz since I just gave you the answer. Anyway, did you also know that a mysterious black hole has popped up here and threatens to drain all that water forever?"

Keith turned and saw a huge opening in the sky, water being sucked into it like a fireman's hose in reverse. "That does not look good."

"Luckily though, we have a contingency plan to deal with something like this," Gill Grunt reassured him, pointing to a huge pearl-white building in the distance. "But it involves you getting to the top of this temple while I go get something from the council of Gillmen Elders. Will you help me? 'Cuz…we kinda need water."

"We're on it," Keith replied eagerly. "Right, guys?"

"Definitely," King Pen answered.

"A fight will certainly lift my spirits," Grave Clobber agreed.

"I'm ready for it," Aquos added.

"Consider it done," Tidepool concluded.

"Okay, Tidepool, you take the lead," Keith said. "The sooner we get rid of that black hole, the better."

As the team climbed up some platforms, they were attacked by a pair of Glob Goblins, who were quickly defeated by Aquos and Grave Clobber. King Pen then activated a fountain switch, raising some platforms that allowed them to cross into the Fishy Fountains. There, they were confronted by a gang of Krill Bills and three Squiddleys.

"We got a fight on our hands!" Keith cried, raising his swords. "Get ready!"

"Don't worry," King Pen replied, charging into battle. "I've won this battle before it even starts! Penguin Drill!" He jumped forward and began to spin like a drill, barreling into the Krill Bills. Aquos ran after him to lend his assistance.

"I shall bury you!" Grave Clobber yelled, slamming his fists on the ground and summoning a totem shaped like an alligator. The totem began to spit water at the Krill Bills, distracting them and allowing him to punch them away.

Keith and Tidepool turned their attacks on the Squiddleys, but as they drew closer, the Squiddleys fired shockwaves of ink at them, throwing them back. "Aw man," Keith moaned, looking at his ink-stained clothes. "Those are my favorite pants!"

"Attacking me? How bold," Tidepool chuckled. "But two can play at this squid game!" With that, she raised her Squid Pistols and fired a volley of Ink Bullets, taking out one of the Squiddleys.

"You'll pay for messing up my clothes!" Keith yelled. "Summon Sensei Weapons!"

In an instant, his swords were replaced by a pair of glowing laser blasters similar to Cortex's guns. Keith raised his guns and opened fire, shooting down the remaining Squiddleys.

"Well done, Keith," Tidepool cheered. She looked back and saw that Aquos and the other Senseis had defeated the rest of the enemies. "Hmm, pity they couldn't stick around any longer."

Keith approached another switch and Tidepool turned it on, raising the platforms up to another area. While Aquos and Tidepool climbed up to collect the treasure, Keith found another Soul Gem. "Hey, King Pen, I just found your Soul Gem. The Reader tells me that it will unlock your Snowball ability."

"And what do you think of my abilities?" King Pen asked.

Keith nodded as he watched the video preview. "Pretty good, I have to admit. This is also showing you your stats, and you're getting stronger now."

"What this doesn't measure is the size of my heart," King Pen replied. "I'm pretty sure it's large, though."

"No arguments there," Keith chuckled.

"Hey guys," Grave Clobber called, standing by a fountain. "I think this will open the gate back there. Could you help out here?"

"Sure," Keith answered, as Aquos and Tidepool rejoined them.

Keith, Aquos, and Grave Clobber carefully moved the three rings of the fountain round so that the fish spouts would fill the bowls. The fountain flashed and the gate opened, but a swarm of Potion Punks dropped in to attack.

"Squid kick," Tidepool cried, punting a squid at the Potion Punks. Half the Punks were wiped out by the attack and King Pen's Frost Breath dealt with the rest.

Grave Clobber then activated the next fountain switch and the team climbed up them, fighting off Glob Goblins, Squiddleys, and Moray Mercenaries. They also found a Troll Radio which they solved, earning an Imaginite Chest. Keith switched on the Reader to scan the chest he'd earned and discovered it held a new voice. "We're getting through this Realm quickly."

"Then let's finish it and hope the Arkeyans approve of it," Aquos replied.

After switching the platforms round again, Keith and the Water Skylanders climbed their way up to the Trickster's Terrace. More enemies came out to attack, but Keith and Tidepool cleared them out quickly. Another Chest appeared after they won and Keith opened it, winning a Common Quickshot Weapon, the Old Guns.

"This is the temple entrance that Gill Grunt told us about," Aquos said. "But the gate is still closed."

"There's another fountain over there," Grave Clobber pointed out. "Let's go

King Pen activated the next fountain switch, raising another set of platforms which led to the larger fountain, in the See? Tricked You area. When Keith, Tidepool and Grave Clobber went up, they were attacked by another wave of enemies.

"Alright, Grave Clobber," Keith cried. "Show me your Sky-Chi!"

"With pleasure," Grave Clobber replied, cracking his stony knuckles. "Doom to the tomb! Sky-Chi: Wave Clobber!

He raised his arms and started punching the air, sending out shadowy fists to bash away all the enemies and quickly end the fight. "I came, I saw, I clobbered!"

"Great work," Keith cheered.

"Thank you," Grave Clobber replied. "I shall spend all eternity savoring this victory! Or at least until my next one."

Keith, Tidepool, and Grave Clobber then got to work on the fountain, until they unlocked the temple gate.

"Nice work, guys," King Pen called.

Before they entered the temple, they found another treasure chest and a Selfie Spot where Keith took a picture with Aquos and Tidepool. They then fought off another wave of enemies and earned another Chest, which held the Big Cheese head.

"Alright, let's get into the Gillmen's Temple," Keith said.

"Be careful," Tidepool warned. "The real battle has yet to come."

"Good point," Keith said. "Let's buy some upgrades for each of you."

By then, each Sensei had over two thousand treasure, so Keith bought new abilities for Tidepool and Grave Clobber, and increased damage and an extra attack for King Pen.

Upon entering the Temple, they were immediately attacked by enemies. Keith, Aquos and the Water Senseis went on the attack. The battle ended up being longer and harder than they expected.

"Is it just me?" Keith asked, fighting off some Krill Bills with his swords. "Or are these enemies a lot stronger than the previous ones?"

"You're not mistaken," King Pen replied, taking out a Squiddley with a Slash Combo. "This might have something to do with Malefor's return."

"It might be a good time to test our new attacks," Tidepool decided. "Grave Clobber, give me a boost."

Grave Clobber summoned another Gator Geyser, and Tidepool jumped off it and spun in the air, firing Ink Bullets at some Potion Punks. As she landed, she finished them off by hurling a whale at them.

Aquos was surrounded by Glob Goblins, but he gritted his teeth and stabbed the ground with his swords, creating a protective wall of swords around him. He then swiped at the sword wall, sending them out at the Goblins and dealing some damage.

"Summon Sensei Weapons!" Keith called, changing his swords into boxing gloves. He then charged at the Goblins and finished them off.

The last enemies to appear were Moray Mercenaries. "Leave them to me," King Pen called, his ponytail flashing white. "Ice Arena!"

He hopped once and slammed his flippers in the ground, creating a wall of ice around him and the Morays. He then delivered a volley of slashes and charges, taking out the enemies.

"Phew, that was tough," Keith sighed.

"Yeah, but at least I leveled up from that," Aquos replied. "Now I can use Epic Gear."

"Great," Keith smiled. "Now let's meet up with Gill Grunt and the others and finish this mission."

On the way up the stairs, they found the last Chest in the Realm, and Keith unlocked the Water Elemental Aura and an Ultimate Smasher Weapon, the Ice Club. "Totally worth it."

"Hey, guys, over here!"

Keith looked up at Zap's voice and saw him with Gill Grunt, Echo, and Marlon standing next to a giant cannon.

"Well done for making it," Marlon said. "Gill Grunt says that this cannon should deliver a blast powerful enough to obliterate the black hole. But it requires some powerful Mind Magic and the strength of the Senseis to activate it."

Keith nodded then he, Aquos, and the Senseis placed their hands on the cannon and focused their power. The orb at the end began to spin and glow as a whirlpool formed in its center.

"Oh. My. Codfish! Ya did it!" Gill Grunt cheered. "Now say goodbye to this black hole!"

Keith slammed his hand on the orb, and the cannon fired a single shot right into the heart of the black hole. The team watched in amazement as the wind died down and the hole disappeared from the sky.

Gill Grunt gave a low whistle. "Have you ever said goodbye to a black hole before? Me neither!"

"Well, that's certainly going off the bucket list," Keith replied.

"Nice workin' with ya guys," Gill Grunt beamed, "and speaking for pretty much all aquatic creatures, thank you for saving our water!"

Zap and Echo nodded in agreement.

"Good work, you guys," Marlon said. "The Arkeyans will certainly be pleased with this effort. But they'll be even more pleased once you've dealt with the vortex in Shellmont Shores, so you should head back to the M.A.P."

"Thank you, Marlon," Keith replied.

"But you must be careful." Marlon's expression became serious. "If Kaos' Doomlanders fail to destroy you, Malefor will certainly send his strongest lieutenants to finish the job."

Keith nodded grimly. "I'll be sure to remember that."

* * *

Once they returned to the M.A.P., Keith activated the Sensei Reader's HUD to unlock the extra chests in the Vault. Besides the Voice from the Troll Radio, he also got a Boating Hat, a Faun Tail to add to the Faun Set, and the Tidepool Helmet as a gift from Tidepool.

"Nice," Keith said. "Thanks, Tidepool."

"You're welcome," Tidepool replied. "It should come in handy when your Imaginators can use Ultimate Gear."

"Shall one of us accompany you and Aquos to Shellmont Shores?" King Pen offered.

"Thanks, but I think we can handle this on our own," Keith replied. "You guys need to rest and recover from that mission."

"We understand," Grave Clobber said. "Good luck."

"And watch yourself out there," King Pen called, as Keith and Aquos climbed into the cannon. "Malefor's bound to have raised the stakes for this mission."

"We will!" Keith then fired the cannon that launched him and Aquos towards Shellmont Shores, ready to take out the approaching storm…


	8. Shellmont Shores

**Shellmont Shores**

At peak season, Shellmont Shores is a popular tourist attraction. Visitors would spend their vacation time sunbathing on the Sandy Shores, exploring the rugged Kelp Forest, or playing Skystones games in their scallop-shell chalets.

Currently though, as Keith noted when he and Aquos met up with Jet-Vac, all the tourists were either cowering in their chalets, running in terror, or simply staring in horror at the enormous purple vortex swirling in the middle of the islands.

"That is indeed a big impressive vortex," Jet-Vac breathed. "Almost… hypnotic isn't it? Just staring into that twirling… swirling... spiraling…" He trailed off at that moment, his eyes glazing over.

"Uh-oh," Aquos muttered.

Keith ran up to Jet-Vac and pulled him away. "Snap out of it, buddy!"

With a gasp, Jet-Vac blinked and shook his head. "Right, sorry. We've got to stop this thing, Keith. See if you and Aquos can get close enough to it without getting hypnotized, or sucked in. That part is key. I'll take care of the rest." With that, he switched on his jetpack and flew away.

"Well, let's get this over with," Keith said.

As they set off into the Lonely Cove, where Eon informed them that Water Skylanders were stronger, Aquos looked nervous. "Maybe we should have brought one of the Senseis after all."

"Perhaps, but I'm not getting Grave Clobber in," Keith replied. "Besides, you're pretty tough on your own. We can handle whatever Kaos throws at us."

"It's what Malefor will try to throw at us I'm worried about," Aquos murmured.

The first thing they came across was a large urchin-like creature dozing on the sand. Keith almost scoffed as he drew closer. "Look at this guy. He doesn't look scary at all."

"Careful, Keith," Aquos warned.

At that moment, the urchin growled and puffed up, shooting its spikes up and knocking Keith back. "OWW!" he yelled, crashing into the sand.

"Knife Thrower!" Aquos hurled one of his swords into the urchin's face, causing it to zip away like an untied balloon. "Are you hurt, Keith?"

"No, I'm fine," Keith sighed, getting to his feet. "But now I got sand in my shorts. When we get back, I'm changing my clothes."

The pair jumped across the platforms, collecting treasure and dodging bolts of lightning fired from the vortex. They soon reached a collection of houses where they fought off some Slam Clams and Squiddleys. As soon as the enemies were defeated, Aquos went up to the gate. "Hmm, it's locked."

Just then, a door on the nearest house opened and a familiar Mabu ran out.

"Blobbers, is that you?" Keith called out.

"It's Keith and the Skylanders," Blobbers gasped, running up to them. "The key you need is right inside this room but I must warn you, so are several terrifying mini-brain storms. Now if you'll excuse mee…" He turned and ran away, screaming.

Aquos watched him go with a deadpan expression then turned to Keith. "Please tell me that wasn't the guy who helped you, Rose and Sara in the Lost Imaginite Mines."

"I could lie and say no, but… he was," Keith sighed and shook his head. "We can't worry about him now. Let's just get the key and get going."

As they entered Blobbers' house, Aquos looked worried. Keith was quick to notice. "Is something wrong?"

"I just have this feeling that we're being watched," Aquos replied. "Perhaps the Arkeyans are spying on us, making sure we don't screw up. Or it might even be Malefor himself."

"Either possibility is scary," Keith agreed. "But I'm certain Malefor might be too busy fighting the Weapon Masters to worry about us right now."

Aquos found the key lying on a table, and Keith found a Soul Gem next to Blobbers' bed. "This is Mysticat's Soul Gem," he said, watching the preview on his headset. "It looks pretty cool."

Once outside, the two unlocked the gate and entered the next area, where they found a Selfie Spot and took a picture, and then came across another Sensei Shrine, this one guarded by four cutlasses.

"Hmm," Keith murmured, looking at the Shrine. "I can't tell which Shrine this is. I mean, it looks like it could be the Swashbuckler Shrine, but..."

"Maybe your Sensei Reader can tell you," Aquos offered.

Nodding, Keith stepped closer to the Shrine. "Only a Sensei of the Knight Class can open this Shrine," Eon announced, as his Reader revealed the faces of the Senseis needed.

"Okay, so this is actually the Knight Shrine," Keith told Aquos. "I'll have to send you back so I can get the Knight Senseis. In the meantime, you can do some training with Aurora. She can teach you that Secret Technique for Swashbucklers."

"I'll be waiting," Aquos replied.

With that, Keith sent him away and then summoned the three Senseis.

The first to appear was one he immediately recognized: the wooden Knight who had appeared with King Pen when the Sorcerer Doomlander invaded the library, whose name was Ambush according to Stealth Elf. "Weed 'Em and Reap!"

The next Sensei was someone he remembered the Trap Team telling him about: a purple futuristic robot wearing a jet-pack and wielding a large sword. "Target Acquired!"

The third Sensei was completely new to him; he didn't even know what creature he was supposed to be. All he could tell was that he was wearing a furry blue horned helmet over his head, black and silver armor with the golden Sensei belt, and he held a magnificent blue sword with golden crossguards. "The Roar of Thunder!"

"Alright, let's get down to business," Keith said. "I know about you, Ambush, from your Soul Gem, and I'll get to the robot in a moment, so let's start with you." He pointed to the creature. "Give us the details."

"My name is Wild Storm," the creature replied. "Your power is great, Portal Master Keith, but together, we can make your Imaginators stronger than ever. And I can show a Secret Technique to a Knight that will blow you away."

"I like what I'm hearing so far," Keith smiled before turning to the robot. "So the Trap Masters tell me that they captured you when they traveled to the future and you're called Blaster-Tron. And the Reader tells me that you're a Light Sensei, right?"

"Affirmative, Portal Master Keith," the robot replied, saying Keith's name in a monotone voice. "I am programmed to reinforce connection between Senseis and Imaginators by increasing Imaginators' power. And in addition, will further enhance Imaginators of the Knight Class with presentation of Secret Technique."

"Okay, that just leaves you," Keith said, turning to Ambush.

The Tree-Knight bowed his head. "Portal Master Keith, I can teach your Imaginators the ways of nature, and no one, no one wants to mess with nature. And as a Knight, I am familiar with a secret technique that other Knights can learn. Too bad for everyone else."

"Stealth Elf told me a little about you," Keith said. "She mentioned that you forced Kaos' mother to go into hiding. Sounds like the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire would get along well with you."

"Camo and High Five told me the same thing," Ambush answered. "Thanks to them and the other Dragon Skylanders, we Senseis know everything that's been happening lately."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," Keith said. "Right now, the Arkeyans are furious of my failure at Scholarville and the return of Malefor. I don't want to risk using any villain-turned-Sensei until I can get back in their good books. The Shrines are an exception, however; I need everyone at their fighting best when we do take on Malefor."

"Don't want to give away the story, but Portal Master Keith will definitely succeed in stopping Malefor," Blaster-Tron stated. "Trust me, I'm from the future."

"All the same, Keith's right," Wild Storm said. "So let's get this Shrine opened so we can help."

"Agreed," Ambush replied, stepping towards the Shrine. "I'll go first."

Keith, Wild Storm, and Blaster-Tron backed away to give Ambush room to work.

Ambush drew out his sword and swung it around before glaring at the Shrine. "Weed' Em and Reap!"

As if it heard the cry, the Shrine's sword flew up, ready to attack. Ambush charged at the Shrine and swiped at the swords, knocking them out one by one. At his last swing, he hit the button then ran back to his starting position, watching as the orb activated.

"Your Sky-Chi's been unlocked," Keith said. "Nice work. Okay, Wild Storm, you're up next."

As the Sensei Shrine regenerated, Ambush walked back to the group, patting Wild Storm's shoulder as he passed.

Wild Storm roared in anticipation, clanking his sword on the ground. Again, the swords flew up into a fighting position. "Lightning Slash!" he cried, flinging a bolt from his blade that knocked away the top swords. As the remaining swords swooped in to attack, Wild Storm jumped over them and stabbed the shrine's orb. With another mighty roar, he jumped back just before the shrine activated.

"That was great," Keith called.

"My power grows stronger still," Wild Storm chuckled, walking back to the group as the Shrine regenerated again.

"My visual sensors detect that it is my turn," Blaster-Tron said, stepping up to the Shrine.

Keith gave a thumbs-up as Blaster-Tron raised his sword. "Target acquired."

For the last time, the swords flew up to defend.

"Attack initiated!" Blaster-Tron pointed his sword and fired two laser beams, taking out the top swords. The lower swords flew in to attack, but Blaster-Tron jumped over them and fired a final beam at the shrine, activating it.

"Success achieved at specific task," Blaster-Tron intoned.

"Good work. Now all the Knights have their Sky-Chi." Keith looked around and saw a vine leading down to the next area. "Looks like we've got a Grind Challenge coming up. Anyone care to join me?"

"Let me take on this Grind Challenge," Wild Storm replied.

"Okay. I'll send the rest of you back to the Academy to try out your new abilities."

"Message understood," Blaster-Tron said.

"Good luck on your travels, Keith," Ambush added.

After sending them away, Keith and Wild Storm jumped onto the vine and began the Grind Challenge. As they made their way down, collecting treasure and Imaginite pieces, Keith noticed that Wild Storm ran along the vines on all fours like a beast. He also saw Jet-Vac flying between the vines, heading in the same direction. Soon they reached the end of the vine and landed at the Sandy Shores, where they saw a whole group of Lurchins.

"Earth Skylanders are stronger here," Eon announced.

Keith nodded and switched out Wild Storm for Barbella. "You ready to fight?"

"Bring it on," Barbella cried, raising her weapon. "I'm always up for a challenge."

A swarm of Krill Bills appeared among the Lurchins to attack. Barbella fought them off with her Barbell Bash, while Keith drew out his pistols and shot the Lurchins away. As one Lurchin flew away, Keith suddenly noticed their shadows still on the ground. At that moment, a group of figures burst out of the shadow and surrounded them. The figures wore black ninja outfits with red and blue accents and dark belts.

"Watch out!" Keith yelled. "We got Ninja Khan!"

"Malefor must have summoned them to stop us destroying the Vortex," Barbella said. "We'll need more help!"

"On it!" Keith raised his hands and summoned Terra Fist into battle. "Ready to kick some Shadowkhan butt?"

"You know it," Terra Fist replied eagerly, as another group of Krill Bills appeared with two Squiddleys.

Keith drew out his swords and went to attack the Squiddleys, dodging their ink attacks and taking them out. Terra Fist fought off the Shadowkhan, with regular punches and Earth Fist attacks. Barbella finished off the enemies with a Rocky Rep attack. At the end of the battle, an Imaginite Chest appeared which held a Zig-Zag Tail.

"Hey, look at this." Terra Fist pointed to a barrel full of fireworks.

"We can use that to blow up these rocks here," Keith said. "Grab it."

Barbella snatched it up and ran to the rocks, leaving a trail of gunpowder behind her. Once she placed the barrel down, Keith lit the gunpowder and the explosion cleared away the rocks, revealing another Soul Gem.

"This one's for the Swashbuckler Imaginators," Keith said, picking it up. "And it teaches him the Steel Fans Technique."

Terra Fist watched the preview with Keith on his Reader. "I'm sure Aquos would be excited to learn that one."

"Hey, Barbella, could you clear the path for us with another bomb?" Keith asked. "I want to have a word with Terra Fist."

"Certainly," Barbella replied.

As Barbella grabbed a newly respawned barrel, Keith turned to Terra Fist. "According to my Reader, the last fight helped you get to Level 6. I can now equip you with some Ultimate Gear."

"Sweet," Terra Fist replied.

So Keith cast his spell on Terra Fist, covering her in the Turtle Shell Armor and replacing her weapons with the Snake Bite Fists.

"These will do nicely," Terra Fist said.

Keith nodded and turned to Barbella. "Is the way clear?"

"Yep, let's go," Barbella replied.

Keith and Terra Fist each grabbed a bomb and hurried across the bridge. Keith used his bomb to clear away more rocks, revealing the third treasure chest that Barbella claimed for herself, while Terra Fist used her bomb to remove a green barrier in front of a button, which lowered a shell-shaped elevator which brought them to higher ground.

At the top of the platform, Keith followed a trail of coins to find another Sensei Shrine, this one guarded by a pair of bows and arrows. "Only a Sensei from the Bowslinger Class can open this shrine," Eon announced.

Keith nodded as his Sensei Reader showed him the images of the Senseis he needed. "Alright, you know the drill. I'll need to get the Bowslingers out to open this Shrine."

"Understood," Terra Fist replied.

"We'll be at the M.A.P. when you need us," Barbella added.

Barbella and Terra Fist understood as Keith sent them back and summoned the Bowslinger Senseis.

The first to appear was a burly brown werewolf wearing black pants, a belt with a skull buckle, and carrying a harp made from bones. "Let There Be Rock! ARROOOOOO!"

The second was a white-furred faun with white featureless eyes and orange horns, wearing a black shoulder strap, black arm guards over fingerless gloves, and black pants with the signature gold Sensei belt. His bow was golden and armed with an arrow with an amethyst head. "Quiver with Fear!"

The third was a one-eyed, black and green wearing a green hood with a long feather, a black tasset, and the signature golden Sensei belt, and holding a red and gold bow armed with drill-shaped red arrows. "Compute and Shoot!"

"So, I'll get straight to the point," Keith said. "This is the Bowslinger Sensei Shrine and I need you three to activate it, so let's get the introductions out of the way." He turned to address the werewolf. "I do know about you, Wolfgang, from the Trap Masters."

"Ready to rock, Portal Master Keith?" Without waiting for a reply, Wolfgang continued, "Good! Now let's turn the volume up on your Imaginators! And here's a little Secret Technique ditty I wrote just for the Bowslingers."

"Okay then," Keith said, turning to the robot. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Ro-Bow," the robot replied. "OMG, PM Keith, plus one to all Imaginators who train with me! And now your Bowslingers can pwn the bad guys with this Secret Technique I hacked together in case you didn't understand Wolfgang earlier."

"I… have no idea what you said," Keith muttered, turning to the faun. "Care to introduce yourself?"

"My name's Buckshot," the faun answered. "Your Imaginators can train with me, Portal Master, Keith. Consider them good to goat! And in case Wolfgang and Ro-Bow confused you, let's get the Secret Technique party started! I've got one for the Bowslinger Class that is bow-dacious!"

"Alright, then," Keith said. "Now let's get this Shrine unlocked so you can get your Sky-Chi."

"The sooner, the better," Wolfgang agreed. "Or else Kira will skin me alive for a wolfskin rug!"

"You're really terrified of Kira?" Keith asked.

"Not just him," Buckshot added. "She's also having an influence on Hood Sickle."

"Wow, something more terrifying than him?"

"I know, right?" Ro-Bow answered. "Spyro and Drobot did their best to calm him down, but he's paralyzed with fear. Like, WTH?"

"Well, let's get this over with," Keith said. "You first, Buckshot."

As Keith and the other Senseis stepped back, Buckshot stepped towards the Shrine.

Buckshot focused his mind then looked up at the Shrine with a smile. The two bows around the orb combined into one weapon then aimed its arrow. "Incoming!" Buckshot yelled, drawing his bow.

He jumped into the air just as the bow fired, the arrow landing in the spot he'd been standing in. Buckshot then landed over the arrow, and using it as a trampoline, leaped up again and fired his own arrow, successfully hitting the orb and activating the Shrine.

"Nice work, Buckshot," Keith said. "Your Sky-Chi's unlocked. Ro-Bow, you're up next."

Buckshot walked away from the regenerating Shrine, allowing Ro-Bow to take his place.

"Okay," Ro-Bow said, as the Shrine prepared to attack. "Booting up!"

Just as Ro-Bow extended an arrow from his hand, the Shrine fired its bow. Acting fast, Ro-Bow took aim and fired his arrow, knocking the magical arrow aside and striking the orb, activating the Shrine.

"I totally Pwned that shrine!" Ro-Bow cheered.

"Sure did, whatever that meant," Keith replied. "Alright, Wolfgang, go for it."

"It's showtime," Wolfgang declared, stepping towards the regenerated Shrine.

Wolfgang plucked his guitar, playing a single note, and laughed as the Shrine prepared to fire then raised his paw. As the enchanted arrow was shot, Wolfgang howled and played a powerful tune, creating a shockwave which deflected the arrow and activated the device.

"That was awesome!" Keith cried.

"Thank you, and good night," Wolfgang replied, bowing to his audience.

"Okay, that's all for you, guys," Keith said. "I'll send you back to the Academy so you can practice your Sky-Chi."

With that, he sent them away and then called back Barbella and Terra Fist. "Let's go."

They set off across the platforms, fighting off any enemies that attacked them. Halfway there, they ran into a Mabu named Grumus, sitting by a Creation Clash table. "Okay, you came back and strangely, I am still here," Grumus mumbled nervously. "Not, uhh, too sure where the person who's supposed to work the next shift is, but I'm starting to get a little worried, what with the, uhh, storm and everything. Oh well, let's just play!"

So Keith and Grumus had a quick match, which Keith won handily, earning a new Imaginite Chest to the vault.

"Well played, Portal Master," Grumus said, shaking Keith's hand.

"Thanks," Keith replied, turning to the Skylanders. "Now let's keep moving, I think the storm's starting to get worse."

So Keith and the Skylanders continued onwards, picking up the Legendary Selfie Frame for Swashbucklers on the way until at last, they reached the entrance to the Kelp Forest.

Here, Eon informed Keith that Life Skylanders were stronger, so he immediately switched out Barbella and Terra Fist for Ambush and Sala.

Right on cue, they were attacked by waves of Krill Bills, Slam Clams, and Squiddleys. "Get ready to battle!" Keith yelled, leading the charge.

Ambush went straight for the Squiddleys, dodging their ink attacks. "Bamboo Blitz!" he yelled, summoning a row of bamboo shoots in front of him that knocked the Squiddleys back. Then he charged through the shoots and cut the enemies down with his sword.

"Check this out, Keith!" Facing a group of Krill Bills, Sala spun his weapon around like a propeller, creating a hypnotic wave in front of him that mesmerized the enemies.

"Awesome!" Keith cried before taking out the Krill Bills. "Is that what the Sentinel Senseis taught you?"

"Yep, this was a good time to practice it," Sala replied, swiping some Slam Clams away.

Just then, another Krill Bill ran out of a nearby chalet and cried out in anger. But before it could attack, the ground began to shake beneath them.

"What's happening?" Keith gasped.

"Look!" Sala cried, pointing at the Krill Bill, or rather at its feet.

Keith turned around just as a fin emerged under the Krill Bill and then a strange creature erupted from the sand, throwing it aside. The creature looked like a shark but shaped like an upside-down U.

"What is that thing?" Keith cried as the creature gave an angry roar.

"It's a Tube Shark!" Ambush shouted, running in front of Keith and Sala.

Seeing the Tube Shark glaring at its foes, the Krill Bill smiled and jumped next to it, laughing confidently. But suddenly, the Tube Shark leaped into the air and pointed one leg at it, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth. With a horrible slurping noise, it sucked up the Krill Bill then pointed its other, equally toothed arm at Keith and the Skylanders.

"Watch out!" Ambush pulled Keith and Sala down just as the Tube Shark spat out the Krill Bill, who flew over their heads and disappeared into the kelp.

"Ew, I wish I could unsee that," Keith groaned.

"The fight's not over yet," Sala noted. "At least it can't get any worse."

"Don't say that!" Keith shouted.

At that very moment, an army of Ninja Khan burst out of the shadows left by the earlier enemies, joined by another round of Slam Clams.

"And you jinxed us, Sala," Keith sighed. "Good one."

"Do not worry," Ambush reassured them. "Wise man once say, Sky Chi is cool."

"Go for it!" Keith cried.

"By the power of Sky-Chi: Foreseen Victory!" Sheathing his sword, Ambush raised his hands in front of his face, summoning an aiming reticule on the ground and focusing it on the enemies. Then, faster than Keith could blink, he disappeared and every enemy was suddenly taken out by an invisible force, except for the Tube Shark who was severely damaged by the attack.

"Whoa!" Keith gasped.

While Sala finished off the Tube Shark, Ambush reappeared and redrew his sword. "Respect nature!"

"That was incredible!" Keith cheered.

"Yes indeed," Ambush replied. "I have brought peace to the troubled spirits – peace through big sword."

A new Imaginite Chest appeared and Keith opened it to earn as the Pharoah's Leg Armor. "Okay, let's get into this building and see what's what."

Inside the building, they found Jet-Vac waiting by four big buttons, but they also found two other exits. Through one door, they found a Soul Gem.

"Well, well," Keith said, watching a preview of the Gem's owner. "It's Dr. Krankcase, another former Doom Raider."

"Yes," Ambush replied. "He's now one of the two Quickshot Senseis, the other being Tidepool."

"Good for him, I guess," Keith said, pocketing the Soul Gem. "Now let's see what's through door number 2."

Door number 2 revealed to have a power orb that allowed Ambush and Sala to level up. Sala's leveling up allowed him to use Ultimate Gear, so Keith replaced his weapon with Ember's Samurai Doubler.

With that done, they reentered the building and met up with Jet-Vac in the middle of the room. "So what's up with the buttons, J.V.?" Keith asked.

"Each of them is set on a six-second timer, so you'd better move fast if you want to activate them," Jet-Vac explained. "Once they're all pressed, the stairs will be active for thirty seconds, so run like heck up them."

"Hang on," Sala cut in. "If you know how this works, why didn't you activate the stairs yourself?"

"I was simply waiting for you to catch up. I'll meet you at the vortex." With that, Jet-Vac rocketed into the air and flew out the door above. "Tally-ho!"

"Damn it, Jet-Vac," Keith sighed. "Let's get this over with."

So the three quickly pressed the four buttons and raced the stairs to the top floor, where they found a Legendary Selfie Spot to take a picture before heading out the door.

On the pathway leading to the next area, they saw Jet-Vac hovering above them. "Hey, Jet-Vac!" Keith called, running towards him.

But then Ambush surged forward and pushed Keith to one side. "Oof!" Keith gasped, hitting the ground. "What was that for?"

At that moment, a bolt of lightning struck the spot that Keith had been standing on moments before. "Oh," Keith murmured.

"You'd better watch yourself, Keith," Jet-Vac called. "The lightning will keep striking around here, often more than twice at the same place. That's how you know it's not ordinary lightning."

Taking Jet-Vac's warning to heart, Keith, Ambush, and Sala made their way cautiously across the path, dodging more lightning blasts until they entered the Upper Spire.

Inside, Eon informed Keith that Air Skylanders were stronger here, so he sent Ambush and Sala off and replaced them with Wind Shot and Air Strike.

A trio of Moray Mercenaries chose this moment to attack. "You punks are looking for a fight?" Air Strike asked, raising his fists. "You sure found one!"

Keith ran forward, dodging one Moray's electric attack, and took it out with his swords.

Wind Shot twirled his guns around then pointed them at the second Moray. "Hope you like your bullets Wild Style!" With that, he fired a round of scatter shots, defeating his enemy.

"Go get 'im, Birdie!" Air Strike yelled, sending his falcon out. With a screech, the bird snatched up the last Moray and dragged him back to Air Strike, who took him out with a few punches.

With the enemies dead, a gate opened, unlocking a Bounce Pad to the next level. Before they left, they played an Egg Rescue game and won another Imaginite Chest. The trio then bounced up to the next level, where they found a Troll Radio which gave them another Imaginite Chest upon being solved.

Outside the room, they found that they were right next to the vortex. "Whoa," Wind Shot breathed. "We're definitely on the right track now."

"There's another grind challenge leading down to the base," Keith said, pointing to a nearby vine. "You guys ready to do this?"

"Yep," Wind Shot replied.

"Time to take flight," Air Strike added.

So the three jumped onto the vine and slid all the way down, each taking turns to grab the Imaginite pieces until they won the next Imaginite Chest. "The vine's about to end before we reach the vortex," Keith called. "On three, we jump, okay? One… two… Three!"

At the very end of the vine, they leaped off and fell through the swirling purple winds, landing on a platform in the Heart of the Vortex.

"Phew, we made it," Keith sighed.

"Senseis are Stronger here," Eon announced.

"Okay," Keith said. "Wind Shot, I'd better send you to the Academy."

"Understood," Wind Shot replied.

Keith sent him away and then summoned Barbella to help out. "Let's get going. Jet-Vac said that his device should be more effective at the very top of this brainstorm."

They set off across the floating platforms, picking up a level orb to increase the Senseis' levels on the way until they reached an area with a Sensei Gong and a Snail Challenge. Keith completed the challenge and earned the Nuts and Bolts Arm Guards. "Alright, let's do this Gong Battle."

"Going, going, gong!" Barbella cried, striking the gong with her weights.

The battle started with a few Slam Clams and Krill Bills, so Air Strike and Barbella easily fought them off. The next wave consisted of Moray Mercenaries, accompanied by a Tube Shark.

"I think it's time to use your Sky-Chi, Barbella," Air Strike called.

"Oh, I'm in the zone right now, let's do it," Barbella replied, swinging her barbell. "One, and two, and Sky-Chi: Do You Even Lift?"

With a grunt, she grabbed her weapon and did a series of clean and jerks, shooting crystal shards out of the ground and taking out the enemies. "I've been weighting for that!"

"Nice work, you two!" While the Senseis collected the treasure and experience, Keith opened the Chest that appeared, claiming the Lampman Legs. "Cool, another piece for the Electric Set. Alright, let's move out!"

The group set off across the floating platforms, taking extreme care not to fall off and dodging more lightning bolts. On the way up, they found another Imaginite Chest, this one containing the Bobbed and Beautiful Head.

Halfway up, a series of laser beams struck the ground in front of them, driving them back. "Whoa," Keith gasped. "That did not come from the vortex."

Air Strike spun around and pointed up ahead. "Bat Khan incoming!"

Keith and Barbella turned and saw that a flock of the winged Shadowkhan was soaring towards them, their eyes glowing red. "Malefor must really not want us to stop the vortex," Barbella said.

"All the more reason to do it anyway," Keith replied, drawing his pistols. "Let's take 'em out!"

"Dive-bomb 'em, Birdie!" Air Strike commanded, sending out his falcon.

While Keith fired at the Shadowkhan, taking some of them down, Birdie swooped straight through the ranks, leaving a trail of feathers. As each feather brushed up against a Bat Khan, they exploded, wiping out the rest of the flock.

"We're getting closer," Keith said. "I'm sure Kaos will be waiting to send another Doomlander on us any minute now."

The three pressed on, carefully crossing the castle ruins and fighting off enemies until they took a Bounce Pad that brought them through a tower and onto another platform.

Barbella looked over the edge of the platform at the storm below. "Glad to be out of that storm. I was sweating bullets in there."

As Keith approached another level orb, his Sensei Reader activated. "Imaginators are stronger here," Eon announced.

"If I'm right, we're about to face Kaos again," Keith said. "I'll see you guys back at the M.A.P."

Barbella and Air Strike nodded in understanding, and Keith sent them off, before calling in Tech Blast and Spell Strike. "Listen up, guys, we're coming up to a boss fight, so we'd better be ready. This orb should help you level up and increase your strength."

Nodding, Tech Blast and Spell Strike touched the orb and within seconds, they were both at level 6. "That was fast," Keith said.

"You were right, Keith," Tech Blast said. "I do feel more powerful already."

"One more level, and we can use Ultimate Gear," Spell Strike agreed.

"Then let's get you suited up." Keith armed Spell Strike with the Ninja Pack backpack and the Golden Wheels and then gave Tech Blast the Robotzooka and the Conbot Helmet. "That's the best I can do until I find the rest of the Conbot Armor."

So they jumped onto another Bounce Pad and flew onto the final platform, where Quelle surprise Kaos' holographic head appeared before them.

"Called it," Keith said.

"Ugh, do you ever get tired of this whole stupid hero routine?" Kaos sighed. "I mean, come on! Risking your lives to stop a vortex? Yawn. Oh well, it's your doom."

With that, he fired his Creation Spell, summoning his newest Doomlander. This new enemy was a purple humanoid dressed in red armor adorned with assorted bones, and wielding two skeletal swords. "Doomlander, Swashbuckler Class!"

The Swashbuckler Doomlander landed on her feet and glared at the heroes. "Fueled by Disaster!"

"Ha, that's more like it!" Kaos cried. "So glad Malefor helped me with this one. Now, ATTACK!"

"Charge!" Keith yelled, leading the attack.

The Doomlander went on the attack, swinging her swords. Keith blocked each attack with his own swords then kicked her in the chest, pushing her away.

"Be afraid of my missiles!" Tech Blast fired a volley of rockets that slammed into the Doomlander, dealing further damage by scorching the land under her feet. "I learned that one from Flare Wolf."

"Well, here's what I learned from the Ninja Senseis. Knife Storm!" Spell Strike threw her stars up, and a series of throwing knives rained down on the Doomlander, knocking off a piece of her armor.

"Way to go, guys!" Keith cheered.

"Yes, not bad indeed," Kaos admitted. "So, in addition to its new gear, it's time to teach my Doomlander an awesome new Secret Technique. Why don't I just do it from the start, you ask? So I can toy with you! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kaos fired another spell at his Doomlander, and she started to spin like a tornado, holding out her blade. Keith tried to block it, but he was quickly knocked down.

"Are you alright?" Tech Blast called.

"Little bruised, but I'll live," Keith grunted, clutching his side. "This guy's moving way too fast now."

"Then let's stop her in her tracks. Time Bubble!" Spell Strike fired an orb of magic at the spinning Doomlander, trapping her in a dome that all but froze her in time.

"We've got her now!" Tech Blast lifted his Bazooka and fired a bomb that exploded near her, dealing serious damage.

"Summon Sensei Weapons!" As his swords were replaced by the bazooka, Keith opened fire and continuously pummeled the Doomlander with missiles, until he knocked off her headgear.

"Okay, I just got another brilliant idea," Kaos announced. "Malefor showed me that I can arm my Doomlanders with the power of the darkness for even stronger attacks. Furthermore, what if I made lightning rain down on you from the brainstorm? Wouldn't both of those ideas be awesome? For me? I think it wou-ld!"

With that, Kaos fired a third spell, and the Doomlander began to fire dark magic from her swords, striking Tech Blast and Spell Strike and knocking them back. Bolts of lightning then shot out from the vortex, narrowly missing the Imaginators.

"Ninja Teleport!" Spell Strike threw a beacon past the Doomlander then dashed towards it, avoiding the Doomlander's next spell.

"Motorcycle Mayhem!" Tech Blast summoned a mechanical bike around him and zoomed forward, striking the Doomlander hard.

"This Doomlander's getting tougher," Keith cried, canceling out her spell with one of his own. "How can we possibly stop her?"

Spell Strike jumped past another lightning bolt then glanced up at the storm. "Hmm…"

Tech Blast fired another missile at the Doomlander, but she dodged it and then struck him down with her Secret Technique. Keith quickly ran up and smashed her aside with his bazooka, stopping her next attack.

"Guys, heads up!" Spell Strike called, kicking a Lurchin towards them.

Keith and Tech Blast jumped aside, avoiding the Lurchin that flew straight at the Doomlander, jabbing her with its spikes.

"Ignore that stupid creature, and kill that Portal Poser!" Kaos demanded.

Keith and Spell Strike stood side by side, watching the Doomlander approach. "What's the plan?" Keith asked.

Spell Strike looked up at the storm. "Wait for it…"

Then just as the Doomlander reached them and raised her swords, Spell Strike grabbed Keith's arm. "Trick Teleport!"

They both disappeared in a burst of magic then reappeared behind her. As the Doomlander began to turn, another bolt of lightning shot out of the storm and struck her so hard that her skeleton could be seen through her body.

"Let's end this now!" Keith cried, raising his bazooka. Tech Blast lifted his weapon and fired at the same time as Keith, finishing off the Doomlander in a double explosion.

"Doomlander defeated!" Keith cheered.

"Ha, more like 'Doom-loser', am I right?" Spell Strike scoffed, fist-bumping Tech Blast.

Kaos gave an angry snarl. "You may have won this round, Skylosers – and you might have even won the last couple of rounds if you want to get technical – BUT, my next creation will not be so easy to defeat. It will be bigger and eviler THAN EVER!" With a final laugh, the hologram disappeared.

Keith, Spell Strike, and Tech Blast grabbed the Imaginite Chest which held The Doomlander's Catchphrase, the Bladenado Secret Technique for Swashbucklers, and the Doomlander's Gear.

At that moment, Jet-Vac landed on the platform, carrying something that looked like a jack-in-a-box. "Okay, Keith, Skylanders, this is it."

"Is that the device that will stop the brainstorm?" Keith asked.

"It certainly is." Jet-Vac went up to the edge of the arena, bracing himself against the growing winds. "Now, it's time to get rid of this vortex thing once and for all!" He turned to face the storm. "Although the swirling really is… quite mesmerizing…"

"Oh no!" Tech Blast groaned.

"Are you kidding me?" Keith cried. "You're not getting hypnotized again, are you?"

At that moment, Jet-Vac turned with a laugh and winked at them. "Relax, guys, I'm just messing with you. Seriously though, let's close this sucker up."

With that, he wound up the handle on the device and hurled it into the vortex. At the peak of its flight, the box opened up and a huge trumpet popped out, sucking up the vortex before closing up and landing at the Sky Baron's feet.

"We did it!" Spell Strike cheered.

"You know, I had my doubts about this," Keith admitted. "But nicely done, Jet-Vac, and you too, Tech Blast, Spell Strike. Emperor Drake will be glad to hear of our success."

"Indeed," Jet-Vac agreed. "Although, the only thing we have to be concerned about is what Kaos could have thought up that could make a storm like that…?"

* * *

Upon returning to the Academy, Keith, Tech Blast, Spell Strike, and Jet-Vac rounded up Spyro, Pop Fizz, Eruptor, and Stealth Elf and set off into the M.A.P., searching for any sign of Kaos' mischief. Rose and Sara joined up with them after a while, having been sent by Master Eon after hearing the news.

"Uh, what are we looking for again?" Pop Fizz asked after an hour of searching.

"Pop Fizz, shh," Jet-Vac hissed, covering the gremlin's mouth. "Anything out of the ordinary."

"I don't like this," Stealth Elf murmured, glancing around. "It's too quiet."

"It's making me nervous," Eruptor replied, rubbing his stomach. "My tummy's all rumbly."

Just then, lightning flashed across the sky, causing Eruptor to belch in alarm. Spyro gasped as a familiar hologram appeared above them. "Kaos!"

As Kaos gave his signature laugh, Eruptor barfed up some lava, narrowly missing Rose's feet.

"Attention, Skylamos!" Kaos announced. "Oh you may have thought that you've foiled my plans, but think again. Because, thanks to the advice of the Dark Master and the power of the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom, and of course my awesomeness, I have created the ultimate Doomlander! Now bear witness to my supreme triumph and your utter destruction!" With that and a final raspberry, Kaos' head disappeared.

"Phew," Pop Fizz sighed. "Well, that could've been worse."

"Why do people always say that?" Keith yelled.

At that moment, the ground started to shake with an awful rumbling.

"Eruptor, please tell me that's you," Pop Fizz snapped, turning to the lava monster.

"I don't think it was him," Rose muttered.

"I believe it's that something much worse Keith warned us about," Sara added.

"Uh, guys," Spyro gulped, pointing to the horizon. "What is that?"

Everyone turned around and gasped in horror. A gigantic green slimy monster came stomping into view, growling in anger. Keith quickly noticed that the creature had strange red lumps on its body and yellow spikes on its head. It looked somewhat familiar to him, but the answer eluded him… right up until Pop Fizz spoke. "Holy guacamole!"

And as the monster stomped away, Keith suddenly realized that Pop Fizz was right. The creature was indeed a walking lump of guacamole, with tomatoes for lumps and tortilla chips for spikes and teeth!

Spyro flew up to Keith, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Hurry, Keith! Jet-Vac thinks his old Sky Baron Battleship can stop that guacamole monster, but he needs your help! Go meet him over by the Academy. Oh, tell him I said hey."

On the way back, Keith and his Imaginators discovered the Sensei Realms of Magic, Light, Life, and Earth, but Keith decided to come back to them later, and they took the cannon back to the Academy entrance.

They quickly took the time to raid the vault, finding all sorts of Imaginator parts. Among them were new parts from the Senseis he'd met:

From Ambush, he got a Grass Helmet and his Sword; from Wild Storm, his Arm Armor and his sword; from Blaster-Tron, his helmet and a Blast Sword; from Buckshot, his Arm Armor and his bow; from Ro-Bow, a Cavalier Hat and a Robot Bow; and from Wolfgang, his Legs and a Batcry Bow.

After leaving the vault, he met up with Jet-Vac. "The battleship is located directly above us, Keith. Pretty convenient, huh?"

"Yep, it sure is," Keith replied.

"Of course, what's not as convenient is finding a way to get up there," Jet-Vac sighed.

At that moment, Mags came running up to them. "I just happen to have something that might do the trick. Originally made it for launching sheep into space, but I think it'll work just fine for you too, Keith and Skylanders."

"Thanks, Mags," Keith smiled. "Where would we be without one of your incredibly convenient gadgets?"

"Well, I'd shudder to think of that possibility," Mags replied. "Follow me." She led her towards a pedestal next to a complicated control panel. "So, here's my sheep-slash-Skylander and Portal Master launcher. Now, you just hold real still here, buddy, while I give ya a good fling!"

Once Keith and his Imaginators were on the pedestal, Mags pressed some buttons that launched the pedestal up into the air. Jet-Vac followed them up to the highest part of the M.A.P.

As they got off the pedestal, Keith discovered a book lying on the ground. "Hmm, looks like it came from the Academy Library… Oh well, I'll return it later," he said, placing it in his bag.

"Portal Master, wait!"

Keith turned and saw Quintessa flying towards him, carrying Rose and Sara on her back. "Hey, Quintessa, what's going on?"

"I bring a message from the Emperor himself," Quintessa replied.

"He's requested our presence at New Camelot," Sara added. "And that includes you, Keith."

"But I thought you and Rose were banished from that place," Keith said.

"Whatever he needs us for, it must be bad enough to ignore our exile," Rose answered. "We must get going at once."

"But the Guacamole Monster is running amok," Jet-Vac protested. "We must get to the Sky Fortress."

"Our orders from the Empire come first," Rose stated. "He's already called our older sisters back, too. Apparently, another of our relatives has returned with the bad news in question."

"Listen, Jet-Vac, if the Leader of the Arkeyan Empire wants to see me in person, it must be urgent news," Keith said. "I'll try to be as quick as I can then I'll meet you there, alright?"

"You're right," Jet-Vac sighed. "The last thing we need is to bring the Arkeyan Empire's wrath upon all of creation. Again. Just don't take too long."

Keith climbed onto Quintessa's back between Rose and Sara, and Quintessa took off into the sky, flying away from the M.A.P. and in the direction of New Camelot…


	9. Bad News Gets Worse

**Bad News Gets Worse**

On and on Quintessa flew, carrying her passengers, until at last, they spotted the familiar towers and turrets of New Camelot, home of the Arkeyan Empire.

"There it is," Quintessa called to the sisters. "It must be nice to return home, huh?"

"It would be, under normal circumstances," Rose replied grimly.

"Whatever's going on must be bad enough for the Emperor to undo our exile," Sara agreed.

Soon, Quintessa landed in the main courtyard of the Royal Arkeyan Castle. Keith jumped off with Rose and Sara. "We'd better get going. This meeting isn't gonna start without us."

"We know a shortcut," Rose said, running ahead with Sara. "Follow us."

Keith and Quintessa set off after the sisters, walking through the castle corridors. As it turned out, Rose and Sara knew the locations of several hidden passages, some that their siblings also knew about, and even a few that they didn't, and they soon reached the entrance to the meeting room.

They entered the doors and found themselves in a vast chamber that overlooked the city center, where the entire population of New Camelot was gathered. In the middle of the chamber was a vast table with a holographic device in the middle. Emperor Drake, Reina, and Rita sat at one end of the table while the eight Governors were seated at each side with their dragon bodyguards.

"Ah, Rose and Sara, so glad you could join us," Drake declared, rising from his seat. "And of course, you have brought the newest Portal Master with you. Everyone, this is Keith, our most loyal ally against Kaos. Please, let him know that he is welcome."

The Governors and the other Arkeyan citizens all gave Keith a hearty round of applause until Rita raised her hands for silence. "That's enough, fellow Arkeyans. Keith, Rose, Sara, please take a seat."

As Keith and the younger sisters sat on the other end of the table, Reina turned to one of the Governors. "Governor Techno, please put Head Imperial General Lancelot on the line."

Techno pressed a button, and a holographic transmission switched on, showing the Emperor's cousin standing in an area of the Cloudbreak Isles. In the background, Ayumi and Luna were guiding some of the Skylanders in their task.

"Greetings, Lancelot," Drake said.

"Hello, Drake, Reina, Rita, Governors." Lancelot nodded at each of them in turn then turned to the younger Arkeyans. "Ah, Rose and Sara, so good to see you again. I've heard of your success in the Lost Imaginite Mines." He nodded at Keith. "And you must be the Portal Master you helped."

"Yes, my name is Keith," the young man replied. "I hate to interrupt this family reunion, but didn't you have some bad news for us?"

"Keith is right," Drake agreed. "Lancelot, tell us what you've learned."

Lancelot took in a breath. "Fellow Arkeyans, Portal Master Keith, as you are all aware by now, Malefor has returned to Skylands and joined forces with Kaos once again. So far, we've learned that he's recruited the Elite Drow into his service and has gained the assistance of an as yet unknown mad scientist." His voice became even more serious. "But that's not even the worst of it. With the power of Mind Magic, he has rebuilt… the Dark Rift Engine!"

At the news, the Governors gasped in horror, the citizens began to whisper to each other, and Drake looked absolutely horrified. "Oh no… By the Ancestors, no!"

Keith frowned, understanding the concern. He had heard about the Rift Engines from the Superchargers, how they powered their vehicles and allowed them to travel across the universe. He also knew about the Dark Rift Engine that had opened a portal to a forbidden realm and allowed the Darkness to invade Skylands so many years ago. "I thought the Dark Rift Engine was destroyed when the Superchargers and the JTeens blew up the Sky Eater."

"It was," Reina replied. "But clearly Malefor's control of Mind Magic is even greater than we thought."

"Skylands must be protected from its great evil," Lancelot agreed. "For the moment, though, I've heard rumors that the Rift Engine has regenerated back on its original resting place. It could give me a chance to find it before Malefor and destroy it."

"As much as I agree with your suggestion, I cannot allow you to go in there alone," Drake warned. "Luna and her team are needed at the Cloudbreak Isles."

"I understand that, Drake," Lancelot replied. "All I ask is that Keith sends over the Superchargers. They've had the best experience of fighting the Dark Rift Engine, so they can help me find it and destroy it."

"Is that safe, your highness?" Keith asked. "Sending the Superchargers is a risky endeavor, especially to someone I hardly know."

"Your concern is understood, Keith, but Lancelot is as reliable as they come, second only to me," Drake replied. "And like all of us gathered here today, Lancelot would rather surrender his life in battle than bow his knee to the enemies of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters. And I needn't remind you that the Dark Rift Engine is a danger to us all, past, present, and future."

"I know," Keith sighed then turned to Lancelot. "Very well, I will send the Superchargers over to you, and as an extra line of defense, I'll ask the Swap Force to travel back to the Cloudbreak Isles to help Luna, along with some of the Skylanders that aided them in their mission. If Malefor is planning a massive attack, we can bet that he would strike at Mt. Cloudbreak first."

"Thank you, Portal Master," Lancelot said, bowing his head. "You won't regret it. This may be our only chance of retaliation."

"Provided that Malefor isn't spying on us as we speak," Techno muttered.

"You seem to forget, Techno," said Kayleigh, "that I am one of the Phantom Arkeyans. As such, I have cast a number of onion spells on us all to prevent the Shadowkhan from hearing us. What's more, I have placed a powerful spell on our castle for extra protection. If so much as a fly attempts to eavesdrop on our plans, it will be electrocuted before it could hear a single word against its enemies."

"Then we are completely shielded from Malefor at the moment," Shasta said, and Techno agreed with a nod.

"Indeed," said Flannery. "But that doesn't mean we should lower our guard. The pure Imaginite cache is being kept under close guard. Our security is strong enough to rival that of the Arkeyan Empire's Vault."

"In that case, there is nothing more we can discuss," Drake announced, standing up again. "Keith, I suggest you return to your original mission. Take Rose and Sara with you too; should Malefor find out about your plans, you'll need an extra pair of hands or two to get that battleship and stop Kaos' creation."

"Yes, your highness," Keith said, getting to his feet.

Rose and Sara got up too, speaking in one voice. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes, my sisters," Drake interrupted. "In light of the situation, the Governors have unanimously voted to restore you to full power. The people of Skylands will need all the strength they'll need if we are to battle Malefor."

"Believe me, the decision wasn't easy," said Kira. "So let me be the first to say that this is only a temporary measure. The results of this mission will determine the outcome of our verdict. If you somehow succeed in squashing that Guacamole Monster, then you can keep your powers, and we will revoke your banishment from New Camelot. But if Kaos does triumph in this battle, I will personally send you, and Quintessa, into the Outlands for the rest of your lives. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Kira," Rose and Sara replied as one. Keith gulped at Kira's tone.

"So, anyway, Keith, Rose, and Sara will return to Quintessa," Drake said. "She will take you to Sky Fortress to meet up with Jet-Vac. Good luck, my friends."

With that, Keith and the sisters left the meeting room.

When they were out of earshot, Celestia turned to Kira. "Was that threat to Rose and Sara really necessary?"

"They did screw up badly," Kira admitted, "but their acts were microbes compared to what Shendu committed against us. Still, they needed to know that when I make a promise like that, I damn well keep them."

"We all know how deadly serious you can get, Kira," Flora replied. "For now, we need to do our best to assist Keith, the Senseis, and the Imaginators in their battle against Kaos and Malefor. Something tells me, they're going to need it."

At that moment, the Arkeyan Governors looked out the window and saw Quintessa flying back towards Skylands, carrying their last hope on their backs. "May the Ancestors watch over you," Drake called to them. "May they watch over us all…"

* * *

Back in Skylands, the Guacamole Monster continued its rampage, crushing villages and terrorizing the inhabitants.

High above the carnage, Malefor and Avarona flew through the clouds to avoid being spotted and landed on a mountain peak. "Look at him," Malefor chuckled. "For all its faults of appearance, this creature is capable of such destruction."

"Yes, Master," Avarona agreed. "Although Kaos should be more careful with his Mind Magic, and particularly when he's hungry."

Malefor nodded slowly. "Any sign of that new Portal Master?"

"Not yet. But our spies have spotted Jet-Vac heading towards the Battleship Harbor in Sky Fortress. I've already sent the Vultures and some of the Shadowkhan to prevent his success."

"Excellent. And with any luck, the Skylanders will be too busy defeating that monster to worry about us, for now."

"You don't really care whether or not they'll win, Master?"

"They may win or they may die, it doesn't matter really. At the very least, it will buy me enough time to put my true plan into action…" Malefor laughed as he held up the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom.

* * *

Author's Note: In case you didn't figure it out yet. This is just a filler chapter but it's important for the overall story. This additional scene was added by BentlyGirl who I say is one of the best Authors and knows the Legend of Spyro Series as much as I do. Please give her all the support and read and review this story. Thank you that is all.


	10. Sky Fortress

**Sky Fortress**

"Watch out!" Rose cried, firing a spell from her hands.

Quintessa veered to one side as the Bat Khan took the full force of the spell, evaporating into shadow. "That was close."

"We must be getting nearer to the Sky Fortress," Keith said grimly. "The Bat Khan are getting ruthless."

"Look, I think we've found it," Sara shouted, pointing ahead.

As Quintessa soared through the clouds, Keith could see a huge building floating before them, next to a giant statue of a Sky Baron. He pointed down at the docks below them. "Let's land over there."

Quintessa nodded and flew towards the harbor, disturbing a Beak Seeker Vulture pecking at a roof who began to squawk in anger. A group of Vultures already on the dock looked up and spotted the group arriving.

"Uh-oh," Rose gasped. "We've got company!"

Keith quickly whipped out his pistols and opened fire, driving some of the Vultures back. Quintessa helped out with her lightning breath, shocking some stragglers as she landed. A Buzzard Baron pounced on Rose and Sara, only to get blasted away by a sudden burst of wind.

"Jet-Vac!" Keith cheered, seeing him swooping down to the rescue. "You made it!"

"Ugh, Vultures, nature's cruelest mistake!" Jet-Vac scowled. With that, he pointed his vac-nozzle and sucked in a Beak Seeker before taking aim. "Sucks to be you!" he cried, launching his victim at the Buzzard Baron and knocking him out.

"Nice one, Jet," Keith said, climbing off Quintessa with Rose and Sara. "So, what's the sitch?"

"As you can already see, these scavenger creeps have completely taken over our battleship," Jet-Vac replied hotly, "and according to Intel reports eaten most of my lunch from the galley's mini fridge! So I'll scout up ahead, enveloping the enemy in a classic pincer maneuver. Plus maybe I can find the guy who stole my food and make. Him. Pay!"

Keith frowned. "Were the dramatic pauses really necessary?"

"…Yes," Jet-Vac replied after a pause. He then pointed to a nearby machine. "Use this station to build a robot helper. That's what my mom always told me and it seems like good advice here."

"Alright, girls, this is it," Keith said, turning to Rose and Sara. "Are you ready for your first main mission?"

"You can count on us, Keith," Rose replied. "This isn't our first battle against Kaos; we've been fighting him long before the JTeens knew about the Weapon Masters."

"Even so, we must be careful," Sara warned. "Malefor's return will surely impact the strength of his allies, as well as the power of the Shadowkhan. Luckily, we've been training your Imaginators alongside the Senseis, so don't be surprised if they're able to use ultimate gear or have mastered their secret techniques."

"Thanks," Keith replied as they entered the Sky Baron Docks. "Eon has just told me that Tech Skylanders are stronger here, so let's bring some in."

"With us at your side, you can summon three Skylanders to help us," Rose mentioned. "Don't forget that we also have the powers of the Portal Masters."

"Sweet!" Keith immediately summoned Ro-Bow, Cortex, and Tech Blast to his side. "Let's go!"

While the Skylanders kept the Vultures at bay with arrows, bazooka shots, and laser blasts, Keith, Rose, and Sara ran up to the machine and switched it on. The machine fired two bursts of light which formed into robotic Sky Barons.

"Vulture ship incoming!" Cortex called out.

Keith looked round and saw a vast ship landing by the docks, with a gigantic bird-shaped machine perched on the bow. "Uh-oh!"

"Not to worry," Jet-Vac replied. "The robots can lend us their assistance. Observe."

Keith, Rose, and Sara watched as the robots ran into a corner and with incredible speed, built a rocket and jumped aboard. "Now then," Jet-Vac cried. "Three… Two… One!"

The rocket took off with the robots attached and crashed into the ship, blowing up the machine. Keith, Rose, Sara and the Tech Skylanders charged at the ship, battling the surviving Vultures. Bat Khan appeared from the Vultures' shadows to assist, but Quintessa flew in to help while Jet-Vac helped the others finish off the Vultures.

"Nice work, guys," Jet-Vac called. "Now I'm off to find my lunch. You keep going through the docks and see off those Vultures."

"I'll come with you," Quintessa replied, taking off. "You'll need me to help fight off the Shadowkhan."

As Jet-Vac and Quintessa flew away, Keith, Rose, Sara, and the Skylanders set off across the ship, pausing to take a selfie on the Selfie Spot, and jumped across the beams to the next ship, which landed at the Tugboat Anchorage.

"Earth Skylanders are stronger here," Eon announced.

"Got it." Keith sent the Tech Skylanders away, and summoned Barbella and Terra Fist into battle. "I'll leave the Golden Queen behind for now; don't want to take any chances."

Just then, another pack of Vultures charged into the fray, followed by more Bat Khan. "Let's do this, guys!" Keith called. "Malefor and Kaos are not letting up, so neither should we!"

"Dashing Uppercut!" Terra Fist charged into battle, punching two Bat Khan into the air and dissolving their forms.

Barbella ran in to help, knocking Vultures aside with her Barbell Bash. Rose and Sara stayed back and fired their spells at the enemies.

Drawing his swords, Keith ran at a Buzzard Baron and swiped at it, knocking it back against a large crate. As Keith finished it off, the crate shook violently and burst open, revealing another Vulture carrying a spiky ball on a chain. With an angry squawk, the Vulture, a Carrion Crusher, threw his ball out at Keith, striking him in the chest and throwing him back.

"Keith!" Rose and Sara gasped, running to his side.

"Hold on, I'll give you guys a hand!" Barbella summoned a Rocky Rep which pulled the Vulture away from the sisters. With Terra Fist's help, she quickly defeated it.

Sara used a healing spell on Keith, fixing his wounds, then she and Rose helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," Keith sighed. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Don't be," Rose said. "Our enemies are very unpredictable. Now let's see what we earned."

Keith opened the Imaginite Chest and unlocked a Fish Tail. "Man, another common part. I was hoping for something better."

"Keith, I made it to Level 6 in that last battle," Terra Fist called. "Now I can use Ultimate Weapons."

"Alright, time for an upgrade." Keith used his magic to give Terra Fist the Crash Fists. After Barbella collected some treasure to upgrade her attacks, the team of five set off again.

"According to my Sensei Reader, we're getting close to another Sensei Shrine," Keith said, checking his headset. "Now I can help some other Senseis unlock their Sky-Chi."

"Good," Sara said. "They'll need to be at full power if we're to take on Malefor and Kaos."

"When we're done with our mission, Keith," Rose added, "maybe you can visit some of the Sensei Realms near Shellmont Shores. Some of the Senseis who've unlocked their Sky Chi could help you open it, and you might find some more Ultimate Weapons for your Imaginators."

"I'll keep that in mind," Keith replied, just as they came to a Shrine guarded by two giant axes. "Ah, there it is!"

"Only Senseis of the Smasher Class can open this Shrine," Eon's voice announced.

As Keith drew closer, his Reader showed him the faces of the Senseis he needed. He instantly recognized Chopscotch and Tri-Tip's faces, and he knew the third Skylander from the Trap Masters. "Time to bring them out."

After sending Barbella and Terra Fist back, he used his magic to summon the three Smasher Senseis. The first to appear was Chopscotch, the little ghoul who'd appeared with King Pen and Ambush at the Academy and scared off the first Doomlander. "Chop 'Till You Drop!"

The next Sensei was the Triceratops creature, Tri-Tip, which meant Keith could have a better look at him. The dino-Smasher was dressed in black and gold armor with the golden Sensei belt tied round his waist, and he wielded a massive mace in his hand. "Face the Mace!"

The final Sensei was a giant colorful piñata monster, holding an enormous lollipop for his weapon. "So Long, Sucker!"

"Okay, let's get down to business," Keith declared. "You should know who I am, and I know of you guys from various other sources, but for the sake of formality, why don't you introduce yourself to Rose and Sara? Let's start with you…" He pointed to the ghoul. "I believe your name's Chopscotch, correct?"

"Yep, and this ghoul is here to take your Imaginators to school, Portal Master Keith!" she replied. "And if they're of the Smasher Class, I'll show them a Technique that's a total gas."

Rose and Sara looked dumfounded. "Uhh…"

"Don't worry, that's how she normally talks," Keith assured them. "I'll show you her biography in a bit. But let's move on to… Tri-Tip, is it?"

"Correct," said the Triceratops. "You have chosen wisely, Portal Master Keith! My club smashes all and can make your Imaginators more powerful! And no one smashes like a Smasher, especially with this secret technique."

"Nice to meet you, Tri-Tip," Rose said.

"So, who is the piñata?" Sara asked.

"The Trap Masters told me about this one," Keith answered. "His name is Pain-Yatta. The Doom Raiders tricked him into fighting the Trap Team and they had to apprehend him."

"Portal Master Keith, whassup?" cried the piñata monster. "I'm a Sensei now, and I can totally train your Imaginators. It'll be sweet! And you know what else is sweet? I can show other Smashers a Secret Technique!"

"Well met, all of you," Rose said. "So, show us what you're capable of, by opening this Shrine."

"I'll go first," Tri-Tip replied.

"Stand back, guys and girls," Keith said, as Tri-Tip walked to the Shrine. "Let's give him some room to work."

Tri-Tip faced the Shrine with narrowed eyes. "Alright!" he cried. Then he grabbed his mace, swung it around, and took on a battle pose. "Yeah!" he bellowed before jumping into the air and slamming his mace down on the button, activating the Shrine.

"Nicely done, Tri-Tip," Keith called. "Okay, Chopscotch, you're next."

"Check this out, sauerkraut!" Chopscotch replied, bounding up to the regenerated Smasher Shrine.

After examining the Shrine with one eye, she popped it back in her head and reached for her ax. "Head's up to chop!" she cried, holding her ax up to the sky. But her movement caused her ponytail to land in front of her face, and when she tried to whip it away, her axe dropped down and hit the ground. Undaunted, she lifted her axe, swung around and then jumped up to smash the button, activating the Shrine.

"That's her Sky-Chi unlocked," Keith announced.

"Hooray is what I say!" Chopscotch cheered.

"My turn, my turn!" Pain-Yatta cried, running up to the Shrine as it regenerated for the final time.

Glaring at the Shrine, Pain-Yatta slurped his lollipop and then pulled it out of his mouth. "Life of the party!" he cried, summoning a cloud of confetti around him. With a chuckle, he ran up to the Shrine and raised his candy weapon to deliver a powerful attack… only to pause at the last second and cheekily tap the button, activating the artifact.

"Ha, like taking candy from, well, anyone!" Pain-Yatta laughed.

"I think this might be the first time I've seen a Shrine that didn't retaliate against its opponents," Keith noted. "No matter, we're done here. I'll send Chopscotch and Pain-Yatta back to the Academy to practice their Sky-Chi. Tri-Tip, you can stay and help us out for a while."

With that, he sent the other Smashers away then summoned Barbella and Terra Fist back. "Let's go."

After picking up a level up orb which caused Tri-Tip, Barbella and Terra Fist to level up, the team set off into the next area, the Skybird Crane Yard.

"Alright, Eon told me that Fire Skylanders are stronger here," Keith said. "So I'll send you guys back to the Academy for now."

With that, he used his magic to switch them for Sir Hoodington, Ember, and Flare Wolf. "That's strange," he muttered. "Tae Kwon Crow hasn't showed up with them."

"This is worse than I thought, sis," Rose hissed to Sara. "If the Villain Senseis aren't showing up, we won't be able to fight at our top strength. Only Cortex seems to be helping out."

"That's because he's not technically a Villain," Sara reminded her. "He's from Crash's world, remember? Anyway, we'll just have to manage with what we've got."

At that moment, Jet-Vac swooped in with some news. "Heads up, guys. A vulture cargo ship is headed right this way."

The team looked round and saw a ship laden with crates docking close by. "See, there it is," Jet-Vac continued. "And it's loaded with supplies for an upcoming invasion OR maybe the vulture's annual chili Cook-Off."

"Somehow, I doubt that it's for the latter," Ember muttered.

"Too bad," Flare Wolf sighed. "I love chili."

"Either way, I say we smash those crates with a wrecking ball." Jet-Vac hovered next to the ball then pointed to a nearby control room. "You have to restore power to the wrecking ball first. But be very careful. I suspect that Malefor's probably got an ambush prepared."

Before they entered, Keith found another Selfie Spot and took a picture of the group then they stepped through the door and arrived at the Dockside Powerhouse. Even though Keith learned that Dark Skylanders were stronger, no enemies attack so he left the team as it was. Instead, the room was filled with crates and laser beams.

"Alright, let's do this in pairs," Keith decided. "Sir Hoodington, you're with me. Sara, Ember, you get the left side of the room. Rose, Flare Wolf, you're on the right."

With that, the team began to push the crates around, blocking the beams at points, until they cleared a path up to the controls.

On the way up, they found a treasure chest that Ember collected, and Keith picked up a Soul Gem. "This one's for Knight Imaginators," he realized. "Sir Hoodington, check this out."

Sir Hoodington watched the preview that showed off a powerful new ability. "That's pretty sweet. I look forward to getting that someday."

Rose and Sara went up to the controls and switched them on. Outside, Jet-Vac watched as the wrecking ball powered up. "Capital! Now, see this control panel out here? Come and use it to start wrecking."

* * *

As the team emerged from the powerhouse, Jet-Vac was about to speak when a dark shape swooped out and knocked him aside. Before the others could react, another flock of Vultures and Bat Khan landed on the docks and surrounded them. "Uh-oh!" Keith gasped. "There's the ambush!"

Just then, the dark shape soared down onto the docks and landed next to the Vultures. It was a female dragon as black as shadow that looked the same age as Avarona and had similar features to Cynder when she was under Malefor's control, except without the silver collar and leggings. "So, this is the meddling Portal Master that Malefor mentioned," she said in a silky whisper. "You're a lot younger than I expected. And I see you've brought the exiled Arkeyan Princesses with you."

"And who might you be?" Keith asked, narrowing his eyes.

"My name is not important, since you will die anyway," the dragon replied. "And with you out of the way, nothing will stop Malefor from bringing Kaos' grandfather back into Skylands!"

"What?" Rose and Sara gasped.

"Shadowkhan, assemble!" the dragon yelled.

As the Bat Khan took to the air, another army of Shadowkhan emerged from the Vultures' shadows, these ones twice as tall as Keith and five times as wide. "Sumo Khan!" Ember gasped.

"And that's not all," chuckled the dragon. "The Vultures also have a new friend they'd like you to meet. Bring out the Squawk & Awe!"

A Buzzard Baron swooped up to another room and knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door was kicked open, and a tiny featherless Vulture jumped out and gave an eager shout.

Keith barely stifled a laugh. "This is the best these birdbrains can throw at us?"

At that moment, a larger hand emerged from the room behind the little Vulture, picked it up and lifted it onto a throne. As the tiny Vulture donned a pirate hat, the rest of the larger Vulture stepped out: a terrifying Vulture wearing a hood over its head and gloves with claws on its hands, and the throne on its back.

"No, but that is!" Flare Wolf cried as the bigger Vulture gave an earth-shaking roar.

"Attack!" the Shadow Dragon commanded, and the Vultures and Shadowkhan charged towards the group.

"Let's go!" Keith shouted.

"Heat rises!" Ember began to glow as she summoned a Lava Geyser to erupt among the Vultures. While the birds were taken out by the fire and bombs, the Sumo Khan marched through the flames undamaged.

"Summon Sensei Weapons!" Keith cried, switching his swords for the bazooka. At the same time, Sara gained a pair of razor-sharp daggers while Rose got a golden bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Burning down the house, baby!" Flare Wolf cried, launching rockets at the Shadowkhan. Keith helped out with his weapon while Rose focused her arrows on the Bat Khan and Sara attacked with her weapons.

In the midst of the fighting, the Squawk & Awe swiped Sara away with its claws. Before it could strike again, Jet-Vac dived in to the rescue. "Commence bombing run!" he yelled, throwing bombs at the Vulture and knocking the smaller one off its throne.

The shadow dragon growled and took off after Jet-Vac. "Do not interfere with the fight, Sky Baron!" she snapped, reaching out to grab him…

At the last second, something collided into her side and pushed her away. She looked around in time to see Quintessa pulling away to safety. "So, the traitor returns to fight me…"

Without a word, Quintessa dived in again, claws bared.

The Squawk & Awe felt around for its rider to no avail, then it gave a cry of rage and charged towards Sara.

"Watch out!" Keith pushed her aside at the last second, and the Vulture bumbled past them and ran straight into a Sumo Khan, knocking it over and taking it out.

"We need to knock down the Sumo Khan," Ember cried, swiping away three Beak Seekers.

"Leave that to me! Ground Stab!" Sir Hoodington lifted his sword up and stabbed it into the ground. The resulting tremor was enough to stagger the Sumo Khan and send them tumbling, destroying their forms.

While Sara finished off the Bat Khan, and Flare Wolf teamed up with Keith to take out the Vultures, Ember dealt with the Squawk & Awe with her Sky-Chi, with Jet-Vac lending a hand with his bombs.

Seeing the enemies defeated, the shadow dragon swung her tail round, smacking Quintessa full on the face. With a cry, she tumbled onto the docks, crashing next to Keith and Sara.

"It seems you're stronger than I thought," the shadow dragon growled. "I guess I'll have to postpone your inevitable defeat for now."

"Too bad," Keith sneered. "I was just getting started."

"Before I leave, however, perhaps you should have a word with your bosses about their bylaws? I guarantee you won't like what you hear." And with that final remark, the shadow dragon turned and flew away.

Keith turned to Rose while Sara healed Quintessa. "What did he mean by that? And who is Kaos' grandfather?"

"We'll tell you all once this is over," Rose promised. "But I believe Sir Hoodington has reached a level where he can use Ultimate Gear. Could you sort him out quickly?"

Rose went to Sara and Quintessa to talk in private, leaving Keith to deal with Sir Hoodington. Once he'd equipped the Imaginator with the From the Deep Sword, he opened the Imaginite Chest that had appeared and unlocked the Bowling Pin Club, a Rare Smasher weapon. "Oh man, this is cool and all, but I wish I could get a set part."

"Well, maybe it's time you used what you have got to make a new Imaginator," Sir Hoodington suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Keith agreed. "You know, Sara used a Bowslinger weapon in our last battle. I think I should make this one a Bowslinger. Let's make this one a Dark Imaginator…"

Pulling out a Dark Creation Crystal, he activated his spell and threw it out, creating a humanoid shape like before. Keith used the Night Owl Set and Human Arms for its body, covered it in the starting armor, and armed it with the Heavy Duty Bow.

"Dark Bowslinger Imaginator created!" he announced, ending the spell.

Rose and Sara walked up and examined the new Imaginator. "So what's its name?" Sara asked.

"I am Nightwing," the Imaginator replied softly. "Fear my Arrows."

"Good to meet you, Nightwing," Keith said. "Now, I'll send you back to the Academy. Once there, you should meet up with the Bowslinger Senseis so they can teach you their Secret Technique."

"Understood, Portal Master Keith," Nightwing replied with a bow.

With that, Keith sent him away. "Let's keep going."

"Before you use that wrecking ball, there might be some rewards in that room there," Quintessa said, pointing at the room where the Squawk & Awe had emerged.

* * *

The team went into the room that led to the Hawkeye Customs where again no enemies attacked so Keith didn't switch his team for Air Skylanders, which were strongest there. While Ember started playing the Egg Rescue game, and Flare Wolf solved the Troll Radio, Keith and Sir Hoodington took on the Snail Challenge Imaginite Chest, earning the Lampman Arms as a reward.

"Brilliant, we found another part for the Lampman Set," Keith cheered.

They then went up to a Sky Baron Robot standing by a Creation Clash table. "Yep, I'm still in here, observing union rules and not getting attacked by Vultures! Wanna play Creation Clash?"

Keith willingly agreed, and they played a quick round of Creation Clash until Keith won, earning another Imaginite Chest.

"Way to go, Skylander!" the robot declared. "And hey, you're welcome to keep playing and playing some more because there is NO WAY I am heading out there, where the Vultures are. Nuh-uh."

"Alright, now let's get back outside," Keith told the Skylanders. "It's time we worked that wrecking ball."

* * *

Once Jet-Vac explained how to use the wrecking ball, Keith and his team got to work, smashing the explosive crates and clearing the way on the ship. Once it was clear, a group of Squawk & Awes emerged from the cabin, each carrying an explosive crate. Keith wasted no time in knocking them off the ship with the wrecking ball.

With that done, the team jumped across onto the ship while Quintessa and Jet-Vac flew towards the hangar. Keith found another Soul Gem, this one for Starcast, and he got a preview of his abilities and his special attack. "Wow, he's more powerful than I thought he was."

At that moment, Rose saw another Vulture ship landing at the docks. "Heads up, we got more enemies coming!"

Fortunately, there were fewer enemies attacking than last time, so the group cleared them away very quickly.

Once the battle was over, they jumped off the ship and soon reached a fork in the road. As Keith looked at the left road, his Reader received a message. "Ah, there's another Sensei Shrine down here. Let's take a look."

After a short walk, they found the Shrine, this one guarded by two pistols.

"Only a Sensei of the Quickshot Class can open this shrine," Eon announced.

Keith's Reader showed him Tidepool's face and another familiar face he recognized. "Well, well, looks like we have another ex-Doom Raider on the team. Let's meet him, shall we?"

With that, he sent Flare Wolf and Ember back and then summoned the two Quickshot Senseis. Tidepool appeared first and immediately ran to one side.

Seconds later, the other Sensei appeared. This one was a green-skinned humanoid wearing a red coat, a top hat with goggles, and his lower body replaced with four wooden spider-legs, and wielding two silver goo-pistols. "The Doctor is In!"

"Alright, you two," Keith called. "I've located the Quickshot Sensei Shrine, and I need you to activate it, but first, let's get the introductions aside. I already know about you, Tidepool, but let's sort him out." He turned to address the mad scientist. "You must be Dr. Krankcase. The Trap Team told all about your dirty doings with the Doom Raiders."

"Somebody call a doctor?" Krankcase asked, tipping his hat. "Well I've got the prescription for all your Imaginators, Portal Master Keith. And I've got a PhD in teaching Secret Techniques to the Quickshot Class."

"I won't deny that," Keith chuckled. "So let's get to work. You're up, Doc!"

As Krankcase scuttled up to the Shrine, the group stood back to give him room.

Krankcase stared at the Shrine, legs twitching in anticipation. "Did somebody call a doctor?" he cried, raising his hat off his eyes.

For a few moments, Shrine and Sensei faced off, like two cowboys in a Western film prepping for the showdown. Then the Shrine opened fire, but Krankcase was as quick on the draw. Dodging the bullets, he let fly with his goo-shooters, knocking the guns down and activating the Shrine.

"Your Sky-Chi is now unlocked," Keith called. "It's your turn, Tidepool."

"Consider it done," Tidepool responded, stepping up to the newly regenerated Shrine.

Tidepool assessed the Shrine then spun her squid-gun round and snapped her fingers, bringing out the second gun. The Shrine's weapons fired into the air and a baby whale breached behind her as she ran towards the Shrine. "Whale Tail!" As the whale surfaced in front of her, Tidepool jumped off its back and fired at the Shrine, taking out the guns and activating the artifact.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance, huh?" Keith smiled.

"Yep," Krankcase agreed. "She seems like a pretty good Skylander, if you want my professional opinion."

"I'm surprised at how calm you're being, Doctor," Tidepool commented. "Grave Clobber was shivering with fright when I left him."

"Yeah," Keith replied. "And Tae Kwon Crow didn't show up when I summoned the Fire Skylanders. And yet, here you are being all nonchalant. What's going on?"

"I guess Zap, Echo, and Sunburn haven't brought them up to speed as quickly as Drobot did," Krankcase confessed. "You know the Dragon Bodyguards that work with the Arkeyan Governors? Well, the Dragon Skylanders are good buds with them, and they've heard some news from Ivo, Techno's Dragon. After your meeting, the Governors have decided to cut the Villain Senseis some slack in light of the Guacamole Monster's attacks."

"So I can summon the Villain Senseis whenever I need them?" Keith asked delightedly.

"Good news, indeed," Rose replied. "Now let's keep going; don't want to keep Jet-Vac waiting."

So the team left the Shrine and headed down the other path until they reached the hangar door. Upon entering the hangar, they met up with Jet-Vac and Quintessa.

"Capital," Jet-Vac declared. "You've made it to the Main Hanger and more importantly – dun dun dunna – the Battleship!"

Keith gasped in amazement as he took in the sight of the Battleship. Three times the length of a Vulture attack ship, the magnificent gold and blue craft was similar to a military ship back on Earth. Massive cannons were mounted near the ship's funnels, and other cannons were built on either side of the stern.

"Somewhere on this glorious vessel is my lunch," Jet-Vac continued. "And a lot more vultures and Shadowkhan. Let's find a way to get on board and take back control of the ship."

"Senseis are stronger here," Eon announced.

"Let's stick with Dr. Krankcase and Tidepool for now," Sara advised. "I'm quite keen to see how they'll fight."

"So am I," Keith replied. "Let's go."

As they made their way across the platform, they found a level-up orb which Krankcase took to increase his level. As they got closer to the ship, Quintessa flew up to them, carrying a Soul Gem in her claws. "Here, Keith. I picked this up while we were waiting for you. I didn't want you to waste time getting across to it."

"Thanks." Keith took the Soul Gem and received a preview on his Sensei Reader. "Ah, this is Blaster-Tron's Soul Gem. And his abilities could be helpful in the long run."

Once the preview was finished, the group jumped across onto the Main Deck of the Battleship. "Water Skylanders are stronger here," Eon stated.

Keith sent Dr. Krankcase back and then brought Grave Clobber and King Pen out. Grave Clobber was nervous when he saw Rose and Sara, but Tidepool quickly explained the news that Dr. Krankcase had told them and he calmed down a little.

King Pen took on the Squawk & Awe, taking it out with quick attacks. Tidepool stayed back with Rose and Sara, shooting her pistols while they used their spells. Keith teamed up with Grave Clobber to defeat the Carrion Crushers.

Once the Vultures were defeated, a door opened and the group stepped through into the Engine Room. Jet-Vac quickly explained, "First thing we need to do to get the ship running again is to turn the engine on. Makes sense, right?" He pointed to some blocks guarded by Beak Seekers. "And that all starts with moving these blocks into position so that they can power the turbines." He next nodded at two switches above them. "Then you'll want to flip the circuit breakers and the ship should be ship shape. Try saying that five times fast."

Eon spoke up again, saying that Tech Skylanders were stronger in this area. "Alright, let's bring out our top scientists," Keith decided, switching the Water Senseis for Dr. Krankcase, Cortex, and Tech Blast. "Rose, Sara, go with Quintessa up to the circuit breakers. We'll signal when we're ready."

"Got it," the girls replied. Quintessa flew them up and dropped off Rose by the switch on the left then took Sara to the one on the right.

Cortex and Krankcase easily cleared away the Vultures then helped Keith and Tech Blast with pushing the blocks into position, activating the turntable. "The turbines are powering up," Cortex announced.

"Alright, girls, flip the breakers!" Keith called.

Rose and Sara pulled the switches together, and the engines began to hum with power. "All systems are go," Krankcase stated.

"Excellent work, team!" Jet-Vac cheered, flying back outside. "Now, back on deck! This way!"

Once they were outside, Krankcase took the lead, unhooking one of the clamps to allow the others to cross. They found another treasure chest, and Krankcase split the gold with Tech Blast, then Keith helped them buy new abilities. Tech Blast soon had mastered his primary attacks, and Krankcase gained the ability to summon Hat Bots and caused splatter damage with his Goo Shots.

Another group of Vultures and Bat Khan attacked the group. Krankcase fired a volley of Goo Shots then spun his legs through the puddles, further damaging the Buzzard Barons. Cortex cleared away the Bat Khan with help from Uka-Uka, his mines and his hoverboard, while Keith and Tech Blast took out the Carrion Crusher.

With the enemies clear, Jet-Vac flew back with some bad news. "Blast! The hangar doors are locked, which will make getting the ship out of here a little bit tricky. But I might have a way to get them open. It's not exactly by-the-book but desperate, guacamole monster times call for desperate measures."

Keith opened an Imaginite Chest and earned the Common Tuxedo Legs, then they entered a door that led to the Shock Cannon Control. "Light Skylanders are stronger," Eon announced.

"I didn't want to bring Blaster-Tron out, but I have no choice," Keith sighed. With that, he sent the Tech Skylanders back and brought in Blaster-Tron and Aurora.

At that moment, they were cornered by a Squawk & Awe, as well as some Sumo Khan and a gang of Beak Seekers. "Let's take them out!" Keith called.

"Enemies beware!" Aurora cried, jumping into a Flash Dash against the Beak Seekers. Blaster-Tron went on the attack as well, swinging his sword around and shooting lasers from its tip to damage the Sumo Khan.

Keith, Rose, and Sara fought against the Squawk & Awe, but more Sumo Khan appeared from the Vultures' shadows. "Blaster-Tron, time to use your Sky-Chi!" Keith shouted.

"Affirmative," Blaster-Tron intoned. "Initiate crazy Sky-Chi sequence: Kaiju Believe It?"

His body flashed purple and he shot up until he was taller than the Sumo Khan then he stomped around the arena, shooting waves of energy that took out the Shadowkhan and the Squawk & Awe. "End of line," he announced, shrinking back to his original size.

"Nice work, Blaster-Tron," Keith cheered.

Jet-Vac soared into the room and hovered next to a pair of loading tubes. "So what you need to do, see, is load these turret shells into the main gun. That's how we're gonna get the doors open. Told you it wasn't by-the-book."

"And what exactly constitutes as 'by-the-book'?" Rose asked, adding finger-quotes around the last word.

"We'll worry about that later," Keith replied. "Aurora, Rose, Sara, you get the left gun. Blaster-Tron and I will handle the right gun."

Once the team had climbed up, Keith and Blaster-Tron pushed their shell across to the guns and loaded it up. "Smashing," Jet-Vac said. "Now put the next shell in, and we should just about be ready for some blasting."

"You know, this would go a lot faster if you helped out, Jet-Vac," Keith snapped, as the girls pushed their shell along.

"Sorry, Keith, but my priority is locating my lunch," Jet-Vac replied. "Once I've done that, then I can help out any time." By then, Aurora, Rose, and Sara had loaded up the second gun. "Now just come out on deck and observe the fruits of your labor."

"Darn it, Jet-Vac," Keith grumbled, as they followed him outside.

* * *

Back on the deck, the group watched as the turrets turned towards the main doors and fired. With two loud explosions, the doors were forced open. "Well, that worked quite nicely, didn't it?" Jet-Vac called down. "Now we just need to remove the clamps before this ship is ready to set sail again."

While Rose and Sara got to work on the nearest clamp, Keith used his magic to bring back the Water Senseis. They set off across the deck again, and were soon ambushed by a swarm of vultures and ninja Shadowkhan. The battle was fierce but short, thanks to Jet-Vac's bombing run and Quintessa's fire attacks. At the end of the battle, they won an Imaginite chest which held the common Mr. Frost head. "And that's a start for the Snow Man set," Keith said gratefully.

While Grave Clobber and King Pen set to work on the third clamp, the others jumped down a pipe that led to the Auxiliary Gizmo room, where they found the legendary selfie frame for the Knight Class. After climbing back out, they made their way over to the fourth clamp and removed it too.

"Doors blown open, clamps removed," Jet-Vac listed on his fingers. "I suppose all that's left to do now is head to the bridge and fly this ship out of here. Oh yes, and I suppose it goes without saying that I would still very much like to find my lunch at some point, too."

"Wait, there's a Battle Gong over on the Apt Staging Area," Rose pointed out.

"Well spotted," Keith replied. "Let's clear this out quick."

The Water Senseis entered the area and King Pen struck the gong to start the battle. "Enter the Penguin!"

A flock of Vultures appeared to attack them, starting with Beak Seekers and Buzzard Barons. Working together, the Water Senseis fought them off with ease. But soon the enemy numbers ramped up, bringing in Carrion Crushers and two Squawk & Awes.

"Tidepool, care to show us your new Sky-Chi?" King Pen offered.

"Gladly," Tidepool replied. "Watch this! Sky-Chi: Water You Waiting For?"

A whale surfaced under her feet and carried her around the arena while she fired a volley of ink shots, taking out the remaining enemies. "That was certainly fun… for me, at least."

"Brilliant work, guys!" Keith cheered.

The Senseis collected the treasure and leveled up, while Keith picked up the Imaginite that held the Royal Tiara Head Gear. With that done, they crossed up to the Command Bridge.

"Perfect, guys," Jet-Vac called. "You get up to the main panel up there and regain control of the ship. Me, I'll be down in the galley, taking back what's mine."

"Imaginators are stronger here," Eon announced.

"Sounds like we're about to have another boss fight," Rose said as Keith switched the Senseis out and brought in Aquos, Spell Strike, and Tech Blast.

"At least we still have the element of surprise," Sara agreed.

But just before they could reach the controls, they were confronted once again by, you guessed it, Kaos' holographic floating head.

"Whoops, never mind," Sara sighed.

"Okay, Sky-losers," Kaos scoffed. "I don't know what you fools are trying to accomplish by taking back this stupid battleship, but in any case, I summon the purple Doomlander Knight of… Cataclysm. Thought I was gonna say doom, didn't you?"

Before anyone could reply, Kaos fired his Creation Spell, creating the next Doomlander. This one looked the same as a Greeble, covered in bone armor and wielding a sharp sword. "Doomlander, Knight Class!"

The Knight Doomlander landed on his feet and turned to face his enemies. "Party with my wrath!"

"Huh?" Kaos muttered. "Well, close enough. ATTACK!"

"Here we go!" Keith shouted, leading the charge.

"Orb Shot!" Spell Strike summoned four glowing orbs and threw them out, dealing some damage to the Doomlander.

Aquos nimbly dodged the Doomlander's sword strike. "You really need to chill out, and I've got just the thing!" With that, he created an ice block in front of him then kicked it towards the Doomlander with his tail, knocking it down.

"Summon Sensei Weapons!" Keith quickly gained his throwing stars, Rose now held a pair of brass knuckles on her hands, and Sara got a golden staff with a glowing emerald.

Keith teamed his attacks with Spell Strike's and Sara's, while Rose joined forces with Aquos and Tech Blast, and together they battled the Doomlander until they knocked off one of his armor pieces.

"Ha, what do you think of that, Kaos?" Keith gloated.

"While I would normally be extremely angry at you Skylame-o's for busting up my Doomlander," Kaos replied, "I'm not – because this time I've got a little trick of my sleeve – HAHAHA!"

With that, Kaos zapped the Knight Doomlander who charged at the group, raising his sword and slamming it down hard. Aquos tried to block it, but was knocked aside by the attack. As Spell Strike ran in to protect Aquos, the Doomlander fired a beam of Dark Magic from his blade, sending them both flying.

"Malefor has trained Kaos well," Rose said. "Now he's equipping his Doomlanders with Dark Magic."

"We can still beat him, though," Keith replied, throwing another round of ninja stars. "So let's keep fighting!"

"Perhaps one of my Tactical Turrets can help out!" In a flash, Tech Blast had built a turret next to him, which fired spinning gears at the Doomlander.

"Today's forecast calls for a Knife Storm!" Spell Strike cried, throwing a wave of knives down from the heavens.

"Plus an added chance of lightning!" Sara raised her staff and a bolt of magic lightning shot down with the knives, dealing extra damage to the Doomlander. Rose then charged with Aquos and attacked together, further harming the Doomlander and knocking off the next part.

"Grr, I'm starting to get really annoyed here," Kaos growled before shaking his head. "But hey, this is me, the new Kaos, being a lot more chill about everything, and cranking this Doom-Loser's muscles up to ELEVEN!"

With that, he fired another dose of Mind Magic onto the Doomlander, causing his sword to glow with Dark Magic. Keith ran in to fight back, unaware of the wrecking ball swinging down to hit him.

"Watch out!" Spell Strike used her Trick Teleport to push Keith aside, barely zipping back before the wrecking ball swung past them.

Keith watched the ball for a moment, an idea coming to mind. "Rose, Aquos, bring the Doomlander closer to me!"

"What are you up to?" Sara called.

"Just trust me!"

Nodding, Rose and Aquos went on the attack, punching and slicing at the Doomlander and driving him towards Keith.

"Perfect!" Keith quickly dived out of the way just as the wrecking ball swung down again. The Doomlander barely had time to turn before the ball smashed into him, throwing him into the air.

"Now's our chance!" Keith yelled. "Let's finish him off!" He and Spell Strike threw their stars up, Tech Blast opened fire, and Sara fired powerful spells from her staff, inflicting massive damage on the Doomlander while he was airborne. Just moments before he hit the ground, Aquos jumped in with a final stab, destroying him once and for all.

"Victory is ours!" Rose and Sara cheered. Keith high-fived Aquos, and Spell Strike danced joyfully around Tech Blast.

"I'm not going to lie here – that sucked," Kaos sighed angrily. "But this Doom-flounder was merely an appetizer. Something to distract you while the main course continues to destroy your precious Skylands. Good luck dealing with THAT! HAHAHAHAHA!" With that, he disappeared.

Tech Blast, Aquos, and Spell Strike grabbed the treasure and leveled up, while Keith opened the Imaginite chest and collected the Doomlander's gear, catch phrase, and secret technique.

At that moment, Jet-Vac rejoined them on the bridge. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we did it. While my lunch still remains at large, the Battleship is under our control again. I think it's ready to take on Kaos' latest monstrosity. Let us set sail for this beast! Tally-Ho!"

With that, Jet-Vac activated the controls and the Battleship took off from the hangar.

"Well, I bet Emperor Drake will be happy to hear that we've accomplished this mission," Keith beamed.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Sara warned. "Defeating Kaos' monster will make this mission seem like a breeze."

"Plus, we still don't know what Malefor is up to," Rose agreed. "And there was still that mysterious shadow dragon who showed up too."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Keith replied, looking out of the window of the ship. "For now, we've got a Guacamole Monster to cream!"

* * *

Author's Note: I give my thanks to BentlyGirl even though she was sick and I hope she gets better. Either way read and review.


	11. The Guacamole Monster

**The Guacamole Monster**

The battleship sailed onwards across Skylands, looking for the Guacamole Monster. While Jet-Vac steered the ship through the clouds, Keith, Rose, Sara, and the Imaginators wandered around the corridors, doing minor maintenance. But eventually, the journey began to take its toll.

"We've been searching for hours," Keith sighed, pacing the main deck. "How hard can it be to find a walking lump of guacamole?"

"Don't forget that our meeting with the Arkeyan Empire delayed us," Rose replied. "The Monster would have gotten a head start on us."

"All the same, we should have seen it by now," Tech Blast grumbled. "Or at least heard news of its rampage."

At that moment, a loud siren blared out across the deck. "What's happening?" Keith cried. "Are we under attack?"

"I don't think so," Sara replied. "Maybe Jet-Vac will tell us what's up."

"Right. Rose, Sara, let's go," Keith said. "Tech Blast, Aquos, Spell Strike, head down to the engine room and wait for further instructions."

"Got it," the Imaginators cried, running through the door to the engine room.

Keith, Rose, and Sara hurried to the bridge. "Sitrep, Jet-Vac!" Keith called.

"According to the battleship's guacamole-detecting radar, we have tracked that Guacamole Monster here to this strange island." Jet-Vac pointed to an image on the screen, showing the monster stomping through of a Mexican-themed village. "Wonder what kind of unspeakable acts he could be up to."

Keith watched grimly as the monster approached a gigantic vat full of chunky red fluid, picked it up, and began to chug it down.

Jet-Vac gasped in horror. "Egads – it's a SALSA ISLAND!"

With a satisfied belch, the monster tossed the empty vat aside and began spewing balls of salsa at the approaching ship.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you about the awesome power of combining salsa and guacamole," Jet-Vac said. "We need to stop this guy and Fast! Keith, you're in charge of flying this ship. I'll provide logistical support from here."

"Understood." Keith went up to the main control and activated the intercom. "Attention, Imaginators, we have located the Guacamole Monster. The ship is now in full combat mode. Repeat, we are in combat mode now. I'm sending the Sky Baron Robots to assist us, but they'll need your help to guide them. Tech Blast, I'm putting you in charge of the engines. Aquos, you head the repair team. Spell Strike, you work with the loading crew. That is all."

"What shall we do?" Rose asked.

"You and Sara shall man the cannons," Keith decided. "Get ready to fire on my command."

Rose and Sara saluted then climbed up the ladders to the turrets. Jet-Vac activated the lock-on computers to track the Monster's movements. "Target acquired. Let's blast the Guacamole Monster to kingdom come!"

"FIRE!" Keith yelled.

Rose and Sara turned the turrets round and hit the fire buttons. The cannons roared into life, firing at the Guacamole Monster with full force. The monster yelled in pain at the attack then grabbed another vat of salsa and hurled it at the ship.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Keith spun the wheel round to steer the ship away, avoiding the vat. But the monster spat out a salsa-powered ball that struck the ship full force.

"Hull damage on the port bow!" Jet-Vac announced. "Repair team, move out."

"I'm on it!" Aquos led the robots down the corridor, and they set to work, sealing the hole and scraping away clods of guacamole.

"Sara, shoot down any salsa balls that go near us," Keith commanded. "Rose, focus your fire power on the monster!"

"Reloading," Spell Strike called, as the robots got to work on the turrets.

"Approaching the end of the avenue," Jet-Vac announced. "About turn!"

Keith slapped the wheel hard, making it spin around to face the opposite direction. The monster took this distraction to jump over a wall, landing at a higher level of the town.

"Full speed ahead!" Tech Blast yelled, firing up the engines.

As the ship surged forward, Rose and Sara continued their attacks, draining the monster's health.

"Look out!" Jet-Vac cried, watching the action on the screen. "The monster's going for seconds!"

"Not this time!" Rose turned her turret to the vat and fired on it, just as the monster grabbed it. Seconds later, the vat exploded right in the monster's hands. With a roar of agony, the monster collapsed and its body disintegrated into a pile of green ooze.

"Ha!" Jet-Vac cheered, punching the air. "Not so tough now, are you, Guac-y!"

Suddenly, the whole island started to shake, and moments later, an enormous guacamole arm burst out of a tube, startling the inhabitants.

"Wait a minute…" Jet-Vac breathed, as more hands emerged from the pipes. "That other Guacamole Monster was merely an appetizer. THERE'S THE MAIN COURSE!"

"Yeah, we can all see that!" Keith snapped impatiently.

"I DEFINITELY don't need to tell you that this is bad, Keith," Jet-Vac replied. "But as usual, I have a cunning plan – take out the tentacles to defeat Guacamole Monster 2.0!"

"You heard him, guys," Keith called over the intercom. "Don't hold back!"

As one of the hands transformed into another Mini-Monster, Rose and Sara focused their magic into the turrets. "Our spells should give us the extra power we need to destroy that monster," Rose told Keith.

"Perfect," Keith replied. "Fire at will!"

With the added power of the Arkeyan sisters' spells, the turrets fired upon the Mini-Monster, destroying it in three hits. The Monster's arm reached out to backhand the ship, but Keith quickly steered it back. A second Mini-Monster hurled a vat of salsa, striking them amidships.

"Critical damage on the starboard deck!" Jet-Vac announced.

"Aquos, immediate repairs," Keith called, steering the ship around. "I'll turn us around to prevent further damage."

Aquos led the robots onto the deck, using his Wave Push to wash away the salsa. He then ordered the robots to begin repairs on the deck.

Rose and Sara quickly dealt with the arm that had tried to slap them, then took out the remaining Mini-Monsters. "First arm destroyed," Sara shouted.

"Second arm ahead," Jet-Vac replied, pointing to the nearest pipe.

"Maximum power to engines!" Tech Blast declared.

With a blast of fire from the pipes, the ship zoomed closer to the arm. Rose and Sara fired again, ramming the tentacle with full force, until it was also destroyed.

Suddenly, the island started shaking again. "What now?" Keith asked.

The top of the mountain exploded with the force of a volcano, but instead of lava, a gigantic Guacamole head erupted from the peak, letting out an earth-shaking cry.

"Egad, there it is! The head!" Jet-Vac cried.

Seeing its attackers, the Monster fired a volley of guacamole balls at the ship. Despite Keith's steering, one ball struck the turret that Sara was using, clogging up the barrels. The controls started to spark fiercely, filling the cabin with smoke.

"Get out, Sara!" Rose called.

Sara just barely made it down the ladder before the turret caught fire. Coughing, she returned to the bridge. "We've lost one of the cannons," she reported.

"Aquos, get the repair team up to the port turret," Keith called. "We need that cannon fixed fast."

"It'll never be ready in time," Jet-Vac argued. "We'll have to manage with Rose's cannon."

"Even with Rose's magic, we can't destroy it quickly enough," Sara retorted. "There must be something we can do."

Keith glanced at the ladder that led to Rose's turret. "Jet-Vac, how many people can fit in the turret's cabin?"

"At most, two or three," Jet-Vac estimated. "One to use the turret, and two for replacements. Why?"

"Take the wheel, Jet-Vac," Keith ordered. "Sara, come with me."

As Jet-Vac took control, Keith and Sara climbed up into Rose's turret. "What's the sitch up here?" Keith asked.

"The Monster's down to almost half-health," Rose reported. "But it's only a matter of time before it destroys the island."

Keith nodded then turned to Sara. "One cannon won't be strong enough to destroy that Monster. But, suppose that cannon is powered with three times the magic that Rose is providing…"

Sara nodded in understanding. "It's a slim chance, but it's the only one we've got."

Keith and Sara placed their hands on Rose's shoulders and focused their power. Rose felt the magic coursing through her arms and into the cannon's controls. "Spell Strike, I'll need one last reload."

Spell Strike signaled the robots to load up the shells. "Weapon fully loaded."

Rose swung her turret round until it locked onto the Monster's head. "Here goes nothing…" she murmured, squeezing the trigger.

The ship's remaining cannon began to glow then it fired two shells at the monster. As the monster opened its mouth to roar, the magically-charged shells soared into its throat. With a painful scream, the monster shook violently and then exploded, scattering guacamole across the island and onto the deck of the ship.

"Ha-HA! Success!" Jet-Vac cheered. "The Guacamole Monster is no more!"

All around the ship, the robots began to applaud. Tech Blast smiled and nodded at a job well done. Spell Strike wiped her brow and shook the robots' hands. Aquos sank down with a sigh, his energy well and truly spent.

Keith, Rose, and Sara climbed back onto the deck. "That was a bold plan, Keith," Rose commented, patting his back.

"The Arkeyan Weapon Masters will be proud of what we accomplished today," Sara agreed.

Jet-Vac approached the trio with a smile. "I must say, as hungry as I still am, I shan't be eating guacamole for quite some time."

"Me neither," Keith replied. "At least we still have some of your excellent trail mix though."

"Indeed," Jet-Vac chuckled. "And I'm certainly happy to see another one of Kaos' beasties go down. In fact, I hope historians one day write about our momentous victory over the Guacamole Monster but for now, let us head back to the M.A.P."

"Sounds good to me," Keith agreed. "We need to report our success to Emperor Drake, and then wait to see what Kaos will be up to next…"

* * *

The aftermath of the Guacamole Monster's destruction soon reached the Lair of Kaos. The swamp was completely overrun with lumps of guacamole; even the giant turtle that carried Kaos' castle was now licking guacamole off its nose.

"WHAT?" Kaos yelled, looking out the shattered windows in despair. "My ultimate Doomlander beaten. How can this be?"

"Brawk! Epic fail," squawked his pet vulture, landing on its perch.

"Stupid brain," Kaos snapped, kicking books around in anger. "This is all your stupid fault!"

"My fault?" a familiar voice echoed behind him. "I'm the smartest, most powerful brain in the known universe."

"Huh?" Kaos asked, looking around the room. "Who said that?"

"Who else?" the voice replied. "There's only one smartest most powerful brain in the known universe last time I checked. And believe me, I check a lot."

Kaos spun around and saw his vulture glaring at him then he saw that its eye was glowing purple. "Brain, is that you?" he asked cautiously.

"Tada!" the vulture announced in the same voice. "That's right, I'm in your bird now. I noticed that his mind was quite easy to infiltrate." He tried to take off from his perch, only to end up not so much flying as plummeting. "But getting a hand at this depth perception thing is another story."

"Yes, well, speaking of short-sightedness, Brain," Kaos retorted impatiently. "Those Skylanders defeated my supposedly ultimate Doomlander. Hope you're happy."

"Look, pal," Brain replied sarcastically. "It's not my fault you thought about Guacamole during the all-important creation process."

"He's right, Kaos," Avarona agreed, stepping into the room. "Next time, you should have some lunch before whipping up a Doomlander from your mind."

"Avarona? What are you doing here?" Kaos snapped.

"My Master and I have just returned from our little excursion," Avarona answered, just as Malefor came in behind her. "We've been doing a little experimenting with the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom, and Malefor has gained a handle on his mental abilities thanks to it."

"Yes," Malefor replied. "And right now, I can sense that you're wondering what to do next now that the monster was destroyed."

Kaos found himself unable to speak, amazed that Malefor had just read his mind.

"Listen, Kaos, if you want me to create a new Doomlander, no problem," Brain chimed in. "You just need to be more specific."

"Fine!" Kaos snapped. "How about this for specific? My Doomlanders are utterly feeble! What they need to be is awesomely fearsome, like some sort of… awesomely fierce… beast thing. Get me, Brain?"

Brain chuckled at Kaos' poor choice of words. "Yeah, you're not giving me a lot to go on."

"If I may suggest," Malefor cut in. "I might have an idea of what Kaos could be thinking about. Feel free to use some of my thoughts to help out."

"Ah, yes, now this I can work with," Brain agreed. "Presto Brain-o!" He turned and fired a beam of magic at Kaos' eyes. With a cry, Kaos fell to the ground as thoughts of Pop Fizz transforming swam through his mind.

As he got to his feet, Glumshanks peered into the room. "Are you alright, Lord Kaos?"

"I'm fine!" Kaos snapped. "There's been a change of plans. We're going to the soda factory."

"I'll come with you," Avarona offered. "I may have a few ideas to help your next Doomlander. Keith and his friends will be in for a little surprise."

"Very well," Kaos agreed. "Then let's get going. It's time to unleash the beast!"

Avarona smiled and joined Kaos in his evil laughter…

* * *

Back at the M.A.P., Keith, Rose, Sara, and Jet-Vac gave their report to Spyro outside the Academy.

"Yes indeed," Jet-Vac concluded. "That will be the last time a giant monster made entirely of guacamole messes with us!"

"To be honest, I still can't believe there was even a first time," Spyro laughed.

Just then, Pop Fizz came running up to the group. "Guys, Guys, guess what?" he panted. "Fizzland is under attack."

"Fizzland?" Jet-Vac asked. "Is that really a thing?"

"Yeah, I've never heard of that place until just now," Keith replied."

"Uh, yeah! It's where all my magic potions get made," Pop Fizz explained. "We also have a farmer's market there every Sunday. Although I probably wouldn't recommend it."

"Okay, Keith, you might want to go with Pop Fizz and check this out," Spyro decided. "Rose, Sara, and the rest of us will try and figure out what Kaos and the Dark Master are up to next."

"But first, Keith still has a few things to take care of at the Academy," Sara replied. "Then he should also explore some of the other Sensei Realms."

"Sara's right," Rose agreed. "I can sense Malefor's dark magic in some of the Sensei Realms. We need to deal with that before we go to Fizzland."

"Alright," Keith said. "Pop Fizz, we'll meet you there once we've finished our business."

"Okay, see you there," Pop Fizz said, running back the way he'd come.

Keith, Rose, and Sara entered the Academy to hang up the Legendary Selfie frame as well as the selfies he'd taken. On the way out, they spotted Hugo by the Library.

"Hey, Keith!" Hugo called. "I almost forgot to tell you that when that awful Doomlander ransacked the Library, books were scattered all throughout Skylands! Besides, of course, dealing with the eminent threat that is Kaos, it would sure be nice to get our books back!"

"Oh yeah, I found a book next to the entrance to Sky Fortress." Keith reached into his bag and pulled it out. "Is this what you meant, Hugo?"

"Yes! Thank you, Keith," Hugo cried, taking the book back. "If you find any more of them in your travels, Keith, return them to me for a generous reward. For now, here's something for finding this one."

Two Imaginite Chests appeared and Keith opened them, unlocking the Common Bear Ears, and the Tommy Guns, a Rare Quickshot Weapon.

"This will be perfect for Wind Shot," Keith beamed. "Thanks, Hugo."

"Not a problem," Hugo replied.

As Hugo entered the Library to replace the book, Keith let out a huge yawn. "Man, I'm worn out from that battle. We'd better get some shut-eye."

"Agreed," Rose replied. "I feel like we've definitely earned our siblings' respect. Hopefully, we'll get our full powers back, and the Villain Senseis won't feel so pressured."

"I've just sent a message to our older brother," Sara said, conjuring up the beds again. "We should hear from them in the morning, but let's get some rest."

Keith nodded and settled himself into bed, sinking into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. BentleyGirl had to recover but She's doing better now and I wish her the best.


	12. Air Sensei Realm

**Air Sensei Realm**

Deep in the swamp where the Lair of Kaos resided, the creatures had all settled down for the night. Even the giant turtle was now comfortably asleep in its shell, its gentle snores shaking the castle on its back. Inside the castle, though, a few people were still awake.

While Kaos and Glumshanks had retired for the night, Malefor once again donned the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom to have a mental chat with the Brain. By the time Avarona returned from her duties, Malefor had finished and he turned to address her.

"My Lord, has the Brain helped you come up with a plan to conquer Skylands and the other dimensions?" Avarona asked.

"Yes, and I worked out a way to keep the Weapon Masters distracted from Kaos," Malefor replied, taking off the Helm. "All we need to do is revive Tchang Zu and tip him off that the Arkeyans were the ones that eliminated him. According to their bylaws, the Arkeyans will not interfere with his affairs, so we'll tell them that he tipped off Buck."

"Then we can begin our invasion of Metamoor?"

"Exactly. I would ask you to locate our mad scientist, but Kaos still needs your assistance in attacking the soda factory."

Avarona scowled and shook her head. "Yes, my Lord. I still wish that Azula was with us, but she was destroyed, the Arkeyans saw to that!"

"No matter, we still have our backup plans," Malefor assured her. "I shall hunt down the prisons holding the Arkeyan Empire's most insidious enemies and get them to wreak havoc in the Underworld. In the meantime, has Devina returned from her scouting mission?"

"She has, my Lord. While she failed to kill the Portal Master and his allies, she did sow enough discord to make him question his loyalty to the Arkeyans."

"Good. Tell her to send the Shadowkhan to the Sensei Realms; with luck, the Skylanders will be too busy fighting them off to know of our plans. Until Kaos needs you, you shall locate the rest of Captain Frightbeard's Lieutenants, and the remaining generals that served me long ago. I'll even allow you to invite the Skavengers into the fray too. Once that's done, send Frightbeard and Count Moneybone to me; their powers are needed for my plan."

Avarona smiled maliciously and bowed her head. "Consider it done, my Lord…"

* * *

The next morning, at the Academy, Keith and his Imaginators were watching a televised speech by Emperor Drake, learning the news of an upcoming attack on Malefor and their success against the Guacamole Monster. Rose and Sara had already left to attend to some private errands elsewhere on the M.A.P.

When Drake's speech ended, the Imaginators were stunned by what they'd seen. "Malefor must be causing a lot of problems for the Arkeyans if they're resorting to a direct assault," Tech Blast said.

"Well, as long as they're not angry at us anymore, that's no longer our concern," Sir Hoodington replied.

Keith, however, was still staring grimly at the screen. "Drake should have come back much sooner if you ask me."

"Huh?" the Imaginators asked, stunned at his words.

"The moment that stupid lizard Shendu betrayed his own son after the Tenderloins fiasco, Drake should have come to exile him and throw his sisters into the pit. Then I could have helped the JTeens recover the Eternal Sources and put an end to Kaos' plan then and there." Keith sighed and turned to leave the Academy. "It's like we say back on Earth: You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."

Still shocked at his speech, the Imaginators swapped worried looks then followed Keith out of the Academy. As they walked, Sir Hoodington kept an eye on Keith. "I feel like Keith is starting to act like one of the Arkeyans with each passing day."

"The other Skylanders are beginning to notice, too," Sala agreed. "Chop Chop and Drill Sergeant were the first to pick up on it, and the Giants are keeping their distance. They said that Emperor Drake is reminding them of the Robot King."

"The Giants fought the Arkeyans 10,000 years ago to keep Skylands safe," Aquos added. "And now Skylands and a host of other dimensions are under Arkeyan rule once again. How ironic."

"They certainly proved their power when they destroyed Avalon and every galaxy in its dimension," Wind Shot scowled. "And now everyone's too afraid to dishonor the Arkeyans lest they suffer the same fate."

"I've heard news from the Trap Team," Terra Fist said. "Apparently, the inmates in Cloudcracker Prison are saying that they'd rather stay in jail than face the wrath of the Weapon Masters."

"Considering that Keith has seen the actions of those traitors, I'd say he's adapting well," Nightwing pointed out. "He's become a better Portal Master than the JTeens by far."

"Nightwing's right," Spell Strike said. "And as long as Keith's still in the Arkeyans' good books, then so are we."

"All the same, we should do our best to help Keith," Tech Blast noted nervously. "I have a terrible feeling that things are going to get much worse. If Malefor manages to power up the Dark Rift Engine, then we'll be facing the Darkness, as well as Kaos, Malefor, and his generals."

The other Imaginators gulped collectively, fearing the devastation that would follow.

By then, they had arrived at the entrance to the Air Sensei Realm. Keith's Sensei Reader activated, showing him the faces of Air Strike, Wild Storm, and a familiar skeleton spirit. "Alright, let's bring them out!"

After summoning Air Strike and Wild Storm, Keith used his power to bring out the third Air Sensei. The spirit wore a skull-shaped mask with blue and purple striped metal dreadlocks, golden earrings, a gold-trimmed collar, and a purple robe, and carried two blue-steel swords. A smaller skeleton spirit floated by her side, regarding the world with wide-eyed curiosity. "The Spirit is Willing!"

"Okay, let's get down to business," Keith said. "The Trap Team has told me who you are, and the Senseis would have told you about me. But please introduce yourself to the Imaginators."

"I am Bad Juju," the ghostly being replied. "The spirits have chosen me to make your Imaginators strong, Portal Master Keith! And teach those Swashbucklers a thing or two, with my special Secret Technique Voodoo Magic!"

"I'm glad to have you on my side," Keith said. "The Arkeyans may have given me the freedom to summon you and the other Villain Senseis, but they're not giving you any slack."

"Don't remind me," Bad Juju murmured. "Governor Ventus threatened to use me as target practice for his lightning, and to fry me like they did to Shendu's ghost and the ghosts of all those who dared to betray the Empire. It wouldn't do for Juju Junior to grow up without his mother."

Keith looked down at the smaller spirit. "Wow. I had no idea you had a child."

"I conjured him up one day after I was captured," Bad Juju explained, smiling and patting her child's head. "That's when I decided to change my ways and set a better example for him. And Eon had just happened to be looking for another Swashbuckler."

"Well, let's see what you can do for us now," Keith said, turning to his Imaginators. "Wind Shot, you're with me. The rest of you, stick around and train with the Senseis. We'll be back soon."

* * *

Arriving on a balloon floating high in the clouds, Keith, Wind Shot and the Air Senseis were treated to a worrying sight. Jet-Vac was blasting away a group of Bat Khan, Blades fought off another group of Khan with his Cyclone Swirl, and Whirlwind soared over their heads, using her rainbows to fight the Khan or heal her allies. There were a few Shadowkhan left, which meant the battle was over just after Keith arrived.

After the Shadowkhan were cleared out, Jet-Vac spotted Keith and went to talk to him. "Thanks for meeting us here, Keith, Skylanders."

"What's going on, Jet-Vac?" Keith asked. "Why are there Shadowkhan in the Air Sensei Realm?"

"They're here because Malefor sent them," a new voice answered.

Keith turned and saw an Arkeyan sorcerer walking up to them. The new arrival wore a green tunic marked with a symbol of the Eternal Air Source and a cap over his blonde hair. His white pants fitted neatly over his legs and were tucked into his brown boots. "Who are you?"

"Keith, Senseis, this is Link," Whirlwind replied, landing next to them. "He's Ventus' cousin, and a Sorcerer of the Wind Element."

"Governor Ventus sent him here to investigate Shadowkhan activity in the Sensei Realm," Blades added grouchily. "They attacked us as soon as we arrived, and it took all our efforts to clear them out."

"Thanks for that," Keith said. "So, what did you need us for, J.V.?"

"Well, guys, I realize that this isn't quite related to the main adventure, especially with the Shadowkhan attacking, but I assure you that this is important." Jet-Vac turned to look at the sky around their balloon. "It's about the very quality of our air itself. I'm not saying that all of our machines and fossil fuels are polluting our environment but, well… Well, I guess that is exactly what I'm saying, huh?"

"Yeah," Keith replied, looking at the noxious purple and green clouds. "It does look pretty awful."

"Indeed. Luckily though, wind power is the solution." Jet-Vac pointed to an enormous fan on the other side of the area. "More specifically, turning on this giant fan and blowing the pollution away. I'll need your Mind Magic and of course my giant fan fixing abilities."

"We'll go with Jet-Vac and meet you there," Link said. "And do not fail this. Ventus is still harboring resentment to Rose and Sara, and he won't be happy if you mess this up."

"Understood," Keith retorted. "But I still need their help against Malefor."

"Anyway, turn on all the little fans in the area that you see. The more fans, the merrier," Jet-Vac finished before taking off into the Air Realm, followed by Link, Blades, and Whirlwind.

"Hey guys," Wind Shot called, joining them. "While you were talking, I found a Troll Radio and got the Imaginite Chest."

"Good work," Keith smiled. "Now let's get going."

As they set off up some steps, the clouds billowed over them. Keith began to cough and splutter at the pollution. "Jet-Vac wasn't kidding. This smells worse than the Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink."

"Here's the first fan." Wild Storm pulled a lever and switched on the fan, which blew away the smog and revealed the path ahead.

On they went, switching on any fans they found. Wind Shot discovered one of the treasure chests along the way and collected it for himself. They then jumped onto some balloons that carried them to another path.

"Hey, there's a Soul Gem over there," Air Strike said, pointing to a stationary balloon. "Birdie, go get it."

With a screech, the falcon flew over, grabbed the Gem in his talons and brought it to Keith. "Thanks, Birdie." Keith scanned the Gem with his Reader and got a preview of its owner. "This is Wild Storm's Soul Gem. Your new ability could come in handy some day."

"The power is strong with this one," Wild Storm agreed.

"Let's keep going, guys," Air Strike called. "The fight waits for nobody."

As they set off, Wind Shot looked back and noticed Bad Juju floating at the rear. "Hmm, she hasn't said a word since we met Link. Is she concerned for her safety, or perhaps that of her son?"

Just then, the group heard a series of screeching sounds and looked up just as a flock of Bat Shadowkhan burst out of the pollution. Then a crowd of Inflatrators ran towards them, surrounding the area. "We've got a fight on our hands," Keith cried, drawing his swords.

"Time to meet your destiny," Wild Storm growled.

"Spinning Bird Fist!" Air Strike sent out his falcon who flew around the Inflatrators, forcing some of them towards its owner. Keith helped out Air Strike in fighting them.

Wind Shot fired a scatter shot at the Bat Khan, but the bullets were blown away before they could hit. "What the…? Something's blocking my shots!"

"The spell's coming from the smog," Wild Storm cried, zapping some Trolls with lightning. "Bad Juju, see if there's a fan nearby!"

Though Bad Juju shook nervously, she dashed through the enemies, slashing the Trolls aside, until she found a fan and switched it on. As the smoke was blown away, Keith spotted a pair of floating figures on the paths. "Air Spell Punks! They're the ones casting the protection spells!"

"Ooh, you awakened the wrong spirits now!" Bad Juju declared. "Go out and play, son!"

"Playtime!" Juju Junior cried, zipping towards the nearest Spell Punk. While Bad Juju dealt with the second Spell Punk, Juju Junior's mischief forced the other into the range of Wild Storm's sword.

Wind Shot then turned to the Bat Khan and fired again, taking a few out. "Twisting Tornadoes!" He then summoned a pair of powerful tornadoes at the other Bat Khan, finishing them off.

Just as Keith and Air Strike finished off the Inflatrators, another flock of Bat Khan swooped out, firing lasers from their hands. Air Strike, Wild Storm, and Wind Shot were hit, while Keith summoned a shield in front to protect himself. Juju Junior barely dodged the lasers as he hurried back to his mother.

"Summon Sensei Weapons!" Keith yelled, switching his swords for the energy pistols. Wind Shot joined his creator in shooting down the Bat Khan. But a third flock dived in to attack.

"Three waves of Shadowkhan?" Wind Shot gasped. "What's going on?"

"Malefor's trying to wear us down," Keith guessed. "But we can't fail! You all know what happens if we do!"

Bad Juju started to tremble again, but she stood her ground. "Bad Juju take it from here. Snack time, Junior!"

"Yay!" Juju Junior cheered, as his mother fired a bolt of lightning at him. He then floated up to the Bat Khan and blasted them with a wave of electricity, ending the fight.

"Whoa!" Keith gasped. "How did you get that?"

"Bad Juju found a treasure chest while looking for the fan," the Wind Spirit explained. "There was enough for me to buy two upgrades for my son." Juju Junior floated back to her and received a pat on his head. "Mama so proud of you, my boy."

Keith went over to Wild Storm and Air Strike, wincing when he saw their wounds. "Are you alright?"

Before they could reply, a rainbow shot out of the clouds and hit the two Senseis. Keith stared in amazement as their injuries faded then he looked up with a smile. "Whirlwind!"

"Hey guys," Whirlwind called, hovering over the group. "Link saw the number of Shadowkhan in the area, so he sent me to help out. I'll do my best to provide my Rainbows of Healing, but I can't stay too long in one place or the Bat Khan will attack me."

"Okay, thanks a lot," Keith replied, waving at her as she flew back into the clouds.

After Bad Juju gave the rest of the treasure to the other Senseis for their upgrades, the group pressed onwards and soon arrived in the Balloons Balloons Balloons zone where they ran into yet another large army of Bat Khan, flanked by Buzzard Barons, Snot Snatchers, and Inflatrators.

"You punks are looking for a fight, you sure found one!" Air Strike cried, raising his fists.

"Let's kick this fight off by Gunslinging it!" Wind Shot lifted both pistols and shot a concentrated barrage of bullets at the front ranks, wiping out half the Snot Snatchers. "I learned that from Tidepool and Dr. Krankcase."

Wild Storm leapt into the middle of the army and slashed at the Buzzard Barons with his sword, before head-butting through them to go again. He managed to find another fan and switched it on to clear away the pollution.

Bad Juju surged forward and slashed at the Inflatrators endlessly. "Get them, son!"

"Here I come!" Juju Junior cried as he flew out, zapping the enemies with bolts of lightning.

"Summon Sensei Weapons!" Keith's swords were replaced with boxing gloves, these ones now equipped with sharp spikes. "Whoa, looks like my spell is getting stronger."

"Before long, you can summon any Sensei Weapon, like Rose and Sara can," Air Strike replied, helping Keith fight off the Shadowkhan.

Before long, the first wave was defeated, but a new wave of enemies and Bat Khan appeared, this time aided by Air Spell Punks.

"Guess we're not finished yet," Keith sighed. "Wild Storm, now would be a good time for your Sky Chi!"

"Right on!" Wild Storm cried. "Out of thin air! Sky-Chi: Unchained Lightning!"

His sword opened up and began to spin, shooting a bolt of lightning into the sky. Wild Storm raised it up and began to run around the field, zapping all the enemies around him. "Are you blown away yet?"

As Wild Storm's Sky-Chi attack ended, a third army of Shadowkhan flew out of the clouds to attack. "Okay, this is officially getting ridiculous," Keith groaned. "Air Strike?"

"Say no more, Keith," Air Strike replied. "Sky-Chi smackdown: Fight and Flight!"

Air Strike leaped onto Birdie's back and the pair soared towards the Bat Khan, leaving a trail of tornadoes in their wake. Dodging their claws and lasers, they struck hard and fast at the Shadowkhan, wiping them out in a matter of seconds.

"Nicely done, Air Strike," Keith called.

The Air falconer landed back on the balloon with a weary but satisfied smile. "Who wants some more of that, huh?"

"Well done, guys," Whirlwind called, swooping out over them. "The Bat Khan numbers are diminishing quickly in this realm."

"Thanks, but this has not been easy," Keith panted. "We're practically running on empty."

"Here, Link wanted me to give you this." Whirlwind drew closer and threw an assortment of food at Keith then used her rainbows to heal the Skylanders. "You're almost at the big fan. Keep it up."

As Whirlwind flew back into the clouds, Keith and his team ate some of the food and were soon feeling recharged. They then continued their journey across the Realm, switching on more fans to clear the way.

At one point, the fan blew away the smog and revealed a rather strange sight. "Is that… Eruptor?" Keith cried, seeing the Fire Skylander floating in the sky.

"No, I think that's a balloon shaped like Eruptor," Air Strike replied. "And look, there's another Selfie Spot right in front of it."

After Keith took a Selfie with Wind Shot and the Air Senseis, they set off again, and soon they reached the Hazy Maze. They took their time getting through the area, fighting off Snot Snatchers and Buzzard Barons, switching on fans to blow away the contaminated clouds, and collecting more treasure to upgrade their attacks.

At the end of the maze, they ran into another large group of enemies and Bat Shadowkhan. "Alright, team, divide and conquer," Keith decided. "Bad Juju, Wind Shot, go look for some fans. We'll need a good amount of visibility for this. Air Strike, Wild Storm, stick with me and recharge your Sky-Chi; we're going to need it."

"Understood," Wind Shot and the Senseis replied.

"Summon Sensei Weapon!" Keith cried, his twin swords transforming into a single larger sword. "Let's get 'em!"

He and Wild Storm charged into the fray, slashing and swiping through the enemy ranks. Air Strike helped out by punching and sending Birdie out to scatter his exploding feathers.

While they fought, Wind Shot ran around the outside, shooting down Trolls and Spell Punks. At last, he found a switch and pulled it, activating a hidden fan. Bad Juju found one on the other side and sent out her son to switch on.

"Great job," Keith called, seeing the smog billowing away. "Alright, Senseis, let them have it!"

"Out of thin air!" Wild Storm cried.

"Sky-Chi smackdown!" Air Strike yelled.

Air Strike jumped onto Birdie and went to attack the Bat Khan, while Wild Storm helped out by zapping them with lightning. Keith, Wind Shot, and Bad Juju focused their attacks on the other enemies, ending the battle.

"Phew, that was intense," Keith sighed.

"Yeah, but at least we leveled up from it," Air Strike replied.

"I've reached Lv. 6," Wind Shot replied. "Now I can use Epic Gear."

"Portal Master, an Imaginite chest has appeared," Bad Juju called. "That's sure to lift our spirits."

Keith opened it and received a pair of Doomlander Barbarian Arms, but he didn't look happy about it.

"Something wrong, Keith?" Wild Storm asked. "We got a new piece, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but it's not part of a set," Keith replied. "And I need one to create a new Imaginator… an Undead Imaginator."

The Senseis all gulped nervously. "Oh man, we all know who the Arkeyan Governor of that element is," Bad Juju murmured, shaking in fear.

"Yep, all the more reason to find a full set ASAP," Air Strike agreed.

The team jumped onto a balloon which took them up to another switch. Keith switched it on and as the smoke was blown away, they found themselves looking up at the Really Big Fan.

"Hey, guys, you made it!" Whirlwind called, flying down to meet them. "The Bat Khan have retreated for now, and we guessed you had something to do with it."

"That's great," Keith replied. "Let Link know that we're coming up."

"Okay," Whirlwind said, flying back to the fan. "Jet-Vac is just about done with the repairs. Don't take too long though."

With that, the group continued onwards and upwards, locating the third treasure chest and two more fans to clear away the pollution. Eventually, they found Jet-Vac, Link, Blades, and Whirlwind waiting for them by an enormous electric socket and plug.

"Well, guys, I think I've got the main fan all fixed up and ready to go," Jet-Vac told them. "We just need your famous Mind Magic to turn it on."

"Roger that." Keith, Wind Shot, and the Senseis pointed their hands at the plug and focused. Link watched as the plug began to glow and then floated into the socket.

Instantly, the giant fan began to turn, slowly at first but gradually gaining speed. "Brilliant! It's working!" Jet-Vac cheered.

Keith turned and saw the noxious clouds disappearing against the unrelenting wind. "We did it!"

"Yes," Jet-Vac agreed. "All the air pollution is being blown to…well, I'm not quite sure but the point is, it's no longer here anymore and I can live with that."

"As can the rest of Skylands," Link added. "Well done, Keith. Ventus will be pleased to hear of your success."

"I should hope so," Keith said.

"You deserve a reward, Keith, and I'm not just talking about breathing clean air again. I was thinking more something like this instead." Jet-Vac held up an Imaginite Chest. Keith opened it and unlocked the common Air Elemental Aura and an Ultimate Sorcerer Weapon, the Eaglewise Scepter.

"This will be great for when I make a Sorcerer Imaginator," Keith said. "Come on, guys, let's head back to the M.A.P. I've got some great ideas for my next Imaginators…"

* * *

Hidden in the clouds above the Sensei Realm, Avarona watched as Keith and the Skylanders teleported away. Next to her hovered the shadow dragon that'd attacked Keith in the Sky Fortress. "I'm sorry, Avarona. Our plan has failed."

"It hardly matters, Devina," Avarona replied. "It seems that the Villain Senseis are still terrified of the Arkeyans."

"And you have further news from our Master?"

"Yes. We've received a message from a different version of Malefor from another dimensional timeline. He's sending his version of Tchang Zu right to the Arkeyan Empire to tip them about the dishonors committed by the exiled Arkeyan Princesses." Avarona then gave a sinister smile. "What's more, we've discovered that his timeline is currently at the day after the Tenderloins Fiasco."

"Perfect!" Devina cried. "So, this was before the Arkeyans learned of what the foolish JTeens were up to. This gives us a chance to change that universe's future and put it under that version of Malefor's control. Now, tell me about that scientist that Malefor found. Doctor Eggman Robotnik, wasn't it?"

"Our Master managed to rescue him just after his Mega Death Robot was destroyed," Avarona explained. "And he's been putting his remaining piece of the Phantom Ruby to good use. Thanks to Doctor Eggman, Malefor has been successful in wiping out the other versions of the JTeens, without any interference from the Oracle or the Congregation of Candracar."

"Nice," Devina laughed evilly. "But we still have to do something about Keith."

"Don't worry, there are other Realms he has to visit," Avarona reassured her. "For now, we must report back to Malefor. Then we can plan our next assault."

With that, the two dragons flew away from the Air Sensei Realm…

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the late post. I've been dealing with college. Either way thanks to all who took the time to read the story and a big shout out to BentleyGirl for helping to edit.


	13. Dark Sensei Realm

**Dark Sensei Realm**

Upon returning to the Lair of Kaos, Avarona and Devina found Malefor waiting for them in the swamps next to the giant turtle. "Status report, Devina," he demanded.

"The Portal Master and the Senseis cleared out the Shadowkhan in the Air Sensei Realm," Devina replied. "We still have forces in the Dark and Earth Sensei Realms though. That should at least buy some time."

"It had better," Malefor grunted. "Lancelot and the Superchargers are not wasting any time. If we don't act now, they'll reach the location of the Dark Rift Engine before its recreation spell is complete."

"Any news from our scout in the new dimension, my Lord?" Avarona asked.

"Yes, we've learned that this dimension has reached the point of the Tenderloins Fiasco," Malefor said. "Also, Muir has met up with Tchang Zu, but he hasn't yet gained the Demon Chi Samples. I'll summon him back briefly, so he can tell us more."

With that, Malefor summoned a magic circle in front of him. Avarona and Devina watched as a humanoid Crow appeared in the circle, bowing low before the Dark Master. "I heard your call, Dark One, and I have come."

"Welcome back, Razor," Malefor stated. "What do you make of this fourth dimension?"

"The slower timeline has given us an advantage against the JTeens that reside there," Razor explained. "So far, your counterpart is already gathering his evil alliance. This will present an opportunity to tip him off and let him begin his invasion."

"Eggman and I have analyzed this timeline, and we've located his classic counterpart's world," Devina spoke up. "The world there exists in the same universe as our master's counterpart. MY only concern is the JTeens in that dimension. They could present as big a problem as their deceased counterparts."

"Fear not, Lady Devina, I've planned for that scenario," Razor reassured her. "I've already tipped off the Thunder Demon about the Arkeyan Empire's Bylaws and sent him to the Sorcerer King's Location. Then I gave him the information he needed to make the Arkeyans accept him as their new client and… well, I'm sure you can all guess the rest."

"Excellent work, Razor," Malefor smiled wickedly. "Continue to monitor the dimension and report back as often as you can."

"Understood, oh Dark One," Razor replied with a bow.

As Malefor sent him away to his task, far away in the swamp, a human and an Ice Dragon assigned to the human in question observed the meeting in the safety of a willow tree.

The Ice Blue Dragon scowled at the news she'd heard. "This is worse than we thought, Shelby. Malefor's interference could alter the course of that dimension."

"No arguments there, Neiva," said Shelby, the human that sat on her back. She sighed and placed her hand on the Keyblade that lay on her lap. "My fiancée's bosses will definitely want to know about what's going on. But man, they will not be pleased about this."

"Don't remind me," Neiva muttered, shivering slightly as she glanced at her badly blackened body. "My scales still sting from the flames of the Fire Dragons, and that was just from badmouthing to the Phantom Arkeyans about how Fiona and Phoebe were just doing their jobs as therapists."

"I'm just glad that King Ramses is more forgiving," Shelby agreed. "Speaking of which, we'll need more intel about Malefor's plans before heading back to him."

Neiva nodded as she watched Avarona and Devina flying away from Malefor. "And the sooner we get that intel, the better. Or Shasta's aunt will have us burnt to a crisp…"

* * *

Back at the M.A.P., Keith, Wind Shot, and the Air Element Senseis emerged from the Air Sensei Realm and found Rose and Sara waiting for them. At their feet was a blue Imaginite Chest. "Hey, you two," Keith smiled. "Where were you? I didn't see you this morning."

"Our siblings called us back to deliver this Chest," Sara explained before handing Keith a note. "Here, read this."

Keith opened the note and began to read. "Dear Keith, we're very proud of how far you've come on your journey, but you've still got a long way to go yet. Rose and Sara mentioned that you are having some trouble finding Imaginite sets. This Blue Chest was found near the entrance to the Cursed Tiki Temple; please accept this as a reward for defeating Kaos' Guacamole Monster. Hopefully, you'll find something in there that can help you out. Good luck with the rest of your journey. Signed Emperor Drake, Princess Reina, and Princess Rita of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters."

"Our siblings are beginning to respect you," Rose said with pride. "That's good news."

"Hold on, there's a message on the back for you two." Keith turned the note around to read. "P.S. To Rose and Sara, nice job with helping Keith defeat Kaos' monster. However, don't get too complacent; now that Malefor knows you're helping Keith, he will no doubt go plan to destroy you both, by any means necessary. Either way, you're on the way to being restored to full honors in the Empire."

"This is wonderful!" Sara cried with joy. "At last, the Weapon Masters are starting to trust us."

"That's great," Keith said. "Now let's open this Chest up. Hopefully whatever is inside can help."

Keith opened the chest and discovered it contained ten Ultimate Weapons: an Insect Bow for Bowslingers, a Metal Dragon Bazooka for Bazookers, a Golden Lion Hammer for Smashers, two Venom Blades for Swashbucklers, a King Spear for Sentinels, a pair of Snake Bite fists for Brawlers, a pair of Xenoblasters for Quickshots, Mystical Chakrams for Ninjas, a Circuit Sword for Knights, and a Water Lily Staff for Sorcerers.

"These weapons will do nicely," he said gratefully.

"You've still got some chests in the Imaginite Vault," Rose pointed out. "Maybe you'll find some complete sets in there."

"Rose and I are going back to the Academy to help train your Imaginators," Sara added. "If you need us again, you know where to look."

"Okay," Keith said. "When you get there, could you tell Nightwing to meet me at the entrance to the Dark Sensei Realm? I want to clear that place out before I head to Fizzland."

"Will do," Rose replied as she and Sara left the group.

Taking the princesses' advice, Keith went to the Vault and examined the chest with his Sensei Reader. Happily, he found that some of the Imaginite pieces helped complete several sets. After opening each of them, he returned to the Skylanders with a smile.

"Looks like Rose and Sara were right," Wild Storm noted. "Have you any plans for your next Imaginator?"

"Yep. In fact, I have an idea." Keith reached into his bag and took out two gray Creation Crystals. "I'm going to make an Imaginator with the Snake Armor Set, and then use the Set parts from its Crystal to create a second."

"Wait a minute," Air Strike said, looking at the Crystals. "Those are for the Undead Element."

"I know," Keith replied grimly. "I have to think very carefully with these Imaginators. If Kira is not impressed with these guys, well… the consequences are not worth thinking about."

The Senseis gulped nervously. They knew full well that Kira was the leader of the Phantom Arkeyans, the most fearsome mages of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire which in turn made her the most fearsome of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors, to say she was quick-tempered and prone to violent retribution at the slightest provocation was the biggest understatement of the century.

But Wind Shot held his ground and approached his creator. "Keith, I can see that you're nervous about this Element. I may not know a lot about Kira or the other Arkeyan Sorcerers, but I know you, and I trust you. Whatever you come up with, I'm sure they will be just as great as me or the other Imaginators you've created so far. If we've been good enough to impress Drake and the other Arkeyans, I say you've done a fantastic job already."

Keith turned to Wind Shot and nodded. "Thanks, Wind Shot." Taking a breath, he focused his power into the first Creation Crystal. "Let's make this one a Swashbuckler. Here goes nothing!"

He threw out the glowing Crystal, watching it form into the same shape as Aquos. He formed the body using the Snake Head and Torso, the Armssssssss, and the Pangolin Naga (since he hadn't found the Snake Naga yet), then covered it with the Apprentice Armor and switched out the weapons for the Steel Sai.

"Undead Swashbuckler Imaginator created!" Keith shouted, bringing his new creation into existence. "State your name!"

"I am Rattle Blade," the new Imaginator hissed. "Feel the sting of my swordssss."

"Nice to meet you, Rattle Blade," Keith said. "Now let's take a look at this new set." He activated his Reader and scanned the chest. "Ah, perfect!"

"What is this set?" Air Strike asked.

"It's the Werewolf Set, a very appropriate one for my second Undead Imaginator." For the second time, Keith channeled his spell into the next Crystal. "I'll make this one a Brawler…"

With that, he tossed out the Crystal, which changed into a glowing shape slightly taller and bulkier than Rattle Blade. He then summoned the Werewolf Set, coupled with a Wolf Tail, to form the body then kitted it out with the Apprentice Armor and Three-Ball Punch Weapon. "Undead Brawler Imaginator created!"

"The name's Lupin," the Imaginator barked like a soldier. "Prepare to face my muscles!"

"Good to meet you, Lupin," Keith said. "Now go with Air Strike. He'll train you to learn your powers and teach you his Secret Technique."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Lupin replied, marching after Air Strike.

"Bad Juju, you take Rattle Blade to meet Aurora and the other Swashbuckler Sensei," Keith added. "I need both Imaginators at Level Six ASAP. Wild Storm, Wind Shot, go with them and start training too."

"Understood, Keith," the Skylanders said.

With that done, Keith set off on his own across the M.A.P. Soon, he arrived at the entrance to the Dark Sensei Realm and found Nightwing waiting for him.

"Greetings, Keith," Nightwing said, walking up to meet him. "Rose and Sara told me that they sensed Malefor's dark magic in this Realm."

"No doubt he's strengthened whatever enemies await us there," Keith said. "Let's clear this out quickly so we can meet up with Pop Fizz."

"Keith, is it true that Malefor caused many of this dimension's most terrible events?" Nightwing asked. "The Senseis gave me a rundown of the history, and they've heard rumors that he's planning to bring back Kaos' Grandfather."

"For Skylands' sake, I hope that's not true," Keith sighed. "But I'm sure Emperor Drake is working on some fallback plan to counter it. In the meantime, let's call in the Senseis."

With that, he used his magic to summon Starcast and Hood Sickle into his team. "Alright, guys. Blackout should be meeting us in this Realm, but who knows who'll be accompanying him."

"Let's only hope that the mage is more like Governor Terrador of the Gaia Arkeyans," Starcast muttered.

"Yeah, me too," Hood Sickle agreed, opening the Sensei Realm with Starcast. "Either way, let's not mess this up."

* * *

The team arrived in the entrance hall of an ancient castle shrouded in dark shadows. "Well, this is the place," Hood Sickle said.

"Despite being a Dark Imaginator, I have to admit this place gives me the creeps," Nightwing said, looking around him.

"Me too," Keith agreed. "There's so much shadow around that the Shadowkhan could attack us at any moment."

Suddenly, they heard a terrible cry behind them and they spun around to see a pair of glowing eyes piercing through the darkness. Keith and Nightwing screamed in terror and jumped back, while the Senseis raised their weapons, ready to fight.

"Golly gee-willikers, was that really necessary, Blackout?" came a familiar voice next to the eyes. "You made our guests jump like fleas on a hot plate!"

"Mags? Is that you?" Keith called.

In response, Blackout stepped out of the shadows, followed closely by Mags and an Arkeyan Sorceress wearing black and white robes.

"I apologize for Blackout's trick," the Arkeyan Sorceress said, bowing her head. "The shadows were too much of a temptation for him."

"Don't worry, this wasn't his first time doing that," Keith sighed. "When I first came to the Academy, he made a habit of perching on my headrest at night. The number of times I've almost wet the bed every time I opened my eyes…" Blackout smirked at the memory. "Anyway, who might you be?"

"This is Lieutenant Ayumi," Blackout explained. "She's a member of Luna's Team and Head Imperial General Lancelot's new lieutenant. Emperor Drake appointed her to represent the Light and Dark Elements."

"Nice to meet you," Keith said, shaking Ayumi's hand. "So, what's going on here?"

"The better person to ask would be Mags," Ayumi replied. "Go ahead, Mags."

"Well, Keith, and Skylanders, I got good news and bad news for ya!" Mags said. "Good news is I found out where Skylands' most notorious thief, Nightshade, hid a ton of treasure he's stolen over the years."

"Ah yes, Nightshade," Keith recalled. "I remember Knight Mare telling me about him."

"Prezactly!" Mags agreed. "Bad news is that it's dark and creepy in this here place."

"I think we can handle it," Hood Sickle scoffed. "According to the Trap Team, I'm pretty much the scariest thing around here."

"Even so, I don't want to charge in blindly around here," Keith argued. "This could be a perfect place for Malefor to trap us."

"But wait! Because here comes more good news!" Mags pointed to a giant glowing sphere bouncing on a moving platform. "I built these crazy Illumination Balls. Push 'em around to both light things up AND blow things up. Now that's a winning combination!"

"Genius work, Mags!" Keith cried. "Let's do this!"

"Good luck, Portal Master Keith," Ayumi called.

Keith paused at this and turned around. "Good luck? You're not going to warn us of any consequences of failure?"

"The Weapon Masters may still have some doubts about you," Ayumi admitted. "But Emperor Drake trusts you, as do his siblings, and that's good enough for me."

With a smile and a nod, Keith followed Nightwing and the Dark Senseis into the Dark Realm.

In front of the Illumination Ball, they found a Selfie Spot. Starcast stood in front of the platform and held up his upper arms. Hood Sickle stood next to him, and Nightwing posed with Keith as he took the Selfie, timing it just as the Ball bounced up.

"Ha ha, now it looks like I'm holding it up!" Starcast chuckled.

"Nice!" Keith beamed. "Now, let's grab it for real and get going."

Hood Sickle pushed the platform down then pushed the Ball ahead of the group, bashing gates open as they went.

At the bottom of the ramp, they entered the Inner Depths where they ran into a pair of Cauldrones, three Witch Pitchers, an army of skeletal Greebless, and a massive horde of Ninja and Sumo Khan.

"Here comes the headman!" Hood Sickle cried, eagerly raising his scythe and charging at the nearest foe.

But before he could even attack, a massive black tentacle shot out of the shadows and grabbed the Reaper by the waist. "Hey, let go!" he yelled as he was slowly dragged back towards the darkness.

"What in Skylands is doing that?" Nightwing gasped.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Keith said grimly. "Starcast, give us some light!"

Starcast ran up to the Illumination Ball and shoved it towards Hood Sickle. As it passed him, its light revealed the tentacle's owner: a terrible combination of a snake and a squid, mixed with a heaping cup of Shadowkhan. Instead of legs, it rested on a thick grey-blue tail, and it had two sets of writhing tentacles, one of which was still wrapped around Hood Sickle.

"I knew it!" Keith cried. "It's a Squid Khan!"

"Malefor's upping the ante on his horde!" Starcast agreed as five more Squid Khan emerged to join their fellow.

"At least I know who I'm fighting now. Dark Dash!" In the blink of an eye, Hood Sickle disappeared from the tentacle's grip, leaving only a black shadow in his wake. He then reappeared next to Keith and narrowed his eyes. "How'd you like my Dark Remnant?"

With an angry hiss, the Squid Khan slithered towards the group. As they did, the Ball was sent flying by a tentacle, lighting up the arena as it rolled around.

"I shall embrace this pack with open arms!" Leaping over a pair of tentacles, Starcast summoned a giant shuriken and rode it around the room like a hoverboard, bashing down the Cauldrones.

As the Ninja Khan leaped into the fray, Nightwing fired a dark orb into them that transformed into a black hole. Half the Khan were sucked up into the hole before it vanished. Nightwing then fired a Multi Shot of arrows that cut the numbers further.

"Summon Sensei Weapons!" Keith's swords were quickly replaced by his shurikens, but this time, he ended up with five stars in each hand instead of one. "Whoa, sweet!"

Without hesitation, he hurled them out in a wide arc, mowing down the skeletons and finishing off the Ninja Khan.

Hood Sickle focused his attacks on the Squid Khan, dodging their tentacles with his Dark Dislocation before jumping back to absorb the remnants. "Heads up, Squids!" He jumped up and swung his scythes around, cutting through the tentacles before landing on the ground behind them, just as the Khan vaporized into smoke.

By then, the Ball had stopped rolling, lighting up the approaching Sumo Khan. "Starcast, show 'em your Sky-Chi!" Keith commanded.

"Understood, Keith," Starcast replied. "Sensei Supernova! Sky-Chi: A Real Kick in the Shurikens!"

Levitating a few feet off the ground, Starcast began flinging shurikens all around him, dealing serious damage to the Sumo Khan. Keith helped out with his own stars to end the battle.

"That is what I call a big bang!" Starcast declared.

"Phew, that was a tough battle," Nightwing panted.

"No kidding," Hood Sickle agreed. "Since when has Malefor sent out three Shadowkhan tribes in one go? And in such a big wave too."

"I guess I was right about the shadows," Keith sighed. "It's dark enough for Malefor to send out every single Khan at us at once."

"And who knows what else Malefor could be planning," Starcast added. "For all we know, he could be using the same Dark Drow that assisted Kaos when he conquered Skylands with his Sky Eater."

"We'll worry about that when it happens," Keith said. "One thing's for sure, Nightwing will definitely be an asset in this one."

"Thank you, Portal Master," Nightwing replied. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Keith beamed. "Now let's go look for some treasure."

Starcast shoved the Illumination Ball through some small gates and revealed a locked door. They found the key behind another gate and Hood Sickle used it to unlock the door. "Well, this gives new meaning to the phrase 'at death's door'! Oh, wait, no it doesn't, that joke made no sense."

"We'll forget you said that," Keith sighed, while Starcast collected the treasure chest behind the door and used it to upgrade himself.

After a quick perusal of the room for extra treasure scraps, the group continued on their way and soon met up with Mags, Ayumi and Blackout waiting next to a row of blocks.

"Howdy, Keith," Mags called. "You think you could do something about these big ol' blocks? Like, push 'em?"

After pushing the blocks away, the group found a passage that led them to the Upper Path, where they spotted a skeletal creature in a weird helmet patrolling the area.

"Watch out, it's a Spot Bite," Keith hissed. "One of Count Moneybone's guard dogs. Stay out of the light."

"Do not fret, Keith. I have just the thing to distract him." Starcast ran out into the light, catching the Spot Bite's attention. "Shadow Form Decoy!"

Just as the enemy pounced, Starcast shimmered and vanished, leaving a shadowy copy behind. The darker form reached up and grabbed the Spot Bite's legs, while the invisible Starcast attacked viciously, taking it out.

"Nice one, Starcast!" Keith called as the Dark Sensei reappeared.

He then found a Soul Gem lying next to an Imaginite Chest and scanned it with his Sensei Reader. "This is yours, Hood Sickle, and it has an ability called 'Scythenado'."

Hood Sickle watched the preview of his attacks with Keith, nodding slowly. "My skills are clearly on the cutting edge!"

"I'll say," Keith agreed.

"Hey, Keith," Starcast called. "While you were watching that, Nightwing and I have completed a Snail Challenge in that chest. Look what was in it."

Keith took the Imaginite and burst it open, earning the Sparta Legs plus the Sparta Plume Ultimate Part. "Awesome, I've completed the Sparta Sentry Set! I can use this for my next Earth Imaginator."

"That'll have to wait," Starcast said. "Let's head back."

They returned to the blocks and took the opposite route, where they found a Troll Radio which Nightwing easily solved, earning another chest. They also fought off more skeletons and Ninja Khan which gave them more experience and a small amount of treasure.

With both paths clear, they returned to the Ball and set off down the hallway, which led to the Deeper Depths of the castle. The room had three pathways, two of which were sealed by unbreakable barriers. "How do we get past those?" Keith wondered aloud.

"This way." Nightwing pushed the Ball down the third path and found a switch, which attracted the Ball onto it, opening one of the barriers.

At the end of the path, they found a Selfie Spot in front of a cage of skeletons. After taking a picture there and then fighting off the skeletons, they climbed up some steps and found Mags, Ayumi, and Blackout waiting for them.

"How do you guys keep getting ahead of us?" Keith called.

"We have our methods," Blackout answered mysteriously.

"Gonna have to use the lift to get the ball up there," Mags explained. "If there's another way, I'd know it. And I don't, so there ain't."

"That'll take too long, and Keith can't afford to waste any more time. Allow me." Ayumi cast a spell on the Ball and levitated it up to their level.

"Thanks!" Keith replied.

"This here's a lot like a 2-party political system, Keith." Mags waved her hands at two gates next to them. "Pick whatever path ya like, but they both take ya to the exact same place."

"And that's why the Arkeyan Weapon Masters ditched the political process," Ayumi added. "Now our leaders are born into their positions of power."

"That explains a lot," Blackout agreed. "Now get going, your reward should be close."

Keith led the group down the left road, pushing the ball along moving platforms and collecting another treasure chest as they went. At the end of the path, they found a trio of Cauldrones guarding a strange contraption. After Starcast cleared out the enemies, Hood Sickle and Nightwing pushed the Ball onto one end of the machine then Keith pulled a lever, and the contraption carried the Ball to another part of the road.

The group followed the Ball into the next area, the Nightmare Arena, where another group of enemies and a bigger horde of Ninja and Squid Khan were waiting.

"Mind if I cut in?" Hood Sickle charged into the fray, dodging the tentacles of the Squid Khan with his Dark Dislocation. As he was about to attack a Witch Pitcher, it suddenly vanished. "Huh?"

"They must have a Magic Spell Punk somewhere." Keith looked around the shadows until he spotted some movement. "There! Nightwing, use your arrows."

"They might miss it, but I have a better idea." Nightwing gave the Ball a shove, sending it rolling into the shadows. Seconds later, they heard a cry of pain and saw a brief flash of light then the Pitcher reappeared.

"I've got the chop on you!" Hood Sickle swung his scythe around and took out the Dark Drow.

Keith and Nightwing took turns in pushing the Ball around, taking out skeletons and Ninja Khan as they went. Starcast and Hood Sickle focused their attacks on the other enemies until only a few Shadowkhan remained.

"Time to use my Sky-Chi," Hood Sickle declared. "May the void have mercy on you! Sky-Chi: Scythe Scycle!"

He then began to spin around the Arena, throwing dozens of shadowy scythes that mowed down the Shadowkhan, ending the battle. "Darkness consumes all!"

"Nicely done," Keith commended. "And look, there's another Imaginite Chest." He opened it up and earned the Dark Elemental Aura and the Kaos Daggers Swashbuckler Weapon.

Ayumi, Blackout, and Mags entered the room just then. "Well done, Keith," Ayumi stated proudly. "You've made it to the end and collected all of Nightshade's treasure, including that Imaginite."

"Thanks, Ayumi," Keith replied. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"This-a-way, guys." Mags pointed to a rail leading away into the shadows. "This here is a grind rail, another awesome invention of mine by the way. Betcha didn't know that, did ya?"

"Neat-o," Keith replied. "You think of everything, Mags."

"By the way, Blackout and I did some exploring of this area," Ayumi added. "We found some treasure in the areas that you missed."

Keith opened the chest and divided up the treasure between Nightwing and the two Senseis. "Alright, now let's get out of here."

After taking a Selfie with Mags, the team jumped onto the Grind Rail to begin the journey back. Ayumi and Mags followed behind them while Blackout flew ahead to protect them. While Keith, Nightwing, Hood Sickle, Ayumi, and Mags grinded their way along the rail, Starcast ran along it, gathering Imaginite as they went. In a matter of minutes, they arrived back at the entrance of the Realm.

"Hot buttered toast with cinnamon, pecans, honey – you name it!" Mags cheered in glee. "Nice job finding that treasure, Keith and Skylanders!"

"Seeing as we found my soul gem, I'd say that this was worth it," Hood Sickle replied.

"Plus, fighting the Shadowkhan helped me get to Level 6," Nightwing added. "Now I can use Epic Gear."

"And according to my Sensei Reader, we gained three extra chests for clearing this out," Keith concluded as they set off out of the Sensei Realm. "Let's hope the Emperor saw that."

* * *

As it turned out, Emperor Drake was too busy to notice Keith's actions. He was currently in the Empire's Library doing some research and having a private chat with Lancelot through his magic circle.

"Have you reached the Vaults of the Ancients yet?" Drake asked.

"Thrillipede, Stormblade, and Astroblast are closing in as we speak," Lancelot reported. "They'll let us know if the Watch Wraiths will allow us to enter unhindered."

"Good," Drake acknowledged. "Now that Keith has defeated the Guacamole Monster, we can focus our efforts on finding the Dark Rift Engine. Let me know once you've gained access to the Vault."

"Affirmative. But we should remain vigilant. Malefor must know by now that Rose and Sara are aiding Keith. There's a chance he'll want to see them dead before this is over. Lancelot out."

As the magic circle faded, Drake turned back to his maps and books, going over his strategies. "So now the real battle begins. Our very lives depend on the success of our secret plan. Ancestors, watch us and keep us safe in these troubled times…"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I was in college. Anyway please read and review and tell me what you think. As for BentleyGirl she's a big part of this as well so praise goes to her for her editing.


	14. An Evil Plot Unfolds

**An Evil Plot Unfolds**

In Kaos' Lair, Devina sat in the office, viewing the newly discovered dimension through the magic circle. Avarona had already left with Kaos to aid him in his raid of Fizzland, so Devina was all alone for the moment.

After a while, Malefor entered the office, the Brain-possessed vulture perched on one of his wings. "I must say, Malefor, you have quite an imagination when it comes to creating monsters," Brain was saying as they walked in. "And you've got a very eloquent method to twist the thoughts of others, making them believe that the Arkeyans are nothing more than simple-minded muscle."

"Classic divide-and-conquer method," Malefor replied. "Thanks to their bylaws, we can easily eliminate any opponents and take over all the worlds we want."

"Yes indeed, your mind has far greater potential than Kaos."

"Master, I hate to interrupt," Devina spoke up. "I've got some good news from the new dimension, but there might also be a problem."

"Give me the good news first," Malefor commanded.

"Well, the Arkeyans in that dimension have successfully eliminated half the JTeens, all the Demon Sorcerers, the JTeam and all of their relatives and enemies. As per our agreement, Razor has informed your counterpart that Jade ratted him out to her father, resulting in the loss of his powers. Thanks to the Arkeyans' bylaws, Tchang Zu had the entire Chan family eliminated, as well as that fat tub of guts Tohru."

"And that means what, precisely?" Brain asked.

"It means that Tchang Zu now rules all of Avalon," Devina replied. "Furthermore, because Malefor's counterpart stole all the Celtic Keys, Froggo managed to free his army from the gates before destroying them and the Tomb of St. Patrick, thus preventing them from being recaptured."

"Excellent news. It seems like our plans are moving much faster than we expected." Malefor walked over to the magic circle. "Watch closely, Brain. Witness the march of our history."

Brain watched on the circle, seeing the Arkeyans from the 4th dimension taking over all of Skylands, eliminating the demon sorcerers and wiping out the ruler of Avalon. He saw the Arkeyan Weapon Masters sentence Shendu and the JTeens who defended those who dishonored Rose and Sara's adopted sister to eternal torture at the hands of the entire empire, past present and future, and the Arkeyans punishing their enemies in the most horrific ways in all of human history.

Meanwhile, the newly promoted Imperial Lieutenant, Ayumi, observed the roasting of the Empire's junior enemies and the mass slaughter of all of their relatives. After that, the Crows led by Razor eliminated Section 13 and all of the staff in there before blowing the place to bits, making sure nobody was left alive before eliminating the rest of the JTeens. Then they set off to show the Universe what happened to those who crossed the Arkeyan Weapon Masters.

By that point, Brain was completely and utter horrified by what he'd seen. "My goodness, to say the Arkeyan Empire is brutal and cruel would be an understatement of the highest order. And coming from the last of the Ancients, that's saying something. But if I recall correctly, Devina, you mentioned something about a potential problem. What might that be exactly?"

"See for yourself." Devina changed the image of the magic circle, showing a pink-haired woman on the back of a red dragoness about Quintessa's age. "These two do not fear the Weapon Masters. Despite Razor's best efforts to eliminate her, they are under the employ of that old fool, King Ramses. What's more, the exiled Princesses heard of Emperor Drake's return, and by the time he and his family arrived, they had already hightailed it all the way to Dragon's Peak."

"That girl and her dragon could be a problem for my counterpart," Malefor grunted. "Will Razor get any more chances to kill them?"

"I'm afraid not, my Lord," Devina replied grimly. "They're being protected by the same dragons who trained the second purple dragon."

Malefor snarled angrily and dragged his claws along the floor. "Then our best chance lies in the Phantom Ruby." He looked out the window for a moment. "As for us, we should keep helping Kaos for as long as possible. His schemes in Fizzland will provide a good distraction for my plans…"

* * *

Unaware of Malefor's wicked schemes, Keith and the Dark Skylanders returned to the M.A.P., somewhat worn out from their adventures.

"Okay, guys," Keith said. "I'm going to clear out the Vault and then head off to Fizzland. You head back to the Academy to train up. I'll need you to be fighting fit if I need you."

"Understood, Keith," Nightwing replied.

As the Skylanders set off, Keith entered the Vault and opened every Chest inside, adding extra pieces and completing a number of Sets. Once the Vault was empty, he set off on the road towards Fizzland.

As he was approaching the entrance, a shadow passed over his head. Looking up, he saw a dragon shape flapping out of the sky. "Quintessa, is that you?"

"Not quite, Keith," came the soft-spoken reply.

The dragon landed on the field, and Keith recognized her kind blue eyes and the burns that almost covered her blue scales. "Neiva!" he beamed. "Long time no see. Is Shelby with you?"

"She was," Neiva replied. "But she's giving her report to the Weapon Masters about her findings in the Radiant Isles. They also sent me to help you on your mission in Fizzland."

"That's Quintessa's job, though," Keith argued.

"There's been an incident at Dragon's Peak. Flavius got injured in a fight with the Bat Khan, so King Ramses had to call Quintessa back to fill in his duties until he's recovered. The Weapon Masters sent me to take over her duties for the time being."

"I see," Keith sighed. "Well, let's get going then. The sooner we get this done, the better."

Neiva allowed Keith to climb onto her back then took off towards their next destination, Fizzland…

* * *

Author's Note: Don't forget to read and review.


	15. Fizzland

**Fizzland**

Upon arriving at Fizzland, Keith's earlier confusion about its existence rapidly evolved into bemused fascination. "Well, this is something…"

The land looked like it was made around a giant's alchemy lab. Beakers the size of airships hung from huge clamps over the buildings, and pipes wound their way across the streets, pumping strange pink liquid.

"Hey, guys!" Keith turned and saw Pop Fizz running towards them, pausing when she saw Neiva. "What's she doing here?"

After Keith explained the situation, Pop Fizz relaxed and set off into the strange land. "So, this is Fizzland. See, it's totally a thing." He then turned to a meadow, where Kaos' holographic head and Avarona were hovering about as if looking for something. "Although there aren't usually any evil snow dragons or giant floating heads around here that look like Kaos, so that's new."

Hearing his name, Kaos looked up with a smirk and then teleported closer to the trio with an evil laugh. "That's right, fools! It is I, Kaos, and we've come to steal your famous beast mode potion."

"Over our dead bodies, you disgraces to your kind!" Neiva snapped.

"Says the burnt dragon who never kept her mouth shut," Avarona retorted, flying up next to Kaos. "Now hand it over or tell us where it is or prepare to face the wrath of the Dark Armies!"

"Oh, I'll tell you where it is," Pop Fizz retorted, whipping out one of his bottles. "It's in my belly!"

"Go get him, buddy!" Keith cried.

Pop Fizz promptly devoured the bottle and instantly transformed into his beast mode. "Destroy!" he bellowed. "Destroy Kaos!" So, saying, he bounded over the buildings and pounced at Kaos' head, only to fly right through him and get smacked out of the air by Avarona's tail.

"Pop Fizz!" Keith gasped, watching the gremlin alchemist plummet into the clouds.

Kaos gave another wicked laugh. "It's merely a metaphysical projection, fool!"

"If this is the best you idiots can do, then this will be much easier than we thought," Avarona added. "We'll find that beast mode potion ourselves."

"And in the meantime, enjoy the horrible fate we've both planned for you," Kaos concluded. "Ta-ta!" With that, he vanished into thin air while Avarona took off into Fizzland.

Moments later, Pop Fizz magically reappeared next to Keith and Neiva, now back to normal. "Joke's on you, I'm still alive," he laughed. "Good thing Skylanders can always recover from a fall, huh, Keith?"

"Yeah, thank goodness for that," Keith agreed.

"All the same, now that Avarona's involved in Kaos' schemes, we'll need to be careful," Neiva said. "Her powers of Mind Magic could be just as powerful as Malefor's."

"Right," Pop Fizz replied as they entered the Front Access to the Fizz Lab. "So, if we want to find Kaos and Avarona, and if I remember correctly we do, I need to explain something important." He walked over to a tall flask and pulled off its cork. "See these potions? Well, guess what happens when you drink one?"

Keith picked up the flask and took a cautious sip. "Hmm, tastes like strawberries…"

Suddenly, he saw a wave of purple bubbles sweeping over them, and after it passed, the area seemed completely different. Cauldrons had turned into platforms, an orb had shifted into a gourd that spewed fire and spun like a top, and there was now a purple tinge over everything. "Whoa…"

"What in Skylands…?" Neiva gasped.

"This is what happens!" Pop Fizz cheered. "The whole world changes!" Keith took another sip and the world shifted back to normal. "Some things are different in each world and you're gonna have to go back and forth to make it through this place. Crazy, right? Now you know how I feel!"

"The only thing you'll be feeling is unending pain!" Avarona cried, diving out of the sky. "Shadowkhan, assemble!"

At her command, the shadows of the buildings lengthened around the trio. Then dozens of Shadowkhan leaped out from the shadows to surround them; Bat, Ninja, Sumo, and Squid, as well as a group of Khan wearing blue metallic armor and holding swords made of shadow.

"Samurai Khan!" Neiva growled.

"That's right," Avarona replied. "They'll deal with you while we go and find the potion. Attack!"

As Avarona flew away again, the Shadowkhan ran towards the group.

"Pop Fizz, Neiva, hold them off!" Keith commanded. "I need to summon Terra Fist and the Earth Senseis! They're stronger in this area!"

"Shake and Break!" Pop Fizz grabbed some bottles from his bag and started throwing them at the Shadowkhan. Some of the bottles exploded upon impact, wiping out a wave of Ninja Khan. Other bottles changed into bottle minions upon hitting the ground and began attacking the Shadowkhan. And a few more broke into puddles of acid, dealing damage to the Sumo Khan.

Neiva flew over the heads of the Shadowkhan, firing Polar Bombs to freeze them in place. But before she could attack them, a swarm of Bat Khan swooped in to attack.

At that moment, Keith had managed to get Terra Fist and the Senseis into the fray. "Whoa, look at them all," Tri-Tip gasped. "Malefor did not hold anything back."

"Then neither will we," cried the Golden Queen. "Golden Scarabs, attack!"

She raised her staff and conjured up a swarm of insects made of gold dust. With a wave of her hand, she sent the scarabs out to attack the Shadowkhan.

Tri-Tip lowered his head and charged right through the Ninja Khan, catching some of them in his horns. "Welcome to Club Me!" he bellowed, smashing them away with his mace.

A group of Sumo Khan closed in on Barbella who smiled and raised her weapon. "I should probably warn you: I've been training for this." She jumped up and swung her barbell out, hitting a Khan in the chest. But it didn't even flinch; instead, it grabbed the barbell in one hand and yanked it out of her grasp, throwing it away. A second Khan grabbed Barbella from behind and lifted her up.

"Get your hands off me!" Barbella gasped as the Khan began to squeeze.

"Hang on, Barbella! Wave Fist!" Terra Fist swung her fist out, sending out an electric bolt at the Khan holding Barbella. The bolt struck the Khan in its face, knocking him down and freeing Barbella. "Earth Fist!" Terra Fist then stomped the ground hard, creating a powerful earthen fist that uppercut the other Sumo Khan from below and knocked them off their feet.

"Barbella, catch!" Tri-Tip grabbed Barbella's weapon and hurled back to her. Jumping into the air, Barbella grabbed it and then smashed it into the ground, finishing off the Sumo Khan.

Keith blocked the Samurai Khan's attacks with his swords, but he was quickly tiring. Then one of the Khan swung its sword out and caught Keith on his side. With a cry of pain, Keith fell to the ground, clutching his wound, and the Khan surrounded him.

Seeing Keith fall, Pop Fizz ran towards him, gulping down another dose of beast potion. By the time he reached the Shadowkhan, he was strong enough to swipe them away. As the Shadowkhan disappeared, Pop Fizz carefully lifted Keith up. "You okay?"

"It's just a flesh wound, big guy," Keith panted. "But thanks. Now go and help the Golden Queen!"

With a roar, Pop Fizz charged through a rank of Squid Khan who had cornered the ex-Doom Raider.

Just then, Neiva dropped out of the sky and landed close by, her wings and legs bound by the Bat Khan's shadow energy. "I could use some help over here!"

"I'm coming, Neiva! Summon Sensei Weapons!" As Keith ran towards Neiva, his sword disappeared, and a hefty steel mace appeared in his hands. With an angry yell, he jumped over Neiva and smashed the Bat Khan away.

As the Bat Khan faded into shadow, their lasers vanished and got to her feet. "Keith, what's going on? These guys are supercharged today."

"I don't know." Keith turned to look at the Earth Skylanders, who were still fighting the Shadowkhan but were clearly starting to tire. "But we can't hold out much longer. I'll have to get some more help."

Neiva looked at Keith and nodded. "Do it!"

Taking a breath, Keith began to channel all his Portal Master power then raised his hand to the heavens. "Earth Skylanders, come to me!"

Instantly, five beams of light appeared before Keith, and five familiar Skylanders leaped out and shouted their signature catchphrases.

"It's Feeding Time!" yelled Terrafin, flexing his muscles.

"Come 'Rang or Shine!" cried Dino-Rang, boomerangs at the ready.

"The Beam is Supreme!" called Prism Break, his gem arms glittering in the sunlight.

"Roll with It!" shouted Rocky, astride his boulder partner, Roll.

"Knock Knock… Too Late!" bellowed Fist Bump, slamming his rocky hands into the ground.

"What's goin' on, Keith?" Terrafin asked. "Why did you call us out?"

"Does that answer your question?" Keith pointed at the army of Shadowkhan, and the sheer numbers of them made all the Skylanders gulp in fear.

"That's a lotta Khan!" Rocky whimpered.

"No time for panicking," Dino-Rang retorted. "It's better to fight back."

"He's right," Terrafin agreed. "Earth Skylanders, ATTACK!" With that, he dived underground and swam towards the Shadowkhan while Keith and the other Skylanders roared and charged into battle. Neiva took to the sky again and fired her ice attacks at the approaching Bat Khan.

Terrafin burst out of the ground under some Ninja Khan's feet and punched them out. Terra Fist and Fist Bump joined in and they quickly cleared them out.

Rocky Roll used a Boulder Dash to knock down a wave of Samurai Khan then fired Spit Balls at the ones that had pinned down Tri-Tip. "Thanks for the help! Now let's rock!"

"Rock _and_ roll!" Rocky added.

With a nod, Tri-Tip swung his club at Roll like a baseball player hitting a homerun, and with the same result. Rocky Roll went hurtling into the battle, knocking down Shadowkhan like skittles and bashing several Sumo Khan in the face.

Keith and Dino-Rang teamed up to fight the Squid Khan. "Time for some dino domination!" Dino-Rang threw his boomerangs out, driving back the snaking tentacles. Keith then charged in and stabbed the Squids with his swords, taking out a few of them.

But the last one grabbed them both and pulled them close… only to get taken out by a sharp beam of light from Prism Break.

Terrafin, Pop Fizz, and the Golden Queen ran up to Keith, looking very exhausted. "There's too many of them," Pop Fizz panted. "I don't know how long we can keep this up."

"We can't give up though," snapped the Golden Queen. "Emperor Drake would never forgive us."

"There's one last thing I can do," Keith said. "But I need time to prepare it. Can you guys hold off the Shadowkhan until then?"

"Alright," the Skylanders replied.

Prism Break summoned a row of Crystal Shards and fired his beam through them. The Golden Queen conjured up some Royal Guard Turrets while Dino-Rang got to work on creating Stonefist Traps.

"If Keith needs our help, we'd better call on our Rift Engines," Terrafin told Pop Fizz.

"Right," Pop Fizz replied. "Let's charge up!"

The two Skylanders stood side by side and focused their powers. "Rift Engines, activate! Supercharge!"

Instantly, their Supercharger outfits formed over their bodies. Terrafin now wielded his Shark Shooter and Pop Fizz had his Bubble Blower.

"Whoa," Keith gasped. "I didn't know you guys still had those powers."

"Spitfire let us keep them after we defeated the Darkness," Terrafin explained. "He said we may use them for extreme circumstances like now."

At that moment, Tri-Tip came tumbling down next to them, followed by Fist Bump. Terra Fist, Rocky Roll, and Barbella ran over to join them, battered and beaten. "We've thinned down the Shadowkhan as much as we can," Terra Fist panted. "But we're running out of time."

"Don't worry, guys, just hold them off a little longer. It's time to do this…" Keith closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

"Here they come!" Prism Break called, seeing the advancing army.

"Bring it on!" Barbella cried. "One, and two, and Sky-Chi!" She then began to lift her barbell, sending out shards of crystal at the Shadowkhan. Prism Break helped by shooting his energy beam through the crystal shards, wiping out several Khan.

Rocky Roll summoned up a Boulder Barrier, and Tri-Tip and Fist Bump bashed the rocks out at the closest Samurai Khan. The Golden Queen sent out a shockwave at the army, turning several Khan into gold, and Terra Fist punched them into treasure. Terrafin and Pop Fizz teamed up to shoot shark rockets and potion bubbles respectively.

A flock of Bat Khan swooped down, their hands glowing red. At the last minute, Neiva dived in and slashed them away before freezing them with her Ice Breath.

By then, Keith's body was starting to glow, rocks forming over his arms and legs. Terrafin turned in time to see Keith open his eyes, revealing glowing orange lights. "Everyone fall back! Keith is ready!"

Pop Fizz and the Earth Skylanders stopped their attacks and ran behind Keith. Neiva landed next to them, raising her wings to shield them. Undaunted, the remaining Shadowkhan continued their march towards them, ready to finish them off…

Suddenly, Keith jumped into the air, raising his arms up, and slammed his fists and feet into the ground. The impact created a powerful burst of energy surrounded by rocks and soil that plowed through the Shadowkhan, vaporizing them instantly. When the attack ended, Keith shifted back to normal and collapsed on the floor.

Terra Fist ran to Keith's side and helped him up. "That was incredible!"

"This won't be the last of it, though," Neiva added. "I'm not used to fighting off endless waves of Shadowkhan."

"I know," Keith panted, turning to Terrafin. "Take the Senseis and the Core Skylanders back to the Academy. Tell Emperor Drake about what happened here and get him to call me."

"Understood," Terrafin replied before Keith sent them away.

"Come on, guys," Pop Fizz said. "We can't let Kaos and Avarona get my beast mode potion."

"Lead the way," Keith replied, setting off after him.

They entered a building that led to the Codd Memorial, where Light Skylanders were stronger, and found some Soda Jerks walking around. After Neiva and Terra Fist cleared them out, Keith received a message on his Sensei Reader. "It's Drake."

A magic circle appeared before him, showing Emperor Drake in his throne room. "Keith, I heard about your battle from Terrafin; he told me that you had to summon all available Earth Skylanders to help you."

"Yes, your highness," Keith replied. "But I had to also resort to channeling their powers to wipe out the Shadowkhan."

"He had no choice," Neiva added. "The Shadowkhan were much stronger than before. If Keith hadn't used that spell, we'd have been overrun by their superior numbers."

"I see." Drake frowned at the news. "I had hoped it would never have come to this, but the situation is deteriorating much sooner than I thought it would."

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Keith asked.

"Keep on with your mission," Drake ordered. "I'm grateful that your Portal Master powers have grown since you started. Now you can call on all Skylanders of a certain element to aid you. But, you must use that summon only in extreme circumstances. The same goes for your Elemental Blast. And Neiva, you're doing a good job of protecting Keith."

"Thank you, your highness," Neiva said.

"There's one more thing I should mention," Keith cut in. "Back at the Sky Fortress, the black dragon who led the Shadowkhan mentioned something about your bylaws and said that I wouldn't like what I hear. Do you know what she meant by that?"

"A black dragon?" Drake's face became dark. "So, Malefor has released her too…"

"You know her?"

Drake looked like he was about to respond but instead, he shook his head. "It's not important now. Just finish your mission at Fizzland and then we can talk. Emperor Drake out."

As the magic circle faded, Terra Fist rejoined them. "I just completed this area and found some more treasure. We can go back now."

So, they left the building and climbed up to the next area, Keith and Terra using the Fizz World potion to walk up the platforms. After solving the Lock Puzzle, earning a Chest in the process, they reentered Fizz World and jumped across into the Fuzzy Forest Pass, where Eon informed Keith that Life Skylanders were stronger here.

"Something crazy must really be going on here. Crazier than normal, I mean." Pop Fizz waved a hand towards some trees with wide staring eyes. "Like where did these trees come from?" He then pointed to another spinning gourd. "All I know is that most, if not all, problems can be solved by a giant, spinning bottle."

"Okay, let's try that in the normal world though," Keith decided, switching Terra Fist out for Sala.

After switching back, Neiva and Sala pushed the bottle closer to the trees. The moment Keith switched back to Fizz World, the spinning bottle's flames burned the trees away.

"Now that's a crazy way to get rid of some crazy trees," Pop Fizz cried, running up the path. "I'll check out the next area. You go see if there are any secrets lying around to collect."

The group's first hunt for secrets was in the Carbonation Chamber, where Keith solved a Troll Radio and Neiva flew up to collect a Treasure Chest for Sala. Then after clearing out a wave of Potion Punks, they found a door leading to the Mixing Lab where they found another Soul Gem.

"This one's for Flare Wolf," Keith said, watching his preview on the Reader. "Wow, that Flare in the Hole attack could be helpful."

With that, they continued onto the next area, the Bubble Farm. As they entered, they saw the place was crowded with little blue and red slimy creatures. "What the heck…?" Keith asked, bewildered at the sight.

"It's a chemical spill!" Pop Fizz called, meeting up with the group. "Kaos must have caused that too, but luckily, we have a way of dealing with these things here – PANIC! AHHHHH!"

Keith, Neiva, and Sala rolled their eyes.

"Then after we panic, we use a big vacuum like this." Pop Fizz pointed to a giant bottle on the other side of the farm. "Would you mind going into the control room and turning it back on? At least, I think it's a control room."

"This will be a good time to test out my Undead Imaginators," Keith decided.

While Neiva flew up to collect another Treasure Chest, Keith sent Sala back and called out Rattle Blade and Lupin. When Neiva got back, she divided the treasure up between the Imaginators.

"Okay, guys, we'll have to split up," Keith said. "Neiva, you take Rattle Blade up to the Egg Rescue game. Lupin, you're with me. We're gonna clear out the control room."

"Received and understood, sir!" Lupin replied with a salute.

* * *

Upon entering the control room, Keith and Lupin found a pair of Hazplat Suits waiting for them. Seeing them enter, the Suits fired twin streams of goo from their guns.

"Watch out!" Keith jumped back to avoid the goo while Lupin pounced over it.

"Engaging the enemy!" Lupin ran at one Suit and punched it repeatedly. Keith dodged another goo stream and took out the other Suit with his swords.

"Good work, Lupin," Keith said. "Looks like I made the right choice, making you a Brawler."

"Thank you, sir!" Lupin replied.

They set off into the control room's maze, collecting treasure and upgrade points for Lupin. Sometimes, Keith had to drink the Fizz World potion to clear away some blocks. After a while, they reached the end and found the button to activate the vacuum, as well as another Soul Gem.

"This belongs to Bad Juju," Keith said, watching her preview. "Specifically, this one's for Junior. Anyway, let's switch this on and get out of here."

* * *

"Hey, you did it!" Pop Fizz cheered as Keith and Lupin left the control room. "You got the ol' vacuum working again. Now let's get sucking!" He handed Keith a remote control. "Okay, so with this, you can control the vacuum."

Keith rotated the joystick and swept the vacuum around the farm, hoovering up the blue globules. Neiva helped out by herding the globules under the tubes. Then he switched to the Fizz World and sucked up all the red globules too.

"That's it!" Pop Fizz said, taking back the remote. "Now I'm just gonna blast these globules back to the sorting area where they can be resynthesized into potions." He pressed a button and the vacuum rotated until it was pointing at the horizon. With another press, the globules were shot into the air, landing a short distance away. "Goodbye globules! Ever heard somebody say goodbye to globules before?"

"I can honestly say that I haven't," Keith replied.

After clearing out another wave of enemies and earning an Imaginite Chest, Neiva gave Keith and the Imaginators a lift to the next area, the Carbonation Crossing.

As they flew over a maze of spinning bottles, Keith's Reader started beeping. "There's a Sensei Shrine nearby," Keith realized. "Neiva, land in that clearing there."

Neiva landed, and they found Flynn waiting by a Creation Clash table, as well as a Shrine protected by two golden swords. "Only a Sensei of the Swashbuckler Class can unlock this Shrine," Eon announced.

"Shouldn't those swords be cutlasses then if it's the Swashbuckler Shrine?" Neiva asked.

"Good question, but then the Knight Shrine had four swords instead of one." Keith saw the faces of Bad Juju and Aurora among the three images that appeared. "Alright, I'll send you guys back so I can bring these guys in."

After sending Lupin and Rattle Blade away, Keith used his magic to summon Aurora and Bad Juju. The third Sensei that appeared was a burly, metallic gold-skinned being with a beard made of chainsaw teeth. He wore a set of black and gold samurai armor, with the golden Sensei belt, and he wielded two weapons that were part sword, part chainsaw. "The Saw is Law!"

"Alright, let's get to business," Keith addressed the metal being. "Aurora would have told you about me, and Neiva here is filling in for Quintessa. So why don't you tell us who you are?"

"My name is Chain Reaction," said the Tech Sensei. "To make your Imaginators super-studs like me, all they have to do is train with the chain! And if you have a Swashbuckler, I'll cut 'em a deal, and a sweet Secret Technique."

"Good to hear," Keith replied. "Now, I'm going to challenge Flynn to Creation Clash. Neiva, keep an eye on the Senseis until they get their Sky-Chi."

"Understood," Neiva said. "You're first, Chain Reaction."

She and the other Senseis stepped back to give Chain Reaction some room as he walked up to the Shrine and saw its swords rising to attack. "Let's rrrev it up!" he cried, charging his swords.

The first sword flew towards Chain Reaction, who easily deflected it and then raised his chainsaws to block the second sword. For a few seconds, he held the sword at bay before finally flinging it into the air. He then jumped up and fired a bolt of lightning at the Shrine, finishing it off with a strike from his saws to activate.

Keith looked up from his game as his Reader beeped. "Sky-Chi unlocked. Nicely done, Chain Reaction!"

"Aurora, you're next," Neiva commanded.

Aurora stepped to the plate as the Shrine regenerated. "For Skylands!" she declared, raising her swords.

As the swords zipped forward, she jumped aside to dodge the first one and deflected the second. She then charged at the Shrine in the blink of an eye, cutting through the artifact and activating the Shrine.

"Very impressive," Neiva smiled. "I can see why your Uncle made you a Sensei."

"Yup," Aurora replied, walking back to the dragon. "If only Master Eon could see me now."

Bad Juju then floated up to the regenerated Shrine, looking around in confusion. "Where's my boy?"

"Weee!" cried Junior, dashing around his mom.

For the last time, the two swords flew in for the attack and Bad Juju deflected the first sword easily.

"Here comes Junior!" her son called, knocking the second sword away from his mother and onto the Shrine's button, activating the artifact.

"Excellent work, you three," Neiva said. "You've all unlocked your Sky-Chi."

"And I've just won another chest from Flynn," Keith said, rejoining them. "I must admit, for all his boasting, he's pretty good at Skystones. I'll send you guys back to the Academy; be ready when I need you."

The Senseis nodded before Keith sent them away.

Neiva then carried Keith over the maze of bottles and after solving a Lock Puzzle, they entered the Fizz Enhancement Testing Area. A horde of enemies emerged to attack them, and Sumo Khan leaped out of their shadows to add to the numbers.

Since Senseis were stronger in the area, Keith quickly summoned Aurora, Chopscotch, and Flare Wolf into battle. "We've got another battle on our hands! Get ready!"

"Looks like it's time to pay the axe tax! Let's Spin to Win!" Chopscotch held out her axe and started to swing it around and around, plowing through a host of enemies.

"What a good time to show off my Secret Weapon!" Flare Wolf lifted his rocket launcher and shot out a stream of fire, wiping out a wave of Potion Punks.

"How'd you get that?" Keith called, fending off a pair of Hazplat Suits.

"Emperor Drake's been sending the Senseis and Imaginators on minor missions across the M.A.P.," Flare Wolf explained, shooting rockets at Soda Jerks. "We've been collecting gold to upgrade ourselves, and some of the Imaginators are already close to Level 10."

Neiva dodged an attack from the Sumo Khan then lashed back with her Ice Tail, knocking them off their feet. Aurora finished them off by throwing down a light sword that quickly exploded.

"See you later, alligators, or whoever those guys were," Chopscotch cheered.

"Is that all of them?" Neiva asked.

Before anyone could answer, a loud roar broke out from above them. Keith looked up and saw a strange creature swinging across the rooftops and bottles towards them. It looked like a giant glass jar with five eyes arranged in a row on its lid, gorilla arms, and teeny legs. Seeing the group, it gave another roar and jumped down into the arena, beating its glass chest.

"It's a Bottle Beast!" Aurora cried, as another wave of Sumo Khan emerged. "The fight's not over yet!"

At that moment, the Bottle Beast literally blew its top off, firing a stream of purple liquid at them. Keith and Flare Wolf barely dodged the spray while Neiva took to the air. "This is gonna be difficult," Keith gulped.

"We'll see about that, pussycat!" Chopscotch said, narrowing her single eye. "Rise and surprise! Sky-Chi for me: Skip-A-Head!"

Summoning a jump rope in her hands, she skipped across the arena, dropping copies of her head around. At the end of her skipping, she jumped up and slammed her axe into the ground, causing the heads to explode and wipe out the Shadowkhan. "The best never rest!"

The Bottle Beast was still standing after that, but Aurora finished it off with a Flash Dash.

"Nicely done, everyone!" Keith then opened the Chest that appeared and unlocked a Big Cheese Head.

"Hey, look, another Gong Battle has appeared," Flare Wolf noted. "I think Aurora should take this one."

Chopscotch bounded up to Aurora. "What say you and me team up, buttercup?"

"The more the merrier," Aurora replied before striking the gong. "Enemies, hear my call!"

A horde of regular enemies appeared first, and Aurora and Chopscotch quickly dispatched them. Then two waves of Samurai Khan leaped out of the shadows, attacking without mercy.

"Neiva, they're going to need some help!" Keith called.

"I'm on it!" As Neiva flew over the battle, her body began to glow blue and icicles formed around the aura. Chopscotch and Aurora barely had time to duck before Neiva unleashed her Fury, wiping out the Khan in one fell swoop.

But then, a third wave of Samurai Khan appeared and swung out at Neiva. The Ice dragon cried out in pain as their swords cut into her tail and underbelly. "These guys are a lot stronger," she called, flying out of reach.

"My Sky-Chi is not yet ready," Chopscotch yelped, bashing some away with her axe.

"Aurora, now would be a good time to use your Sky-Chi!" Keith shouted.

"Watch this, Portal Master!" Aurora replied. "Light shall conquer darkness! Sky-Chi: Flicker Flash!"

At once, her body turned white and then, faster than anyone could blink, she darted across the arena like a jet-propelled firefly. The Samurai Khan were rapidly mowed down and in less than ten seconds, the battle was over.

"Awesome!" Flare Wolf cheered.

"My light shall never go out!" Aurora panted.

"Good work, everyone," Keith said, before opening the Imaginite Chest that appeared. "Sweet, a Jolly Top Hat."

"Let's get going," Neiva said.

The group took a Bounce Pad up to the next area, where they found Pop Fizz waiting next to another bottle-shaped device. "Kaos and Avarona must have mixed some red globules in with the blue globules while looking for my secret potion formula. I told you that was bad, right?"

"Actually, you didn't," Neiva argued.

"Shush," Keith hissed. "What shall we do, Pop Fizz?"

"I'll need your help to prevent another explosion, if you're in the mood for something like that. Just sort the globules." Pop Fizz pointed to a blue cart on a railway line. "Blue globs go in that cart here, and the red globs go into the reject bin on the other side."

Keith and Neiva quickly discovered that the globules had to land on a ramp that needed to be tilted for them to roll into the right area. It took a bit of careful planning, but they soon had quite a number of blue globules loaded into the cart.

"Whoa!" Pop Fizz cried out. "Are you some kind of chemistry major or something, because that was super genius sorting right there!"

"Just lucky, I guess," Keith admitted. "So, what now?"

"I'll deal with these red globules," Pop Fizz replied, pointing to an electric fence guarded by enemies. "In the meantime, if you move that bin of blue globules over to the barrier, it is my scientific opinion that they will get rid of it for you."

Aurora pulled a lever which sent the cart rolling down the track into the Syrup Sorting Area. At the end of the track, Chopscotch and Flare Wolf hefted the cart up and dropped the globules down onto the enemies. While they got to work on the barrier, Neiva and Keith cleared out the enemies.

Once that was done, Neiva carried Keith over to the Gauntlet of Danger where Imaginators were stronger. After Keith switched the Senseis out for Sala, Sir Hoodington, and Terra Fist, they entered the arena and found Kaos and Avarona waiting for them.

"Urgh, I am so sick of this ridiculous place," Kaos groaned. "I still have no idea how any of these stupid potions work, but at least I will still have the pleasure of finally destroying you Sky-blanders!"

"Allow me to assist," Avarona said, taking to the air.

With that, Kaos and Avarona fired a beam of Mind Magic from their heads, creating the next Doomlander. The new creation resembled a Top-Chop, armed with bat-shaped shurikens and wearing a spiky Mohawk helmet and shoulder-pads. "Doomlander, Ninja Class!"

"Master of Evil!" the Ninja Doomlander growled.

"Excellent!" Kaos beamed. "Avarona, I'll leave him in your capable hands. Do not rest until that Portal Loser and his hopeless allies have been eliminated!"

"Yes, Kaos," Avarona replied. "I'll even have the pleasure of wiping out that treacherous skank, Neiva."

"The only thing getting wiped out is that Doomlander of yours!" Keith countered. "Imaginators, attack!"

"Leave Avarona to me!" Neiva took to the air and flew straight towards Avarona. The two dragons clashed in midair and started biting and scratching each other.

Meanwhile, the Doomlander began to hurl his shurikens out, forming rows of them on the ground. As Keith and the Imaginators charged towards him, the shurikens exploded, throwing them back. Sala was quick to recover and threw out some plants that sapped energy from the Doomlander.

"Earth Shaker!" Terra Fist burrowed into the ground, dodging the next row of shuriken mines. She then burst out under the Doomlander's feet, sending him flying.

"Knight Cleave!" Sir Hoodington cried, holding his sword out. As the Doomlander hit the ground, the Fire Knight thrust his sword straight into him, knocking off his shoulder armor.

Seeing the Doomlander hurt, Avarona swiped Neiva away and flew over. "Kaos may not have made this Doomlander beast-like, but he still gave me a Secret Technique that I spiced up for this occasion!"

So, saying, she fired another beam of Mind Magic at the Doomlander. Keith charged in to attack him, but before his sword even struck the Doomlander, he disappeared. "What the…?"

The Imaginators glanced around the arena, looking for any sign of movement. Then Sir Hoodington spotted the Doomlander appearing behind Sala. "Watch out!"

Just as Sala turned around, the Doomlander threw a glowing shuriken out. Taken by surprise, Sala couldn't block in time, and the shuriken struck him in the chest. He then gasped out as a layer of ice began to spread across his body, until he was completely frozen over.

"Sala!" Keith cried out in alarm.

"Like my little feature?" Avarona laughed. "Now as well as turning invisible, this Doomlander can freeze any enemy his shuriken touch."

Sir Hoodington used a Burning Dash to melt Sala's icy prison. "Keith, I think we need a change of plan!"

"I agree," Keith replied, dodging another ice shuriken. "I'll send you guys back and bring in the long-distance Imaginators." With that, he used his magic to return them to the Academy and summon Wind Shot, Tech Blast, and Spell Strike.

"Another Ninja, huh?" Spell Strike stated, glaring at the Doomlander. "No problem."

"Don't underestimate him," Keith warned. "Avarona gave him some of her Ice powers. Whatever you do, don't let him get close and don't let those shuriken touch you."

On cue, the Doomlander disappeared again.

"Deploying Mighty Mines!" Tech Blast ran around the arena, tossing out mines everywhere.

The Doomlander then appeared in front of Spell Strike. "Oh no, you don't! Bewildering Blast!" She summoned a shockwave of purple energy that knocked him back before he could throw a shuriken out.

"Toucan Zap You!" Wind Shot conjured up a pair of purple birds that flew above the arena, dropping electric orbs onto the Doomlander. Again, he disappeared to avoid the orbs, but in his haste to escape, he ran over one of Tech Blast's mines. The explosion threw him up into the air where he reappeared.

"Summon Sensei Weapons!" Keith brought out the ninja stars, and he and Spell Strike hurled them out at the Doomlander, knocking off his helmet.

Avarona dodged an attack from Neiva and slashed her away with her Ice Tail. "You know what, I think we can use this crazy world to our advantage. Plus, let's turn down the temperature a little bit more."

After getting another dose of Mind Magic medicine, the Doomlander conjured up four decoys around the arena.

Keith narrowed his eyes and raised his swords again. "Four on four, eh? This won't be- Ow!" An ice cube bounced off his head. "Now what?"

The Imaginators looked up and saw that the sky had darkened, and ice cubes were raining down on them. Taking advantage of the distraction, the Doomlander hurled another row of ice shuriken. Wind Shot dodged aside but Spell Strike and Tech Blast were quickly encased in frost.

"It's over, Portal Master!" Avarona gloated. "If the Doomlander doesn't kill you, the frostbite will!"

"She's right," Keith panted, blocking the shuriken with his swords. "We can't hold out much longer."

"Don't give up, Keith," Neiva called, flying over to him. "You need to find a way to turn up the heat."

"That's it!" Keith cried. "Wind Shot, I'm sending you back to the M.A.P. I have an idea."

"Good luck, Keith," Wind Shot replied as he was sent away.

Dodging another shuriken, Keith raised his hand and began his summoning spell.

"Calling another Imaginator won't save you now," Avarona scoffed. "I'll just freeze them too."

Keith looked up at her with a wry smile. "Who said I was getting another Imaginator?"

Just then, Tae Kwon Crow burst out of the summoning circle. "Who dares face me?"

"Tae Kwon Crow, we need your help," Keith called. "This Doomlander's using Ice attacks to weaken us. Think you can turn up the heat with your Sky-Chi?"

"Say no more," Tae Kwon Crow replied. "Junbi! Begin!"

At his command, a giant burning throwing star appeared above his head. He then began to hurl it out over the arena, melting the ice cubes and freeing the frozen Imaginators. The Doomlander tried to counter with his decoys, but the stars not only vaporized them but took out the Doomlander in a fatal explosion of flame.

"YES! Doomlander defeated!" Keith cheered, high-fiving Tae Kwon Crow.

"Impossible!" Avarona yelled angrily. "Even my Ice powers weren't enough to stop you."

"Face it, Avarona, you've lost again," Neiva retorted.

"Only because that stupid pirate bird was there," Avarona countered. "This isn't over, Portal Master! We will not rest until Skylands is under Kaos and Malefor's rule!" And with that final warning, she flew away, leaving Fizzland far behind.

"In your wildest dreams, you disgrace to all Ice Dragons!" Neiva called back.

After Keith collected the Imaginite containing the Doomlander's gear, they met up with Pop Fizz again.

"Nicely done, Keith!" Pop Fizz cheered. "You saved the Fizz Factory and stopped Kaos and Avarona from making off with any potions! I'd say that calls for a celebration." With that, he snatched up a potion and chugged it down. His eyes dilated, and he began to dance like a wild thing. "PARTY TIME!"

"I think we'll pass on the victory drinks," Keith decided. "Let's head back to the M.A.P. We need to be prepared for whatever Kaos is planning next…"

* * *

As it turned out, at that moment, Kaos was too furious to be planning anything. His anger at hearing of Avarona's failure meant he was now kicking books over and flipping his chair.

Outside his office, Malefor and Brain cringed at Kaos' temper tantrum. "Well, that didn't work out so well, did it?" Brain observed.

"Apparently not," Malefor admitted. "We need a new plan to wipe out the Arkeyans and eliminate the Skylanders."

"If I was at my full potential, I'd be happy to assist," Brain replied. "However, my physical manifestation is still imprisoned. I might require some help in breaking free."

Malefor thought it over for a bit. "Perhaps Kaos could still be useful in that regard. Go in there and speak to him, but make it seem like it's his idea. I'm going to have a word with Doctor Eggman and see what he's come up with."

With a nod, Brain flew into Kaos' office, allowing his vulture host some control to get Kaos' attention. "Brawk!"

Kaos spun around and growled when he saw the bird. "You! Let's see how smart you are when I catch you!"

Brain flapped out of Kaos' reach then flew onto the desk as Kaos continued to pursue him. "Get back here, you idiot Brain!" he yelled, scurrying over his desk before crashing to the floor.

Glumshanks sighed as he watched the fuss. "I'll just go make you some tea," he decided, leaving to do so.

Regaining control of the bird, Brain chuckled. "Okay, look, you're frustrated. I get that."

"Uh, yeah, I'm a little 'frustrated'," Kaos retorted, jumping to his feet. "Nothing you told me so far has worked!"

"That's because Mind Magic takes a lot of brain juice," Brain patiently explained. "Did you know that some people only use ten percent of their brain?"

"Grr, I hate percentages," Kaos sneered.

"Well, imagine if you could use 100 percent of your brain!" Brain paced along the desk, climbing over books as he did. "Or imagine – just imagine – using 200 percent of our brains together?"

"Huh?" Kaos looked puzzled. "Wait, that's not even a real number."

"We can create anything!" Brain chuckled. "Check this out."

At that moment, Glumshanks walked back in, carrying a mug in his hands. "Well, we're out of tea. I hope hot cocoa works."

With a smile, Brain flapped closer to Kaos. "People always say, two heads are better than one."

Suddenly, he fired a Mind Magic beam from his eye that hit Glumshanks. Kaos could only stare in amazement at what was happening to his butler.

Not noticing anything different, Glumshanks looked at the cocoa and sighed. "Aw, it never melts the marshmallows right. You want some more, Kaos?"

"Yeah, don't mind if I do," his voice replied, but not from his own mouth.

Glumshanks looked round and found himself staring at his own head – where his right hand used to be! Horrified, he screamed from both mouths and sent the mug flying.

Brain laughed at his magic trick then turned to Kaos. "Now you try."

Eagerly, Kaos fired his own Mind Magic beam at Glumshanks, transforming him into a giant Chompy.

"Ah, Lord Kaos, the strangest thing just happened," Glumshanks grumbled, still unaware of his change.

Now buoyed by his new Mind Magic control, Kaos fired beam after beam of Mind Magic at his poor butler. First, he restored him to normal then made his left hand gigantic, then his right hand and finally, he sent him flying up into the air and crashing to the floor.

"Okay, Brain, you've made your point," Kaos said. "Continue."

"Great!" Brain replied, flying back to his perch. "See, I'm locked up in the Golden Arcade's Vault. Long story; would love to fill you in on it over a root beer float, but if you just get me out of that place, there will be no stopping us!"

"Yes, YES! It's perfect!" Kaos declared. "With my awesome plans, Malefor's Shadowkhan forces, and your ancient brain power, no one in Skylands will be able to stop me!"

At that point, high up in the rafters of the castle where she'd been spying on Kaos, Stealth Elf decided to bolt. But as she left the Lair and hurried to where she'd parked her Stealth Stinger, she didn't notice the flock of Bat Khan flying after her…

* * *

Meanwhile, Malefor made his way through the castle until he reached the furthest turret from Kaos' office. He pushed through the door and entered an imposing lab filled with equipment. "Doctor Eggman, progress report!"

At his command, a rotund human with skinny arms and legs stepped into view. He was completely bald, but his bushy mustache made up for it. A pair of tinted glassed was perched on his nose, and a pair of goggles sat over his head. He wore an elegant red coat with golden buttons over a pair of tight-fitting black trousers and matching boots.

"Ah, welcome back, Malefor," the scientist beamed. "Judging from the tone of your voice, I'm guessing that the conquest is not going well?"

"Unfortunately," Malefor sighed wearily. "Keith and his Imaginators are proving to be bigger irritations than I originally thought. Even Avarona has failed to defeat them."

"Hmm, he's certainly more resilient than that blasted hedgehog Sonic," Eggman scowled. "Thank goodness he doesn't exist in this dimension."

"Yes, you were fortunate to end up here," Malefor agreed. "And now that we found your dimension, its conquest will be inevitable."

Eggman smiled at the thought. "But I'm guessing that you didn't just come to gloat about our upcoming victory."

"As I said, Keith is growing stronger every time he defeats a Doomlander, and his Imaginators are getting better as he does. The time has come to show him what happens when he messes with us."

With a chuckle, Eggman turned towards a glass chamber at the back of the room. "Lucky for you, I've just finished reviving our project. He's still a bit worn out from his battle with the Resistance, but he'll be more than a match for your pests."

Malefor walked up to the chamber and looked in at the dark figure inside. "Greetings. My name is Malefor, but you may refer to me as the Dark Master. In my world, my plans are being thwarted by a nosy human named Keith and his army of Skylanders. Tell me, will you assist me in destroying him once and for all?"

In response, the figure opened a single, glowing red eye. "Yes, Dark Master. When I'm done with him, he will be nothing but a pile of broken bones and shattered hopes!"

As he spoke, a red light began to glow on his chest…

* * *

Back at the M.A.P., Keith, Pop Fizz, Tae Kwon Crow, and Pop Fizz met up with Stealth Elf. "Bad news, everybody. I just found out that Kaos and Malefor have been getting outside help from a powerful entity."

"And we're still winning!" Pop Fizz chuckled. "Man, those guys just can't catch a break, can they?"

"Well, that might be all about to change," Keith said. "We need to figure out where that entity is, and quick."

"The entity you speak of is at the Golden Arcade," Reina announced, as she and Rita walked up to them.

"Your Highnesses, what's going on?" Keith asked.

"We've just detected a massive spike of evil energy," Rita explained. "It's been boosting the evil minions' power all over the Sensei Realms."

"So far, we've discovered the epicenter of the surge in the Earth Sensei Realm," Reina added. "Keith, we need you to go there and figure out what caused it."

"But what about finding the Golden Arcade?" Stealth Elf asked.

"I have no idea what any of you are talking about," Pop Fizz chimed in. "But if you're looking for an arcade, you might want to talk to Baron von Shellshock. He's become a master card player and competes in tournaments all throughout Skylands. I hear he's even playing one right now – at the Card Shack."

"We'll send Rose and Sara there to learn what the Baron knows," Rita replied. "Meanwhile, Keith, you head to the Earth Realm and find out what's going on there."

"Alright. Once I'm done there, I'll join Rose and Sara at the Card Shack." With that, Keith and his Imaginators set off towards the Earth Sensei Realm, little knowing what lay in store…

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm back in College so updates are gonna be a bit sporadic at best shall we say. I still have some shoutouts. For one BentleyGirl for her excellent editing and her Spyro and the Riders Stories and her Poke Rangers Knights of Order story. To Blaze Productions for his Poke Rangers Stories, I recommend them. And to NooShank for his excellent work on the Legend of the Three and the Legend of Harry. Nice work. Well anyway please read and review. Thank you that is all.


	16. Earth Sensei Realm

**Earth Sensei Realm**

At the entrance to the Earth Sensei Realm, Keith and his Imaginators found the Earth Senseis waiting for them.

"Whatever's waiting for us in there is powerful," Barbella told Keith. "We can feel its negative energy all the way from here."

Keith nodded grimly as he stared at the entrance. "It sounds pretty scary, but not as what Governor Terrador would do to us if we fail. His Earth Dragons are notorious for their vengeance streaks; if anyone angers them, they would not rest until their target is crushed into the dust."

"You don't have to remind me," murmured the Golden Queen, lacking her confident tone. "Terrador has made that clear more than once. If we do fail, he'll melt down my body then mold what's left into a bull's eye for target practice."

Even Tri-Tip looked nervous. "Well, let's get this over with."

As the Senseis got to work on opening the gate, Keith turned to the Imaginators. "Alright, guys, you know the drill. Everyone except Terra Fist will head back to the Academy and train with the other Senseis. And Spell Strike, get to work on learning the Doomlander's Secret Technique; we're going to need all the tricks we can get."

With that, the Imaginators turned to obey his orders, all except for Sir Hoodington, who looked back to watch Keith go. For once in his short life, he wished he hadn't left Keith's side. Something in his heart told him that there was something terribly dangerous in store for them…

* * *

Keith, Terra Fist and the Earth Senseis soon arrived at the outskirts of a deep cavern. Dirt Sharks went about their business, chipping at boulders and loading them into mine carts.

But Keith's attention was grabbed by a more worrying concern. By a pile of stone blocks, Bash and Flashwing lay badly wounded and exhausted. Yet, despite their injuries, they were fiercely guarding an Arkeyan Sorcerer, while a Dirt Shark in a black cowboy hat tended them.

"Guys!" Keith gasped, running up to the dragons. "Are you alright?"

Bash wearily lifted his head. "Keith… you made it."

The Dirt Shark looked up and gave a toothy grin. "Portal Master Keith, thank the great sand squids you're here!"

"What happened to them?" Keith asked.

"We dug up some kind of unspeakable evil down in these mines and unleashed all sorts of terrible critters," the Dirt Shark explained. "To make matters worse, they're being powered by something even more unspeakably evil! The forces in the mines were so powerful that even these guys were beaten to a pulp when they tried to protect us."

"Oh boy," Terra Fist gulped. "If the evil did this to Bash, Flashwing and the Arkeyan Sorcerer, what will it do to us?"

Just then, the Arkeyan Sorcerer began to stir, giving Keith a chance to get a better look at him. The Sorcerer was dressed in brown robes bearing the Eternal Earth Source symbol and he wore a red mining helmet on his head.

The Sorcerer struggled to get to his feet but then winced and fell back. Keith quickly grabbed him before he hit the ground. "Take it easy; you're hurt."

"You must be Portal Master Keith. Terrador said that you'd be coming." The Sorcerer allowed Keith to lower him back down. "My name is Roark. I'm one of his cousins."

"Tell us what happened," Keith said, sitting next to him.

"While you were in Fizzland, Emperor Drake received a message on his M.A.P. scanner," Roark explained. "Governor Terrador sent me to investigate with Bash and Flashwing. When we got there, the mines were in a complete uproar." He nodded at the Dirt Shark. "I assume that Diggle here mentioned the evil forces they'd uncovered?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah. But what was it exactly?"

"At first, the creatures we fought were typical enemies," Flashwing replied. "Trolls, Air Vikings, dozens of Slam Clams… but then we entered the mines. It was so dark in there that not even my luminous gems could light it up."

"And that's when the Shadowkhan attacked," Bash added. "There were hundreds of them, from all the clans. Every time we defeated a wave, another two would appear."

"Whoa…" Keith and the Earth Senseis were wide-eyed as they listened.

"And just when we thought it couldn't get worse… it did," Roark concluded. "Some strange being shot out of the shadows and attacked us. Bash and Flashwing tried to protect me, but they were completely annihilated by that being. It also managed to break my leg in the fight. I had to use the last of my strength to teleport us out. Next thing I knew, we were back at the entrance."

"So it's still down there?" Keith cried. "Did you get a good look at it?"

"I'm sorry, but it moved rapidly in the shadows. What I can say is that it taunted us at every turn. It kept calling us weak and hopeless, trying to draw the fear out of us. I'm concerned that it might even be strong enough to attack the Weapon Masters."

"And you want us to fight that thing?" Tri-Tip gasped.

"We have no choice," Keith sighed. "If we back down now, Emperor Drake would find out about it from Roark. And you don't want to know what he'd do to us if he caught us."

"Roark won't be the only one who'll inform Drake," Bash said. "We were there when he made that speech."

The Senseis swapped worried looks and even Terra Fist was shaking.

Keith got to his feet. "Okay, so we just have to head to the mine, find out who's down there, and if we can't defeat it, we can at least chase it out of here."

"Here, you can use my best mining pick to help you dig your way down!" Diggle handed Keith his pick. "And if you happen to run into my buddy, Pete, you tell him I said hey."

"Thanks, Diggle," Keith said. "Let's go, guys. The sooner we clear out the mines, the sooner we can get back to Rose and Sara."

With that, they set off into the Mines of Mischief. Keith dug through the boulder with the pick, while Tri-Tip and Barbella settled for smashing them clear. On the way, they found a treasure chest in the middle of a slime pool, and Tri-Tip used it to upgrade himself.

At the end of the mine, Terra Fist and the Golden Queen pushed a boulder onto a switch, opening a way into the next area, the Comminution Chamber. There they found a mining building and saw a Dirt Shark wearing a brown sheriff's hat. "Are you Pete?" Keith said.

"Yup. Did Diggles send ya to help me out?" Pete replied. "Oh, he's a true friend, that guy. And I could sure use a hand activating these bellows here." He pointed to one next to a burning furnace. "Just hop on them once or thrice to get things going. Then cross your fingers that it doesn't cause another mining catastrophe, though probably not in that order."

"Hey, Tri-Tip, could you give me a boost?" Keith asked.

Tri-Tip knelt down so that Keith could climb onto his shoulders. He then jumped off and bounced onto the bellows, once then twice. On the third bounce, the vents on the furnace launched into the air like rockets, striking a rocky outcrop. As the group watched, a minecart on the outcrop tipped over, and a large boulder rolled down the building's roof and smashed into a support, knocking down a path to another area.

"Well, how 'bout that?" Pete hollered. "Can't remember why I wanted to pump those bellows in the first place, but it seems to have opened up a new location in this here mine. Feel free to check it out, but don't forget about the evil critters or the negative energy down in the main chamber."

"Okay," Keith decided. "Tri-Tip, Terra Fist, we're going up there to explore. Barbella, Golden Queen, you see what's in that building. If there's any treasure there, use it to upgrade; I don't want to take any chances with this negative energy."

"Understood," said the female Earth Senseis.

Keith, Terra Fist, and Tri-Tip walked up the rocky path and entered the Unclaimed Motherlode, a massive chamber crowded end to end with boulders. "Holy moley!" Terra Fist gasped.

"There's no way that this pick will clear this out fast," Keith sighed. "We can't afford to waste too much time."

"In case you forgot, we Earth Skylanders don't need to use a pick," Tri-Tip reminded him. "We can smash through those rocks in no time."

"Then let's get to work," Terra Fist said. "It's time for rock-punching!"

With that, Tri-Tip swung his club out, smashing rows of boulders into dust. Terra Fist helped him out by punching and summoning Rhino Beetles to clear the rocks out.

As Keith followed them, he looked over his shoulder nervously. Terra Fist was quick to notice. "Penny for your thoughts, Keith?"

"I just have this horrible feeling that Malefor's planning something big," Keith replied. "Whatever's down there could just be the catalyst for an epic, interdimensional conquest. He could be planning to wipe out the Skylanders and the Arkeyan Empire just so they wouldn't interfere."

"All the more reason for us to be prepared," Terra Fist said. At that moment, she found a door blocked by a Lock Puzzle. "There might be something in there we could use."

After solving the puzzle, Keith and Terra Fist entered the Glittering Grotto and found another treasure chest which Terra Fist opened. "I should have enough to upgrade my powers and one of my Secret Techniques."

"Then pick one; I don't mind which," Keith ordered as they left the Grotto.

Outside, they found that Barbella and the Golden Queen had joined Tri-Tip and was helping him clear out the rest of the boulders.

"We found a Troll Radio and a level-up orb in there," the Golden Queen explained. "Plus there was some treasure to upgrade."

With all the Senseis helping, they soon destroyed all the boulders, collecting every piece of treasure they could find. Keith also found a Soul Gem that belonged to the Golden Queen. "Your Royal Treatment ability could be helpful in the long run."

The Golden Queen nodded as she watched the preview on the Sensei Reader. "Indeed. With that attack, I will be flawless like a diamond, but better – like gold!"

"There's an Imaginite Chest here, Keith," Terra Fist called.

Keith opened it and gained the Earth Aura and the Ultimate Bling Fists. "Nice!"

With the Motherlode clear, the group returned to the Comminution Chamber where they found Diggle waiting for them. "Forgot to tell you something, Portal Master."

Diggle pointed to a nearby raised bridge. "After unleashing the evil and sensing the negative energy spike, I made sure to raise the bridge, so they couldn't escape the chamber." He then waved his pick at a structure hidden by boulders. "To lower it again, you'll wanna break those wooden support beams. And to do that, you'll need to bust up these rocks and find some kickin' gems to kick into the support beams. Some weird steps, I realize."

"You could say that again," Terra Fist murmured.

"Knock out all of the supports and you'll have lowered one of the most peculiar bridge lowering configuration systems in history."

Tri-Tip and Barbella got to work, smashing the boulders to free the gems. Then Keith and Terra Fist pushed the gems into the supports, blowing them up and lowering the bridge.

"Alright guys, this is it," Keith said. "Once we step into that arena, we must give it everything we've got. And be careful; that being was strong enough to take out Roark. So don't let your guard down."

The Senseis nodded in understanding and they entered the Argon Arena.

Inside, the room was almost completely dark. As Keith's eyes adjusted, he could glimpse movement in the shadows. "Get ready, guys. The fate of the universe depends on us."

At that moment, two waves of Shadowkhan emerged from the darkness to surround them. The first wave was Ninja Khan, and the other Khan were taller and ganglier, with ropes on their arms and five steel claws in place of fingers.

"Razor Khan!" As Keith raised his pistols, his Sensei Reader started beeping like crazy. "And they're all being charged by the negative energy."

"Then I say it's time we charged into battle! Dino Dash!" Lowering his head, Tri-Tip ran full pelt into the Khan, plowing through their ranks. The Razor Khan leaped onto the walls to avoid the attack, their claws digging into the rock.

The Golden Queen sent out a swarm of Winged Scarabs that flew around the arena, sprinkling gold dust on the Khan. As the Razor Khan jumped back into battle, she attacked with a Golden Shockwave and turned half of them to gold. "All must bow to the queen or explode into shadow!"

Barbella smashed through the Ninja Khan with her barbells then summoned a giant rock cube to hurt them. Then she kicked it into the middle of the arena where it exploded into rock crystals. The Ninja Khan fell to the crystals, but the Razor Khan blocked the attacks with their claws.

Dodging the Ninja Khan's shurikens, Terra Fist dived into the ground and dug under their feet, shaking the ground. Then she jumped out of the soil with a powerful shockwave that cleared them out. Keith shot at the stragglers to finish them off.

There were a few Razor Khan still standing, but then a flock of Bat Khan dived out of the air, firing lasers from their hands. One laser struck the ground near Keith's feet and threw him back.

"How can we fight these guys?" Barbella cried, blocking a laser with another Cubic Runic Rock. "None of us can fly!"

"And we can't get Flashwing to help out," Tri-Tip agreed. "She's still injured!"

Just then, a series of Earth Shots struck the Bat Khan and blasted some to pieces. Keith looked around and saw an Earth Dragon flying towards the flock. "Looks like Roark was right to send me here," the dragon rumbled. "You definitely needed help."

"Roark sent you?" Keith called. "So you work with the Arkeyans. But who are you?"

"My name's Hyouta, and yes, I work for Roark," the dragon replied, bashing another Bat Khan with his club-like tail. "But there's no time to chat. We have to fight them."

By now, a wave of Sumo Khan and Samurai Khan had also appeared to aid the remaining Razor Khan.

"Summon Sensei Weapons!" Keith replaced his swords with a mighty mace which he used to fight off the Khan. "Barbella, show me your Sky-Chi!"

"Oh yeah, time to feel the burn!" Barbella cried. "One, and two, and Sky-Chi!"

Barbella started lifting her barbells up and down, sending out a wave of crystals to plow through the enemy ranks. But just as she finished, the Samurai Khan pounced on her and drove her down with their swords.

"Hold on, Barbella, it's my turn for Sky-Chi," Tri-Tip cried. "A club's gotta do what a club's gotta do! Sky-Chi: Mesozoic Mayhem!"

Holding his club out, Tri-Tip began to spin around like Chopscotch's attack, but three times faster and more devastating. His attack sent him around the arena, clearing out the Samurai Khan around Barbella and wiping out half the Sumo Khan. "I love when that happens!"

"Well done, everyone," Hyouta called. "We're clearing out the Shadowkhan."

But suddenly, a red steak shot out of the shadows and rammed right into Hyouta's wings. The dragon gasped, feeling the bones snap in his right wing, and then plummeted to the ground.

"Hyouta!" Keith ran towards the dragon as he landed with a thud on the floor.

But before Keith could reach him, a black tentacle whipped out and slapped him away. Landing on his feet, Keith looked up and saw the next Shadowkhan wave emerging. "Squid Khan!"

As the Senseis and Terra Fist looked around, another wave of Shadowkhan appeared next to the Squids, these ones taller than Keith and completely black. Their left arms ended with giant crablike pincers and their right arms had piercing claws. "Crab Khan too?"

Then a third wave of Shadowkhan came out behind them. These ones, no bigger than bears, had no eyes and a wide mouth filled with shark-like teeth and walked on four feet. "Leech Khan in their full size?"

Behind them came a wave of quadruped Shadowkhan wearing a red triangular outfit. Each of them had long mantis-like arms and spikes all along their legs. "And Mantis Khan?"

As each Shadowkhan wave emerged, Keith noticed red shapes surrounding their bodies for a brief moment. His Reader started beeping again, showing a series of garbled messages. "What's going on? What are these readings?"

And then, just when they thought things couldn't get worse, the figure that attacked Hyouta floated down in front of Keith. It was humanoid with a bushy tail, but its face was obscured by a mask. One eye was covered and the other glared at its enemies with dark intent. On its chest sat a glowing red crystal that pulsed rhythmically like a heart.

Keith stepped back nervously as the figure regarded him. "So, this is the Portal Master I was sent to kill?" it said in an unearthly voice. "How pitiful. The Arkeyans must be desperate if they've left their fate in the hands of a frightened child."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Keith whipped out his swords and charged in to attack. But at the last second, the figure stepped to one side, avoiding the attack. "What the…?"

"Whoa, did you see that?" Tri-Tip gasped.

"This guy's even faster than Keith," Barbella added.

Angrily, Keith turned to strike again. This time, the figure leaned back to avoid the swords then swung his foot up, kicking Keith into the air. The figure then jumped up after him and punched him down again. Keith was thrown back against the rock wall, slumping to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Terra Fist yelled, running out to protect him. The Senseis hurried after her, raising their weapons.

Seeing the Senseis approach, the Shadowkhan charged towards them, leaving Keith to battle the figure alone.

Tri-Tip swung his club out to smash the Crab Khan, but one grabbed the club in its claw and pulled it up, lifting Tri-Tip off his feet. The other Crabs began to attack him mercilessly, stabbing him with their piercing claws.

Terra Fist went after the Leech Khan, punching some down with her Mastered Wave Fist. But she quickly found there were too many of them, and she was overwhelmed quickly, gasping as they sank their teeth into her skin.

The Mantis Khan surrounded Barbella, who fought them off with her barbell. Two of them snuck in behind her and grabbed her arms with their claws, leaving her open to attacks from the others.

The Golden Queen kept her distance and fired scarab after scarab at the Squid Khan. A tentacle then lashed out and grabbed her staff, nearly pulling her off balance. As she struggled to pull it back, more tentacles crept up towards her legs

Meanwhile, Keith drew his pistol and fired at the figure, who easily dodged each of the shots. Suddenly he cried out as a Leech Khan bit his arm, causing him to drop his gun. As he punched it off him, the figure dived in and struck him in the chest. "Oof!" he gasped as he was launched into the air.

One of the Mantis Khan looked up and swung its claw out, swatting Keith back up again. Then a Squid Khan grabbed him in its tentacle and held him up, allowing the figure to punch him repeatedly. He then kicked Keith out of the tentacle's grip and into the claws of a Crab Khan.

"What is with this guy?" Keith grunted, struggling to escape. "His readings don't make any sense!"

His struggles were cut off by the figure kicking him free again then drop-kicking him back to the ground where he landed next to Hyouta.

At that moment, Hyouta woke up and saw Keith struggling to stand. "Portal Master!" he gasped, seeing how battered and bruised he was.

The figure chuckled wickedly, hovering over Keith as he fell back down. "Face it, Portal Master; you are no match for me. My powers are far too great for anyone to withstand."

Just then, the Golden Queen used another Golden Shockwave, trapping the tentacles that tried to grab her. She pulled her staff free and turned to face the Shadowkhan. "That is no way to treat royalty! Golden scarabs, protect your queen! Sky-Chi: Scarab Swarm!"

As she spoke, her eyes began to glow and she sprouted a pair of beetle wings on her back. A swarm of glowing gold scarabs buzzed out of her robes like bees from a hive, swarming over the Shadowkhan. Tri-Tip, Barbella, and Terra Fist were released from their captors and slumped to the ground.

"Keep it up, your Highness!" Hyouta called, struggling to his feet. "I'll lend you my assistance."

Standing over Keith to protect him, he began to channel the earth into his body, a green light enveloping his body. The figure tried to stop him, but the scarabs prevented him from attacking. Hyouta then unleashed his Fury, causing a series of powerful earth-shaking waves that finished off the Shadowkhan.

As the shakes and the scarabs faded, the figure swooped down and punched the Golden Queen down, before flying out of the arena. The Golden Queen watched him go with a huff. "That's not what I call a royal treatment!"

Shortly afterward, Diggle ran into the mine. "You've defeated the unspeakable evil and cleared the mines of all the negative energy. You're all done here f-" He trailed off when he saw the group. "Jumping jambalaya!"

The battle may have ended, but the heroes were in no shape to celebrate. Tri-Tip's scaly hide was riddled with stab marks. Terra Fist lay still on the ground, bleeding from her many bite wounds. Barbella was scratched and scuffed, and one eye was closed. Hyouta panted heavily, his wings draped uselessly over his shoulders. And Keith was in the worst shape of all, sporting many bruises and scratches, and completely unconscious. Only the Golden Queen had escaped with minor injuries.

Hyouta turned to Diggle. "Get Roark to call Emperor Drake for an extraction. Top priority."

* * *

In a matter of hours, an Arkeyan rescue team arrived on the scene to carry the wounded back to the Academy. Roark, Bash, Flashwing, and Hyouta were taken back to New Camelot where they reported the figure to Emperor Drake.

After the debriefing, Drake went back to his throne room to ponder the recent events. "This being was strong enough to not only defeat Roark but almost wipe out Keith."

Suddenly, he heard a deep unearthly roar from outside. Running to the window, he saw bolts of spectral lightning shooting up into the sky. "Oh no, not now…"

Behind him, he heard the doors open and he turned to see a young lightning dragon and a human girl running towards him. "Eureka, Bonnie, what's going on?"

"It's Governess Kira, your Highness," Eureka, the lightning dragon, replied breathlessly. "She's transformed into her Dragon Form and is roaring louder than usual."

"What's more, her powers are spreading out into the Underworld," Bonnie added. "It's charging up the enemies in the Undead Elemental zones all across Skylands."

"Where is Kira now?" Drake demanded.

"She's locked herself up in her chambers in Grey Skull City," Bonnie replied. "But what's causing this?"

Drake sighed heavily and turned back to the window. "It's the power of the Sanzu River. It was only a matter of time."

"Huh?" asked Eureka and Bonnie.

"Every year, when the Sanzu River rises, its power seeps out and permanently increases the strength of the Phantom Arkeyans. But the leader is especially affected. The increase in power is so great that they are forced to go into Dragon Formation to suppress it."

Bonnie gasped in shock. "Is Kira gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she won't be a mindless beast forever, will she?" Eureka agreed.

"Do not be concerned," Drake reassured them. "Kira is more than capable of handling the increase. Soon enough, she will retain her mindset and shift back into her human self."

"Phew, that's good to know," Bonnie sighed.

"The only trouble is that until then, she is completely vulnerable. Our enemies who normally fear her will seize the opportunity to eliminate her, weakening the Arkeyans in the process. What's more, they may even team up with Malefor and Kaos to accomplish that."

Eureka and Bonnie swapped worried looks, knowing full well the ramifications should Kira ever be killed…

* * *

Author's Note: Well here is the new chapter. Please read and review. Oh and Dark-Automaton is a disgrace.


	17. Lord Arcanon

**Lord Arcanon**

Shelby sighed as she paced around the room, waiting for Emperor Drake. But her pacing wasn't due to being impatient; it was mainly because she was worried about Keith.

Yesterday, she'd heard from Reina and Rita that Keith had been attacked by a mysterious evil being, who'd practically beaten him to a pulp. Terra Fist and the Earth Senseis were slowly recovering from their injuries, but Keith hadn't woken up since the fight. Shelby wasn't able to sleep that night, full of concern for Keith and anger at the Arkeyans for endangering his life. So, she had demanded to see Drake the next day, but Bonnie had told her that he was waiting for Shasta, Governess of the Volcanic Arkeyans, to return from her mission. That had been an hour ago, and she was now on the brink of impatience.

Just then, the doors to the throne room opened and Emperor Drake strode out towards the entrance. He then spotted the Keyblade warrior and turned to face her. "Good morning, Shelby. I trust that you slept well."

"As a matter of fact, I hadn't, your Highness," Shelby retorted through gritted teeth. "Any word on Keith's condition?"

Drake sighed and turned away to avoid her gaze. "Our doctors have been doing their best to heal him. Whatever attacked him in the Earth Realm did not waste their breath. The Earth Skylanders described the one who attacked them as best they could, but we need more information on it. Keith's Sensei Reader was damaged in the fight though; Techno has assigned his best workers to fix it so we can learn more about this new foe."

"And in the meantime, that new foe is probably helping Malefor in his next conquest!" Shelby snapped. "But I suppose you're just going to be sitting around, waiting until it's too late before you get off your butts, huh? Well, I'm not like you guys. I'm going after that thing and I won't rest until its head is miles away from its body!"

As she turned to go, Drake grabbed her shoulder. "Shelby, I know how it feels to almost lose someone you love. Believe me; it broke my heart when Rose and Sara were banished from New Camelot for their previous failures. But you must think rationally before charging into battle against an unknown foe. Once the Reader is repaired, we'll find out what that being was and formulate a strategy against it."

"Do you expect me to wait in this castle until then?"

"No, with Keith out of action, we need you to fill in his duties at the M.A.P.," Drake replied. "Kaos could be closing in on the Golden Arcade's location as we speak."

"What?" Shelby pulled out of Drake's grip. "So now you're sending me out to possibly get killed? Why don't you send out Reina and Rita? They're way more capable than me!"

"Reina and Rita have to stay in New Camelot to protect Kira. She's still struggling to control her enhanced powers, and if our enemies assassinate her before then, it will be over for us all."

Shelby narrowed her eyes. "No, I get it. You're actually scared of this new being, and you don't want it to hurt your siblings in the same way it hurt Keith. That's why you need people like the Skylanders out there, so they can fight the battles you're too cowardly to do!"

Drake's face darkened and he took a step closer to her. "It would be wise if you were to hold your tongue, Shelby."

At that moment, the entrance doors swung open. Drake and Shelby turned to see Shasta striding into the hallway. Behind her, a green and yellow turtle-monster and a gorilla in a yellow outfit carried a large black coffin between them. Drake broke away from Shelby and stepped towards the Governess. "Shasta, welcome back. Have you completed your assignment?"

"Yes, your Highness," Shasta replied. "And I have the evidence in that coffin there. Bowser, Donkey Kong, show him."

With a growl from Bowser and a chuckle from Kong, the two lowered the coffin down and opened it. Shelby gasped as a horrible stench erupted from the coffin, the awful smell of burnt flesh. "What in all that's holy is that?"

Drake examined the burned remains closely then turned to face Shelby. "That, my dear… is all that remains of Shard."

"Shard?" Shelby gasped.

"He was working for Malefor and had to be destroyed," Drake explained. "I sent Shasta out to finish him off. Due to her previous failures in the past, she was not allowed to take any of the Dragons or Skylanders with her. Bowser and Donkey Kong are visitors to Skylands, so I sent them to aid her." Closing the coffin, he turned back to Shasta. "Well done, Shasta. You know where to take him."

Shasta nodded and she led Bowser and Donkey Kong out of the entrance hall. Drake then turned back to Shelby. "You said before that I was a coward, but I am also a king. And it's the duty of a king to order others to do his tasks, no matter the cost. Keith knew what he would face when we asked him to help us, and he has never disappointed us since. You, on the other hand, have been such a problem. Perhaps you need another reminder of what happens to anyone who'd try to challenge us?"

Drake summoned a magic circle and Shelby looked in, seeing a row of spirits being tortured by the entire Arkeyan Empire's history. At the end of the row, she saw Shendu getting attacked by Arkeyans of the past, present, and future. Needless to say, she was utterly horrified by the events.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you, Shelby?" Not waiting for a reply, Drake closed the circle. "We Arkeyans are never light on punishment. So, the next time you talk back to me or call us cowardly, you will be sentenced to the same fate as Shendu along with every single one of your relatives. And unlike Neiva, when you get burned, there won't be anything left to tell the tale about it! Have I made myself clear?!"

For a moment, Shelby was silent, any other criticism silenced by what she had seen. Eventually, she gave a reluctant sigh. "Yes, your Highness."

"Good, you understand your place." Drake's tone softened slightly. "Now go with Neiva to the M.A.P. and await further instructions. You'll hear from us if we need you."

Nodding silent, Shelby set off out of the castle to find Neiva.

Once she'd left, Drake returned to the throne room and found Bonnie and Eureka waiting for him. "Any progress on the Magic Kids Club's training?"

"Yes, your Highness," Eureka replied. "Trina has lost quite a bit of weight thanks to Flora, and Ventus says that Lee's breathing has improved. Having the Eternal Life and Air Source was just what they needed."

"What's more, Sam, Eva, and Wally are doing well with Celestia's training," Bonnie added.

"And what about Sophie?" Drake asked.

"Oh, former Governess Karen has been treating her well," Bonnie explained. "She's adjusted well after her mother Fiona's execution, and Kayleigh says she's never been happier. Turns out she and Kira have so much in common given the mistakes that Kira's mother made with her."

"Excellent news indeed. But let's get back to the business at hand." Drake walked back to the window. "With Kira's power increase paralyzing her, the Undead zones of Skylands are more active than ever. And Malefor might see this as an opportunity to either attack her or stage another jailbreak."

Just then, a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room. Drake turned and smiled upon seeing the figure in the circle. "General Lancelot, what do you have to report?"

"I've got the best news of all, your Highness. Check it out." Lancelot stepped to one side, showing the Superchargers standing by the ruins of a Rift Engine. "The Dark Rift Engine is no more."

"Splendid!" Drake beamed, relieved at the news.

"What's more, I've sent a message to Malefor to ensure he knows that as long as the Arkeyans still draw breath, he will never conquer the Dimensions." Lancelot looked at his wrist as if reading a clock. "It should be arriving at Kaos' Lair right… about…"

Suddenly the whole kingdom shook as if hit by an earthquake. Lancelot beamed. "Now. Shall we make our return to New Camelot?"

"As much as I know you want to, I'm afraid not," Drake sighed. "Head to Grey Skull City at once; it's time."

Lancelot frowned in concern. "I understand, your Highness. I'll be there as soon as I can. Lancelot out."

As the circle faded, Drake turned to Bonnie and Eureka. "Hopefully, Lancelot's little delivery will give us enough time to let Keith recover."

Bonnie and Eureka swapped worried glances, hoping that Drake was right…

* * *

Avarona woke up in complete agony. She was buried under a pile of rubble, bruised and battered, and her wings shattered in several places. Using the last of her strength, she pushed herself free and looked around, trying to remember what had happened.

Slowly, the memories came back to her. She had been in Kaos' office with Malefor, Glumshanks, and Devina, celebrating the success of Eggman's secret mercenary. Malefor had sent the being out to spy on the Skylanders and gather as much info as they could. Malefor had then received word about Shard's violent execution, and that Lancelot and the Superchargers had found and destroyed the Dark Rift Engine. Seconds later, they had heard a loud noise and suddenly, the Lair was hit by a horrific explosion, and that was the last thing she knew.

Now Avarona stared out at the aftermath in silence. There was nothing left of Kaos' Lair, save for the giant turtle hidden in its shell. Kaos was nowhere to be seen, Glumshanks lay pinned under a fallen tree, and the only thing she could see of Malefor was his tail sticking out of a collapsed ceiling.

Behind her, Devina limped over to her, in just as poor a state as Avarona. "What just happened?"

"This had to be the work of that foolish Lancelot," Avarona growled weakly. "Thanks to him, the Dark Rift Engine is dust once more, and now we are all at death's door."

"It's only a matter of time before the Arkeyans trace the energy trail to us," Devina sighed. "If we fall, the Shadowkhan would never defeat the Weapon Masters."

Just then, the whole area began to glow in a bright light. The two dragons watched in amazement as the ruins floated into the air and reformed back into the castle. The ceiling lifted off Malefor and his body was healed of all wounds. Glumshanks stood up as the tree was lifted off him, revealing that Kaos had been pinned under him. In a matter of seconds, the Lair was restored to its original pristine state.

Avarona and Devina glanced at each other, seeing that their wounds had also been healed. Kaos sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow, my aching head. What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," came a deep voice from the doorway. "The Arkeyans tried to kill you once again, but my magic saved you."

Everyone spun round as an elderly man stepped into the office. He was dressed in black robes similar to Kaos and he carried a large cane-like staff.

Seeing the old man, Kaos' eyes lit up. "Grandfather, it's you!" he cried, running over to hug him. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Who is this intruder, Kaos?" Avarona snapped. "How do you know him?"

"Stand down, Avarona," Malefor ordered, walking up to them. "This 'intruder' is the reason I recreated the Dark Rift Engine. He is none other than Kaos' grandfather, and father of Kaossandra, the Dark Portal Master, Lord Arcanon!"

"So, you are the one who returned me to the land of the living?" Arcanon asked Malefor. "What's been going on while I was away?"

Malefor quickly went over everything that had happened following Arcanon's death. When he had finished, Arcanon scowled. "Where is that daughter of mine? She's gonna get the pounding of a lifetime for what she did to Kaos!"

"I'm afraid it's no longer possible," Avarona replied. "When the Weapon Masters failed to capture Kaos, they settled with eliminating her instead. As we speak, she's being tortured for all eternity."

"Not just her, though," Kaos agreed. "Every single one of my clients, and their relatives, and those who tried to avenge them, have been sentenced to eternal torture until the end of creation."

"The Arkeyan Weapon Masters pretty much rule the entire universe," Malefor concluded. "We've set our eyes on other dimensions, but so far, two of them have been conquered as well."

"And they think they're the most powerful Sorcerers in Skylands? Ha!" Arcanon laughed. "Well, I think it's time they learned who the true Sorcerer is around here!"

"What are you thinking?" Devina asked.

"Before I came here, I learned a bit of info on the Arkeyans," Arcanon explained. "Apparently, the Phantom Arkeyan Governess is going through a power surge, so she's excluded herself in solitude and is trapped in dragon formation."

"You're not suggesting we attack her, Lord Arcanon?" Glumshanks asked. "She was powerful enough before, but in dragon formation, she's twice as dangerous."

"It's true," Kaos agreed. "One time, she roasted an entire planet and ate the locals for dinner, just because one of them insulted her and the Weapon Masters."

"Nevertheless, I know we can destroy her this time." Arcanon tossed a small bag of seeds at Malefor. "Here, feed these to the Crows and the rest of Kaos' minions. They should give them the strength they need for my plan. Kaos, Glumshanks, Avarona, come with me. We're going to the Cloudbreak Islands. With luck, our invasion will draw the Arkeyans' attention away from Kira long enough for us to wipe her out."

"I'll put you in touch with Doctor Eggman," Malefor said. "His Egg Carrier will give you what you need."

"Thanks, we'll be in touch soon." Arcanon placed his hand on Kaos' shoulder and led him out the room, followed by Glumshanks and Avarona. "Come, my grandson. Your grandfather is going to make our enemies pay!"

* * *

A few hours later, the Egg Carrier was underway towards the Cloudbreak Islands. Arcanon stood on the bridge with Kaos, watching Malefor on the computer screens.

"What's the status of your armies, Malefor?" Arcanon asked.

"Razor and his minions have eaten your seeds as instructed, and we've given some to the Shadowkhan and Kaos' forces too." Malefor stepped aside to show the gathered armies, looking stronger than ever.

"Excellent," Arcanon smiled. "Send your forces to attack the Cloudbreak Isles at once! But keep the Crows; we'll need them to attack Kira."

"Understood," Malefor replied, before ending the call.

"But Grandfather, even with our minions powered up, will it be enough to defeat the Arkeyans and the Skylosers?" Kaos asked.

"Not on their own, no." Arcanon smiled wickedly and took out a glowing jar. "But once our enemies get complacent, that's when I'll unleash my secret weapon. Follow me."

Arcanon led Kaos onto the deck of the Egg Carrier then opened the jar. Dark energy spewed out of the jar, growing larger and larger. Kaos stared in amazement as a monstrous creature formed from the energy. "Whoa…"

Arcanon nodded as the creature let out a roar that shook the ship…

* * *

Tensions were high in the town of Woodburrow. Ten minutes ago, Emperor Drake himself had arrived in person, accompanied by a healed Roark and Hyouta, and he took Ayumi, some of her team, and the Chieftess to one side for a serious discussion. The residents were getting worried about what was happening. Tessa, Sharpfin, the Swap Force, and the Core Skylanders who'd joined them had been doing their best to quell them.

"So, you're telling us that you sensed an energy surge heading towards the Isles?" asked the Chieftess worriedly. "What could this possibly mean?"

"The surge was powerful enough to almost completely overload the Empire's sensors, and there's only one being with that kind of power." Drake took in a breath, preparing himself to deliver the news. "I'm afraid that the moment we Arkeyans feared has happened: Lord Arcanon has returned!"

Ayumi gasped in horror, but the younger Arkeyans looked puzzled. "Who is Lord Arcanon?" Flannery asked.

"Arcanon is Kaossandra's father, making him Kaos' grandfather," Drake explained. "And he was – is – one of the most ruthless Dark Portal Master in all of Skylands."

"So why would he invade the Cloudbreak Isles?" Marlon then gasped. "You think he's going to corrupt the Ancient Elementals like Kaos tried to do a long time ago?"

"Undoubtedly, but unlike Kaos, Arcanon is far wiser in the ways of evil. His power would help Kaos in the creation of his next Doomlanders."

"This is bad news for Skylands," Sharpfin spoke up, having overheard the conversation. "Why, he and Kaos might just succeed in conquering Skylands and eliminating the Arkeyan Empire!"

"No way!" Tessa growled.

Hearing Sharpfin's statement, the people grew even more worried. None of them knew about Lord Arcanon before, but they guessed he was extremely powerful enough to shake even the Arkeyan Emperor. Even the Skylanders began to get nervous.

Suddenly, gunfire erupted outside the city gates, and laser bolts zipped out from the sky.

"What's going on?" Rufus cried out.

"Enemies at the gates!" the guards called back. "We're under attack!"

At that moment, a loud explosion blew open the doors, scattering its pieces around the courtyard. Through the settling dust, the citizens saw a vast army waiting by the entrance; Greebles, Trolls, Drow, and Shadowkhan. The residents screamed in terror. Some of them fainted, even Tuk.

"Dragon feathers, look at them all!" Tessa gasped.

"What are your orders, your Highness?" Flannery asked.

Emperor Drake looked at the gathered horde then stepped forward. "Chieftess, take anyone who can't fight into the assembly hall. The rest of us will stay back and hold off the enemies."

As the Chieftess went to lead her people to safety, the Skylanders went to join the Arkeyans. Tessa and Sharpfin followed them.

"We don't have much time," Drake said. "If that army overwhelms Woodburrow, it's over for the whole of the Cloudbreak Isles. We need to stop them here and now. Sharpfin, get to your vehicle and keep an eye on Arcanon's ship."

"Right-o," Sharpfin replied, running to do that.

"Tessa, you and Whiskers will work with the dragons. Skylanders, do everything you can to prevent the enemies from getting in, even using your Soul Gem powers." Drake turned to face the army. "For Skylands and the Empire!"

"For Skylands!" the Skylanders yelled, leading the charge into battle. Flannery, Luna, Ayumi, Roark, and Marlon ran with them, prepping their magic attacks.

Tessa jumped onto Whiskers' back and took off with the dragons, Link close behind on his unicorn-dragon hybrid, Epona. Only Hyouta stayed on the ground since his wings hadn't fully healed yet, so he followed them on foot.

Flannery was the first to reach the enemies, closely followed by Smolderdash and Blast Zone. "These guys don't look so tough," Flannery scoffed. "Let's turn them to ash!"

So, saying, she summoned a fireball in her hands and launched them at some Trolls. Half of them were burnt badly, while the others kept coming. Blast Zone spat out a wall of flame to hold them back and Smolderdash helped by lashing at them with her whip.

But though the Trolls were held back, a dozen Ninja Khan leaped over the flames and hurled shurikens at them. Blast Zone lobbed one of his bombs at them, but a shuriken knocked it away before it exploded. Flannery fought back with kicks and punches, but more Khan appeared around her and she was quickly overrun.

"Eclipse mode!" As Smolderdash's body began to glow like the sun, she fired an orb at the Khan then detonated it, throwing them off Flannery. Seconds later, a Gun Snout stomped into view and opened fire, driving her back.

In the skies above, Link fired arrow after arrow at the Bat Khan while Epona shot rainbows from her horn. Each Bat Khan blocked the attacks with their wings then fired lasers from their hands. Epona ducked and swerved to avoid them.

Some Greeble Crystal Masters fired beams of Petrified Darkness into the forest and within moments, dozens of Evilized animals charged out to surround the Core Skylanders, overwhelming them with superior numbers. A flock of Evilized Screechers flew up to attack Epona and she paused to swipe them away. And that pause ended up being her downfall. A Bat Khan's laser struck one of her wings and she fell out of the sky. "No!" Link gasped.

At the last minute, Pop Thorn deflated himself and sent up a blast of wind to slow Epona's fall. As she landed safely, Marlon ran over to them. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Link replied, dismounting Epona. "But what's with these enemies? They're a lot stronger than before."

The two Arkeyans watched as the Core Skylanders fought off the Evilized creatures. But try as they might, they couldn't defeat them. Things got worse when the Samurai and Ninja Khan joined in the fight.

"There's too many of them!" Star Strike cried.

"We really need some help out here!" Wind-Up agreed.

Grim Creeper swiped some Evilized Boghogs away with his scythe. "If only we could get the Giants out here."

"You know that Keith's still out cold," Dune Bug argued, shoving a Dune Ball through the Khan hordes. "Without him, we can't get any reinforcements."

At that moment, Asuna dived out of the sky and swiped the Khan away with her tail. "Who needs the Giants anyway? We can handle these brutes on our own."

But then, a Sumo Khan grabbed her tail and swung her around, using her to knock the Core Skylanders back. It then hurled her over their heads and into a tree, stunning her.

Wash Buckler, Free Ranger, Boom Jet, and Night Shift were driven back towards the edge of the city by the advancing Khan armies. "What did those guys eat that made them so tough?" Free Ranger panted.

"I don't know," Wash Buckler admitted, shooting the Khan relentlessly. "But they've become tougher than those Fire Vipers we fought a hundred years ago."

"Back when we first became the Swap Force," Boom Jet added.

"Then let's put our swapping powers into action!" Night Shift cried.

Nodding, Wash Buckler and Boom Jet jumped at each other, causing their legs to switch bodies. Night Shift and Free Ranger did the same. All across the battlefield, the other Swap Force also used their powers to switch with each other.

Wash Jet immediately soared over the Shadowkhan, shooting at them from above, while Boom Buckler used his temporary tentacles to whip them away. Free Shift teleported behind the Khan and zapped them with his lightning bolts. Night Ranger conjured up a tornado and blew the Khan aside, taking them out with his punches.

Rattle Charge and Trap Blade used their new speed to attack the Evilized animals, driving them away from the Core Skylanders. "Come on, guys," Scratch called. "Let's give them some assistance!"

The Core Skylanders focused their energy. "Soul Gem powers, activate!"

Each Skylander, including the Swap Force, began to glow, feeling their strength increasing. With their new powers, they attacked the enemies. Against the onslaught of the Skylanders, the armies' numbers were greatly reduced.

"Keep it up, everyone!" Drake cheered. "We've almost won!"

* * *

"We're losing!" Kaos sneered, watching the battle on the screens. "Those pesky Skyfailures are so resilient!" He then noticed that Lord Arcanon was watching in relative calmness. "Grandfather, aren't you supposed to be mad that your plan is failing?"

"Of course not," Arcanon replied. "Everything's going according to plan." He then summoned a magic circle that showed Razor with his Crow army. "Status report."

"Our troops have arrived at Grey Skull City," Razor replied. "We're approaching Kira's quarters now."

"Excellent news." Lord Arcanon then turned back to the screen, just as the second wave of enemies appeared on the battlefield. "Even if the Skylanders and Arkeyans do survive this battle, they won't know what we're really up to… until it's too late!"

* * *

Back at Woodburrow, the Skylanders kept on fighting off the enemies. The second wave had made things harder for them, but the Arkeyans were lending their assistance as best they could. Flannery fought off the Greebles with fire attacks and close combat attacks. Marlon kept the Trolls at bay by hitting them with water attacks. Luna summoned a powerful wind that blew away the Drow. And Roark and Hyouta helped the Skylanders fight the Shadowkhan with their Earth attacks.

"Let's kick things up a notch!" Roller Brawl focused her power then raised her hands. "Rift Engine, activate! Supercharge!"

Her armor flashed out and turned to bone, and her clawed gloves were replaced with glowing Fang Blades. "Tomb Buggy, come to me!"

With a roar of engines, her vehicle drove up to her and she jumped in. "Punk Shock, Bumble Blast, Countdown, let's do some drive-by shooting! Fryno, you know what to do!"

Punk Shock climbed onto the left side of the vehicle, Bumble Blast on the right, and Countdown slung himself onto the roof. Meanwhile, Fryno smashed the ground to increase his heat levels then summoned a motorcycle under him. "Let's crash and burn!"

With a nod, Roller Brawl sent her vehicle into the enemy ranks. As she drove, Punk Shock and Bumble Blast fired their respective attacks at the enemies, while Countdown shot his missiles at any aerial assailants. Fryno rode his motorcycle just behind them, severely burning any stragglers.

With every Skylander and Arkeyan giving the battle their all, the second wave was very quickly wiped out. To everyone's surprise, no new wave appeared to fight them.

"Victory is ours!" Roark cheered.

"Don't lower your guard just yet," Drake warned. "I have a bad feeling that this fight isn't over yet."

* * *

By then, Sharpfin's vehicle had discovered the Egg Carrier and was hovering around. Sharpfin was watching the enemy through his spyglass, looking for signs of trouble. "Hmm, nothin' out of the ordinary yet…"

Suddenly, he saw a massive dark shape on the deck. "Wait a tick. What is that?"

* * *

Hearing Drake's comment on the screen, Lord Arcanon smiled. "How right you are, your Highness. Send in the Scorporilla!"

* * *

As Sharpfin watched in horror, the dark shape let out a roar and jumped off the Egg Carrier.

"Uh-oh!" Sharpfin grabbed his radio and sent out an urgent warning. "Unknown enemy incoming!"

* * *

Just as Drake received the warning, a monstrous figure landed in the middle of the field, cracking the ground beneath its feet. The beast looked like King Kong crossed with a giant scorpion. Chitinous plates covered its furry shoulders, and a deadly tail flexed over its back, venom dripping from its tip.

"What in the Ancients' name is that thing?" Tessa gasped.

"If I had to guess, it's one of Arcanon's monsters!" Drake replied, narrowing his eyes.

Link ran up to Flannery. "Ready for a Tornado Flame attack?"

"Let's do it!" Flannery agreed.

Channeling his energy, Link held out his hands and fired a powerful gust of wind at the Scorporilla. At the same time, Flannery launched a stream of flame from her hands. The two elements combined to create a devastating fire tornado that swept over the monster, blocking it from view.

After ten seconds, Link and Flannery ended their spells and the tornado faded into a swirling ball of smoke. Everyone held their breaths…

And then the Scorporilla burst out of the smoke, completely unscathed. Before anyone could react, it swung its arm out, smacking Link and Flannery back. The two Arkeyans slammed into the city wall and fell to the ground.

"Link! Flannery!" Marlon gasped, running up to them.

"That monster's tougher than it looks," Roark breathed.

"How can we possibly fight that thing?" Hyouta agreed.

Just then, Kayleigh started walking to the front of the group, glaring at the Scorporilla. Luna gasped and ran after her. "Kayleigh, don't! That thing will crush you!"

But Ayumi grabbed her shoulder. "Wait, Luna. Look at that!"

Luna looked up and saw a dark aura forming around Kayleigh's body. "What?"

At that moment, Wash Buckler saw a similar thing was happening to Rattle Shake, Night Shift, Roller Brawl, and Grim Creeper. "What sort of power is doing that?"

Suddenly, a deep bellowing roar shook the land. It was so loud that everyone in Skylands heard it. Tessa gasped and turned to Drake. "Did you hear that?"

"Everyone, we've got company!" Sharpfin called over the radio. "I just saw a massive dragon coming right for us!"

Hearing this, Drake gave a wry smile.

* * *

On board the Egg Carrier, everyone was struggling to stand after the roar had shaken the entire ship. Kaos had fallen to the floor and Glumshanks had barely grabbed onto the console for support. Only Arcanon and Eggman were still standing.

"Hull damage on the port and starboard bows," Eggman reported. "And we've lost engine one!"

"What was that, Lord Arcanon?" Glumshanks whimpered.

"Who could possibly have damaged the ship?" Kaos cried. "We didn't detect any enemies attacking us."

Just as Arcanon opened his mouth to reply, the doors opened and a very badly singed Crow stumbled onto the bridge.

"Razor, what happened?" Arcanon demanded.

"Our attempts to destroy Kira have failed," Razor groaned. "Her powers were too great for us to handle."

"How did you get back here so quickly?" Kaos asked.

Razor weakly raised a finger to the ceiling. "She was kind enough to give us a lift after she brutally beat us up."

"What?!" Arcanon ran out onto the damaged deck and looked up at the sky. "No…"

Hovering over the Egg Carrier was a gigantic black dragon half the size of the Scorporilla. Its silver horns glinted in the sunlight and it glowered at Arcanon with fierce glowing eyes. For a moment, the dragon stayed above the ship. Then it turned and flew towards the Cloudbreak Isles.

Angrily, Arcanon ran back onto the bridge. "Get every minion out there at once! Kira is on her way to Woodburrow!"

* * *

At the feet of the Scorporilla, a third wave of enemies and Shadowkhan appeared, armed to the teeth.

"Undead Skylanders, attack!" Drake commanded.

Kayleigh led the attack, cutting through the enemies with Kira's scythe-staff. Roller Brawl drove her Tomb Buggy through the Shadowkhan ranks, mowing them down by the hundreds. Grim Creeper vacated his armor and marked dozens of Greebles that the armor cut down. As each enemy fell, a ghostly ally formed to attack the others. Rattle Shake shot down several Trolls with snake venom, whipping away nearby attackers with his tail. And Night Shift teleported into the middle of the ranks and started punching and biting every enemy in reach.

While they were fighting, the Scorporilla stomped closer to the entrance of Woodburrow. But then, a huge black dragon landed in front of the gates and gave a roar of challenge.

"It's Governess Kira!" Marlon cried.

"Everyone fall back!" Drake called. "Let Kira deal with the monster!"

As the other Arkeyans and Skylanders retreated into the city, Kira charged at the Scorporilla, breathing Shadow Fire at it. Shrugging off the flames, the Scorporilla ran up and grabbed Kira's throat. She retaliated by kicking out and slashing at its belly. Roaring in pain, the Scorporilla brought its tail over it head and stung her. Kira wriggled free then wrapped her tail around the Scorporilla's waist and hurled it into the forest.

Angrily, the Scorporilla uprooted a tree and hurled it at Kira. She took to the air to dodge it and hovered over it, swinging her tail out. But the Scorporilla grabbed it and pulled her down, and Kira whipped her head round to bite its arm. The Scorporilla pulled back with a cry, releasing its grip, allowing Kira to lash its face with her tail.

By now, the Arkeyans had joined Drake at the city gates. Link and Flannery watched as Kira tried to take off and the Scorporilla jumped onto her back, pinning her down. "Kira's putting up quite a fight," Link said.

"But so is that monster," Flannery replied as the Scorporilla clamped Kira's mouth shut and started stinging her hide again and again.

Drake, however, didn't say a word. From the moment the two beasts clashed, he had watched the battle in silence. He didn't doubt that Kira was strong enough in her Dragon Form, coupled with the power surge from the Sanzu River, but he also knew about Arcanon's beasts. Every one of them had been strong enough to level entire cities, and even with Kira at full power, the Scorporilla was gaining ground fast. Something had to be done…

Taking a breath, Drake stormed out of the gates, much to Link's shock. "Your Highness, what are you doing?"

Without pausing, Drake replied, "Giving Kira a helping hand."

Kayleigh looked round and saw Drake moving towards the fighting monsters. Drake turned to her and gave a single nod. Understanding the subtle message, she turned to the Undead Skylanders. "We need to help Kira out. Now here's what we do…"

Drake raised his hand and fired bolts of energy at the Scorporilla just as it was raising its fists for a final blow. Feeling the bolts hit, the Scorporilla turned and saw Drake standing there. With a roar, it dropped Kira and started stomping towards him.

Then it cried out again as venom splattered across its legs. It turned and saw Rattle Shift shooting his snake pistols at it. Angrily it raised its fist to crush it, but at the last second, Rattle Shift teleported away. Then Kira pounced onto its back and grabbed its tail in her jaws. The Scorporilla roared in pain as she pulled with all her strength, ripping the tail in two. She then twisted her head and jammed the tip into the Scorporilla, spearing its shoulder with its own stinger.

With a painful growl, the Scorporilla turned to attack Drake again. Just before he reached him, the Tomb Buggy revved into view, its Bonesaw Rippers extended. The car drove under the monster, tripping it up, then turned towards Drake. "Get on, your Highness!" Roller Brawl called.

Drake climbed onto the back of the Buggy and Roller Brawl swerved around the Scorporilla as it struggled to its feet. The Buggy opened fire, pelting the monster endlessly. "You're brave to fight that thing," Drake noted. "But we can't hold it off forever."

"I'm not planning to fight it forever," Roller Brawl retorted. "Just long enough for Kayleigh…"

Drake looked round and saw Kayleigh charging her power, her eyes closed tight and her body starting to glow. He then caught Kira's eye and sent a single telepathic message. " _End it now._ "

Kira began to focus her powers, rearing up on her hind legs as purple energy formed around her chest.

At that moment, the Scorporilla slammed its fists into the ground, cracking the ground. The Tomb Buggy's tires caught in a crack and it spun out and flipped onto its roof. Drake and Roller Brawl were hurled out of the car as it rolled several times. Sensing victory, the Scorporilla stomped over then lifted its fists to crush them…

Then suddenly, Kayleigh fired a beam of dark energy out of her hands, striking the Scorporilla hard. Drake watched as the monster stumbled away from him, raising its arms to block the attack. Against the onslaught, its fur began to burn and its shell broke away in flakes.

By then, Kira had finished charging and she unleashed her Fury in a fiery wave. Assaulted on both sides at once, the Scorporilla had no chance. Within seconds, its body was completely annihilated.

* * *

Seeing the monster fall, Arcanon clenched his fists in anger. "Fall back, Eggman. There's nothing more to be done here."

Eggman nodded and steered the ship away from the Islands.

* * *

Everyone in Cloudbreak began to cheer, celebrating the success of the Skylanders and the Arkeyans. "Arcanon's ship is pulling away from Woodburrow," Sharpfin announced over the radio. "It's over."

As Kira took off back to New Camelot, Tessa and Ayumi ran over to Drake as he was helped up by Kayleigh. "Arcanon is retreating! Victory is ours! Ka-Blam!"

"It's only a victory if we defeated Arcanon," Drake argued. "What's more, it seems odd that he attacked us like that."

"How so?" Ayumi asked. "Isn't this exactly what Kaos would have done?"

"But Arcanon always had a reason to send out his forces like that." Drake looked at the sky with a grim expression. "He must have sent them out to distract us from something more sinister than assassinating Kira. And I have a nasty feeling we're soon going to find out what…"

* * *

Author's Note: Once again thanks goes out to BentlyGirl for helping to edit and be on the lookout for some of her stories. they're well written and well thought out.


	18. Undead Sensei Realm

**Undead Sensei Realm**

Sometime later, Luna's team had returned to the M.A.P., exhausted from their battle at Woodburrow. The only exceptions were Kayleigh and the Undead Skylanders, who looked like they'd spent a week getting the full spa treatment. The Swap Force had remained on the Cloudbreak Isles to guard them from the Shadowkhan, while the Superchargers left to rest up at the Academy.

"Man, it's lucky that Cousin Kira was able to suppress her power when she did," Kayleigh sighed. "That scorpion-monkey thing was tough."

"Yeah," Roark agreed. "And yet, wasn't there something familiar about that monster?"

"It did seem to be focused more on Kayleigh and the Undead Skylanders," Erika recalled. "Why is that?"

"I don't know, but the energy surge in the Undead lands is increasing," Flannery replied. "Perhaps that thing had orders from Arcanon to destroy the Undead beings."

Just then, Cynder flew over to join them. "Hey, Kayleigh, you ready to head to the Undead Sensei Realm?"

"Alright, Cynder," Kayleigh answered. "Shelby should be coming over soon. I'll see you guys later."

As Kayleigh and Cynder left, Marlon turned to the others. "Have we heard anything about Keith?"

"As far I know, he's still in a coma," Roark replied. "That thing that attacked me, Bash, and Flashwing also dealt some real damage to Keith and the Earth Senseis. Hyouta told me that Tri-Tip and Barbella are up and about, but Terra Fist is still out for the count."

"That's awful," Erika cried.

"Governess Flora is working on a cure spell that should help Keith," Roark continued. "He won't be at his full strength, but he'll have to do his best for the mission."

"Considering the state we found him in, Keith's lucky to be alive," Luna sighed. "Who knows what Arcanon has come up with for the Undead Sensei Realm?"

But while the Arkeyan Sorcerers were talking, none of them noticed a glowing red figure hovering over the Academy, listening to their every word…

* * *

Meanwhile, Lord Arcanon and Kaos had returned to their Lair and found Malefor, Devina, and Avarona waiting for them. "How did it go out there?" Malefor asked.

"I think that attack showed them what we're capable of," Arcanon replied, leading them through the halls. "Plus, I'm sure that Kaos could learn a thing or two from me. If I'd been with him when he first destroyed the Core of Light, then Skylands would have been ours, and even the Arkeyans would be helpless against the Darkness. I will admit that the Sky Eater was the closest you got to that point. Anyway, our battle in Cloudbreak was a rousing success."

"Rousing success?" Kaos asked. "Rousing success?! Were you watching the same battle as I was? Our minions were completely wiped out by the Undead Skylanders, and even your monster was no match against Kira!"

"What's more, your attempt to assassinate Kira before she suppressed her powers failed," Devina added. "Everything has gone hopelessly wrong!"

"Not everything," Arcanon argued.

"Huh?" Kaos and Devina cried.

"You see, the battle was merely a front to keep the Arkeyans busy," Arcanon revealed. "While they were distracted, I've sent some of the Crows out to the Rampant Ruins to mine out the rest of the Petrified Darkness. I suppose we have Glumshanks to thank for destroying the Grave Monkey, making our task easier."

"Brilliant!" Kaos cheered.

"Thank you, I know." By then, they had reached the office, and Arcanon sat at the table. "Now on to the next step. Tell me about this entity who's been helping you so far."

"You mean Brain," Malefor replied. "He's the last of the Ancients, and right now, he's trapped in a jar at the Golden Arcade. But now that the Arkeyans know of your return, they're bound to double their security to eliminate you."

"I'm well aware of that. But don't worry, I have a plan so great the Arkeyans and those they're protecting will never interfere with us ever again." Arcanon laughed wickedly at his schemes for a moment. "Now, how goes the invasion of this new dimension?"

"So far, we've given our counterparts info that would guarantee victory over their Skylands," Malefor explained. "Our failures in our time will become their triumph in theirs; even if the Arkeyans successfully defeat us, the Fourth Dimension will fall under the might of the Darkness, and our counterparts will wipe out the Arkeyans in their land."

"Excellent," Arcanon chuckled. "Then our victory in that dimension is assured."

Just then, Glumshanks entered the office. "Uh, Lord Arcanon, sir? Eggman has just heard from Infinite that Keith's substitute, Shelby, is on her way to the Undead Sensei Realm right now."

"Shelby…" Avarona growled at the name. "That might be a problem. Her skills with the Keyblade are almost unmatched; she's just as tough as Keith is."

"Well, if this Infinite was able to take out Keith easily, then Shelby's demise will be just as quick," Arcanon smiled. "I must say, Infinite's power intrigues me. Tell me more about him…"

"I'd be more than happy to," Malefor replied with a grin.

* * *

Shelby left the Academy with butterflies in her stomach. She'd just received her orders from Marlon to clear out the Undead Sensei Realm, with warnings to take care. Just before that, Drake and Flora had informed her that while Keith, Terra Fist, and the Earth Senseis were healing up quickly, they wouldn't be ready in time to help, so Shelby had to keep doing Keith's duties.

At last, she reached the entrance to the Undead Sensei Realm and found Lupin, Rattle Blade, and the Undead Senseis waiting for her.

"You mussst be Shelby," Pit Boss said. "Emperor Drake ssssaid you would be coming."

"Good to meet you, ma'am," Lupin barked with a salute.

"Save the formalities," Shelby stated. "We don't have time to waste. I'm sure Keith would be giving some speech to prepare for what's in there."

"We know what's at stake though," Wolfgang said. "Kayleigh's already waiting for us and she'll tell us what to expect."

"And we've heard the news that the other Arkeyans are preparing for war," Rattle Blade added.

"So less chatter and more Shadowkhan splatter," Chopscotch concluded, unlocking the Sensei Realm with the other Senseis.

* * *

As they arrived at the entrance to the Undead Realm, a shiver ran down Shelby's spine. The whole area had been built from over a million skeletons; the pathways, the fences, even the doors had bones for handles. "Well, this is the creepiest place I've ever been in," she murmured.

"Hey, there's Flynn and Cali!" Wolfgang cried.

Shelby looked around and saw them standing next to an open door. She could also see Cynder, Chop Chop, and an Arkeyan Sorceress dressed in black and grey robes bearing the symbol of the Eternal Undead Source. In one hand, she held a staff that doubled as a scythe. "Is that Kayleigh?"

"Yeah, watch your ssstep with her," Pit Boss warned. "She's one of the most feared Arkeyansss in their whole Empire, next to Kira."

Shelby nodded and walked closer to them. Suddenly, a Blaster Caster jumped out from behind a dragon skull, laughing maniacally.

"SKELETONS! AAHHH!" Flynn screamed, running away in absolute terror.

"Flynn, wait!" Cali called. "Don't go through that door!"

But she was too late. Pursued by the Blaster Caster, Flynn pelted through the open door. Before anyone could go after him, the door slammed shut.

"Well, that's just dandy," Shelby sighed.

The Arkeyan Sorceress grimly approached her. "You must be Shelby. As you may already know, I am Kayleigh, cousin of Governess Kira whose power now charges the beings in this realm, as well as the Undead Skylanders."

"I guessed that judging by how eager they were to fight," Shelby replied. "Now what is this place?"

"You are now standing at the Antechamber of a Few Dangers," Kayleigh explained. "Behind that door is the Dungeon of a Dozen Dangers. It is a mysterious place full of traps and threats. The dungeon changes every time someone enters it, ensuring that they never face the same hallway twice."

"And that's where Flynn just ran into," Cali cut in. "If he's gonna make it out in one piece, he'll definitely need your help."

Kayleigh turned her head to glare at Cali. "Did I say you could interrupt me? Hold your tongue before I cut it out."

"That's uncalled for," Shelby snapped. "She was just telling me my mission."

"Hmm, you're more impertinent than Drake let on." Kayleigh pointed her staff at Shelby's throat. "You need to learn some manners."

"Please don't be mad, Kayleigh," Wolfgang begged. "She's concerned about Keith's wellbeing as we all are, so-"

Kayleigh cut him off by holding her free hand out and suddenly the werewolf began to gasp and choke, clutching at his throat. The other Undead Skylanders stared in horror as Wolfgang sank to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Wolfgang, but I was still talking with Shelby," Kayleigh said without a hint of sincerity. "Just remember, we still have you and the other Villains under watch."

"Stop it!" Shelby cried. "I'll do what you want; just don't hurt them."

Kayleigh looked at her for a moment then released her grip. Cali, Rattle Blade, and Lupin helped Wolfgang up as he coughed and spluttered.

"That was just a warning," Kayleigh explained. "Now be careful in this place; we've picked up an energy reading in here, the same one that was in the Earth Sensei Realm. Failure is not an option! Am I clear?"

Shelby nodded meekly. "Yes."

"Good," Kayleigh stated. "Now get going. Flynn would have gotten a head start by now; you'd better hurry."

With that, Shelby pushed the door open and let the Undead Skylanders enter. As she was about to follow them, Cynder flew up to her. "One more thing; the Arkeyan Weapon Masters use this place as a dumping ground for all the civilizations that dishonored them. So there might be some remains of someone you might recognize."

"I'll keep that in mind," Shelby replied before stepping through the door.

Upon seeing the Dungeon itself, Shelby shivered again. The village had an aura of unnatural evil, heightened by the negative energy surge. A horde of Bone Chompies charged to attack them, followed by Blaster Casters.

"Get ready to fight, guys!" Shelby cried, summoning her Keyblade.

"Looks like it's time to pay the axe tax!" Chopscotch launched into her Spin to Win attack, sending the Bone Chompies flying. However, they weren't defeated immediately; they just jumped back up and went on the attack.

"Let it rock!" Wolfgang cried, firing musical arrows from his Bone Harp. Some of the Bone Chompies fell to the arrows, but the rest kept on coming.

Shelby charged into the fray, fighting off the Chompies with her Keyblade skills. Lupin and Rattle Blade helped with their fighting skills and Secret Techniques. Pit Boss focused his attacks on the Blaster Casters, creating Viper Pits under their feet.

Just as the battle was close to ending, two Undead Spell Punks appeared before them, summoning Undead Greebles to fight them.

"This is getting ridiculous," Rattle Blade cried.

"I agree," Shelby replied. "Stand back, guys! Blizzaga!" She fired a wave of ice from her Keyblade, wiping out the Greebles.

"Tombstone Timber!" Rattle Blade conjured up a tombstone and pushed it forward, taking out one Spell Punk.

"Last Laugh!" Lupin punted a glowing skull at the second Spell Punk, ending the battle.

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time," Chopscotch cheered.

"Nicely done, Shelby," Pit Boss said. "I can ssssee that your Keyblade sssskills have improved greatly."

"Thanks," Shelby said. "Now let's keep going."

"If you don't mind me saying, ma'am, this place is crazy," Lupin stated. "How're we gonna find Flynn?"

"I don't know, but we have to," Shelby replied. "Kayleigh will not be happy if we fail."

"And that's nothing compared to what Kira will do to me," Wolfgang gulped.

"Let me guess," Pit Boss hissed. "She'll sssskin you alive and use the fur as a rug?"

"That, and Agatha will feast on my flesh then they'll dump my bones into this place. And that'll be the end of my career as a singer and a Sensei!" Wolfgang howled in misery.

"Don't cry, big guy," Chopscotch comforted, patting his arm. "As long as Shelby's here, we'll have this area clear."

"So what's the plan, boss?" Rattle Blade asked.

Shelby looked around for a moment. "This place is quite big; we'll have to split into pairs to cover more ground. Those pairs will be me and Chopscotch, Wolfgang and Lupin, Pit Boss and Rattle Blade."

"Got it," the Skylanders replied.

"If anyone finds where Flynn is, give us a signal and the rest of us will come running," Shelby concluded. "Let's go, Chopscotch."

"Lead the way and I'll obey," Chopscotch said, bounding after her.

But as the other Skylanders set off into the Dungeon, high above their heads, the being that attacked Keith watched them go before flying after Shelby…

* * *

After crossing a bridge to a new platform, Shelby and Chopscotch found another pair of Undead Spell Punks and a horde of Bonehead Chompies. Fortunately, Chopscotch had her Sky-Chi charged, so the fight was over quickly.

With the enemies dead, Shelby glanced around the area. "No sign of Flynn here. We'd better head back."

"Before we go, there's a Troll Radio," Chopscotch cried, pointing it out. "Would it be alright if I got its Imaginite?"

"Go ahead," Shelby replied. "I'm sure Keith would appreciate you doing this. I'll take a look around for more clues."

Leaving Chopscotch to solve the Troll Radio, Shelby started walking across the platform. She went up to a fence and examined a row of skulls carefully. "I wonder who you were, and what you did to piss off the Arkeyans…"

She didn't expect an answer from the skulls, but seconds later, an unearthly voice did respond. "Those are all that remain of the Chans, executed by the Arkeyan Empire."

"Who's there?" Shelby called, raising her Keyblade. "Show yourself!"

"Why do you ally yourself with these murderers?" the voice went on, ignoring her. "Look around you; the trophies of their conquests and executions form the path under your feet. And yet, you still insist on working alongside them. Kayleigh may not have killed you back there, but it's only a matter of time before you fail, and then you will suffer their wrath if you're unlucky to survive."

"Get out of my head!" Shelby shouted.

"I'm right though, aren't I? You saw what became of Shard when he betrayed the Empire. Did you not recognize the dragon skull back in the antechamber? That belongs to Shendu after the Arkeyans blasted the flesh from his bones."

"No…" Shelby gasped.

"But that's not the worst thing the Arkeyans have done or will do. The Villains who now serve as Senseis have been threatened countless times; if you fail, they will be punished and their bodies will add to the Dungeon, along with you, your dragon, and your hopeless fiancé."

At that moment, Shelby's anger overwhelmed her fear. "You leave Keith out of this! Thundaga!"

Raising her Keyblade, she fired a bolt of lightning into the sky. She then heard a cry of pain and just glimpsed a glowing red figure flying away.

Chopscotch came bounding up to her. "What happened? I just got the Imaginite when I heard the sound of a fight." She then noticed how red the Keyblade warrior's face was. "Shelby, are you okay? No one hurt you, did they?"

"I'm fine!" Shelby snapped then realized how loud she'd said it. "I'm fine. Someone was just messing with my mind." She looked back at the skulls on the fence and sighed. "You know, I sometimes wonder if the Arkeyans are ruling justly. I mean, killing people just because they made mistakes or insulted their leaders? Back then, the worst we'd get was a telling-off or a slap on the wrist. But now… off with your heads."

"It's tough, I know, but that's the way it goes," Chopscotch agreed. "Some of us Skylanders do complain that things haven't been the same, but there are those that agree and the Arkeyans treat them like royalty."

"What? Which Skylanders are those?"

"Why, the Swap Force, of course."

"That explains why they spent so much time at New Camelot," Shelby scoffed.

Just then, the silence was broken by two long, sharp howls. Shelby spun around. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, it's Wolfgang and Lupin! They must have found Flynn!"

"Are you sure it's Wolfgang?"

"I've been Wolfgang's biggest fan for years; I'd recognize his howl anywhere."

"Then let's go!" Shelby set off across the platform, not looking back at the skulls.

* * *

Rattle Blade and Pit Boss met up with them on the way, carrying a Treasure Chest for Chopscotch. After she'd collected the gold and upgraded her skills, they kept going until they found Lupin and Wolfgang waiting at the entrance to an arena.

"Hey, you got our signal," Wolfgang called. "We just cleared out some Chompies when this door appeared."

"And that's where Flynn is?" Shelby asked.

"Affirmative," Lupin replied with a salute. "We heard his girly screams just as the door opened, so we believe he's in there."

"If he is, then that evil energy ssssurge could be there too," Pit Boss warned. "We'd best prepare ourselves for a sssstruggle."

Shelby nodded and allowed the Skylanders time to buy some upgrades. When that was done, she led them through the door into the Arena of All Dangers.

Flynn was waiting for them on top of a giant skull. "Oh heya, Shelby and Skylanders, you're just in time to watch ol' Captain Flynn teach these creepy crawlers a lesson." Seconds later, he screamed again as a pair of Spin-Offs and a pack of Bone Chompies appeared in the arena.

"What a hero," Shelby muttered, rolling her eyes. "Let's do this!"

"Ssssnake Attack!" Pit Boss cried, firing snakes at the Spin-Offs. Dodging the attacks, they spun their segways in a circle and struck him with their tails.

Seeing Pit Boss fall, Rattle Blade slid in to help. "Criss-Cross!" He swung his swords out in an X-shape and took out the Spin-Offs.

The Bone Chompies swarmed around Wolfgang who just smiled. "Look at all my new fans. Better give 'em my opening number: Song of the Underworld!"

A pair of speakers erupted from the ground next to him. With a howl, Wolfgang started to play, and the speakers blasted his music at the Chompies, wiping them out. "Topping the charts once again!"

"Well, that was easy-peasy, cottage cheesy," Chopscotch noted.

"A little too easy," Shelby replied nervously. "Something doesn't feel right."

Suddenly, Lupin spotted movement in the shadows. "We got company!"

Seconds later, a pair of shadowy tentacles lashed out of the darkness. Acting quickly, Shelby and Rattle Blade ran over and sliced through the tentacles, seconds before they could grab Lupin.

Shelby turned to face the shadows as a wave of Squid Khan emerged, hissing angrily. "Shadowkhan incoming!"

As Flynn let out another terrified scream, a pair of Squawk & Awes and a quartet of Spot Bites appeared to join the Khan. "And more enemies have appeared too," Rattle Blade stated. "Even better."

"Firaga!" Shelby shot a wave of fire at the Squid Khan, driving them back. As Lupin and Rattle Blade went to attack them, she turned to the Senseis. "Wolfgang, give us your Sky-Chi single!"

"A request I can't ignore," Wolfgang cried. "Sky-Chi: Crowd Surfer! ARROOOOOO!"

Wolfgang jumped onto a row of skeletal arms that carried him across the arena while he riffed on his bone harp, taking out the vultures and Spot Bites in one go. "Oh yeah, that's gonna go on my next album!" he cheered, ending his attack.

But before he could move, something big landed on his back, pinning him to the ground. He looked up and found a Razor Khan glaring at him. "Oi, what gives?"

In response, the Razor Khan raised its claws and jabbed them into his fur. Wolfgang cried out in pain, feeling its claws digging deep into his flesh.

"Wolfgang, no!" Chopscotch dived in and smashed the Razor Khan away, freeing the werewolf singer. She then watched, amazed, as the Razor Khan disappeared not in a burst of shadow, but with a flash of red shapes. "Huh?"

Pit Boss slid over to Wolfgang and winced at his wounds. "Are you alright?"

"No, I ain't." Wolfgang struggled to stand up, groaning at the pain. "That thing tried to skin me alive just like-"

"Kira threatened to do," Shelby finished, running up to them. "That's pretty strange."

"Know what else is weird? Did you see how that Khan disappeared?" Chopscotch added.

Before Shelby could reply, a mocking laugh rang out from the darkness. Flynn yelped in terror and hid behind a row of skulls. Shelby spun around and saw a figure floating into the arena.

The newcomer was an anthropomorphic jackal that was black with white stripes on his back. White dreadlocks flowed out from the back of his head, and his bushy tail had a white tip. He wore black gloves streaked with silver and pointed metal hi-tops, and his face was hidden beneath a silver mask. Though one eye was hidden beneath a black lightning bolt-shaped patch, the other eye glowed with wicked intent. On his chest, he wore a strange red gem that pulsed with a gentle glow.

Rattle Blade and Lupin joined Shelby's side and glared at the jackal. "Don't come any closer!" Lupin barked. "This is your final warning!"

"The only one who needs a warning is you," the figure retorted. "Stay out of Malefor's way, or you'll all get crushed like the insignificant insects that you are."

Shelby gasped, recognizing the figure's voice. "It's you! You're the voice that tried to scare me earlier."

"Yes, seeing you squirm as you did was quite delightful. But that was merely a taste of what's in store for you and your Skylander friends."

"Sssso you know who we are," Pit Boss said angrily. "But would you care to tell ussss your name?"

"If you insist." The jackal bowed his head slightly. "My name is Infinite; remember it well for it will be the last thing you'll ever hear. But I'll give you the option to run. Leave this place, screaming in terror, and I'll spare your lives."

"Sounds like a plan," Flynn whimpered, peeking out of his hiding place. "So, who wants to go with me? We could grab some enchiladas on the way out."

"Shut up, Flynn!" Shelby snapped. "We're not backing out, Infinite! Not after what you did to Keith!"

"Is that what he was called?" Infinite asked. "I guess I never caught it while I was beating him to a pulp."

Shelby gritted her teeth angrily. "I'll kill you for that!" she screamed, running towards Infinite.

"You're certainly welcome to try!" As he spoke, Infinite's eyes flashed red and a bright light burst from his chest, bathing the arena in an unnatural aura.

Suddenly, Shelby found herself floating off the ground, her feet spinning in midair. "Whoa! What's happening?"

Behind her, the Skylanders were also hovering in the air. Even Flynn got pulled up from behind the skulls. "Holy smokes, who took away the gravity?!" he gasped, clinging to an eye socket.

Infinite dived towards the Skylanders and struck them one by one. Each was thrown back against the arena walls and fell to the ground, but only Wolfgang didn't get back up. Infinite then turned and flew towards Shelby, intent on finishing her off.

At the last second, Shelby held her Keyblade up and blocked the attack. The force of impact was still enough to throw her back, but she landed safely on her feet.

"Well, well, you do have some fight in you, my dear," Infinite observed. "Let's see if you can last longer than my last opponent. And as for the Skylanders… hope they can handle my special army!"

The shadows of the arena lengthened out and dozens of Ninja, Razor, and Sumo Khan emerged to surround the Skylanders. To bolster the ranks, a swarm of the previous enemies appeared.

"Thissss is gonna hurt," Pit Boss muttered.

"Into battle!" Lupin yelled, leading the charge.

"Let's start this fight out right!" Chopscotch cried. "Rise and surprise!"

She leaped into her Sky-Chi attack, skipping around the enemies and flinging copies of her head. Rattle Blade helped out with his Tombstone Timber, clearing out the foes. Only the Shadowkhan remained after the powerful attacks.

Meanwhile, Infinite hovered over Shelby and fired energy bolts from his hands. Dodging the attacks, Shelby fired a Blizzaga spell that struck him but didn't freeze him.

"Impulsive little brat," Infinite growled. "Try this out for size!" With a wave of his hand, he summoned a swarm of crimson cubes and sent them at Shelby. Desperately, she tried to block them, but they swept through her Keyblade and flew into her.

When Shelby opened her eyes, she was alone in the arena. Before she could call out, the cubes appeared to form into Ninja Khan and start throwing shurikens. Shelby dodged each of the attacks then charged at the Khan, taking them out quick.

Once the Khan were dead, she was suddenly back in the midst of the fight. "What did you do to me?" she yelled at Infinite.

"The same thing I did to Keith and his friends," Infinite replied. "The only difference was they never saw it coming until it was too late."

Shelby charged in to attack Infinite but he easily kicked her back. "A good effort, I will say, but I grow tired of this."

"Too bad; I'm only getting started," Shelby countered.

Seeing Shelby still fighting, Rattle Blade turned to Pit Boss. "We need to clear out the Shadowkhan so we can help her."

"Right on," Pit Boss replied. "Tasssste the venom! Sky-Chi: Viper Volley!"

With that, he slid through the Shadowkhan ranks, waving his glowing staff at them. Seconds later, dozens of venomous vipers rained down on them, dealing serious damage. Despite the attack, the Sumo Khan managed to knock down Chopscotch before they were defeated.

"Ssssky-Chi is sssso ssssweet!" Pit Boss beamed.

"Great, now let's go help Shelby!" Lupin declared.

But then another wave of Shadowkhan appeared, cutting them off from Shelby and Infinite. To make things harder, five Undead Spell Punks arrived and summoned huge armies of Greebles.

"Are you kidding me?" Rattle Blade shouted angrily.

Shelby saw the gathering armies surrounding the Skylanders and tried to run to them. "Hold on, guys!"

But she didn't see the cubes swathed on the ground like a rug until she had already stepped on them. The cubes rose up and knocked her back, trapping her in the other arena. This time, Razor Khan appeared to attack her.

"Don't think that will slow me down! Gravira!" Shelby fired black orbs at the Razor Khan. As each orb hit the Khan, they were crushed under the intense pull and Shelby finished them off quickly, escaping to the real world.

"It seems that you are more resilient than I thought," Infinite stated. "You've lasted much longer than Keith did, but you're merely delaying the inevitable."

"The only inevitable thing being delayed is our victory!" Shelby dodged an attack from Infinite and ran towards the Shadowkhan.

As she joined them, she saw how bleak the situation was. Wolfgang was still out cold, Chopscotch bore several injuries from the Sumo Khan, and Pit Boss was struggling to keep standing. Only Rattle Blade and Lupin were still fighting, but Shelby could see that they were losing their strength.

"We're running out of options here," Rattle Blade cried, cutting down a trio of Greebles. "Do you have any ideas, Shelby?"

"Well, I have," Shelby replied. "But I need you guys to help me out. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, we do, ma'am," Lupin replied.

"Okay. Here goes… Trinity Limit!" Shelby focused her magic and her Keyblade began to glow. "Now all together: Break!"

The three charged in and slashed their way through the Shadowkhan; Shelby with her Keyblade, Rattle Blade with his swords, and Lupin with his claws.

"Okay, now Major Drive!" Forming into a floating human pyramid, they raised their weapons and fired a barrage of orbs, damaging the Shadowkhan and wiping out the Greebles.

"Next, Ultima!" Shelby and the Imaginators channeled a powerful force that sucked in the enemies then struck them with powerful fireworks.

"And Begin Combo!" Landing on the ground, they raised their weapons like musketeers, summoning a glowing ball of energy. Infinite flew closer to stop them but was halted by a blinding flash of light which made him look away.

When the light faded, the Shadowkhan had disappeared, leaving only Shelby, Rattle Blade, and Lupin standing in the middle, weary but victorious.

"Once again, I've underestimated the resilience of the feeble," Infinite noted. "But you will never defeat me."

So saying, he summoned three energy balls and threw them out. Still worn out from the fight, Shelby and the Imaginators were unable to dodge the attacks and were thrown back against the wall of the arena. "As I thought, you've expended your energy to defeat the Shadowkhan. You're not worth finishing off." With that, he flew out of the arena.

As Shelby struggled to her feet, three doors swung open at the back of the arena just as Kayleigh, Cynder, and Chop Chop entered. "Is everyone alright?" Kayleigh asked. "We picked up the negative energy spike in the center of the Dungeon."

"Well, you just missed him," Shelby panted. "We were lucky to escape with our lives."

"Yup, that was some Grade A bad guy battling, team," Flynn said, coming out of hiding. "I say we help ourselves to a little treasure before blowing this popsicle stand."

"A good idea, Flynn. Allow us to grab it." Cynder flew into one door and emerged with an Imaginite Chest. Chop Chop retrieved the third treasure chest from the second door and brought to the Imaginators, and Kayleigh went in the last door to pick up Wolfgang's Soul Gem.

"We'll store the Imaginite Chest in the Vault for Keith," Kayleigh assured Shelby, handing her the Soul Gem. "You can give this to Keith. Wolfgang's Rock Concert attack should be useful in the fight to come."

"Sure thing," Shelby replied. "Now let's get out of here. I think Drake would be interested to hear about Malefor's secret weapon…"

* * *

At that moment, back in New Camelot, Emperor Drake was having a conference with Flora, discussing some concerning news.

"For the Ancestors' sake, can't we heal Keith faster?" Drake demanded. "We need him if we're to stand a chance against Arcanon!"

"I've been doing my best, your highness," Flora insisted. "But with Kira's power increase, all my best healing spells have been drastically weakened. The Earth Senseis have been fully healed, and Terra Fist is recovering. But it'll take ages for Keith to recover naturally. I'll keep using my spells; it'll just take longer than we hoped it would."

Drake sighed. Things were getting tense since Arcanon's return, but time was clearly not on their side. "Very well. Just keep working on Keith for now. You're dismissed."

Flora nodded and left the throne room. Drake then turned to welcome Reina and Rita.

"I take it that Keith's still out of action?" Reina asked.

"I'm afraid so," Drake admitted. "And without a Portal Master, Malefor will be free to attack the M.A.P. The Skylanders will be helpless against his assassins, and there's a chance that Rose and Sara will…" He trailed off, afraid to finish the sentence.

"It won't come to that," Rita reassured him. "Still, I understand your concern. Ever since Tchang Zu teamed up with Robert Muir, things have been looking hopeless."

"What do the Skylanders think of this?" Drake asked. Following the battle at Woodburrow, Drake had sent his sisters out to interview each of the Skylanders, excluding the Senseis, asking for their opinions on the Arkeyans' return.

"Well, the Swap Force all say that you should've returned sooner," Rita replied. "They all feel that you could have helped them when they first fought Kaossandra."

"The Trap Team agrees with them," Reina added. "They said that Cloudcracker Prison would still be standing if you'd been there to protect it."

"Yes, the Core Skylanders that accompanied both teams said the same thing," Drake conceded. "And what of the Giants and the Superchargers?"

"The Superchargers are pretty much indifferent about the battle," Rita said. "They've been trying to unite everyone in a movement to eliminate Malefor and his alliance. That said though, they were impressed by Lancelot's leadership when they destroyed the Dark Rift Engine."

Drake smiled approvingly. "Father always said that he was capable and competent in the battlefield. I'm glad that he's head of the Imperial Guard."

"On the other hand," Reina cut in, bringing the subject back, "the Giants all feel that your return made things worse. It's only gotten worse now that Malefor's brought Arcanon back."

"The Giants always had a grudge against us," Drake scowled. "But they're still featherweights compared to our power."

"True, and that power is what's scaring the Core Skylanders that returned with them," Reina agreed. "Luckily, Flashwing's keeping them calm and assuring them that the end will justify our means."

"I'm glad we can still rely on the Dragon Skylanders," Drake said. "But, back to the matter at hand… With Arcanon back, we cannot send Rose and Sara to the Golden Arcade. The Imaginators will have to go out there on their own."

"But we've detected the last Sensei Shrine out there, the one for Bazookers," Reina argued. "Without a Portal Master, those Senseis won't be able to unlock their Sky-Chi."

"It's not all bad news, though." Drake took in a breath, preparing for his reveal. "We may have to initiate our secret plan sooner than expected."

For a moment, Reina and Rita were silent, contemplating the news.

"Somehow, I figured it would come to that," Rita finally said. "Just remember that Rose and Sara still don't know about this, and the same is true in reverse. Furthermore, our people have despised them for years; we are risking a lot with this plan."

"Personally, I don't care either way," Reina countered. "We need all the people we can get if we're to stop Malefor."

"So it's settled then." Drake grabbed his phone and began to dial a very secure number. "It's time we send out… her."

* * *

Author's Note: Get Ready. The Real Battle Begins in the next chapter.


	19. The Golden Arcade

**The Golden Arcade**

After making the call, Emperor Drake paid a visit to Skylander Academy to check on Shelby. He soon found her waiting outside the Academy Ward. Her arm was bandaged up and her clothes were filthy and torn in places, but otherwise, she hadn't suffered as badly as Keith had.

"I'm glad to see you're still standing," Drake observed, sitting next to her. "And well done for clearing out the Dungeon of a Dozen Dangers. Even Kayleigh was impressed with you, and that's high praise coming from her. Speaking of which, you'll be happy to know that Kira is finally back in her original form. Suppressing all that power took it out of her, but she'll be in fighting form before we know it."

When Shelby didn't respond, Drake turned to her. "Is something wrong, Shelby?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the bodies in the Dungeon?" Shelby asked softly. "All those people that died at your hands… How do you live with that?"

"Who told you about them?" Drake asked curiously.

"That being that attacked us, Infinite, taunted me about them, trying to break my focus." Shelby sighed and shook her head. "I owe you an apology, sir. After what happened to Keith, I was furious and I took it out on you, the last person I could have pissed off. But when I saw what happened to the Chans, and Shendu, Shard, and all those civilizations… it really put things into perspective. What I want to know is, how could you allow this sort of thing?"

Drake nodded slowly then put a hand on her shoulder. "Shelby, my people have ruled Skylands for millennia, since before the birth and formation of the Giants. There were some, like us, who wanted to rule in peace and focus on things like art and music. But the other half wanted to conquer everything and wage wars wherever they went. After the Arkeyan King's fall and the Giants' disappearance 10,000 years ago, the Sorcerers reemerged and kept watch over Skylands, protecting the Eternal Sources should they ever be needed."

"And you were still there even when the Skylanders formed?"

"Yes. And the JTeens worked alongside us to rebuild the Core of Light. And now with them gone, Keith is the only one left who can protect Skylands." Drake looked right into Shelby's eyes. "Keith knew the risks that would come with being a Portal Master. But he also cares about Skylands and about you, so he'll do everything he can to protect them. And I hope you will do the same too."

Shelby wiped the tears pooling in her eyes then nodded. "I won't let you down again, your Highness."

"Thank you," Drake said. "Now tell me about this Infinite you fought. Kayleigh only glimpsed him for a moment before he disappeared, and she described him as a clownish weirdo in a mask."

"He may look that way, but he was no clown." Shelby's face darkened at the memory of their fight. "When we faced him in the Arena, he attacked us with powers I've never faced in any battle before. He could cancel out gravity, summon weird realities, and exhibited greater speed and strength than any opponent I've fought."

"I see," Drake muttered.

"But there's more. When we fought the Shadowkhan that he summoned, they didn't disappear into shadow like they normally did when defeated. Instead, they seemed to glitch out and then vanish."

"Really? That is unusual," Drake said. "I must say I'm glad Infinite didn't attack Kayleigh. If he knew who she was and tried to kill her, his home dimension would suffer the consequences. We need to learn more about Infinite before he strikes again." With that, he stood up. "Thank you, Shelby. You've been most helpful."

"What else can I do?" Shelby asked.

"You need to rest. We need you at full strength for the battles to come. And let me know when the Undead Senseis are awake. In the meantime, I will send the Imaginators out to the Golden Arcade. With Lupin and Rattle Blade out for the count and Keith still recovering, they're on their own."

As Drake started to leave, Shelby got to her feet. "But didn't you say that Keith's the only Portal Master in Skylands?"

Drake paused at the door and turned to her with a smile. "Yes, but not for long…"

* * *

At that moment, the Imaginators were gathering outside the Academy, preparing themselves for their next mission. Each was feeling terribly nervous, having heard the news of Shelby's fight against the same being from the Earth Sensei Realm.

"I can't believe how bad things are getting," Tech Blast sighed angrily. "Keith gets attacked and we lose three of our own… At least Shelby is still alright, even if she can't help us."

"Neither can Rose and Sara," Wind Shot added. "But they did manage to get the info on the Golden Arcade's location from Baron von Shellshock."

"But how can we manage without a Sensei?" Spell Strike asked. "With Keith out of action, and Rose and Sara back at New Camelot, we don't have a Portal Master to help us."

"That's where you're wrong," Sala argued, having just returned from a meeting with Camo.

"What have you heard?" Nightwing asked.

"Camo delivered a message from Emperor Drake," Sala replied. "He's sent a new Portal Master to take Keith's place while he and Shelby are recovering."

"That's good to hear," Aquos beamed. "Let's hope they're made of tougher stuff."

"We're all gonna die," Wind Shot groaned.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting," Sir Hoodington declared. "The sooner we get to the Golden Arcade, the quicker we'll defeat Kaos for good!"

But while the Imaginators left to start their mission, Infinite watched them from his perch on one of the Academy's turrets. "Hmmm… another Portal Master comes to fight us. Lord Arcanon needs to know about this…"

With that, he jumped off the turret and teleported away to deliver his news…

* * *

Sometime later, the Imaginators arrived in a darkened village square. The streets were deserted save for a small gathering of Rats by a huge cardboard sign.

"This is the place?" Aquos asked.

"According to Rose and Sara, yes," Sir Hoodington replied, looking around. "They've sent Trigger Happy ahead to scout out the area, but I can't see him or that new Portal Master anywhere."

Tech Blast stepped into the square, leading the group since Tech Skylanders were stronger here according to Eon. "It's quiet here. Too quiet…"

Nightwing glanced up at the sign over the square. It showed a cool werewolf in a furry pompadour wearing a snazzy red jacket, sunglasses, and an assortment of gold jewelry, holding a microphone in one paw. A quartet of gremlins similar to Trigger Happy danced behind him in feathery costumes. "Doesn't that werewolf look familiar?" he asked the others.

"Hey, yeah, he looks just like Wolfgang, only cooler," Wind Shot agreed.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scuffling coming from behind a door. The Imaginators spun around as the door burst open, releasing a panicked pack of Rats. Then a giant robot trundled out, carrying a rat in each hand.

"You told me our names were on the list!" yelled one rat dangling from its tail.

"Yeah? Well, I lied," said his mate.

"Why, I oughta…"

"You oughta what?"

Amid the Rats' arguing, the robot lost its temper and glared at them, silencing the quarrel. It then spun the first rat around like a bolas and hurled it away. The other Rat laughed at his friend's mishap until another glare from the robot made him stop. The robot then tossed the Rat onto the curb to join his friend who had just landed then it turned its attention to the Imaginators.

"Uh oh, it's a Bad Bouncer!" Spell Strike gasped. "I fought one of those when I trained with Buzz and the Ninja Senseis."

The Rats rose to their feet and ran towards the billboard. "Aw man," moaned the first Rat, Scurry. "We heard this great act is playing inside. But that Bouncer creep's not letting anybody in!"

"That's too bad," Sala noted. "We need to get in too."

"I've got an idea." Scurry pointed to a lever in the middle of the square. "Why don't you go ahead and ring the doorbell? Maybe someone nicer will come out and let us all in."

"Worth a try," Sir Hoodington decided, pulling the lever.

But as the bell rang, the robot only got angrier. "ACH! A doorbell?! I HATE DOORBELLS, LIKE ALL CREEPS!"

"Uh oh, he's gonna squash us flat!" Scurry cried, running off with the other Rats.

"Any more bright ideas?" Aquos shouted.

"I've got one," Tech Blast cried, raising his bazooka. "Let's blast him to scrap!"

"Now that's an idea I can get behind!" Wind Shot twirled his pistols in his fingers then opened fire.

With a mechanical roar, the Bad Bouncer charged at the Imaginators, the spikes on its shoulders extending outwards. Wind Shot jumped to one side, missing the attack by inches.

"Now's our chance! Attack!" Sala and Aquos ran up to the robot and started whaling it down with their attacks.

Furiously, the Bouncer lifted its hands and fired laser blasts from its palms, driving Sala and Aquos back.

"Orb Shot!" Spell Strike summoned four glowing orbs around her and hurled them at the robot. Nightwing aided her by shooting arrows at it, damaging it further. The robot turned and with another bionic bellow, charged at them.

"Motorcycle Mayhem!" Tech Blast summoned a glowing gear bike and dashed towards the robot. The two attacks clashed in the middle, each struggling to gain ground.

"Hang in there, Tech Blast!" Sir Hoodington called. "I have an idea, but I need someone to hold that robot in place."

"Allow me. Pools of Darkness!" Nightwing concentrated his powers and soon a dark puddle of shadow formed under the Bad Bouncer's wheels.

"Excellent!" Sir Hoodington cheered. "Now it's my turn!"

He ran towards the Bouncer and jumped onto its back. Tech Blast saw him and pulled out of his attack. The Bouncer tried to follow him, but the Pool of Darkness held it in place. Sir Hoodington then focused his Fire power. "Explosion!"

His body began to glow and then a fiery blast erupted, engulfing the Bouncer in flames. The Imaginators jumped back as the flames faded into black smoke. Sir Hoodington jumped out of the smoke and landed next to them.

But when the smoke cleared, the Bad Bouncer was still there, battered and sparking but madder than ever. "I will pound you to pieces for that!"

"Oh no!" Aquos gasped.

"We'll see about that!" Tech Blast stepped forward and raised his bazooka…

Then suddenly, the robot exploded into a million bits. Scrap metal scattered across the square, and the Rats cheered.

"Whoa!" Spell Strike cried. "Good shot, Tech Blast!"

The Tech Imaginator glanced at his bazooka. "That wasn't me…"

Before anyone could ask, a figure landed in the middle of the square. It was dressed in red robes bearing the symbol of the Arkeyan Royal Family. A yellow scarf covered its mouth and a red hood was pulled over its head, only showing its green eyes.

"Greetings, Imaginators," the figure spoke in a soft honeyed female voice. "It's such a pleasure to meet you."

Sir Hoodington approached the figure cautiously. "You know who we are, but who are you? Are you the Portal Master that Drake sent?"

"Hey, Skylanders, up here!"

The figure and the Imaginators looked up and saw Trigger Happy floating towards them in a hot air balloon. "I heard you ringing the bell and I came to let you in. But then I got into this balloon instead! In any case, looks like someone else beat me to it. So could you get me down from here?"

With a shake of her head, the figure raised her hand and fired a powerful spell at the balloon. As it burst, Spell Strike cast a Time Bubble around the basket, slowing its descent. Sala, Tech Blast, and Aquos caught it between them and let Trigger Happy jump out.

"Alright, you did it!" the Gremlin cheered. "Now come on in and watch our latest musical act!"

As Trigger Happy ran to get the door, the Imaginators turned to the figure. "So it was you who blew up the Bad Bouncer," Wind Shot said. "Why didn't you do that sooner?"

"I was slightly delayed in getting here," the figure admitted. "By the time I arrived, you were already fighting it. But it was helpful to see the type of Imaginators that Keith had created. Drake told me that he'd been very helpful in our fight against Kaos, Malefor, and the Shadowkhan."

"Good, so you're up to speed with everything that's been happening," Sir Hoodington said. "But we still don't know your name."

By then, the door had been opened, revealing a magnificent glass elevator. The figure led the group into the elevator. "I will answer all your questions once we've found the Ancient here. But for now, you may call me Master R."

The Imaginators swapped curious looks as the doors closed and the elevator began to descend…

* * *

At that moment, in the Golden Arcade, a crowd had gathered to watch the main act. The spotlights focused on the curtains and then the werewolf from the billboard slid into view and turned to the audience. "One, two, three, four!"

The band started to play a tune and the werewolf waltzed down the steps and sang to the crowd. "I'm singing, sing in this arcade!"

He then leapt onto a piano in the middle of the stage and let out a crooning howl as the band reached its crescendo. "Ha ha ha! Tip your waiter!"

Just then, the whole stage shook as if an earthquake had struck. The werewolf looked up at the glass ceiling, seconds before a glass rocket smashed through it. With a cry, he and the pianist dove out of the way and the rocket crashed right onto the piano. The werewolf stared at the rocket in shock…

But the crowd let out a rapturous round of applause, believing it was part of the act. Hearing this, the werewolf beamed and put on a glamorous stance, while the band played another chord.

As the crowd dispersed, the rocket's doors opened, letting out Master R and the Imaginators. "Trigger Happy didn't tell us that the secret entrance was a rocket ship," Sala groaned.

"You know what he's like sometimes," Tech Blast chuckled. "Crazy, yet useful."

"Egads, that was brilliant!" the werewolf performer cried, drawing their attention. "I haven't heard applause like that in years! Not since I played with my backstabbing, twin brother, Wolfgang."

"I thought that werewolf looked familiar," Nightwing hissed to Aquos.

"I'm sure you're here for a reason, though," the werewolf went on. "My name is Sal, and it would be an honor to show you around. Welcome to the Golden Arcade, a place of fame and fortune. Speaking of which…" he paused to point at a massive golden box suspended from the ceiling by chains. "This is the Arcade's legendary vault, where only the most priceless treasure and artifacts are locked away. Wait a minute; you're here to break into it, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," Master R replied bluntly. "You're not going to stop us, are you?"

"Nah, don't worry, no judgment here or anything," Sal protested. "I'll even help. But to get anywhere near the vault, you're going to have to prove yourself as a player. Follow me!"

As Sal ran off the stage, Sir Hoodington turned to Master R. "So what's the plan?"

"Since Tech Skylanders are stronger here, Tech Blast and I will go with Sal," Master R explained. "We'll complete whatever challenges he throws at us. The rest of you can spread out across the Arcade and look for any means to earn Imaginite Chests and treasure. We'll regroup at the final challenge."

"Understood," the Imaginators replied.

So Tech Blast and Master R set off after Sal, finding him next to a Bad Bouncer seated at a Creation Clash table. "Word on the street is that you're pretty good at Creation Clash," Sal told them. "But we don't trust words or the street here, so you'll need to show us what you go. More specifically, show him - our resident champion and word-street verification specialist!"

"That's right," the robot declared. "I'm pretty good at Creation Clash. That's why they call me the Creation Clasher!"

"Beat him at Creation Clash?" Master R cracked her knuckles and sat at the table. "No problem."

While Master R played against the Creation Clasher, Tech Blast discovered a Troll Radio and solved its puzzle, earning an Imaginite Chest. He got back to the table just in time to see Master R win.

"Okay, guess you're pretty good at Creation Clash as well," the robot admitted. "But you can't take my name! It's copywrited!"

Sal applauded at the victory. "Say, not bad, ma'am. Not bad at all. But do you have what it takes to prove yourselves in our next challenge? Guess that will have to be a rhetorical until I tell you what your next challenge actually is."

"So why did you even ask us if it's rhetorical?" Tech Blast asked.

"Right this way," Sal stated, leading them through the casino.

Master R and Tech Blast followed Sal, passing Sir Hoodington playing a game on an arcade machine. At the top of the stairs, they almost bumped into Aquos who was pursuing an Imaginite Snail. Sal was waiting for them on the stage, holding a ball-gun. "So this is where all the major players start – shooting wooden ducks who wear sunglasses. Think you've got what it takes?

"I'll take this challenge," Tech Blast decided. "Shooting is what I was created for, after all."

Tech Blast took the gun and the round began. It took a while for Tech Blast, since he was used to using a larger weapon, but he soon got the hang of it and before long, all the ducks were shot.

"Well done, Tech Blast," Master R commended. "It seems your Portal Master's skills have rubbed off on you."

"Guess that was a little easy, huh? Well, we've all got to start somewhere." Sal climbed up onto one of two platforms that each had targets on an axis beneath them. "Your next step on the path to enlightenment is to shoot these spinning targets and lower the platforms."

"You got it." Tech Blast took aim and fired at the targets. In no time at all, the platforms were lowered.

"This is not the first time you have shot targets to lower a platform, is it?" Sal guessed.

"You'd be surprised, my friend," Tech Blast said then whispered to Master R, "It actually was."

They hurried up to the platforms to where Sal was. As they reached the top, fireworks erupted and Sal beamed at them. "Those fireworks are your prize for completing the challenge, as well as my infinitely more valuable hearty congratulations. Now just take what I'm sure will be a wild harrowing ride on the grind rail over there."

Tech Blast spotted a Selfie Spot symbol on the floor. "Okay, but first, Master R, you mind if we take a quick Selfie?"

"Might as well." Master R conjured up a smart phone and took a picture with Tech Blast. "Right, that's enough time wasted. Let's go."

With that, they hopped onto the grind rail and slid all the way down, collecting Imaginite Shards as they did so. At the end of the rail, they crashed into a pile of plushies and found Sal waiting for them. "How in Skylands did you get here before us?" Tech Blast asked.

"I've got my methods," Sal replied enigmatically. "So, welcome to the Plushy Plaza. We used to call it a 'Loser's Pit', but you know, we gotta be politically correct nowadays. Anyhoo, we got games, plushies, and even more plushies. No one ever stays long here."

"I bet it's due to all these plushies everywhere," Master R muttered. "We'd best get out of here, quick."

"I don't know, these guys seem kind of cute." Tech Blast pointed to a pile of Gill Grunt plushies. "You think I should bring one of these back for Keith?"

Suddenly, the piles of dolls exploded out, pelting the duo with plushies, and a gang of Glob Goblins charged in to attack. "Where did they come from?" Sal gasped.

"They must have been hiding under the plushies," Master R replied. "Stay back, Sal, we've got this! Summon Sensei Weapon: Knight Class!"

At her command, a magnificent sword appeared in her hands. Master R wasted no time in plowing through the Goblins. Tech Blast fired at the plushy piles, exposing more Goblins for her. "You know what; I changed my mind about these plushies. Those guys are welcome to it."

Once the enemies were cleared, they found Spell Strike playing a round of Creation Clash with the Plushy Plaza's manager. "Hey guys," Spell Strike called after she'd won. "I've found the last Sensei Shrine. It should be just a little ways off."

Tech Blast turned and saw the Shrine nearby, protected by four giant missiles. As he stepped closer, he heard Eon's voice. "Only a Sensei of the Bazooker Class can unlock this Shrine."

"I'll take it from here," Master R said. "Emperor Drake told me about all the Senseis that were helping Keith, so I know exactly who's needed here."

With that, she focused her powers and summoned the Senseis. Tech Blast immediately recognized Flare Wolf, but the second Sensei was new to him. It was an old man dressed in a green robe styled like a Chompy. On his left hand, he wore a Chompy puppet and he held a wooden staff with a Chompy on the end. "Chompy Power!"

"My goodness, they're letting anyone join the Senseis, aren't they?" Tech Blast grimaced.

"Greetings, Imaginator, I am the Chompy Mage," the wizard declared. "And now that I'm a Sensei, there is nothing you can't ac-chomp-lish! And what class are we, Chompy Puppet?"

"Bazooker," said the puppet.

"Really? Well, okay then, check out this Secret Technique."

Spell Strike swapped a look with Tech Blast. "Is this guy for real?"

"Don't worry," Master R reassured them. "The Chompy Mage may be soft in the head, but he's become a useful ally after his time with the Doom Raiders. Alright, guys, clear out this Shrine and get your Sky-Chi."

"Me first," Flare Wolf cried, running to the Shrine.

As the Imaginators watched, the Shrine's missiles rose up, ready to fire. Flare Wolf smirked and loaded a firework into his bazooka just as the missiles fired. At the last second, he fired at the ground and was launched high into the air.

"Who's hot? I'm hot!" he cried as he jumped off his rocket. Seconds later, the rocket exploded onto the Shrine, activating the artifact.

"Flare Wolf's Sky-Chi unlocked," Master R said.

With a laugh, Flare Wolf grabbed his weapon and switched places with the Chompy Mage as the Shrine regenerated.

For the second time, the missiles floated up and locked onto the Chompy Mage, who'd switched his staff for a Chompy-themed bazooka. "Get 'em, Chompy Puppet!"

As the rockets fired, the Chompy Mage rolled under them then fired a wave of Chompies at the Shrine. Each Chompy latched onto the artifact and started biting it until it activated.

"Well, that certainly was impressive," Spell Strike said.

"And that's everyone's Sky-Chi unlocked," Master R stated. "Now I'll send you back to the Academy so you can practice it."

With that done, Master R, Spell Strike, and Tech Blast solved another puzzle to unlock the door and left the Plushie Plaza, picking up a Soul Gem for Pain-Yatta on the way.

The door led them into the Awesome Player Tier, and after another round of puzzle solving, they found Sal waiting for them with the other Imaginators.

"How did you fare?" Spell Strike asked.

"I won an Imaginator Chest for beating the high score in Sprocket's Tanktics," Sir Hoodington replied.

"I found the Soul Gem for Smasher Imaginators," Wind Shot added.

"And this one for Chain Reaction was hidden under a pile of plushies," Sala said.

"Nightwing and I collected some treasure chests while we were searching," Aquos finished. "We have some left for you two."

After Spell Strike and Tech Blast picked up the treasure, Master R allowed them time to upgrade their attacks. Then Sal led them to the next area. "And thus we have reached the final test of this Golden Arcade. One so diabolically it could only take the form of a video game…" He waved a hand at an arcade machine sitting in the middle of the room. "Candy Cake Gumdrop Land! Please feel free to give it a shot, if you dare."

Master R shrugged and stepped up to the machine. As she sat down to play it, a horde of enemies appeared and the Imaginators had to fight them off. Master R summoned Chain Reaction, Flare Wolf, and Pain-Yatta to help them out.

Once the enemies were clear, Wind Shot, Nightwing, and Sir Hoodington went up to the machine to watch Master R playing. "That doesn't look like a hard game," Sir Hoodington noted.

"No, you're just bouncing a gumdrop across some cake platforms to break pieces of candy," Wind Shot agreed. "What's so diabolical about that?"

At that moment, Master R had reached the castle at the end of the level. But suddenly, a holographic image appeared above the castle, not of Kaos, but of an elderly man.

"Who is that guy?" Nightwing gasped as the image laughed evilly.

"Arcanon," Master R hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"So, these are the Imaginators of the Portal Master who's been foiling my grandson's plans up to this point," Arcanon stated before looking at Master R. "And as for you, there's something familiar about you…"

"How can you even see us?" Sir Hoodington asked. "You're in the video game."

"My powers are great enough that I can see through anything," Arcanon declared. "But that's not all. You wanted to play a game, didn't you? But now it's time you all were fully immersed!"

Suddenly, the screen spat out bolts of lightning that enveloped Master R and the three Imaginators. Each of them cried out in shock as a bright light flashed out.

Sala and Aquos saw them in trouble and hurried to save them, but they were too late. When the light faded, their friends had disappeared. "Where did they go?" Sala cried.

Aquos looked at the machine's screen and his jaw dropped. "You're not going to believe this…"

* * *

When Sir Hoodington opened his eyes, he found himself standing on a candy platform. The area around him felt completely twee, and he saw Master R, Wind Shot, and Nightwing with him. "Where are we?"

"Arcanon has sucked us into the game," Master R realized.

"That's right, fools!" Arcanon replied. "And it's here that you shall face your next Doomlander, one that my grandson and I have conjured up together!"

Suddenly, the candy façade melted away into a darker castle terrain. And before them, their opponent appeared on the other side. This Doomlander had heavy armor over its furry tunic, a spiky helmet with red glowing eyes and mouthpiece, and it carried a giant steel hammer in one hand. "Doomlander, Smasher Class!"

"The Password is Techno!" cried the Doomlander.

"Ugh, why did my grandson pick that for a catchphrase?" Arcanon sighed. "No matter. Doomlander, teach these guys a lesson they won't soon forget!"

"Come on, let's lead him somewhere less precarious!" Wind Shot turned and tried to jump into the castle square, but instead, he bounced off an invisible wall. "What the…?"

"As long as we're in the game, we're stuck behind its boundaries," Master R explained.

"If that's we have to do, then no point in arguing," Nightwing replied. "Multi Shot!"

He fired a spread of arrows at the Doomlander who blocked them with his weapon. He charged towards them and smashed them backward.

"Two can play at this game! Summon Sensei Weapon: Smasher Class!" Master R conjured up a massive double-headed axe and started whaling on the Doomlander.

Sir Hoodington helped out with Gladiator attacks while Nightwing and Wind Shot stayed back and shot at him from a distance. Under intense attacks, the Doomlander was overwhelmed and soon one of his armor pieces broke off.

"I can see now why Kaos has been struggling to defeat you," Arcanon conceded. "But I'm a more capable Portal Master than him. Time to give this Doomlander a Secret Technique that will drive him berserk!"

So saying, Arcanon fired a blast of Mind Magic at the Doomlander, who began to glow red. Seconds later, he swung out at Sir Hoodington, knocking him back with a powerful hit.

"Whoa, this guy got super strength now!" Nightwing gasped.

"And to make things harder, let's bring out some reinforcements!" Arcanon cried, summoning a flock of Bat Khan.

"Wind Shot, Nightwing, focus your attacks on the Khan!" Master R ordered. "We'll handle this guy."

Nightwing fired a volley of Lob Shots, wiping out a row of Bat Khan. Wind Shot created a bunch of Twisting Tornados that trapped some of the Khan, making them easy to shoot.

One Bat Khan flew over the ramparts of the castle and fired its lasers. Nightwing dodged the attack and fired two arrows. The Bat Khan was taken out by the first shot, but the second arrow flew the air and hit the sky, causing it to crack. "Oops, I think that might have been the screen."

Sir Hoodington did a Burning Dash to avoid the Doomlander's attack while dealing some serious damage. Master R then jumped in with a powerful swing, taking off another piece of its armor.

"This game certainly seems to be in your favor," Arcanon said. "But now I think we should bend the rules a little bit. Observe!"

With another burst of magic, Arcanon conjured a gang of Fire Spell Punks alongside the Bat Khan.

"Oh come on!" Wind Shot shouted. "How is that fair?"

"Master R, we need to think of a new strategy!" Sir Hoodington cried, dodging another attack from the Doomlander. "Arcanon made this guy too powerful to beat."

Master R looked around until she spotted the crack in the sky. "I know what to do. Sensei Weapon: Bazooker Class!"

Her axe disappeared and was replaced by a hefty RPG launcher which she aimed at the sky.

"What are you doing?" Nightwing gasped.

"If we can't break the Doomlander, we might as well break the game!" With that, Master R fired a powerful rocket at the sky. The Imaginators watched as the rocket exploded and the crack began to widen.

Suddenly, the whole world flickered like a broken TV image and the Shadowkhan and Spell Punks disappeared. As the platforms began to crumble, the Doomlander lost his footing and tumbled into the nothingness below.

"Everyone, get ready to jump on my command!" Master R cried.

"You may have defeated my Doomlander, but this isn't over!" Arcanon yelled. "Our plans are still underway; you will never defeat us!"

"Jump!" As the platforms fully dissolved, Master R and the Imaginators leaped off towards the sky. Seconds later, the sky fully shattered and they were once again enveloped in light…

* * *

Back in the Golden Arcade, the other Imaginators and Senseis jumped back as the machine suddenly exploded. They'd been watching the whole fight, unable to do anything else. When they saw Master R's rocket hit the screen, they'd quickly run back a good distance away.

When the smoke settled, they saw Master R, Wind Shot, Nightwing, and Sir Hoodington standing in the wreckage of the machine, winded and bruised but triumphant.

"Thank Eon's beard you're alright!" Flare Wolf cried.

Sal appeared just then, clapping his paws. "Bravo, Portal Master, bravo. Now just take the platform up to the vault. We're almost there."

"Before we go, there's a Gong Battle we need to clear out," Chain Reaction said.

"Alright, but make it quick," Master R replied.

After the Imaginators had cleared out a space, Pain-Yatta rang the Gong with his lolly-club. "This is gonna be sweet!"

The first wave of enemies were Glob Goblins and little sweeper bots. Pain-Yatta bashed them away with his lollipop until it shattered in a powerful shockwave. He then pulled out a candy-cane and barfed out giant gumballs at the enemies.

"Make way for the Stud Muffin!" Chain Reaction threw out one of his Inventions, a device with four chainsaw heads, and it cut through the enemy ranks quickly. He then charged in to attack with his Chainsaw Combo.

After the first ten enemies fell, a Big Bouncer appeared to bolster the ranks. "Time to test out my Sky-Chi," Flare Wolf decided. "Burn, baby, burn! Sky-Chi: Quadruple the Damage!"

Laughing madly, he whipped out two double rocket launchers and opened fire on the enemies. The Glob Goblins were wiped out instantly and the Big Bouncer was taken down in three hits, ending the battle.

"Ha ha, that was pretty cool!" Flare Wolf chortled.

After the Senseis collected their rewards and Master R sent them back to the Academy, she and the Imaginators took the platform up to a podium next to the Vault.

"This is it, my friends," Sal said. "The famous Golden Arcade Vault. In here, you'll find a great many treasures."

"Including the Ancient Kaos and Arcanon are after," Master R added. "So how do we open it?"

"Simply break the locks!" Sal pointed to a number of locks hanging over a grind rail. "All you have to do is grind along the rails and of course, don't look down."

"I'll go first," Master R said. "Each of you will wait ten seconds then jump on. That way, if the leaders miss any locks, you'll be able to catch them."

With that, Master R jumped onto the rail and began the grind. One by one, the Imaginators hopped on after her, and soon all seven locks had been destroyed.

"I think another 'bravo' is in order," Sal said once they'd regrouped. "Plus, I should probably mention that the Vault is about to explode."

Right on cue, the chains broke off the Vault which then exploded into pieces. Sir Hoodington saw something in the dust and pointed to it. "Look!"

The Imaginators looked up and saw a giant glass jar floating on a pedestal. Inside the jar was a one-eyed brain with tentacles for arms. "Is that the Ancient?" Sala breathed.

"I'm free? I can't believe it!" the brain cried out in disbelief. "I can't believe I am FINALLY FREE! WHOOO-HOOOOO!"

"Indeed," Sal replied. "So why don't you come down here and thank the Skylanders, the mysterious Portal Master, and myself for freeing you?"

"That would be the polite thing to do, wouldn't it?" Brain replied. "Hmmm – Nah! Gotta find Kaos and Malefor instead! Buh-bye!" With that, his jar began to float away.

"Stop him!" Sir Hoodington cried.

Wind Shot raised his pistols to fire, but Master R held out her hand. "Don't! You might hit someone else. The Ancient is indestructible anyway."

"So that's it, then," Tech Blast sighed. "Kaos and Malefor have won again."

"Yeah, I'm guessing that wasn't the result you were hoping for," Sal replied. "But hey, you're still the best gamer we've ever had at this arcade. And I'm sure you'll catch up with that Brain fellow later, right?"

"He's right," Master R said. "We may not have succeeded at getting the Ancient, but we've still got a chance at stopping Malefor and Kaos. For now, you must return to the M.A.P. and await further instructions."

"What will you do?" Sir Hoodington asked.

Master R turned to look at the Arcade ceiling. "I'm going to New Camelot, so that I can speak to my husband."

* * *

Sometime later, at New Camelot, Drake was finishing off a meeting. After learning about Infinite from Shelby, he'd come back to find Techno waiting for him. Techno had finished repairing Keith's Sensei Reader and had scrounged up the images of Infinite to examine. Though they couldn't make sense of the readings, Drake had finally had enough to work with. So he'd scoured the dimensions for any sightings similar to Infinite until he found his source from the Fourth Dimension. There, he'd made contact with one of the residents who'd faced Infinite before.

"I see," Drake said. "So you think you can help us out?"

"Of course," said the young fox. "It's been a while since I've done this kind of thing before, but I'm happy to lend assistance. I just hope the Resistance can manage without me for a few days."

"Thank you so much," Drake said. "I'll inform my Portal Master of this. Good luck."

He ended the call just as the doors opened behind him. He turned to see the cloaked figure entering the throne room. "Welcome back. How did the mission go?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. We found the Ancient, but he insisted on joining forces with Kaos and Malefor."

"This isn't good," Drake sighed. "And what did you think of the Imaginators?"

"They were strong, capable, and quick-thinking," the figure replied. "They have the mind of their Portal Master and they fight just as well."

"Good to hear," Drake said. "By the way, you can drop the disguise now. Arcanon won't find you here, Ramona."

Nodding her head, the figure pulled off her hood and took the scarf off her face, revealing a young woman about Drake's age with black hair pulled into a bun. "How's this, my love?"

Drake smiled and held her close. "Oh, Ramona, it's been too long since I last looked at you. But you're still as beautiful as the day I married you…"

Ramona just smiled and rubbed her husband's cheek.

* * *

At that moment, Brain had arrived at Kaos' lair and met up with Kaos, Malefor, and Arcanon.

"So, this is the Ancient that has been helping you on your quest," Arcanon said, rubbing his hand on the jar. "He's a lot smaller than I imagined."

"Don't be deceived, Arcanon," Malefor argued. "Inside that tiny organ is the power that will finally put an end to the Skylanders and the Arkeyans."

"Enough," Kaos snapped, glaring at the Brain. "Don't try to wriggle your way out of this, Brain. You said if we put our heads together, we'd be unstoppable. So let's get to it!"

"Get me out of this jar and I'll do anything you want," Brain replied. "Well, I'll mostly be following Malefor's orders, but I can help complete your training."

Arcanon focused his Mind Magic and fired a blast at the jar.

At that moment, Avarona entered the office, followed by Glumshanks carrying another cup of hot chocolate. "Alright, Lord Kaos," Glumshanks said. "I don't see any signs of those Skylanders so-" His voice cut off and the tray slipped out of his hands.

Avarona's jaw dropped as she saw Kaos standing on his desk with the Brain perched on his head and his body glowing with power. "What's the matter, you two?" he asked in a distorted voice. "You look shocked. Anything wrong?"

Glumshanks tried to speak but his mouth was unable to form the words.

"Um… Kaos?" Avarona asked.

"What? Do I something on my face?" Kaos asked, not noticing Brain's tentacles stroking his face.

Glumshanks finally fainted to the floor while Avarona turned to Malefor. "Master, what is going on?"

"I don't understand it," Kaos said. "They're acting like they've never seen the smartest, most intelligent being in the known universe."

"Do not be concerned, Avarona," Malefor explained. "This is one who's been giving us the information that has brought us to this moment."

"That's right," Brain replied. "You and Kaos understand it. We understand it; it's the whole point of being smart and taking over the minds of every living thing in Skylands."

"Yes, let's do it right now!" Arcanon cried, clenching his fists.

"But of course," Brain replied. "Say it with me, Kaos, Lord Arcanon."

"Presto Brain-O!" the three cried.

Right on cue, a powerful wave of Mind Magic shot out of the castle and spread out across all of Skylands…

* * *

At the M.A.P., Spyro, Gill Grunt, Stealth Elf, Pop Fizz, and Sir Hoodington had met up with Quintessa who had just got back from Dragon's Peak. Between them, they caught her up to speed with everything that had happened while she'd been gone.

"I'm sorry to hear about Keith," Quintessa sighed. "Do we know anything about this being that attacked him?"

"Shelby told us all that she could see about him," Stealth Elf replied. "But Drake seems to be keeping everything hush-hush."

"That new Portal Master has been helpful to us in the Golden Arcade," Sir Hoodington added. "I just wish we knew what happened to that Brain."

Just then, Pop Fizz's ears twitched as a strange sound built on the horizon. Spyro turned around in confusion. "What's that noise?"

Right on cue, a wave of energy swept over them. Immediately, Stealth Elf, Pop Fizz, and Gill Grunt turned away from their friends and started lumbering away like zombies.

"Gill? Stealth Elf?" Spyro bounded up to his friends. "What's wrong?"

"Braaaiiin…" the mesmerized Skylanders droned.

"What's happened to them?" Sir Hoodington asked. "It's like they've been possessed."

"And they're not the only ones." Quintessa pointed to a crowd of Mabu who were doing the same thing as the Skylanders.

* * *

Back at the swamp, a whole crowd of hypnotized Mabu was zombie-walking towards the castle. Malefor, Kaos, and Arcanon watched the spectacle from the balcony. Kaos was now wearing the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom, on top of which sat Brain.

"Ha ha ha, I never get tired of hearing them say 'brain'," chuckled Brain.

"Impressive," Malefor stated. "What else can you do?"

With a wave of Brain's tentacle, the whole castle transformed into a much grander lair, towering over the swamp and the gathered Mabu. It was so big that the poor turtle was forced into the lake. "Hope you don't mind, Kaos; I'm making your lair much more stupendous."

"Yes, yes!" Kaos cried gleefully as his lair was lifted up with jet-rockets. "And then we can add super-mega lasers, and a moat full of hungry crocodiles!"

"We don't need a moat or lasers to keep out the intruders," Arcanon stated. "I say we just keep it simple, don't you think, Brain?"

"Absolutely," Brain agreed. "How about a super impenetrable force-field?"

As he spoke, the lair was quickly surrounded by a purple energy bubble.

"Brilliant," Arcanon beamed. "And now we can continue with our plans to conquer the universe, and nothing will be able to stop us!"

Malefor left Kaos, Arcanon, and Brain to laugh maniacally at their success and met up with Devina and Avarona.

"Something troubling you, Master?" Avarona asked.

"Yes, this spell that they sent out, I felt something wrong about it," Malefor replied. "Our kind doesn't seem to be affected by it. And if we're immune to the spell…"

"Then so will Spyro and the other Dragon Skylanders," Devina realized.

"Not to mention the dragons working alongside the Arkeyans," Avarona added.

* * *

Back at New Camelot, Drake and Ramona heard the same sound as Spyro and hurried to the window just as the wave hit the city. "What is that?" Ramona asked.

"Oh no…" Drake whispered. "It's happening again."

Just then, Quintessa flew into the throne room. "Your Highness, something's happening at the M.A.P.! You need to come back and-" She stopped when she saw Ramona. "Oh, who are you?"

"This is my wife, Ramona," Drake explained. "She's also a Portal Master like Keith. She'd been working in the Eternal Archives after the invasion of the Dream Sheep. But with Keith and Shelby out of action, I had no choice but to bring her back to help us."

"Well, we need your help now," Quintessa said. "The whole of Skylands is under some kind of spell. Spyro's waiting for us back at the Academy."

"Before you go, my dear, you might be confused as to what is happening," Drake said. "So allow me to explain about that spell as well as give you some info on a being called Infinite."

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry for the huge wait. College was currently happening but now that the Final Exam is all that's left I have some free time. And thank you to those who've been checking out this story and those who have good stories such as Blaze Productions, Golden Mewtwo and BentleyGirl.


	20. Dragon Temple

**Dragon Temple**

Spyro and Ramona were at the Mysterious Ancient Place outside the entrance to the Dragon Temple.

"Are you ready, Spyro?" Ramona asked, "As you know we Arkeyans rule the universe and by 'we' I mean my husband, myself, and the Arkeyan Weapon Masters. All the Dragons that are loyal to the Arkeyan Empire reside at the Dragon temple and they despise enemies of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters, their relatives, those worked for the Empire's enemies and all the relatives of those who work for the Empire's enemies which means that Neiva, Quintessa, Whirlwind, Zap, Drobot and yourself are most likely gonna be shot on the spot should any of you show up and eternally tortured until the end of creation. Basically what that means you'll all share the same fate as all who pissed off the Arkeyan Weapon Masters until the end of time."

Spyro answered, "I'm aware of the risks and so are, Drobot, Whirlwind, and Zap. Even though Neiva and Quintessa serve under Dragon King Ramses of Dragon's Peak they too are aware of the risks. Still the root of the problem is Malefor. From what Stealth Elf said he's been coaching Kaos and he's also responsible for teaming up with Tchang Zu during the Demon Mutate Fiasco. Well, more like after that considering the Dragons who serve as guardians to the eight governors told us that Buck tipped them off about what happened.

"Buck is a messenger dragon and Flint's younger brother but my husband Drake mentioned that Infinite was responsible for attacking the Skylanders in the Earth and Undead Sensei Realms. Fortunately, I managed to find somebody who has experience against Infinite in case he appears again."

As if on cue a Portal opened and from the portal emerged an anthromorphic Fox with two tails.

Ramona spoke to the newcomer, "Thanks for coming on short notice. I would've used a dimensional window but we've got a ton of problems in this dimension as well as another dimension. Our enemies have all teamed up and so far they've defeated our teams and critically injured our people using a mysterious power. Here are the readings we were able to get."

The fox looked, "Based on the readings you've given me and from what you've described there is only one answer and that answer is something the resistance and I were hoping and praying we'd never have to see again. The Phantom Ruby has somehow wound up in this dimension and with it Infinite and Eggman."

"I've got a couple of questions, who are you, who is Infinite, and what is the Phantom Ruby?" Spyro inquired.

"Oh, right. To answer your first question my name is Tails. As for your second question, Infinite is Eggman's servant, armed with the power of the Phantom Ruby or at least a finalized Prototype. As for the Phantom Ruby itself it's a weapon that takes control of People's visual and depth perception to feed false information to the brain creating a new reality for them."

"So just how are we supposed to stop it? Infinite wiped out two Arkeyans, a Portal Master, a Keyblade warrior, and Imaginators and Senseis from the Earth and Undead Element. And the Undead Element Skylanders were all powered up thanks to Kira's energy surge. And the first thing that Kira did upon returning to human form was to destroy two entire dimensions both of which were the homes to those who told Arcanon about Kira's power surge and attempted to eliminate her," Sonic explained, "Turns out, they come from a Civilization that supported the Giants 10,000 years ago according to Chop Chop and Drill Seargent but were banished by the Arkeyan Empire upon which they swore revenge."

Ramona spoke, "Let's just get back on task. This is my first mission as a portal master since I returned. The last time I was called into action was when Kaos destroyed Cloudcracker Prison, freed the inmates and banished the Trap Team to Earth. Since the Arkeyan Empire were still in power and the Trap Team couldn't do the work alone I had to team up with 18 entirely new Core Skylanders in this Dimension for reasons that should be obvious by now. Personally, I'm glad that the Arkeyan Weapon Masters rule the universe and have continued to do so. And at this rate It seems I'll be flying solo on this task like I did when I took on the Doom Raiders."

Tails was about to comment when his Miles Electronic picked up a mysterious email and it was from Emperor Drake himself and addressed to the Emperor's Wife Ramona, "Message from the Emperor, Ramona. He's sending you another portal master in training to join you and he is also sending a new dragon to fly you and the portal master to the Dragon Temple for reasons that should be obvious by now."

"I hope the new Portal Master is in Governess Kira's good books and so is the new dragon because if they're not then we may as well save Kira the trouble and eliminate them on her behalf. We'll take Sharpfin's ship if necessary." Ramona said.

Spyro sighed knowing better than to argue with Emperor Drake's wife while Tails was terrified which considering the fact he studied up on the Arkeyan Empire was a bit understatement. Sure enough they could spot the new dragon and what appeared to be a female dressed as a witch riding on the new dragon which was sky blue and had the Air Element Symbol on the forehead only it was in the Arkeyan Emperor's Colors knowing that this dragon was in Emperor Drake's Elite Guard.

"So you're the dragon that my husband sent, and you brought Sam with you, but why?" Ramona asked.

Sam started, "I'll explain on the way. Right now the Dragon temple is our concern at the moment."

Sam and Ramona got on the back of the new dragon as they, Tails, and Spyro flew off to the temple. What they didn't know was that Infinite had heard everything and so had Devina.

Devina contacted her master, "Devina to Lord Arcanon, Spyro and his merry band of ants are heading to the Dragon Temple? Shall I send wave after wave of Bat Shadowkhan to shot them down and eliminate the substitute portal master?"

Lord Arcanon answered, "No let them get to the dragon temple. I've got a big surprise in store for them and the energy I used to make the Scorporilla came from a very interesting source. One that will send a message to the Arkeyan Weapon Masters and the Universe."

Infinite spoke up, "And what source would that be? Not that it matters considering you sent me to the fourth dimension to crush some meddling ants and by ants I mean the potential problems Devina mentioned before."

The Lord answered, "And not only did you crush the Exiled Arkeyan Princesses you even beat up Yuzu and her dragon Pele before making mince meat out of all the Skylanders in that dimension. You even terrified all of Earth into surrendering to Tchang Zu's reign as well as my dimensional Counterpart's and his team. So far good work but enough talk return to the fourth dimension and finish the job by crushing any resistance in that dimension which includes the Magic Kids Club. I don't want any new Portal Masters interfering with my counterpart or his team."

Infinite replied, "I'm always happy to crush some would be heroes. It keeps the rabble in line and shows them that there is no hope."

Infinite left via a dimensional portal as Devina resumed the mission that Lord Arcanon had given her which was to explore Eggman's home dimension and see whether or not it required Arcanon's attention. The minute she left via dimensional portal another dragon emerged only this one had green scales and the earth symbol on it's forehead letting all know who he was. Buck, servant of the Arkeyan Empire, Flint's brother and for this moment in time Imperial General Lamerok's only way to fly across Skylands.

Lamerok and Buck shared worried looks before flying to New Camelot to explain all that had happened and what they overheard.

* * *

Meanwhile Spyro, Tails, and the new Dragon Aero were flying to the temple and Ramona decided to make the most of the flight to learn what she could about the substitute Portal Master.

Ramona spoke, "I don't know anything about you and you know nothing about me so if we are to reverse the power of the Ancient Brain then we must learn to trust each other. By the way, my people and I are very proud with your work in getting revenge on the "in crowd" of Magus high and ridding the school of that fat ape with Sophie's help. You'll be happy to know we even eliminated the fat all who ruined your project via earth power but it's no different than how my people take care of business like we always do. However, if we are to defeat whatever is causing this then I'll need you to open up."

Sam asked, "What else do I need to say? You already read the file that your husband gave you and I already read the File that Emperor Drake gave me. You heard what the rest of the Magic Kids Club have said considering it's been what? Two to three years since the Arkeyans took over."

"Yes I'm aware of that but we both know the important stuff isn't in the files. It's in our heads."

Sam began to bring up the information that wasn't in the file which pretty much wasn't much, "And that's basically it. Malefor burned my home and my block down just for teaming up with you and the Arkeyans. Fortunately my parents were able to escape to Skylands and the Arkeyans restored the block."

Ramona spoke, "Malefor is ruthless, Kaos is dangerous, and now that Lord Arcanon has arrived it's game time."

Spyro spoke up, "We're here. The Dragon Temple home to all the dragons in Skylands and the source of all dragon magic. So where are all the Dragons? It seems oddly quiet considering the dragons and sheep should be living together in dubious harmony?"

"Uh, Spyro. We got bigger problems." Ramona pointed out.

Spyro and company saw Ramona pointing to the entire temple which was surrounded by Bat Shadowkhan and Apes.

"What are those things?" Sam asked in shock, as Ramona answered.

"Shadowkhan. Lord Arcanon, Kaos, and the Ancient Brain know we're here and they're going all out to stop us."

To make matters worse the sheep had turned completely evil and some were wielding weapons empowered by petrified Darkness.

"Tell you what?" Spyro began, "I'm gonna scout ahead and see if I can figure out what happened to the Dragons and find out how to reverse this brainwashing effect. Later." With that Spyro flew off leaving, Ramona, Tails, Sam and Aero to discuss in the floating foothills where Life Skylanders were Stronger.

Aero spoke, "So is battling giant armies of minions powered up by negative energy something you do on a daily basis or what?"

Ramona answered, "To put it simply Aero, yes it is. Malefor has recently sent wave after wave of minions to attack us with a ferocity never seen before. Somehow we barely survived but in previous battles he and Lord Arcanon are known to personally attack the battalions that wiped out his armies."

Aero, Sam and Tails were shocked. Aero was raised in warfang and attended the Year of the Dragon festival after Malefor's defeat so he shouldn't have been surprised as much as Sam and Tails but what he didn't know was that Tails had also seen armies similar to this in his own dimension when Eggman conquered the Earth so the twin tailed fox wasn't too surprised.

Tails announced, "Let's move. The sooner we reverse the brainwashing the sooner we can take on Kaos once and for all."

The team agreed as they began the trek up to the Dragon Temple to find the Dragons. They had a few battles against some sheep themed enemies but pressed on through the area gathering the soul gems that were hidden near by and found a clearing.

Aero spoke, "So far so good. Arcanon sent out minions but something tells me that he's got a nasty surprise in store."

Sure enough Aero was right, sheep attacked the team and so did Shadowkhan and they were supercharged by the petrified darkness crystals and the power boost that Arcanon gave the Shadowkhan.

Tails was in shock, "This is nuts. Eggman's robots were never this difficult to destroy in battle. These enemies are on a different level."

Ramona spoke, "Arcanon is trying to wear us down by using sheer numbers. Well two can play at that game and I have a surprise of my own. Summon Life Skylanders, Ambush and High Five."

Ambush and High Five appeared and went into battle against Arcanon's armies. Between them and the team of four they were able to clear out the sheep and Shadowkhan but for some reason it seemed oddly easy.

"Call me nuts but that seemed too easy. Arcanon's minions are usually stronger than that." Ramona continued.

High Five spoke, "You made it sound like these minions were stronger than the ones used by the Doom Raiders and the Elite Drow Kaos had when he ruled Skylanders. Something stinks around here."

"Wait for it," Ambush said, "Something tells me that Lord Arcanon's got something in store."

Sure enough a new enemy appeared and if that wasn't bad enough the Apes that served as the Dark Master's armies before the grumblins appeared showed up.

Sam was scared, "What's going on? I thought you said that Sheep only lived here with the Dragons?"

Aero snarled, "Arcanon's invited the Apes. I thought they were cursed by Malefor and eliminated but it seems they're back."

"Let's get them," Ramona held her saber, "For the Arkeyan Weapon Masters."

Ramona, Tails, Sam, Aero, Ambush and High Five wen into battle but something was different about the apes. They were stronger than when they worked for Malefor and they were showing up endlessly.

Tails was dodging for his life, "This is nuts," he dodged an ape, "For each ape we defeat five or more show up to attack."

"Then this is where you and Sam see the power of Sky Chi. Ambush now!" Ramona announced.

Right on cue, Ambush activated his Sky Chi and defeated the enemies only for a new larger wave to appear and go on the attack until the team were overwhelmed.

"Time for me to step up to the plate and eliminate these stupid apes!" Aero summoned his wind element before releasing it in a massive elemental fury which destroyed the entire army and blasted them into experience orbs and spirit gems allowing Aero and High Five to heal themselves as well as the rest of the team before they continued onward.

* * *

The team arrived at a fork in the road and right on cue Spyro showed up.

Spyro spoke, "Forgot to mention that every dragon has to pick the past of fire or ice before moving on to adulthood. It's like a metaphorical thing or something. So anyway feel free to pick the path you want. This path leads to the trail of fire. Note the fire on the door. And surprise surprise, this way to the path to ice. Choose a path to continue onward."

Sam spoke, "I'll take the path to fire. That sounds more like my style and the style of the Arkeyan Empire. I'm gonna need some help. Tails come with me."

"You got it, Sam," Tails answered, "Ramona pick a different path or chose the same path Sam chose."

"I'm choosing the Ice Path and I'm taking Echo with me in the process. Aero go with Sam and Tails. They need you more than I do."

Aero nodded and with the plan decided the team split up to entire their respective paths after Ramona sent Ambush and High Five back and summoned Echo. The team made their way through the trails of Fire and Ice Respectively before meeting up to discuss.

Tails explained, "Lord Arcanon's hold on the Dragon temple is getting stronger. The Negative energy is spewing out of every nook and cranny and Sam was attacked by a giant monster which according to her is the same monster that showed up the day after her enemies returned."

Ramona replied, "Lord Arcanon is clearly not afraid of the Arkeyan Empire. He sent a monster to attack me and Echo in the Ice Path and it was the one that attacked on Malefor's orders when Kaos Destroyed Cloudcracker Prison."

Aero put in his two cents, "Attacks at this stage mean that Arcanon is preparing his end game. We must figure out what that end game is and destroy Arcanon and his team once and for all."

"I spoke to Zap and some of the Aquatic Arkeyans in the Whirl Islands and they all say that Governess Aqua is sharpening her cutlass and Hydrus is ready to tear Arcanon's armies apart," Echo explained, "Blades, Flashwing, and High Five said that they spoke to the Wind, Gaia, and Botany Arkeyans and they're all prepared to eliminate Arcanon and his alliance once and for all."

Ramona said, "At least I can count on Blades and High Five to step up but I'm not so sure about Flashwing considering she and the Core Skylanders who returned with her came back when the Giants returned. Still we better finish the job, According t this we're in the stepping stone isles."

* * *

The team pressed onward and found a treasure chest before finding a snail challenge. They collected the Imaginite piece and found themselves at the Fork of Brains and Brawn.

Spyro spoke, "Okay, I probably should've told you that there were more of those metaphorical dragon choice things. This one we like to call Brains or Brawn. Are you the brainy type who likes to solve puzzles? Or the Brawny type who smashes bad guys? Guess this one really isn't that metaphorical huh?"

Spyro flew off as the team continued onward and defeated the enemies, picked up a selfie frame and divided into the same teams as before to explore both paths. Ramona opted to take the trail of Brawn as she was more of a Brawler while Sam opted to take the other trail since she was strong but had bigger brains anyway. The groups headed through the paths before meeting up at the Alpine Ascent where Air Skylanders were stronger.

"Considering we're almost to the Temple itself I may as well fly us the rest of the way." Aero flew the team the rest of the way getting a treasure chest in the process before they found themselves standing outside the gate to the Dragon Temple itself.

"Well, this is it," Ramona began, "The Entrance to the Dragon Temple itself which means that Lord Arcanon is expecting us."

The team nodded as they opened the doors and right on cue Lord Arcanon's Holographic Head appeared out of thin air, "So these are the ones who've teamed up with my Grandon's enemies and they include no less than the Wife of the foolish Emperor Drake and the pathetic Arkeyan Weapon Masters."

"You are unfit to speak my husband's name and of the Arkeyan Empire!" Ramona shouted.

No matter your road ends here. Archer, Get them!" Right on cue Lord Arcanon created a Bowslinger Doomlander and sent it into battle.

"All Hail my Ultimate Awesomeness!" it declared.

The battle began with the Bowslinger Doomlander shooting arrows at the enemy in waves and he continued to pelt the group with more arrows. Fortunately, Aero managed to fly along with Tails and avoid the fight and Ramona summoned a Shield the deflect the shots before summoning Tech Blast into Battle since Imaginators were stronger. Between Tech Blast firing his cannon and Aero using his wind powers they managed to knock off some of the Armor.

"Did we finish him?" Sam asked.

"No. That was just round one Sam. Arcanon's probably got even more tricks up his sleeve." Ramona asnwered.

Lord Arcanon spoke, "This Doomlander that Kaos and I created is effective somewhat but let's see how you handle the Secret Technique he gave it."

Right on cue Arcanon empowered the Doomlander to use a secret Technique causing the Doomlander to lob slow Arrows at the enemy. Sam tossed a Rock at the Arrow and it exploded on the spot.

"I guess Arcanon's not holding anything back here." Sam said.

"Pretty much but it's not over just yet," Tails assured, "We can still win this."

"Tails is right," Ramona agreed, "The Show is not over yet until it's over."

The team continued to fight off the Doomlander doing massive damage until they knocked off more gear.

"Okay so this isn't doing the job," Arcanon said, "Hopefully some of My Magic and Malefor's power will change that."

Lord Arcanon then poured more magic into the Doomlander and now it began firing arrows at a rapid pace and some of them were powered with elemental Energy. One of them hit Aero and sent him falling to the ground.

"This is nuts," Aero said, "That Doomlander's become supercharged how are we supposed to stop it?"

"Perhaps one of us can get behind it and blast it to bits?" Tails suggested.

"Are you sure that will work, Tails?" Sam asked.

"At this rate it's the only plan we've got."

The Team continued to execute their plan as they avoided and evaded so they could get Tech Blast behind the Doomlander.

Tech Blast was in position just as Ramona blasted the Doomlander and right on cue they both pelted the Doomlander with powerful attacks defeating it.

Lord Arcanon didn't look too phased, "No matter. Even if you somehow reverse the power of the Ancient Brain the show isn't over yet. We've still got more plans in store to take over Skylands. You'll never defeat us. We'll return when you least expect it. You haven't seen the last of Lord Arcanon, Kaos and our team!"

Lord Arcanon vanished on that note just as the Team collected the Gear that the Doomlander used and after that was done Spyro showed up with all the Dragons in the Dragon Temple as well as all the Dragon Skylanders.

"Hello. I found the Dragons," Spyro spoke up, "Turns out they were protecting the Arkeyan Sorcerers that showed up. They can undo this brainwashing spell."

Dragon Elder Draegar spoke, "Indeed. According to legends our Dragon Magic is the only thing that can reverse the power of the Ancient Brain."

Right on cue the Dragons all began chanting Ohm as the effects spread all across Skylands freeing everyone from the power of the Ancient Brain.

"Now that that's done we should get going. Emperor Drake's sure to have a plan to break into Kaos' Lair and eliminate him and his alliance once and for all." Ramona declared.

Dragon Elder Draegar replied, "Then I suggest you leave now. As you know all the Dragons in Skylands are loyal to the Arkeyan Empire aside from the Dragons of Dragon's peak unlike those who hail from Dragon's peak or those who side with anybody who defends the enemies of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters. And Believe me we won't hesitate to tell your Husband of all that's happened."

Ramona used a teleportation spell and warped herself, Tails, Aero, Sam, and the Dragon Skylanders back to the M.A.P. knowing that while they reversed the brainwashing spell the war had only just begun.

* * *

Author's Note: Due to Real Life Circumstances BentleyGirl won't be continuing as my Editor of Skylanders Imaginators. But I thank her for all her hard work up to this point. It's been an Honor to have worked with her. I also want to give a shoutout to my new Editor and friend ChaosMageMon. His work is good so far. And To Blaze Productions for encouragement and work on the Poke Rangers Series. Thank you.


	21. The Final Prelude

**The Final Prelude**

When Ramona and her team returned to the Mysterious Ancient Place they found that Luna and her team were waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Ramona," Roark greeted, The brainwashing spell has been reversed."

"Good to be back. Like Emperor Drake, I should've returned sooner. So what's been going on? Are plans in motion to attack Kaos at his lair and what's with the cake?

Flannery answered, "Pop Fizz has a plan for that too. He calls it operation 'Trojan Cake'. But Lord Arcanon is sure to see right through it which means we'll need a backup plan and more gear. Unfortunately, both of those are in the remaining Sensei Realms."

Kayleigh spoke, "Which means that Keith is gonna have to visit the sensei realms of Light, Life, and Magic to find the gear. I would have included the tech realm but it's a toy factory and I'm guessing you cleared that out already as part of your husband's secret plan?"

Ramona nodded, "I did which at this point should've been executed a lot sooner."

"Well, at least somebody else finally has the sense to say that Drake should've come back much sooner." came a voice.

Ramona and Luna's team turned to see that Keith was back on his feet and with Imperial General Percival by his side and a battalion of Arkeyan Robots backing her up.

"Keith! Good to see you." they greeted him.

"How are you?' Roark asked.

"What's the news?" Marlon inquired.

"Are you ready to fight?" Flannery asked hopefully.

"And where are the Imaginators?" Link wondered.

"Guys, it's good to see you. I'm healed up and ready to go. Governess Flora gave me a clean bull of health. So what's been going on while I was out cold?"

Kayleigh answered, "Well, the guy that attacked you in the Earth Sensei Realm goes by the name of Infinite and he has the power of the Phantom Ruby."

"Fortunately Shelby and the Undead Skylanders were able to drive him away but he'll be back with a vengeance." Flannery put in.

Keith sighed, "I figured as much. Blades, Echo, High Five, Blackout and Spotlight brought me up to speed on what's been going on and needless to say Arcanon sending Infinite is a clear sign that the worst has yet to come."

Flannery continued, "We may as well help Pop Fizz with his plan. Keith head to the Sensei Realms. We'll stick around and get the cake parts."

"Who died and left you in charge, Flannery?" Link asked rudely.

"Luna, Ayumi, and Erika have gone to the Magic, Light, and Life Sensei Realms respectively which means Spyro, Flashwing, and the Dragon Skylanders of the Life Element will be joining them. Until they return I'm in charge or did you forget the chain of command?"

Link sighed, "Good point still. I have a terrible feeling that Lord Arcanon is plotting something fierce by now."

Imperial General Percival spoke up, "Perhaps but I can say one thing. Keith won't have to worry about Devina or Avarona anytime soon. My Dragon and I finished them off as well as burning most of the Crows."

"But what about Infinite? " Roark asked.

"I'm an Imperial General and the oldest member of the Arkeyan Empire's Elite Guard. I've been there since Ryan was still Emperor. I've studied up on tactics so I'm aware of his tricks."

"Let's get going." Keith ordered, as the Team headed out to prepare.

In the Lair of Kaos, News of Avarona and Devina's executions as well as Infinite's defeat reached them.

"I don't believe it," Kaos began, "Devina and Avarona eliminated? And Infinite injured? How can this be happening?"

Lord Arcanon spoke, "I should've known that the oldest living General in the Emperor's Elite Guard would get involved. (Sighing) With Avarona and Devina gone and Infinite injured things just got harder. Still it's not over yet. The Shields have been fortified and they've come with a few new upgrades that the Brain and I were working on together but that's all I will say at this time."

"In the meantime what do you want me to do, Lord Arcanon?" Eggman inquired.

"Head to the 4th Dimension and take Infinite and the Crows with you. Kaos, Brain, Malefor and I will face the Arkeyans and if we win then the universe is ours. If not then at least you'll be safely out of range of the Arkeyans of this Dimension."

"Very well, Lord Arcanon. I'll get everything ready. I thank you, Kaos, and Malefor for bringing me and the Phantom Ruby to this dimension." Eggman left on that note as Malefor, Kaos and Lord Arcanon discussed.

Malefor spoke, "So now that it's just the three of us and Glumshanks what do we do next?"

Kaos answered, "The Skylosers will probably attempt to power up their gear and find a way to break into the Lair. My guess is that they'll need to go to the Sensei Realms to do that. I vote we send in Shadowkhan to attack the remaining Sensei Realms. That should rattle them and give us the time we need for a new plan."

"You're growing into a true strategist, Kaos. I'm so proud of you." Arcanon commended him.

Malefor added, "Even I admit that you're beginning to surprise me. It seems all you needed was the right amount of guidance."

Kaos never felt this proud in his life and he planned to make the most of this.


	22. Life Sensei Realm

**Life Sensei Realm**

Keith and the Imaginators were standing outside the Entrance to the Life Sensei Realm. Camo and High Five were expecting them and they made it clear where they stood on the subject of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters, Hence the Chompy Mage fainting on the spot.

Keith began, "Alright, you all know the drill by now. The Life Senseis and I are gonna be away. While we're going Arcanon's sure to declare an attack on all the Dragons in retaliation for reversing the power of the ancient brain which means we better go."

Sala continued, "And I'm sure Camo and High Five made it perfectly clear what Flora would do should we fail this assignment."

Keith added, "She threatened to use him as target practice for all the dangerous and hazardous plant life in all of creation. And she went into full graphic detail about how she'd go about it."

Aku Aku spoke up, "We better get going. We need all the help and gear we can get to destroy Arcanon once and for all."

The Team entered the Life Sensei realm and prepared to face Arcanon's enemies.

When Keith, Sala and the Life Element Senseis entered they found Erika, Camo, High Five, and some caterpillars standing on a fountain waiting for their arrival.

Erika greeted Keith, "Keith. Glad you made it."

High Five spoke, "We were beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

"Considering Arcanon's on the loose I don't think so. I'm ready to slaughter him once and for all."

"That's the attitude we want to hear." Camo smirked.

At that point the Chompy Mage was terrified and hid behind Boom Bloom, and Crash Bandicoot since Ambush was already in the Arkeyan Empire's good graces.

"So, what's going on here?" Keith inquired.

"Why don't we let the bugs explain." Erika suggested.

On cue the caterpillars explained, "Hello Keith and Sky people." Cat began.

"And thank you for coming to our home!" Pillar added.

"So, what's going on?" Boom Bloom asked.

Cat answered, "As you may know, we share this territory with the sheep and as you my also know, the sheep are in big trouble."

"I'm guessing you probably didn't know that." Pillar said.

"Considering you told us that just now we do. So, what are we supposed to do about it?" Ambush inquired.

"Ambush is Right. Get to the point!" Boom Bloom agreed.

Cat sighed, "Alright, unfortunately a gang of evil rats has taken up a feud with the sheep and invaded our land! They've even teamed up with the apes to strengthen their hold."

"Yes, and if you take these seeds… …and plant them in these plots." Pillar continued.

"Something good will happen! I just know it!" Cat declared.

"More specifically, it will provide you with an opportunity to defeat the rats and apes."

Chompy Mage gulped nervously before speaking, "Understood."

The Team entered the caterpillar gardens where Life Skylanders were stronger but considering they were in a Sensei Realm the Life Skylanders would be stronger in this realm anyway. They followed the advice of the caterpillars and began to plant the seeds. They found hidden enemies consisting of mutant plants and plenty of treasure but the team was able to defeat them and grow stronger even when the apes showed up out of nowhere. Sure, enough the team planted a seed and a cannon appeared which confused them until Cat and Pillar arrived.

Cat spoke up, "Congratulations, Keith and Sky people, you've just grown your first sheep cannon."

"Now just hop in and launch sheep to destroy the rat and ape's strongholds." Pillar added.

"I mean how else did you expect to do it?" Cat asked rhetorically.

"I was hoping to use cannonballs and gunpowder instead of sheep." Keith answered.

As if on cue cannonballs in the form of pumpkins were in the cannon ready to fire.

Ambush took the lead with the Chompy mage helping and between them they were able to destroy the rat fort. The team pressed on and planted a see where they arrived in the Vaulted Vistas. The team destroyed another rat and ape fort and planted seeds while destroying enemies. After that was done Keith, Sala, Crash, Ambush, Boom Bloom and the Chompy Mage destroyed another fort and solved a troll radio in the process while collecting treasure chest.

Boom Bloom spoke, "Call me crazy but this seems way too easy. Arcanon's usually got more monsters than this."

"Remember what High Five and Camo said. Kaos' Lair is surrounded by an impenetrable force field." Ambush reminded them.

"Even so The Arkeyan Empire has a plan since they're certain Pop Fizz's plan will fail." Sala noted.

The team agreed on that as they continued onward until running into Cat and Pillar again.

"Hello again, Keith and Sky People." Cat started, as Pillar finished.

"There are still a few rat and ape strongholds remaining and if you wouldn't mind going back and destroying them we'd be super duper grateful."

The team arrived in the treasure terrace and planted some seeds, defeated enemies, gathered treasure and grew a cannon in which they used to enter the Hanging gardens where they found another rat and ape fortress and destroyed it. The team continued to press onward to the last of the forts on the topiary trail.

"This is it," Keith started, "We're almost home free everyone. I didn't think it would be so easy. I'm guessing Arcanon has something sinister in store for us all."

Chompy Mage spoke, "Most likely and it doesn't involve chompies."

The team agreed on that as they planted seeds, defeated all the enemies and collected all the treasure in the area before Cat and Pillar Spoke.

"All Rat and Ape Forts belong to us! Nice job." Cat cheered.

Pillar continued, "And if you want a little reward for all your hard work, I suggest you keep planting seeds and collecting prizes. I hear something special grows over by the gazebo. Sounds interesting right."

Keith and the Life Skylanders followed Cat and Pillar's advice and gathered the treasure and Imaginite chest which contained the life aura and the seed basher ultimate level sensei weapon. Keith equipped Sala with both of those weapons and after the treasure had been collected the team returned to the Mysterious Ancient Place.

When they arrived, they found that the Mysterious Ancient Place was a wreck and the Academy was in shambles along with most of the Dragon Temple.

"What happened here? Looks like a typhoon hit the place hard." Keith looked around.

"I wish that were the case. Malefor and Lord Arcanon attacked the Skylanders." came a voice.

Keith and the Life Skylanders found Flashwing and a Skylander called Chill and they were injured, "What do you mean by that? Is infinite back? Does he have a big plan?" Sala asked.

Flashwing answered, "Malefor sent Infinite and Eggman to another dimension. The fourth dimension that everybody's been talking about. Either way some of the Senseis and Imaginators have gone to the Abandoned Amusement Park for Pop Fizz's Cake Plan with Shelby to help them."

"I understand. I'm gonna head to the Magic Sensei Realm. Tell Shelby that I'll be in there and the Light Sensei Realm." Keith instructed.

Chill and Flashwing understood as Keith headed to the Magic Sensei Realm entrance.

Over in Kaos Lair Arcanon, Kaos, Malefor and the Brain were discussing their next course of action.

"I don't get it, grandfather?" Kaos began, "Why didn't we send in the Apes to Crush the Skylanders?"

"Because they're planning something very big." Arcanon answered.

"Well, they're thinking of trying to get into my Lair which they can't. Unless they're up to something at the abandoned Amusement Park."

Malefor spoke, "Well, the attack on the Mysterious Ancient Place shows them that we're in charge and that those who oppose us will fall."

"Perhaps we need to think about this logically," Brain suggested, "What if the Skylanders are trying to get into the Lair by using a trojan horse?"

"Well, in that case they'll get a big helping of doom for their trouble." Kaos said.

The forces of Darkness laughed evilly at that comment.


End file.
